AU FIL DES JOURS
by Giaah
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella, comment vivent-ils la séparation ? pourront-ils surmonter leur chagrin ? et si, finalement, cela était trop dur... *attention ! du LEMON sera prévu pour la suite*
1. Fin des jours sombres

_Il est évident que tous les droits reviennent à Stephenie Meyer…_

**Chapitre 1: Fin des jours sombres**

POV Bella

Si quelqu'un m'avait demandé il y a deux mois si on pouvait mourir d'amour, je lui aurais ri au nez. Maintenant j'en suis sure. Oui, on peut mourir d'amour. D'ailleurs, je meurs en ce moment même, douloureusement, à petit feu...

Il m'a quitté.

Comment puis-je vivre sans lui ? Je me pose cette question à chaque instant. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Ma vie m'a déserté il y a deux mois, le jour où il m'a dit que tout était terminé. Tout autour de moi me rappelle cet être que j'aimais plus que tout, que j'aime plus que tout. Je n'arrive pas à le détester, à l'oublier, comme s'il était gravé en moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver dans cet état, totalement asthéniée par la souffrance, vidée.

-« Bella, tu es prête ? Tu vas rater ton avion ! » Me cria Charlie.

-« Oui, papa c'est bon », répondis-je

Charlie avait décidé de m'envoyer chez ma mère pour les fêtes de fin d'année. D'après lui, aller prendre l'air à Phoenix ne pouvait que me faire du bien. Je n'avais pas eu la force de me battre avec lui et avais acquiescé sans résistance, tant que je n'avais pas à repartir habiter là-bas... Je savais que Charlie s'inquiétait pour moi, je le voyais souvent me jeter des regards en coin. Mais il fallait avouer que je faisais peu d'efforts pour aller mieux. Pourquoi faire ?

Je descendis les escaliers avec mon sac sur l'épaule, où mon père m'attendait. Il prit mon sac et m'entraina dehors.

L'aéroport de Seattle était bondé. Il fallait s'y attendre en période de fête. Après avoir enregistré mes bagages, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'embarquement.

-« Passe le bonjour à Renée et Phil pour moi. Et essaye de passer de bonnes fêtes, chérie », me dit-il avec un regard inquiet qui le rendait si attendrissant. « Prend un peu de couleurs hein ?! » rit-il nerveusement. J'avais presque oublié. Là-bas il fait chaud même en décembre.

-« A dans deux semaines, papa ». Lui répondis-je tristement. Il me donna un timide baiser sur le front et me regarda m'engouffrer dans la passerelle.

Le temps passé dans l'avion me parut long, tout comme ces deux derniers mois d'ailleurs. A l'arrivée, je vis ma mère qui m'attendait, et comme à son habitude, elle m'accueillit avec le débordement d'émotions que je lui connaissais bien. Elle me demanda si mon voyage s'était bien passé, comment Charlie allait, si j'étais fatiguée... elle enchainât les questions les unes à la suite des autres me contentant de lui répondre par oui ou non. Elle était nerveuse, elle devinait dans quel état je me trouvais. Alertée par mes mails qui étaient très succincts ainsi que par les appels de Charlie. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux la fille malheureuse que j'étais devenue. Cela m'était égal à vrai dire.

Comme je m'y attendais, ces vacances furent pénibles. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place à Phoenix.  
Où avais-je vraiment ma place ?

Après être rentrée à Forks, je repris rapidement mes habitudes, au grand désespoir de mon père. Tel un automate, je répétais les mêmes gestes chaque jour. Je ne parlais plus a personne, si ce n'était pour répondre à une question qu'on avait posé. Je vivotais dans ma bulle. Ma bulle de désespoir. J'en venais à me détester, à haïr cette fille que j'étais devenue, à haïr ma vie insignifiante et noire. La douleur qui me transperçait le cœur quand je songeais à lui devenait intolérable. C'était surtout la souffrance et le vide qui me hantaient, et que je ne pouvais plus supporter.

Ce jour là, Charlie était parti tôt pécher.

Ce jour là, j'allais changer une dernière fois mes habitudes.

Ce jour là, j'avais décidé de briser la promesse que j'ai faite à Edward.

Ce jour là, j'allais en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec cette douleur.

Ma décision était prise, ferme et définitive. Mais comment allais-je mis prendre ? Je n'étais pas du genre... suicidaire avant. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi, sauf depuis quelques jours. Bien entendu je ne voulais pas souffrir . Il fallait quelque chose de rapide et sure, je ne souhaitais pas devoir m'expliquer en cas d'échec. Beaucoup d'idées noires me traversaient l'esprit mais une seule revenait.

Je me levai de mon lit et me dirigeai dans notre minuscule salle de bain. J'ouvris l'armoire à pharmacie et commençais à rechercher furieusement l'objet de ma délivrance. Un tube de médicaments de Charlie, à forte dose je savais que l'issue serait fatale

Je descendis dans la cuisine où je pris un grand verre d'eau, et m'assis à table. Je disposais devant moi les petits cachets ronds et mon verre. J'avais laissé une lettre pour Charlie et Renée écrite un peu plus tôt.  
Tout était prêt.

Je pris une poignée de cachet et les fis doucement sauter dans ma paume, avant de les amener vers ma bouche. Quand soudain, une longue main blanche venant de derrière apparue et serra fermement mon poignet, interrompant mon geste.  
La stupeur m'envahit, je ne bougeais plus, ne respirais plus, n'osant même pas me retourner.  
C'était impossible.

POV Edward

Qui étais-je ? Je ne savais plus. Je n'étais que chagrin et souffrance, juste une enveloppe, une coquille vide. Le vide. Rien.

Après avoir laissé Bella, j'étais parti rejoindre les autres à Denali, chez Tanya et sa famille. Cependant, je m'isolais le plus possible, je ne pouvais pas supporter d'entendre leur pitié et leur compassion constamment.

Son visage me hantait, me manquait. C'était déchirant.

Tanya ne comprenait pas comment une petite humaine avait pu me mettre dans un tel état. Je la sentais roder autour de moi., ses pensées jacassant sans cesse « Quel gâchis ! » ou « Si seulement il avait accepté mes avances, il n'en serait pas là... ». Décidément Tanya ne comprenais jamais rien.

Je ne faisais plus rien, je chassais peu juste pour éviter d'être trop irritable pour mes proches. Je n'avais plus d'appétit . Je ne jouais plus de piano, ne lisais plus, toutes occupations étaient au dessus de mes forces. Mes journées consistaient à rester assis dans la forêt et laisser le chagrin s'emparer de moi .

Le temps ne m'avait jamais autant paru interminable, les minutes défilant comme des heures. Je fermais les yeux et revoyais sans cesse son visage, sa peau si fine et pâle. C'était dur mais nécessaire, m'évitant ainsi de devenir complètement fou. Je savais qu'elle vivait en sécurité. C'était l'essentiel, elle allait bien.

Alice m'en voulait de l'avoir arrachée à sa meilleure amie mais elle m'avait promis de ne pas intervenir dans sa vie en scrutant son futur. Il était primordial que tout le monde fasse son deuil de Bella. A part Rose, toute la famille s'était attachée à mon amour.

Après deux jours d'isolement, Je me décidais enfin à renter à la maison de Tanya. Esmée ne supportait pas que je parte seul comme ca.

Quand j'approchais de la propriété, j'entendis les pensées affolées d'Alice. Aussitôt, je me mis à courir plus vite. Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, je me dirigeai directement dans sa chambre.

-"Oh Edward "! me cria Alice. Si elle avait pu pleurer elle serait en larmes.

-« Alice ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Je n'arrive pas à suivre tes pensées, calme-toi s'il te plaît ». Lui ordonnais-je doucement en la prenant par les épaules.

-« Edward, j'ai eu une vision, je l'ai vu... » Je voyais de la crainte dans son regard. D'un léger mouvement de tête je l'encourageais à continuer. «Elle... » elle ??! alors sa vision me captura l'esprit .

Bella prenant une pleine poignée de médicament, les larmes se déversant sur ses joues.

Bella, allongée sur son lit, blanche, froide. Morte.

Instantanément, je lâchais ma sœur.

-« C'est impossible ! Elle a promis Alice !» criais-je.

-« Edward, à chaque minute ma vision devient de plus en plus claire », murmura t'elle.

- « Je dois y aller. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ca », lui répondis-je.

-« Je t'accompagne » dit-elle aussitôt.

- "Plus tard," hurlais-je.

Je sautais dans la voiture et partis en direction de Forks en espérant arriver à temps. La vision d'Alice s'agrippait à mon esprit. Ma Bella avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. Non, c'était impossible. Elle m'avait promis...Mais j'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'une promesse était vite brisée. J'accélérais.

J'arrivai aux abords de la petite ville familière et me dirigeai rapidement vers sa maison. Charlie n'était pas là. Je décidai de rentrer dans la maison croisant les doigts pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

Bella était assise dans la petite cuisine avec un verre d'eau dans une main et une poignée de petits ronds blancs dans l'autre. Je pouvais voir des légers tremblements la parcourir. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver dans la pièce . Son odeur me saisit et me brûla la gorge. J'avais été trop longtemps éloigné d'elle. Alors que je vis sa main commencer son ascension vers sa bouche, je me ruais derrière elle et lui saisis le poignet fermement.  
La surprise fut telle qu'elle s'arrêta de respirer. Sa tête bougea légèrement vers l'obstacle, et j'entendis son cœur stopper puis battre à coups redoublés lorsqu'elle vit ma main. Bella ne se retourna pas, se contentant de fixer ma main froide et blanche.


	2. Confrontation

**Chapitre 2 : Confrontation**

POV Bella

Je commençais à avoir le tournis, je ne mettais même pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Je pris une première goulée d'air, mais incapable de reprendre une respiration normale, je me mis à haleter. Je continuais à fixer la main qui serrait mon poignet. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je ne voulais pas le croire, c'était trop douloureux. Ma vue se brouillait à mesure que les larmes embuaient mes yeux. Soudain, la main lâcha mon poignet pour s'emparer des comprimés qui se trouvaient toujours dans ma paume. Je ne bougeai pas lorsqu'il ferma sa main en un poing serré. Je fus parcouru de frissons quand le bruit des cachets broyés me vint aux oreilles. Il ouvrit sa main d'un geste vif, et déversa la poussière devant moi.

J'entendis Edward bouger, et je sentis sa présence à coté de moi, mais je restai figée. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, il était comme mort. Mes membres ne répondaient plus à mes demandes malgré l'envie de me mouvoir. Mon esprit essayait d'analyser ce qui se passait devant mes yeux, sans y parvenir.

J'étais en état de choc.

J'étais stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de se produire, par le geste qu'il venait de faire. Edward s'agenouilla, et me tourna légèrement par les épaules afin d'être l'un en face de l'autre.

-« Bella ? » murmura-t-il, mais sa voix résonna tel un écho lointain. « Bella ? » répéta-il plus fortement en me secouant doucement les épaules.

Devant l'absence de réactions, il m'agita plus fortement telle une poupée en chiffon.

-« Bella, nom de dieu ! » s'écria Edward légèrement paniqué à présent.

Son ton me fit enfin réagir, prenant soudain conscience de la réalité.

-« Edward ? » murmurai-je faiblement.

Lorsque les mots sortirent de ma bouche, il baissa la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je sentis que mon corps reprenait vie subitement quand une succession d'émotions me submergea. La surprise, la peine, la joie, la honte, l'incompréhension et enfin la colère. Je vrillai mon regard dans le sien pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là. Le trou béant de mon cœur me fit mal, une douleur si forte qu'elle me coupa le souffle. Je sentais la colère se répandre dans chaque partie de mon corps, se décuplant au passage. Je serrais mes poings sur mes genoux pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le rouer de coups. Je savais à quoi m'attendre si je tentais l'expérience, mais ma haine était telle que je voulais lui infliger une douleur aussi vive que celle que je ressentais à l'heure actuelle. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de mes paumes et je déglutis péniblement avant de lui lancer entre mes dents :

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici…Edward ? ». Dire son prénom était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

-« Alice m'a prévenu quand elle a vu ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire… » répondit-il d'une voix grave. « Tu m'avais promis Bella ! » s'emporta-il, le regard noir de colère.

-« Promis Edward ?! » m'exclamai-je à mon tour. C'en était trop. Fébrilement, je me levai et posai mes mains à plat sur la table pour me soutenir.

-« Que croyais-tu qu'il allait se passer ? Que pensais-tu que je deviendrais après ton départ ? » m'écriai-je. « Tu croyais réellement que j'allais pouvoir t'oublier, faire « comme si tu n'avais jamais existé » comme tu l'as si bien dit ?! C'était mal me connaître Edward ! ». J'explosais littéralement lorsque je repris ses propres mots, ces mêmes paroles qu'il m'a dit deux mois plutôt et qui m'avaient donné toutes ces insomnies. Je n'arrivais plus à contenir ma fureur à ce moment, mes nerfs lâchaient, tout le chagrin et le stress que j'avais emmagasiné jusqu'alors éclataient.

Je voulais lui faire face, voir dans ses yeux s'il éprouvait des remords. Dans mon élan pour me retourner, accidentellement je donnai un coup dans le verre d'eau posé sur la table, qui vint se briser à mes pieds. Le bruit du verre se brisant en mille morceaux sur le carrelage fut assourdissant. Les yeux écarquillés, l'évidence s'imposa alors à moi. Je n'étais pas en colère contre Edward mais contre moi.

J'avais failli mettre fin à mes jours. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Comment avais-je pu même y songer ?

La honte s'empara de moi et les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues à mesure que je me laissais glisser au sol le long du pied de la table. Le flot des larmes était incessant, me secouant de la tête aux pieds. Je sentis Edward passer un bras autour de ma taille et l'autre sous mes genoux. Il m'emmena dans ma chambre et m'allongea sur le lit. Il s'assit à coté de moi et me regarda avec tendresse et tristesse, caressant mon front. Mes larmes se déversaient sans que je puisse les arrêter.

-« Bella, je suis tellement désolé », me dit-il doucement. « Je ne voulais pas que ca se passe comme ca. Ca ne devait pas arriver ». « Tu aurais du m'oublier et continuer à vivre » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Il prit ma main dans les siennes et l'embrassa. Sa peau fraîche, dure et douce me rappelait trop de choses du passé, et j'essayai en vain de m'arracher à son étreinte. Je ne voulais pas le toucher, ni même le regarder, c'était trop dur. Il me remémorait les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à vouloir mourir, et je me mis à paniquer. Il était impossible pour moi de voir Edward, assis là, à coté de moi, alors que j'étais sur le point de me tuer il y avait à peine quelques minutes…ça n'avait pas de sens !

J'avais tellement honte... Je voulais être seule, j'étais perdue, il fallait que je réfléchisse. Mais j'avais peur qu'il parte et ne plus le revoir…encore.

-« Bella, dis moi quelque chose s'il te plait… » sa voix était suppliante à présent. Il s'inquiétait, je le voyais au pli sur son front. Je ravalai mes larmes.

-« Edward… » commencais-je, comment lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits toute seule. « Il me faut un peu de temps pour réaliser ce qui vient de se passer…et il faut que je le fasse seule ». Je vis un éclair de panique traverser ses yeux. « Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ? Reviens dans quelques heures, je t'en prie» repris-je, mais à ces mots le doute s'installa. « Tu as bien l'intention de rester, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'approcha de moi et me déposa un long baiser sur le front. Il laissa sa tête au dessus de mon visage, et le regard dans le mien, il me chuchota :

-« Je reste dans les environs. Alice va venir, je dois l'appeler. Je repasserai dans un moment. Puis il ajouta dans une voix plus grave, « ne fait pas de bêtise »

Il se redressa, me lança un dernier regard avant de partir.

Une fois seule, je tentai de me calmer et essuyai mes joues mouillées par mes larmes. J'essayai d'analyser la situation. Edward était revenu et il m'avait empêché de mettre fin à mes jours. S'il n'avait pas volé à mon secours, je ne serais plus du monde des vivants. Cette perspective me fit penser à Charlie et à Renée que j'avais failli lâchement abandonner. Tout d'un coup, me revint en mémoire la lettre que j'avais écrite ce matin même. Je me levai de mon lit et dévala les escaliers pour aller la récupérer sur la table avant que Charlie ne s'aperçoive de ma folie.

Lorsque je m'approchais de la table, je vis que la lettre avait disparu.

-« Edward… » soufflai-je.

POV Alice

J'attendais l'appel d'Edward. J'avais tout vu. Je lui avais bien dit que partir comme ça et la quitter était une erreur, mais évidemment il ne m'avait pas écouté, « Bella ne fera jamais ça, elle a promis » m'avait-il dit.

Je savais que Bella était vivante, je l'avais vu peu de temps après qu'Edward avait pris la route.

Debout, le dos contre la baie vitrée, je fixais mon téléphone sur la table, il allait sonner dans quelques secondes. Jasper était à coté de moi, il me tenait la main, guettant mes humeurs. Le téléphone se mit à sonner, la première sonnerie n'était pas terminée que je portai l'appareil à mon oreille.

-« Alice ? » demanda Edward.

-« Oui », répondis-je. « Je peux venir maintenant ? »

-« Oui, ca serait favorable je pense » dit-il. Puis, il reprit « Je…je n'ai jamais vu Bella dans un tel état. Je m'en veux tellement Alice. Tout est ma faute, nous n'aurions pas du partir, c'était une erreur. J'avais sous-estimé Bella. Tu avais raison depuis le début, je ne peux pas partir. Je ne veux plus jamais la quitter, Alice ». Après un court silence, il ajouta d'une voix étranglée « J'ai lu la lettre qu'elle avait laissé et…oh Alice tout ça est arrivé à cause de moi ! ». Sa voix était triste et pleine de remords. C'était déchirant. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi affolé. Mais je ne pouvais que le comprendre, j'avais tout vu moi aussi, l'état de choc, la colère de Bella.

-« J'espère que tout va s'arranger Edward. Je pars tout de suite et… Jasper m'accompagne. » lui dis-je. Je savais que Jasper serait utile dans cette situation.

-« Très bien, faîtes vite. A plus tard. Et…merci Alice. » Murmura mon frère avant de raccrocher.

Jasper était déjà prêt et m'attendait devant l'entrée avec nos affaires. J'embrassais Esmée effondrée, en larmes si cela avait été possible. Carlisle me dit que le reste de la famille arriverait un peu plus tard à Forks. Je remerciai Tanya et les autres et partis.

Jasper conduisait, ainsi, je pouvais me concentrer sur Bella et Edward. Mes visions étaient très floues et changeaient à tout bout de champ. Bella était indécise, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout cela s'annonçait mal. Edward avait fait beaucoup souffrir Bella, ça ne serait pas facile pour mon frère de regagner sa confiance.

Mais ça, je le gardais pour moi.


	3. Supplication

**Supplication**

POV Edward

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. C'était bien pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je me trouvais dans la lisière du bois en face de sa maison, ainsi je pouvais guetter la moindre manifestation de Bella. Parce qu'évidemment, il était impensable que je m'éloigne plus, j'avais fait bien trop fait de dégâts en partant, Alice avait encore une fois eu raison. J'avais hâte qu'elle arrive avec Jasper, j'espérais que Bella s'apaise quand elle les verrait.

Après avoir raccroché avec Alice, je m'aperçu en rangeant mon téléphone, que je tenais toujours dans ma main gauche la lettre que Bella avait laissé sur la table. La lire avait été un anéantissement, une dévastation, mais il fallait que je la relise encore une fois, c'était ma punition, ma flagellation. Elle l'avait adressé à ses parents.

« Papa, Maman,

Quand vous trouverez cette lettre, je ne serai plus de ce monde…

La vie était trop dure, je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais depuis qu'Il est parti, je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à m'en sortir, je ne suis pas de celles qui se surestiment…

Je suis si désolée de vous abandonner ainsi, mais c'est vraiment trop dur… je ne peux plus tolérer cette douleur, mon cœur n'est plus là.

Ne pleurez pas pour moi, ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, croyez-moi, je n'étais pas faite pour vivre dans ce monde.

De cette façon, je n'ennuierai plus personne, chacun reprendra sa vie tranquille comme avant, ce sera « comme si je n'avais jamais existé ».

Ne cherchez pas à les contacter, et ne Lui en voulez pas, je vous en supplie.

Pardonnez-moi.

Je vous aime.

Bella »

Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique responsable. Moi.

Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais avoir encore plus mal que ces deux derniers mois. Sur l'instant, je n'ai pas compris la colère que Bella a ressenti en réalisant que j'étais là, maintenant je savais pourquoi. J'ai ravagé sa vie tel un ouragan, emportant tout sur son passage, jusqu'à sa propre existence. Oui, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de me haïr. Et pourtant, quand je lisais sa lettre, elle endossait tout et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était de me protéger. Quelle ironie ! Dès le premier jour ou nos destins se sont croisés, la mort la guettait, choisissant son heure pour frapper, que je reste ou je parte, son destin restait le même. Il y avait deux solutions : soit je partais et elle se donnait la mort, soit je ne la quittais plus et c'est ce que j'étais qui la tuait… mon choix était fait. Dorénavant, je ferai tout pour contrôler le monstre en moi. C'est ce qu'il fallait, c'est ce que je voulais.

L'image d'elle dans la cuisine hantera mes pensées pour l'éternité, je ne pourrai jamais réparer ce que j'avais fait, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour ne plus la blesser à nouveau. J'aurais tellement aimé rester avec elle, la serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer… Or, elle ne me souhaitait pas à ses cotés en cet instant, elle ne pouvait quand même pas croire que je ne l'aimais plus ? Il fallait absolument que je la voie, que je lui parle pour lui expliquer, pour lui dire pourquoi j'étais parti…mais je respecterai sa demande, j'attendrai.

POV Bella

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée pelotonnée sur mon lit, à ressasser ce qui s'était produit plus tôt. Etait-ce bien réel ? Edward était-il bien revenu ? Mais…pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de venir, si ce n'était pour me faire souffrir encore ? A moins que… non, ça n'était pas possible, il avait été très clair quand il m'a quitté. Je listais toutes les raisons de son retour, une revenait à chaque instant, mais je la balayais sans cesse, car elle me donnait trop d'espoir. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net, quitte à me faire souffrir un peu plus, si cela était possible.

Il m'avait dit qu'il restait dans les environs. Je m'avançais vers la fenêtre, l'ouvris et penchai ma tête.

-« Edward ? » murmurai-je, s'il était là, ce n'était pas la peine d'alerter le voisinage. Prononcer son nom était encore douloureux, mais je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il était déjà entrain de grimper.

Je sursautais et par reflexe je mis une main sur le cœur. J'avais perdu l'habitude d'être surprise de cette façon.

- « Oh, je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je t'ai entendu alors … » s'excusa t-il. Le pli sur son front était toujours présent.

- « C'est bon Edward… » répondis-je.

Nous nous toisâmes pendant quelques secondes, je ne me lassais pas de regarder ses traits, osant à peine cligner des yeux au risque de le perdre de vue. Quand mon cœur repris un rythme à peu près normal, je pris la parole en premier.

- « Où est ma lettre ? » dis-je, la voix tremblante.

Il mit la main dans sa poche, sortit la fine feuille de papier blanc et me la tendit. Lorsque que j'avançai mon bras pour récupérer la lettre, je remarquai alors que ma main tremblait également. Même si cela était une évidence, les yeux baisés, je lui posai la question.

-« tu l'as lu, n'est-ce pas ?»

Alors je levai les yeux. A son regard, je vis qu'il était dévasté, son visage était tordu par la douleur. Je ne réagissais pas, j'étais pétrifiée. Lentement il se mit à genoux, baissa sa tête et agrippa ses cheveux. Pouvait-il avoir aussi mal que moi ? Sans bouger, il dit :

-« Bella…je…tout est ma faute, j'ai… j'ai été stupide ». En disant ces paroles, il se mit à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière. Je me surpris à vouloir le consoler, et m'avançai vers lui. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, au contact, il m'enlaça par la taille, la tête contre mon ventre.

-« Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je n'avais pas envisagé… » reprit-il.

Mes bras entourèrent alors sa tête sans avoir le temps de m'en rendre compte. Je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Il leva alors son visage implorant vers le mien.

- « Pardonne-moi Bella, je t'en prie…. » me supplia t-il. « Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, je te le promets, Je t'en prie ». L'espoir m'envahit à nouveau, je m'en voulu.

-« Edward…il faut que je sache…pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » demandais-je. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je fermai les yeux.

-« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça ! Si j'étais arrivé trop tard… je t'aime trop Bella ! ». J'ouvris les yeux et le fixai, n'osant à peine y croire. Il ajouta « je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, j'ai fait une énorme erreur en te laissant…je m'en voudrais pendant tout le reste de mon existence… ». Je ne le laissai pas finir, et je glissai au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps contre lui. C'était irréel. J'avais rêvé pendant deux mois d'entendre ces mots.

- « Je t'en prie Bella », implora t-il. « Je te jure que plus jamais je ne te laisserai… »

- « Je…je ne sais pas Edward, tes promesses n'ont plus de sens à mes yeux… Si tu recommençais… » dis-je entre deux sanglots.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que sa bouche vient s'écraser sur la mienne. Il m'étreignait avec force et ardeur. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il m'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, avec brutalité et fougue. Il ne m'avait encore jamais embrassé comme ca auparavant. Du moins, dans mes souvenirs… J'hésitai, puis lui rendis son baiser. Il se détacha quelques secondes et murmura :

- « Je t'en conjure Bella… »

Il était bouleversant. Je voulais tant le croire ! Cependant le doute subsisterait…

Combien de temps étions-nous restés enlacé? J'avais perdu la notion du temps, quand soudain son téléphone vibra. Sans quitter notre étreinte, il glissa une main dans sa poche, sortit l'appareil et répondit.

-« Oui ? »dit-il. « Très bien…oui, ça va…d'accord ». Il raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il me fixa et me dit :

-« C'était Alice, elle est à la villa avec Jasper ». Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle aussi était là, il fallait que je la voie.

-« Je veux les voir Edward » répondis-je d'une voix rendue rauque à cause des sanglots.

-« d'accord, mon amour » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.


	4. L'heure de vérité

**L'heure de vérité**

POV Alice

-« Alice ? Ça y est on arrive à Forks » me dit Jasper. J'étais tellement concentrée sur le futur de Bella pendant tout le trajet, que je n'avais pas réalisé que le voyage touchait à sa fin. A la vue des premières maisons, je sentis le soulagement m'envahir. J'étais contente de retrouver cette petite ville, mais aussi parce que je savais que Bella allait bien, son avenir s'était subitement éclaircit.

Je brulais d'envie d'aller la voir tout de suite, mais je ne voulais pas interrompre ses retrouvailles avec Edward. Cependant, je décidai d'appeler mon frère une fois arrivés à la villa.

"Edward ?" demandai-je.

_"Oui ?"_ répondit-il.

"Nous venons d'arriver " l'informai-je.

_"Très bien"._

"Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?". Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser cette question, histoire de voir que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

_"Oui, ça va."_

_"_Bien. Nous attendrons à la villa", lui dis-je, même si cette perspective me coutait.

_"D'accord."_

Il n'avait pas été très loquace, il devait être tendu.

Sentant ma frustration, Jasper me serra dans ses bras et à mon tour, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille.

"Ca va aller" me dit-il.

"Oui je sais que ça va aller, du moins pour le moment... ". Je sentis alors une vague d'apaisement. Je suis contente que tu sois là, ajoutai-je. Il leva mon menton et m'embrassai. Subitement, je mis fin à notre baiser.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", demanda-t-il, l'air étonné.

Avec un grand sourire je lui répondis :

"Ils viennent ici !"

J'étais excitée et tendue à la fois. Je ne pouvais pas rester en place, il fallait que je m'occupe en les attendant. Je m'activais dans le salon, essuyant ça et là le peu de poussière qui s'y trouvait. Jasper, lui, était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte du salon. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, son visage était insondable, comme à son habitude.

Soudain, j'entendis des voix dehors, ils approchaient de la maison. Sans attendre, je me ruai sur la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris en grand. La vision de Bella me coupa le souffle. Elle avait maigri, son visage était terne, des cernes violettes soulignaient ses yeux gonflés. Elle faisait peine à voir. Lorsque je posai rapidement mes yeux sur Edward, je vis à son regard qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. Je me plantai sur le haut des marches et croisai mes bras. J'étais bien décidée à avoir une explication avec elle. Edward le comprit et me fit des gros noirs pour me décourager. Je plissai les miens en retour pour lui faire comprendre que cela m'était bien égal, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre ma colère.

En me voyant, les épaules de Bella s'affaissèrent, elle ne s'attendait pas à cet accueil vraisemblablement.

" Ca me fait plaisir de te voir Alice ", dit-elle timidement

" Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire des fois ?" Ma question la désarçonna.

" Que…quoi ? " balbutia-t-elle en se tournant vers Edward en quête d'explications. Mais il me fixait toujours et le regard de ce dernier se faisait de plus en plus féroce à mon encontre.

" Enfin Bella ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! J'ai failli perdre ma meilleure amie ! " m'écriai-je.

" Oh…je… je suis désolée Alice ", dit-elle penaude. " Tu m'en veux beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? " ajouta-t-elle après un court silence, en prenant soin de regarder le sol.

Je soupirai, c'était si difficile d'être en colère contre Bella. Je baissai les bras et m'avançai vers elle.

" Oui… je t'en veux Bella… je t'en veux de nous avoir causé à tous du chagrin " dis-je doucement. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et frottait légèrement pour la réconforter. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

" Me pardonneras-tu Alice ? " murmura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire qui me fit fondre.

" Pff…qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi !" dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, un grand sourire sur mes lèvres. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait gagné et me prit dans ses bras.

Nous nous installâmes au salon, Bella s'assit sur le canapé, Edward à coté d'elle caressait une de ses mains dans les siennes. Je me mis sur le canapé d'en face et replia mes jambes sous moi. Jasper quant à lui, vint s'assoir sur l'accoudoir à mes cotés. L'ambiance était lourde, personne ne sachant quoi dire, de peur de blesser. Finalement, je me lançai.

" Alors…comment vont les autres au lycée ? ". Mon ton se voulait léger, mais personne ne s'y trompa.

" Euh…bien, j'imagine ", dit Bella gênée. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention ces derniers temps…

Nouveau silence. Quand soudain, la question de Bella fusa dans l'air.

" Où étiez-vous pendant ces deux mois ? "

Edward, Jasper et moi avons croisé nos regards furtivement. Nous savions que tôt ou tard, ce sujet ferait surface. Ce fut Jasper qui répondit.

" Nous étions en Alaska, Bella. Chez des amis."

" Ah, d'accord… ". Bella se trémoussa sur le canapé, visiblement elle menait un combat intérieur. " Et…euh…comment occupiez-vous votre temps ? ". Elle regardait ses mains. Encore une fois, nous nous regardions, nous savions tous qu'en réalité Bella voulait savoir ce qu'Edward avait fait durant tout ce temps. Je revis dans ma tête Edward, le visage fermé, partir de la maison de Tanya pour ne réapparaitre que plusieurs jours après. Quand il vit ce à quoi je pensais, Edward tourna la tête de droite à gauche imperceptiblement. Sentant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, Jasper décida de poursuivre.

" Rien de très différent ", dit-il sur un ton enjoué. " Tu sais, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire là-bas, sauf peut-être pour Emmett. Il a eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec les grizzlis locaux ! Mais je suis sur, qu'il se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer tout ça ! ". Jasper riait à présent, il était allé plusieurs fois avec Emmett et avait eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre.

" Ils vont venir ici ? " s'écria-t-elle. Ses yeux pétillaient à présent.

" Oui, bien sûr ! " répondis-je en souriant à mon tour. " On est trop heureux de rentrer à la maison !" Tout le monde s'était détendu.

" Dis-moi Edward, est-ce que ça te dit de venir chasser avec moi ? " demanda Jasper. Il était clair qu'il souhaitait me laisser seule avec Bella, je l'adorais pour ça. Evidemment, Edward connaissait ses intentions, il acquiesça et tourna sa tête vers Bella.

" On ne sera pas long, je te promets que je serai vite rentré. Mais il faut que je chasse si tu veux de moi cette nuit… enfin si tu en as envie " rajouta-t-il.

" Bien sur ! Et puis j'ai plein de choses à voir avec Alice ". Edward pris les joues de Bella dans ses mains et posa un baiser avant d'ajouter :

" Je t'aime ma Bella ". A cet instant, ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément.

Une fois Jasper et Edward partis, elle se leva et vint s'assoir à coté de moi. Elle vrilla son regard dans le mien et dit sur un ton sans équivoque :

" Ok Alice. Maintenant tu vas tout me raconter, et pas la peine de me cacher quoi que ce soit cette fois."

J'avais oublié à quel point Bella pouvait être perspicace des fois, elle n'avait pas été dupe, elle avait senti notre malaise.

****************************

POV Jasper

Après s'être enfoncé dans la forêt, Edward et moi avions ralenti l'allure. Il savait que je souhaitais profiter de cette partie de chasse pour discuter un peu avec lui. Je voyais bien que ça lui coutait d'avoir laissé Bella avec Alice, et ma pensée lui décocha une grimace.

_Tu ne pourras pas être 24h/24h avec elle Edward_, pensai-je.

" Je sais bien mais…c'est dur. Et je sais aussi qu'elle et Alice avaient des choses à se dire. C'est juste que…"

" Quoi ? " l'encourageai-je

Il s'arrêta, m'obligeant à revenir sur mes pas. Puis il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

" Je ne sais pas…je ne suis pas encore rassuré sur ses intentions. Il y a encore une petite part d'elle qui…doute. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la convaincre que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer."

" Donne-lui du temps et ne cherche pas à la convaincre, prouve-le lui."

Il soupira.

" Tu as sans doute raison."

" Ça donc été si dur ? Alice m'a expliqué ce qu'elle avait vu et j'ai senti sa tristesse quand tu l'as appelé à Denali, mais…"

" Tu n'as même pas idée…la lettre qu'elle avait laissé a été comme un coup de poignard… " murmura-t-il. Je voyais qu'il se repassait les images dans sa tête quand je vis ses lèvres se pincer. " Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Après tout, c'est ma faute si on en est là. "

" Tu verras, ça ira encore mieux quand les autres seront là, j'en suis sûr ". Ces mots ont eut pour effet de le sortir de sa rêverie.

" Est-ce que tu sais quand ils doivent arriver ?" demanda-t-il

Je haussai les épaules, et répondit.

" Je ne sais pas exactement, ils ne devraient pas tarder je pense. Demain ou après-demain peut-être …"

Nous nous étions remis à marcher sans nous en rendre compte, perdus dans nos pensées.

" Bon, et si nous allions chatouiller quelques grizzlis maintenant, histoire de se préparer avant d'affronter Charlie ? " dis-je en rigolant.

Il s'était figé, visiblement il avait omis ce « petit » détail…

*********************

POV Bella

Je la fixai toujours mais Alice avait baissé ses beaux yeux ambre. Je savais que j'avais raison, quelque soit la chose qu'elle me dissimulait, elle devrait me l'avouer.

" Alors Alice ?" insistai-je. Elle leva son regard vers moi.

" Et bien… Jasper te l'a dit Bella ", murmura-t-elle. Alice n'arrivait jamais à me cacher des choses bien longtemps. J'étais certaine d'arriver à mes fins.

" Alice… " la pressai-je.

" Oui, oui, ok t'as gagné… Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que l'on a fait pendant ces deux mois ? ". Je l'encourageais d'un signe de tête. " Rien. Nous n'avons absolument rien fait. Edward n'étais jamais avec nous, il ne supportait la présence de personne, il était si malheureux qu'il partait des jours s'isoler... Quand il revenait, c'était juste pour qu'Esmée ne devienne pas folle. Son état empirait de jour en jour. Combien de fois avons-nous pu lui dire d'arrêter de se faire du mal comme ça et de retourner te voir."

J'étais interdite. Alice enchainait les révélations, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se déchargeait d'un énorme poids. Elle continuait ses confidences.

" Mais à chaque fois, il hurlait qu'on ne comprenait rien. On ne savait plus quoi faire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, même avant qu'il te connaisse. C'était intolérable de le voir comme ca. Quand on lui demandait ce qu'il faisait, Edward ne répondait pas mais moi je savais…

Son regard était ailleurs, elle se concentrait sur les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés.

" Il restait pendant des heures entières assis dans la forêt, sans rien faire. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait presque plus. A chaque fois qu'on lui proposait une partie de chasse, il refusait. On faisait tout pour le raisonner mais rien ne marchait. Tout le monde commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Un jour Carlisle l'a forcé à l'écouter. C'était la première fois que je le voyais perdre patience. On l'a entendu hurler à Edward « mais c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?! », mais c'était comme parler à une pierre…"

J'étais abasourdie par les aveux d'Alice. Dans son flot de paroles, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point cela pouvait être déroutant pour moi. Je continuais de la fixer mais mon regard s'était perdu, et lorsqu'elle me regarda, elle prit conscience de mon état.

" Oh Bella…Non, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît ". Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Elle me prit dans ces bras et me caressa doucement le dos. " Tout s'est arrangé maintenant ", me rassura-t-elle. " Je suis désolée que ca se soit passé comme ca. Nous n'aurions jamais du écouter Edward, mais après l'incident, moi aussi j'ai fini par croire que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Me pardonneras-tu aussi ? "

" Bien sûr Alice ! Tu m'as tellement manqué… " murmurai-je. " Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?"

" Oui, vas-y je t'en prie, je te dois bien ca…" dit-elle en souriant.

" Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de partir ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé s'il m'aimait encore ? "

" Je ne comprends pas Bella…". Elle marqua une pause et m'examina du regard. " Tu as réellement cru qu'Edward avait cessé de t'aimer ? Qu'il t'avait quitté parce qu'il ne voulait plus de toi ?! ". Mon absence de réactions confirma ses interrogations. Elle secoua la tête.

" Décidemment, Edward avait vraiment tout faux… " chuchota-elle. Elle se parlait plus pour elle-même que pour moi. " Mais je pense que c'est avec Edward que tu dois aborder ce sujet…"

J'acquiesçai doucement. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à en parler avec lui, c'était déjà assez difficile avec Alice….Je décidais de changer de sujet.

" Comment vont les autres ?"

" Ils vont bien, du moins, comme il est possible d'aller dans cette situation. Tout le monde était vraiment très triste de quitter cet endroit et de te quitter également, on était attaché à toi. Emmett était vraiment en colère contre Edward ! Il t'apprécie énormément !"

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra un moment, puis sourit. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle ajouta :

" Et je vois qu'il a hâte d'arriver pour te revoir ! Je me sentis rougir. C'est le cas de tout le monde, car ils ont décidé de venir demain !". Soudain, Alice eut l'air étonné et rajouta dans un murmure " Ah, et Tanya les accompagne apparemment… ".

" Tanya ?" demandai-je. Ce nom ne me disait rien. " Qui est-ce ? "


	5. Charlie

**Charlie**

POV Edward

La partie de chasse n'avait pas duré longtemps, j'étais bien trop préoccupé pour y prendre plaisir. Jasper avait respecté mon silence pendant le chemin du retour, et il m'était aisé de comprendre pourquoi, tout comme moi, il fourmillait d'interrogations à propos à l'avenir. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu oublier Charlie, une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas m'accueillir les bras ouverts. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce que Bella avait été sur le point de faire. Avec un peu de chance ma cote de popularité n'était peut être pas irrécupérable…

Nous arrivâmes à la villa, elle était trop silencieuse. En entrant, je vis Alice assise seule sur le canapé, et après un rapide coup d'œil je constatai que Bella n'était pas là. J'ai commencé à paniquer.

" Alice ! Où est-elle ?" m'écriai-je.

" Eh ! Du calme, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" Je l'avais offensé. " Elle est au petit coin, commence pas à être parano ! ". Jasper me jeta un regard désapprobateur avant d'aller s'assoir à coté d'Alice.

Bella descendit les marches de l'escalier, en me voyant, elle me sourit et vint enlacer ma taille. J'embrassai le haut de sa tête et respirai ses cheveux à pleins poumons, son odeur m'avait tellement manqué…

" Le reste de la famille arrive demain ", dit Alice. " Et Tanya les accompagne ", ajouta-t-elle.

Je me raidis, et je vis que ce reflexe n'était pas passé inaperçu pour Bella, car elle avait levé la tête et me fixait.

_T'as intérêt à faire gaffe frangin, tu sais mieux que quiconque que Tanya peut être « agaçante » quand elle le décide_, pensa Alice. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant !

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ?" demanda Bella sur un ton suspicieux.

"Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi, Charlie ne va pas tarder, et il va bien falloir l'affronter…" Ce n'était pas la réponse que Bella attendait, mais un éclair de panique passa dans ses yeux. Pour la rassurer, je lui souris avec bienveillance, cependant, je n'étais pas plus à l'aise qu'elle.

"Euh…oui, tu as raison. Allons-y."

Après avoir dit au revoir à Jasper et Alice, je la ramenai chez elle. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. Bella enleva sa parka et se faufila dans la cuisine, je la suivis et m'assis sur une chaise. Je la regardais s'affairer à préparer le diner, il était encore un peu tôt mais je savais que c'était pour elle un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit, elle était nerveuse. Soudain, elle se retourna vers moi et s'appuya contre le plan de travail, les mains dans le dos.

" Edward, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu sois présent quand Charlie arrivera ", lança-t-elle

" Non, en effet, mais je pense que ce serait pire si je n'étais pas là ", répondis-je. " Il risquerait de ne pas te croire, on économisera du temps ainsi ". Un sourire s'esquissa au coin de mes lèvres.

Bella avait repris ses occupations quand j'entendis une voiture au loin. Au bruit du moteur, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Charlie. Je m'étais levé d'un bond.

" Qu'est-ce qui passe Edward ?". Sa question était purement rhétorique, à voir mon attitude, elle avait comprit ce qui avait provoqué mon mouvement. Son cœur se mit à mettre rapidement, et sa respiration s'accélérer. Je m'avançai près de la fenêtre.

" Il arrive, il est au bout de la rue ", dis-je. Aïe !

" Quoi ?". Elle était paniquée.

" Il vient de voir ma voiture…". Je l'entendais d'ici _« non mais je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'aurait quand même pas osé !! »_. Charlie gara sa voiture dans l'allée, et sortit. Je me détournai de la fenêtre et m'approchai de Bella, elle était livide et son cœur battait aussi vite que les ailes d'un colibri. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la caressais avec mon pouce.

La porte claqua et Bella sursauta.

Charlie entra dans la pièce mais ne dit rien. Il regarda sa fille tout d'abord, puis me dévisagea sans un mot. Je vis que Bella ne comprenait pas la réaction de son père, elle s'attendait surement à voir Charlie en colère. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait prévu au moment où il avait vu ma voiture, mais il avait subitement changé ses plans lorsqu'il nous avait vus dans la cuisine. Finalement, il se décida à parler.

" Edward…" me dit-il lentement avec une voix grave pleine de colère maîtrisée.

" Bonsoir Charlie."

" De retour ?" Je pouvais sentir sa rage bouillonner en lui.

Bella nous regardait tour à tour complètement paniqué. La réaction particulière de Charlie la mettait dans tous ses états.

" Assurément, ", répondis-je d'un ton ferme.

" Je vois…"

J'ai cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Mais je savais ce qu'il avait en tête, je ne pouvais lui reprocher, moi aussi je préférais qu'il opère de cette manière. Il posa une dernière fois les yeux sur Bella avant de sortir de la pièce.

Bella reprenait son souffle et me regardait avec interrogation. Je haussai les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que moi non plus je ne comprenais pas cette attitude. Mais c'était un mensonge, je savais exactement ce que cherchait à faire Charlie.

" Bella, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte…"

" Non !" murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais revenir… plus tard. Enfin, si tu es toujours d'accord ?" m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

" Bien sûr ", me répondit-elle dans un soupir. Elle regarda furtivement la porte derrière mon dos.

" Il ne va pas se fâcher contre toi, ses pensées sont…calmes". E_nvers elle du moins_, me dis-je. Je lui déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres douces et sortis à mon tour assez bruyamment.

Je savais ce qui allait se passer dès que j'aurai franchis la porte d'entrée. Charlie me pris par le col de ma chemise et me plaqua contre le mur extérieur de la maison. Je m'étais laissé faire. Cette tentative d'intimidation me donnait envie de sourire mais Charlie était très sérieux, et je le comprenais plus qu'il ne pouvait le penser.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! T'en as pas eu assez, c'est ça ?! Tu t'es dit que ce serait sympa de venir la tourmenter encore ?! " souffla t-il en me secouant. Il ne voulait pas parler fort pour ne pas que Bella intervienne. Tout son plan résidait là. Il voulait me parler à moi et non à Bella. Je pouvais voir dans son esprit le souvenir de sa fille complètement terrassée par le chagrin…

" Je sais ce que vous pensez Charlie". _Et vous ne savez pas à quel point…_ . "Je vous présente mes excuses pour ce qui est arrivé et- "

" C'est trop facile mon garçon !" m'interrompit-il en haussant la voix. " Il est hors de question que tu reviennes ici comme si de rien n'était, je ne le permettrai pas, tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à ma fille ! Tu m'entends ? Alors, tu vas repartir là d'où tu viens !".

Brusquement Bella apparu, elle avait entendu quand son père avait perdu le contrôle de sa voix. Le choc se lisait sur son visage quand elle vu que son père me plaquait contre le mur. Elle agrippa un bras de son père qui tenait encore le col de ma chemise et hurla :

" Arrête ça papa !! Tu es fou ou quoi! Calme-toi enfin !". Il ne la regardait pas, mais son intervention eut pour effet d'attiser sa colère. Ses pensées étaient tellement nombreuses et agressives, qu'elles en étaient confuses pour moi.

" Non je ne me calmerai pas Bella ! Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte ! Tu ne te souviens pas de l'état dans lequel tu étais depuis le jour où il est parti ? Depuis qu'il t'a lâchement abandonné dans la forêt ?". Il me tenait toujours fermement, son teint était passé du rouge au violacé. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge à l'idée d'imaginer Bella dans la forêt après mon départ.

" Papa !" cria Bella mais Charlie ne l'écoutait pas, il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur moi. " Charlie ! " dit-elle en hurlant. Il tourna la tête vers elle, ça l'agaçait prodigieusement quand elle l'appelait ainsi. " Ça suffit ! J'en ai marre ! Edward et moi on s'est expliqué, on s'aime toujours et- " Charlie ne la laissa pas finir.

" Quoi ?! Tu le défends en plus ?! C'est le bouquet ça !". Il était atterré.

" Papa, je ne te demande pas de comprendre, mais je t'en supplie, respecte mon choix s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi. Lâche Edward maintenant ! "

Il soupira et me libéra avec dédain. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, il mit une main sur sa hanche et se massa le front avec l'autre. Il avait du mal à reprendre contenance. Plusieurs fois, ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre Bella et moi, puis il reprit.

" Moi non plus je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi Chérie… De toute façon, je vois bien que ça ne servirait à rien, il t'a déjà embobiné !". Je me raidis. "Fais comme tu veux ! Mais sache que je ne veux pas le voir dans ma maison à partir de ce jour".

Puis, il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la maison. Charlie avait été catégorique. Bella n'avait pas insisté.

Fixant le sol, cette dernière haletait ; cette scène avait été une épreuve pour elle. La pression était retombée et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Je m'approchai et leva son menton.

" Je suis vraiment désolé Edward…". Je refermai mes bras quand elle m'enlaça la taille.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a raison sur toute la ligne, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Et…"

Elle vrilla ses yeux dans les miens.

" Et quoi ?"

" Je savais ce que j'encourrais, je savais ce qu'il avait en tête ", dis-je avec un sourire malicieux. Elle se sépara de moi.

" Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?". Elle affichait un air outré.

" Pour la même raison que Charlie, je préférais t'épargner ça. Et entre nous, je ne risquais pas grand-chose…"

" Non, c'est sûr ! Il aurait pu te frapper et c'est lui qui se serait fait mal Edward !" me dit Bella partagée entre la colère et le comique de la scène. Finalement, elle ria et m'embrassa avant de me dire qu'il ferait mieux que je parte, au cas où Charlie voudrait un second round.

" Je t'aime ma Bella…" chuchotai-je à son oreille, puis je rentrai dans ma voiture et partis vers la villa blanche.

*********************

POV Bella

Je n'avais jamais vu Charlie autant en colère de toute ma vie. J'avais préféré monter directement dans ma chambre après qu'Edward soit parti, il valait mieux pour Charlie et moi que chacun aille de son coté après cette scène afin de se calmer. J'avais beau comprendre le point de vue de mon père, j'en étais pas moins irritée. Je me mis à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre, mais elle était tellement petite que je ne pouvais pas faire deux pas sans me retrouver dans un mur. De rage, je tapai dans le pied de mon lit, la douleur fut fulgurante. J'étouffai un cri en mettant le poing dans ma bouche et sautai à cloche-pied en tenant mon pied endolori. Je n'étais vraiment qu'une idiote ! Pour rajouter à mon humiliation, Edward fit son apparition à la fenêtre à cet instant, et me trouva dans cette position.

" Bella ? Ça va ?". Il avait déjà entouré mes épaules avec ses bras.

" Oui ! Ça va !" répondis-je sur entre mes dents. " Je me sens déjà assez stupide, je n'avais pas besoin que tu me vois comme ça…" grommelai-je. Edward faisait des grands efforts pour ne pas rire, je plissai des yeux en le regardant.

" Ah, Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ", extasia-t-il en me serrant encore plus dans ses bras.

" Chuttt ! Je te rappelle que tu es _persona non grata_ ici !!" dis-je en chuchotant. Nous reprîmes notre sérieux en repensant à la confrontation avec Charlie. Je me libérai de ses bras pour aller dans la salle de bains me préparer pour la nuit.

Quand je revins dans la chambre, Edward était étendu sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Je me demandais encore si je ne rêvais pas…Je chassai cette idée et m'approchai de lui. Il me tendit une main, je la pris et me lovai contre son torse.

" Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir longtemps ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je ne sais pas…je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état ", avouai-je. " De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse ".

" S'il est aussi entêté que toi, ça risque de durer un certain temps !". Il riait silencieusement et je sentais ses soubresauts agiter son corps.

" C'est ça, moque-toi !". Je riais aussi.

Tout en parlant, Edward caressait mon front tandis que je tenais toujours fermement son autre main sur ma taille. Depuis deux mois je n'avais pas ressenti ça. Le bien-être. Soudain Edward interrompit le fil de mes pensées.

" Tu dois être épuisée Bella, tu devrais dormir."

Je passai en revue les événements de la journée et toutes les nuits d'insomnies accumulées. Oui, je devrais être éreintée, pourtant je n'étais pas fatiguée, du moins je ne voulais pas l'être.

" Non, ça va. Je veux profiter de ta présence…"

" Mais je n'irai nulle part, Bella, je te le promets ! "

" Je te crois…"

Il soupira. Il fallait que je change de sujet, je repensai à la réaction de Edward lorsqu'Alice fit allusion à la venue de Tanya.

" Edward ? "

" Oui ? "

" Qui est Tanya ? Alice n'a pas eu le temps de me dire…". Je sentis qu'il s'était raidi à nouveau. Etrange.

" Elle est le chef du clan de Denali, en Alaska. A notre connaissance, ils sont les seuls à avoir les mêmes habitudes alimentaires que nous. Ce sont nos amis les plus proches, on les considère même comme nos ' cousins' ". Edward eu un rire amer.

" Combien sont-ils dans cette famille ? "

" Nos familles se ressemblent beaucoup par leur nombre, d'habitude les vampires vivent seuls ou en couple. A Denali, ils sont cinq. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen et Eleazar. Les trois premières sont 'sœurs', Eleazar et Carmen sont venus agrandir la famille après, comme Alice et Japser pour nous."

Edward, toujours tendu, restait silencieux, visiblement il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Quelque chose m'échappait, j'en étais sûre, sinon pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction ?

" Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de venir ?" dis-je en essayant d'avoir un ton détaché. Lorsque je le regardai, je m'aperçus qu'il fronçait ses sourcils et fixait le plafond avec concentration.

" Ca, je ne sais pas…" murmura-t-il. " Mais je vais vite le savoir…". Il avait parlé si bas que j'avais du tendre l'oreille pour comprendre.

J'étais inquiète. Ce n'était jamais de bon augure lorsqu'Edward était si mystérieux.

Il se passait quelque chose.


	6. Retrouvailles

_Ça y est les amis, voici enfin le chapitre 6 ! Il s'est fait attendre, mais on ne peut pas lutter contre le déchainement climatique ! En tous cas je tiens à vous adresser un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer !_

_Et merci a ma chère sœur Odrey ! Sans toi cette fanfiction ne serait pas la même !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, il est plus « léger » que les précédents, et ce n'est que le début…_

**Chapitre 6. Retrouvailles**

POV Edward

Bella s'endormit rapidement, cette journée avait été rude pour elle. Je la regardais dormir, son visage d'ange, sa peau douce, ses lèvres roses, elle m'avait tellement manqué. Quand je l'ai vu dans cette cuisine, ses yeux bouffis, son visage strié de larmes, ses cernes violacées et son corps amaigri… J'avais cru l'espace d'un instant que ce n'était pas ma Bella. Comment en était on arrivé là ?

Maintenant, son visage était calme et serein, mais soudain, la petite ride entre ses sourcils apparut. Elle devait être anxieuse, tout comme moi mais surement pas pour les mêmes raisons. La venue de Tanya m'inquiétait. Pourquoi accompagnait-elle les autres ? Assouvir sa curiosité surement, connaissant ma « cousine » cela serait fort possible.

Je sentis un frisson parcourir Bella. Notre proximité devait en être la cause, je bougeai légèrement afin de l'envelopper dans la couverture. Mais ses bras agrippaient tellement fort ma chemise que je ne pus le faire. Soudain, elle s'agita et se mit à parler. Voilà une habitude qu'elle n'avait pas perdue.

" Ne me laisse pas… Non…Je t'en prie… Qui est-elle ?... Ne pars pas…" murmura-t-elle.

J'avais envie de la réveiller pour lui dire encore une fois que je ne partirai plus jamais, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps… Il lui fallait du temps pour réaliser que mon retour serait « éternel ».

Les heures passaient avec une rapidité impressionnante, une pensée qui me fit sourire quand je repensais aux heures qui me paraissaient interminables durant ces deux derniers mois.

Le jour commençait doucement à se lever et Bella s'agitait, signe qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, me fixa en clignant les paupières plusieurs fois avant de m'embrasser furieusement. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction de ce type. Quand elle me relâcha, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander dans un sourire que me valait un tel engouement.

" Hum, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose ", répondit-elle.

" Le reste de la famille est arrivé à Forks il y a un peu plus d'une heure, est-ce que tu as envie de les voir ?"

" Oui bien sûr !"

" Dans ce cas, va déjeuner et te préparer Belle au bois dormant ! Je te retrouverai dans ta voiture. Esmé sera ravie de te retrouver !"

Bella rougit légèrement. J'adorais voir ces couleurs sur ces joues. Je lui donnai un baiser, me levai puis sautai par la fenêtre.

Bella mis moins d'une demi-heure à se préparer. A défaut d'entendre ses pensées, j'entendais ses pas dans la maison. Elle courait plus qu'elle ne marchait ce qui me fit rire. Elle avait surement hâte de revoir tout le monde elle aussi.

Je sautai dans sa voiture après qu'elle ait quitté la maison. Bella détestait quand je faisais ça, elle sursautait toujours. Aujourd'hui encore son cœur mit quelques minutes à reprendre un rythme normal.

****************************

POV Bella

Le reste de famille Cullen et Tanya étaient arrivés tôt ce matin. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, je remontai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, mais l'affaire ne se releva pas aussi aisée que je l'avais prévu. D'ordinaire, le choix des vêtements m'importait peu pourvu que je sois à l'aise, mais je ne connaissais pas Tanya et je voulais faire bonne figure. Cependant, au moment où ces pensées me vinrent en tête, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Comment faire bonne figure quand une humaine et un vampire sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ? La situation devait être déjà assez étrange comme ça pour elle… finalement je ne changeai pas mes habitudes, et optai pour un jean et un pull fin écru. Une fois prête, je descendis les escaliers et enfilai mon manteau qui était suspendu à la patère près de la porte d'entrée.

" Tu vas quelque part ?" Charlie me fit sursauter, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était dans le salon entrain de réparer son matériel de pêche.

" Oui. Je serai là ce soir ". Nous ne nous étions pas reparlé depuis hier, et la tension était toujours là.

" Et où vas-tu je te prie ?". Son ton ne me plaisait pas, apparemment, il allait me faire payer mon choix de reprendre ma relation avec Edward. Je soufflais bruyamment.

" Peut être qu'Edward n'a pas le droit de venir ici, mais tu ne vas quand même pas m'interdire d'aller chez eux, non ? Tous les Cullen sont mes amis, et pas seulement Edward !". Je n'attendis pas mon reste et sortis de la maison.

Edward m'attendait déjà au volant de ma camionnette. Pendant le trajet je sentis la pression monter. J'étais impatiente de retrouver les autres mais j'étais à la fois stressée et anxieuse.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?" demanda-t-il soudain. Il avait du entendre mon pouls s'emballer à mesure qu'on approchait de la villa, pourquoi mon cœur ne me laissait-il donc pas en paix ?

" Non c'est rien…". Je me mordis la lèvre. "C'est juste que j'appréhende un peu ", finis-je par lâcher.

" Mais non voyons !" dit-il en riant. Il prit ma main et l'embrassa avant d'ajouter " tu sais bien que tout le monde t'adore ! "

Evidemment, ce n'était pas pour cela que j'étais anxieuse, mais je n'eus pas le courage de m'expliquer, et je me contentai de lui retourner son sourire.

Arrivés à la villa, Edward n'avait pas encore éteint le moteur, qu'Emmett s'était rué hors de la maison, et vint m'ouvrir la portière. J'eus un cri de surprise en le voyant à coté de moi, ce qui fit rire Emmett à gorge déployée.

" Emmett !! Tu m'as fait une de ces trouilles !!!". Edward, qui arborait un large sourire également, avait fait le tour de la voiture et vint taper la main de son frère.

" Et toi alors, tu m'as pas foutu la trouille quand on m'a dit que j'avais failli perdre ma distraction préférée ? Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé depuis ces cinquante dernières années grâce à toi !"

Je plissai des yeux en le regardant.

" Ah oui ? Attend que je dise ça à Rosalie ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va apprécier !"

" Ha ha ! Je t'adore Bella ! Tu m'as manqué !". Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture et m'enlaça. Je fus assez surprise car je n'étais pas habituée à cela avec lui.

" Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Emmett !" répondis-je avec un sourire gêné.

Tout en marchant vers le porche, il reprit la conversation avec un air sérieux.

" Bon, promet-moi une chose Bella."

" Euh…oui, quoi ?". Je n'étais pas rassurée.

" Promet-moi de trouver mieux que de gober une poignée de Tic-Tac pour te tuer !!". Son rire repartit de plus belle.

" Très drôle, vraiment…". Je voulais être ironique mais j'eus du mal à ne pas rire avec lui.

Emmett ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et me fit signe de passer dans un geste révérencieux.

" Après vous mademoiselle…"

" Oh ! Trop d'honneur", dis-je. Edward me suivit et attrapa ma main une fois à l'intérieur.

Emmett referma la porte et je me tournai vers le salon. Personne ne manquait à l'appel, tout le monde m'attendait, je me sentis rougir par toute cette attention. Esmé se leva du canapé et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Ce contact m'apaisa, il était si facile de ce sentir bien avec elle !

" Je suis si contente de voir que tu vas bien ma chérie ! Tu nous as beaucoup manqué tu sais."

" Content de te revoir Bella !". Je tournai la tête, je n'ai pas vu Carlisle arriver.

" Merci beaucoup, vous aussi vous m'avez manqué ". Je m'autorisais à jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Rosalie. Celle-ci fit l'effort de me sourire, mais il était évident que je n'avais pas encore grâce à ses yeux. En face d'elle, une autre personne se leva du canapé.

" Permet-moi de te présenter Tanya, une vieille amie de la famille" dit Carlisle.

Tanya s'approcha de moi, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me fasse un signe de tête en guise de présentation, mais je fus surprise qu'elle serrât ma main dans les siennes.

" Enchantée Bella ! Je suis très heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ", dit-elle. Je me suis sentie très gênée, Tanya était magnifique comme tous ses pairs, et les autres lui avaient parlé de moi comme la fille dont Edward était tombé amoureux, moi, pauvre humaine à la beauté insignifiante.

" En...enchantée ", bafouillai-je. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit et mes joues virèrent au rouge pivoine. L'humiliation était parfaite maintenant.

Après plusieurs heures passées en leur compagnie, je me décidai à partir et saluai tout le monde. Edward déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et me dit qu'il passerait la nuit avec moi si je le souhaitais. J'opinai brièvement et me dirigeai vers ma camionnette. Cette journée avait été forte en émotion et en surprise. Les Cullen m'avait tellement manqué durant des deux mois… et pourtant, aujourd'hui j'avais eu l'impression qu'ils n'étaient jamais partis. Et Tanya… Moi qui avais appréhendé cette rencontre, c'était une femme charmante et d'une gentillesse incroyable. J'avais passé l'après-midi à l'écouter parler de son histoire et de sa famille, et raconter des petites anecdotes sur les Cullen. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un si bon moment, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ces deux familles s'entendaient aussi bien.

Arrivée à la maison, Charlie n'était pas là, il devait surement être parti à la pêche. Je me mis alors à préparer le repas comme à mon habitude, mais avec plus d'entrain que ces deux derniers mois. La soirée passa très lentement, Charlie parla peu, décidé à me faire la tête. Après une bonne douche chaude, je décidai de lire un peu dans mon lit en attendant Edward.

*

Alice et Edward reprirent le lycée, le retour des Cullen ne passa pas inaperçu, tous les élèves chuchotaient ou se tournaient sur leur passage, spéculant sur les raisons de leur absence. Moi j'étais sur mon nuage, à croire que rien ne c'était passé.

Le vendredi, une Alice complètement surexcitée nous rejoignit à la cafétéria.

" Bella, demain on fait une journée fille !"

" Hum, je ne sais pas Alice… Tu sais que je ne suis pas une fan de ce genre de chose… " lui répondis-je.

" Mais je ne te donne pas le choix ! Est-ce que tu as vu l'état de tes cheveux ? Et il faut vraiment qu'on fasse les boutiques ", me dit-elle en passant en revue ma tenue dans un regard réprobateur. " Allez quoi, Tanya viendra aussi !"

Elle avait l'air d'avoir très envie de cette « journée entre fille ». Je voulais vraiment lui faire plaisir après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, et puis la présence de Tanya rendrait les choses peut être plus supportables. A mesure que je réfléchissais je voyais le sourire d'Alice s'agrandir de plus en plus.

" Merci Bella !" s'exclama-t-elle avant que je réponde. Après m'avoir fait un énorme baiser sur la joue, elle ajouta " tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ! ".

Je jetai un regard à Edward et vis qu'il se contenait difficilement pour ne pas rire.

*

Le lendemain matin, Alice sonna à la porte de ma maison. Charlie lui ouvrit la porte avant que finisse de descendre les escaliers.

" Bonjour Charlie !" lança-t-elle.

Je me serais cru dans un épisode des « Drôles de Dames », je réprimai un sourire à cette idée.

" Alice", répondit mon père avec un hochement de tête.

" Coucou Bella, tu es prête ?"

" Oui, je reviens je vais chercher mon sac dans ma chambre."

Dans la voiture je ne pus m'empêcher de demander comment allait se dérouler cette journée.

" Alors, première étape, et pas des moindres, salon de beauté dans ma salle de bain ! Et il y a du travail !". Je lui lançai un regard noir. Oh ! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tu le sais très bien ! Bon tu veux la suite du programme, oui ou non ?

" Oui, continue s'il te plaît. Je préférais être au courant. Les surprises, très peu pour moi."

" Deuxième étape, Olympia et ses boutiques !!" me dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

Je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place dans la salle de bain d'Alice. Des tas de pots et de tubes de grandes marques étaient soigneusement alignés devant moi. J'en pris un dans mes mains et lis l'étiquette « Concentré actif micro cellulaire de caviar », à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ? Ca se mangeait aussi ? Je reposai immédiatement le pot, finalement je ne préférais pas savoir ce que contenaient ces mixtures. Tanya, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce pour assister à la séance de torture, me sourit en voyant mon air de dégoût.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très agréable, tu vas voir !" dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Alice m'installa dans un grand fauteuil digne des plus beaux salons de beauté, du moins tels que je les imaginais, car je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un salon. À ma grande surprise, la matinée passa très vite. Tanya y était pour beaucoup, rien que pour cela je lui accordais toute ma reconnaissance. Alice était satisfaite du résultat et je dois reconnaître que j'avais vraiment meilleure mine.

" Tu as faim Bella ?" me demanda Alice. "Je t'ai commandé des sushis."

Des … sushis ?! Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'en manger. Décidemment elle me surprenait à chaque fois.

" Pourquoi un tel choix ?" la questionnai-je par curiosité.

" Il paraitrait que les sushis sont très bons pour la santé ! Et en plus il y a plein vitamines, c'est bon pour la peau !". Elle affichait un grand sourire.

Je tentai l'expérience en attrapant un petit roulé et le trempai dans une espèce de pâte verte qui se trouvait à coté, avant de le mettre dans ma bouche.

Instantanément, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux au moment où la pate verte toucha ma langue. Ma bouche était en feu, m'arrachant un hurlement étouffé par ce qu'il y avait dans ma bouche, incapable d'avaler. Je me dirigeai subitement vers la poubelle et recrachait le tout. Mais le mal était fait, j'avais le feu dans ma bouche. J'entendais Alice derrière moi, me demander si ca allait, mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre tellement ça me brulait. La tête encore penchée au-dessus de la poubelle, j'aperçu du coin de l'œil une silhouette s'approcher de moi. Lorsque je tournai la tête, je reconnu Emmett, il arborait un immense sourire et tenait un verre d'eau dans sa main. Son corps était secoué par l'hilarité. Le foudroyant du regard, je lui arrachai le verre des mains et le bus d'une traite.

" Bah alors petite sœur, on ne digère pas les sushis ?!". Je cru qu'il allait se rouler par terre tellement il rigolait.

Les joues rouges à cause de la honte et de l'effet « pate verte », je dardai Alice.

" Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?! " lui demandai-je. Ma langue était encore en feu.

" Hum, ils appellent ça du wasabi ", dit-elle en regardant l'emballage.

" C'est du piment version japonaise !!" s'écria Emmett dans un fou rire. Il s'était plié en deux en se tenant les cotes.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre, et c'est à ce moment, bien sûr, qu'Edward et les autres rentrèrent de leur partie de chasse.

Quand ils passèrent la porte de la cuisine, ils restèrent nous dévisager se demandant ce qu'il se passait, mais Edward compris immédiatement et partit d'un fou rire lui aussi. Il avait sans nul doute lu dans les pensées d'Emmett. Une fois que Tanya et Alice exposèrent la situation, tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf moi, j'étais bien trop vexée d'être encore une fois la risée de ce beau monde.

" Allez ! Avoue que c'est drôle Bella !" me dit Emmett entre deux rires.

" Parle pour toi ! Je ne sens plus ma bouche moi!" lui lançais-je.

Je ne me sentais plus du tout d'humeur à faire les magasins, et Tanya réussit à convaincre Alice de remettre l'expédition à un autre jour. Ceci dit, elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant.

" Ok. Mais Bella reste dormir quand même ici !". Je la regardais avec plein d'étonnement, les yeux écarquillés. " C'est bon Bee j'ai déjà demandé à ton père ce matin ! Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'Edward, on a fait installer un lit."

Edward m'accompagna dans sa chambre, sa sœur avait déjà déposé mes affaires personnelles qu'elle avait pris soin de prendre chez moi, sur le gigantesque lit. Edward s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

" Bella, je suis désolé, il faut que je te laisse quelques instants, je dois passer à l'hôpital prendre Carlisle. Prend tes aises, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ". Là-dessus, il m'embrassa et quitta la pièce.

Je me sentais toute poisseuse à cause de toutes les couches de crème qu'Alice avait appliqué sur mon pauvre corps, je décidai de prendre un bain dans la salle de bain d'Edward en attendant que celui-ci revienne. L'eau chaude me détendait. J'adorais les bains, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en prendre un, étant donné que Charlie possédait seulement une cabine de douche. Je me mis à repenser à Tanya, je comprenais de moins en moins la réaction d'Edward lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle venait ici. Je ne la connaissais que depuis une semaine, mais je l'appréciais chaque jour un peu plus, elle me mettait vraiment à l'aise.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit dans la chambre qui me sortit de mes réflexions, j'avais presque oublié Edward. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

" Bella tu es là ?" me demanda Edward.

" Oui, oui " lui répondis-je vivement. "J'arrive !"

Je me rinçai et sortis rapidement du bain. Mais lorsque que je m'approchai du porte-serviette, mon pied glissa sur le carrelage et je tombai sur le coccyx, la douleur m'arrachant un hurlement. Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever que le battant de la porte s'écrasa contre le mur. Edward se précipita vers moi mais il se figea lorsqu'il me vit étendue sur le sol, complètement nue.


	7. Flagrant délit

**Chapitre 7 : Flagrant délit**

POV Edward

Le temps s'était arrêté.

Une seconde plus tôt, Bella avait hurlé dans la salle de bain. Mon instinct avait alors pris le dessus et je m'étais précipité pour voir ce qui s'était passé, et voir si elle allait bien. Mais je ne m'étais pas préparé à ça. A la vue du corps frêle de Bella et complètement nu, je m'étais tétanisé. _Elle prenait un bain, tu t'attendais à quoi bon sang ?!_

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté dans cet état, incapable de prendre une décision, tout était trop confus dans ma tête.

Le monstre en moi s'était subitement réveillé, alors que je le pensais parti depuis un bon moment. Bella était une proie tentante, je pouvais voir le sang affluer dans chaque parcelle de ce corps fragile et blanc, et mon corps réagit immédiatement en inondant ma bouche de venin. Mais lorsque mon regard se porta sur son visage, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et je cru sur le coup qu'elle avait vu le monstre en moi. Mais le rouge qui se diffusait sur ses joues me fit comprendre que ce n'était que de la gêne.

Evidemment.

A cet instant précis, le monstre s'évapora instantanément et mes vieux reflexes d'humain remontèrent à la surface. Elle était gênée d'être face à un homme en cet instant, ce que je comprenais. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Bella nue. Je balayais des yeux son corps magnifique avec ses lignes fines et sa pâleur uniforme. Je déglutis. Elle était si désirable…

Ce sentiment était nouveau pour moi. Bien sûr, j'aimais Bella, mais je ne l'avais jamais désiré comme ça auparavant, avec autant d'ardeur.

Puis soudain, Bella détourna son regard de moi. Ce fut comme un électrochoc, mon corps céda sous la pulsion, et je me laissai tomber à genoux à coté d'elle, l'enlaçant dans mes bras. Elle fut surprise par ma réaction et plongea intensément son regard dans le mien, en attente. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Ma raison me disait de la lâcher et de la laisser se sécher, mais mon corps ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il voulait plus.

Sans crier gare, Bella passa une main d'arrière ma nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était le signal que mon corps attendait. Je lui rendis son baiser avec fougue, ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux tandis que les miennes exploraient son corps. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, comme si toutes ces pulsions refoulées au cours des siècles ressurgissaient maintenant. Je voulais découvrir ce corps. Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes et s'aventurèrent sur sa mâchoire, son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules. Je l'accompagnai doucement sur le sol pour continuer à lui prodiguer mes baisers. Sentir son corps bouillant et mouillé contre moi était une sensation plus qu'agréable, extatique. Bella prit ma tête dans ses mains et m'attira à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle ramenait sa cuisse contre ma hanche. Par reflexe, ma main glissa doucement le long de son flan et alla caresser sa cuisse. En réponse à mon geste, elle se cambra sous moi en soupirant. Elle me rendait complètement fou. Le sang qui pulsait dans ses lèvres, son souffle chaud contre ma peau attisèrent le feu dans ma gorge, ravivant la douleur au passage. Etais-je assez fort pour continuer ? Sans me laisser le temps de répondre à cette question, Bella passa ses mains sur ma taille et remonta mon t-shirt vers mes épaules. Sans la quitter des yeux, je m'écartai et levai les bras pour l'aider à l'enlever, puis replongeai sur son cou. Le contact avec ma langue déclencha en elle une avalanche de frisson, le gout de peau était exquis. Je sentais son corps se tortiller sous mes baisers et mes caresses, provoquant en moi une vague d'excitation.

" Oh !!" dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me raidis et tournai la tête brusquement. Tanya se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, telle une statue, les yeux braqués sur Bella et moi. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver, une première pour moi. Elle avait su être silencieuse, Tanya était très forte pour faire le vide dans son esprit, ce que j'appréciais en temps normal. A présent, elle ne se retenait plus, ses pensées me transpercèrent l'esprit « _Non ! Non ! C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas le croire… Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Il ne peut pas ME faire ça ! Ce n'est… ce n'est…qu'une… HUMAINE ! »_. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ma poitrine, ses pensées me mettaient en colère, pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Tanya disparut en une fraction de seconde.

J'entendis Bella haleter sous le coup de l'émotion, et retournai la tête dans sa direction. Nous étions toujours allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le sol de la salle de bain, je baissai la tête en soupirant. J'en voulais à Tanya d'avoir gâché ce moment, mais paradoxalement, j'étais soulagé d'avoir été ramené à la réalité, d'avoir retrouvé ma raison, peut être que Bella ne serait plus de ce monde si nous avions été plus loin. Cependant, je regrettais amèrement que ce soit de cette manière et par cette personne en particulier.

Dorénavant, tout allait être compliqué avec Tanya.

J'aidai Bella à se relever, attrapai une serviette et l'enveloppa dans mes bras avec.

" Je suis désolé Bella", dis-je. Et je l'étais. J'étais désolé que Tanya nous surprenne, désolé de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise, désolé d'avoir interrompu ce moment, et désolé car je me sentais coupable d'avoir profité de sa vulnérabilité.

Ma tristesse devait se lire sur mon visage, car elle caressa ma joue avec sa main et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

" Je t'aime Edward ".

" Moi aussi Bella, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer", répondis-je. Elle me sourit tendrement.

J'embrassai rapidement son front, ramassai mon t-shirt et fila hors de la salle de bain pour lui laisser de l'intimité. De mon coté, j'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits. Je m'assis sur le lit et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je repensais aux paroles de Tanya, ça n'avait jamais été simple entre elle et moi, et ce, depuis la première fois où je l'avais rencontré.

_Cinquante ans auparavant…._

_Nous habitions déjà Forks à l'époque, Alice et Jasper nous avaient rejoint quelques années auparavant. Nous avions décidé de passer quelques jours plus au nord, en Alaska, histoire de changer de terrain de chasse. C'est à cette occasion que nous avions rencontré la famille de Tanya. Carlisle, n'en revenait pas, pendant des décennies, il avait tenté en vain de trouver une famille comme la notre, il n'y croyait plus jusqu'à ce jour. Tanya nous avait invité à venir chez elle pour faire connaissance, pour elle aussi c'était une première. Déjà, j'avais pu lire dans ses pensées qu'elle appréciait ma compagnie._

_Par la suite, nos familles restèrent en contact, nous nous entendions bien tous les sept, mais rencontrer d'autres vampires « civilisés » était enrichissant et nous devînmes très vite amis._

_Quelques mois plus tard, Tanya et sa famille vinrent pour la première fois nous rendre visite à Forks. Durant leur séjour, Tanya et moi passèrent du temps ensemble, sa compagnie était agréable car pour une fois, je pouvais parler avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas en couple, j'aimais mes parents et mes frères et sœurs, mais leur pitié concernant mon célibat m'exaspérait. Cependant, je compris un peu tard que nous n'attendions pas les mêmes choses de cette relation. Il était vrai que Tanya était d'une grande beauté mais je n'avais aucune attirance pour elle, ce qui n'était vraisemblablement son cas au vu de ses pensées. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise, et je m'efforçais de ne pas l'encourager pensant que ce petit béguin passerait._

_Au fil des années, j'avais pris un peu plus de distance avec elle, me contentant d'être cordial, en vain. Désormais, tout le monde connaissait le penchant de Tanya envers moi, et Emmett s'en donnait à cœur joie, surtout quand il assistait à une énième tentative de séduction de la part de cette dernière. Plus qu'agacé par tout ça, j'avais décidé d'en parler ouvertement avec la principale intéressée._

_" Ecoute Tanya ", avais-je dit. " Je sais aussi bien que toi ce que tu éprouves pour moi, mais en ce qui me concerne, tu es mon amie, et tu resteras mon amie, il n'y aura jamais rien de plus."_

_" Il ne faut jamais dire « jamais » Edward ", avait-elle répondu avec un sourire malicieux._

_" Tu te fais du mal Tanya, crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi."_

_" Très bien."_

_A partir de ce moment, elle avait commencé à bloquer son esprit et s'efforçant de penser à autre chose, comme ma famille le faisait si bien, ou en vidant son esprit, chose assez difficile. Il s'avéra qu'elle devint habile à cet exercice, et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Mais je m'étais encore trompé quant à ses intentions, elle n'avait toujours pas lâché l'affaire, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour provoquer des situations de tête à tête. Je ne savais plus comment agir avec elle, heureusement qu'Alice la connaissait et anticipait ses plans, m'évitant ainsi de me retrouver seule avec elle. _

_Oui, Tanya pouvait être agaçante quand elle l'avait décidé, il n'y avait qu'Emmett que cela amusait, évidemment._

_De nos jours…_

_Son ultime tentative en date fut pendant notre « exil », il y avait un peu plus de deux mois maintenant. Nous étions allé à Denali, c'était la seule solution vu l'urgence à l'époque. Même si elle ne laissait rien paraitre, je savais qu'elle se réjouissait de la situation, c'était du pain béni pour elle. Je l'évitais à tout prix, c'était bien la dernière personne à qui j'avais envie de parler. Plusieurs fois, elle était venue m'épier dans la forêt, jusqu'au jour où elle était carrément venue s'assoir à coté de moi._

_" Edward, ça ne peut pas durer."_

_" Tu ne peux pas comprendre Tanya."_

_" Explique-moi alors !"_

_J'eus un rire de dédain, comme si j'allais parler psychologie avec Tanya !_

_" Tu ferais mieux de rentrer Tanya, je ne suis pas la meilleure personne sur cette terre pour faire la conversation avec toi en cet instant ", avais-je dit d'un ton ferme pour couper court à toute discussion. Elle avait abandonné ce jour-là, mais c'était sans compter sur sa pugnacité._

_Quelques jours plus tard, elle était revenue à la charge pour mon plus grand malheur. Cette fois, elle avait décidé de changer d'angle d'attaque et de me provoquer. Il faut dire qu'il ne m'en fallait pas beaucoup à l'époque, j'avais bien failli en arrivé aux mains avec elle._

_" Tanya, j'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec toi, vas t'en !"_

_" Non, j'en ai marre de te voir te morfondre pour cette fille ! "_

_" Ne parle pas de Bella comme ça ! Je te l'interdis !"_

_" Passe à autre chose Edward ! Elle va vite t'oublier, va !"_

_Je m'étais jeté sur elle en une fraction de seconde, et l'avais plaqué au sol en lui tenant le cou. Mais me rendant compte que ça n'apaiserait pas ma souffrance, je m'étais laissé rouler sur le coté en soupirant._

_" Désolé ", dis-je_

_Elle s'était accoudée et me fixait._

_" Tu mérites beaucoup mieux Edward…" . Sa voix était pleine de tristesse. _

_Je compris à l'instant, que ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas si éloigné de moi. Elle vivait un amour impossible. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de compassion en la voyant ainsi. Soudain, elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa par surprise. Je lui pris les épaules et la poussa en arrière doucement. Le chagrin et le désespoir se lisait sur son visage, et je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander de partir cette fois._

_Elle n'était plus jamais revenue me voir._

Quand j'avais appris qu'elle venait ici, cela ne m'avait rien pressenti de bon. Elle venait se faire du mal. Et finalement, c'est ce qui s'était produit cet après-midi. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il fallait pour qu'enfin, elle passe à autre chose. Elle était venue évaluer sa rivale, et elle avait perdu. Maintenant, restait à savoir comment elle allait réagir, je m'attendais à tout avec Tanya, elle pouvait être très tenace et ne s'avouait pas facilement vaincue.

Il fallait que je prenne connaissance de ses intentions rapidement pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir…

Je décidai alors de retrouver Tanya. Je descendis les escaliers rapidement et trouvai Alice et Jasper assis sur le canapé du salon.

" Alice, est ce que tu peux me dire où est Tanya s'il te plaît ?" lui demandai-je.

Elle me fixa un moment, hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux.

" Elle se dirige vers la rivière… ". Elle me lança un regard plein d'interrogation.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? _demanda-t-elle_._

Mais je me dirigeais déjà vers la porte, Alice connaissait déjà ma réponse, « plus tard ». Notre relation particulière venait de là, de nos discussions silencieuses.

Je me mis à courir, il fallait que j'en finisse.

Je trouvai Tanya face à la rivière comme me l'avait dit ma sœur, assise par terre les bras autour de ses genoux. Elle m'avait senti arriver mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Elle se repassait en boucle dans son esprit la scène où elle m'avait embrassé suivie de celle qui venait de se dérouler plutôt dans la salle de bain

Je sentis la colère affluer en moi, et lançai :

" Tanya, il faut qu'on parle. Et sérieusement."

* * *

_Bon pour certains vous êtes surement déçu pas ce léger « lemon » mais il ne faut pas oublier l'histoire ^^ ! Notre cher couple vient à peine de se retrouver alors n'allons pas trop vite en besogne ! J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Et pour celle et ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'est ce que Tanya vient faire à Forks (n'est pas Gudulette ;), je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, « la suite au prochain épisode » !!_


	8. Eclaircissements

_Hello everybody !_

_Bon il serait temps que je fasse un petit discours ^^ !_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à redire que tous les droits reviennent à notre chère Mme Meyer !_

_Puis je tiens à vous remercier énormément pour vos reviews !_

_Ha ! Ces chers reviews qui me font chaud au cœur quand je les lis (et relis parfois ^^)._

_Je vais répondre à quelques questions que certaines d'entre vous m'ont posées :_

_Sushi, je suis désolée de te dire que oui, Tanya sert bien à quelque chose… Ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie franchement non plus ^^ mais elle est quand même importante à mon avis, du moins dans ma Fanfiction … _

_Sandrine50, tu voulais savoir pourquoi Tanya venait à Forks … Ce chapitre est pour toi ;-)._

_Nienna-lo, tu m'as demandé si Bella s'était fait une nouvelle ennemie avec Tanya ? Je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux de répondre à cette question ^^ ! Laissons faire le temps !_

_Lesparisienedechtx, j'aurais besoin de l'adresse de ton blog si tu veux que je te prévienne ! Merci ^^_

_Pour toutes celles qui me demandent : Mais que va-t-il se passer ?!!_

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire… Patience !!!!_

_Ce qui ne devait être qu'un petit délire est devenu une grande affaire pour moi ^^, j'ai un plaisir immense à faire cette fiction ! Je me mets pas mal de pression pour vous faire ces pages (hé oui :-D), parce que j'ai été (et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs) comme vous en attente de nouveaux chapitres. Affreusement frustrant, pas vrai ?!_

_En retour je dévore vos gentils reviews, qui sont pour moi ma seule récompense !_

_Bon et bien en espérant que ce chapitre (ma foi assez long) vous plaira. Il n'est pas très palpitant mais il est très utile à l'intrigue…_

_Spéciale dédicace : A vous les filles, les copines d'Allociné ^^ !_

_Bisous Bisous_

**Chapitre 8 : Eclaircissements**

POV Edward

Tanya s'était levée et me faisait face, les bras croisés sur son buste. Elle avait vidé son esprit à nouveau, cela m'agaçait, car pour une fois, j'aurai aimé connaitre le fil de ses pensées.

" Je t'écoute Edward ", dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait neutre, tout en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue à Forks, Tanya ?" demandai-je en essayant d'adopter le même ton qu'elle.

" Je voulais connaitre Bella ".

" Pourquoi ?". Mon ton était devenu cinglant. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux.

" Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait la fille qui te faisait tant souffrir ".

" Et alors ? Tu es satisfaite ? Je crois que tu as eu ce que tu voulais !"

Je la vis tressaillir, et son esprit fut soudain rempli de flashs et de paroles incompréhensibles, mais elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête pour se reconcentrer. Elle respirait profondément, visiblement elle menait une lutte intérieure. Je commençais à m'impatienter.

" Tanya !"

Elle leva brusquement la tête en soufflant, et replongea son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient froids, et une lueur de colère passa tandis que les coins de sa bouche frémirent.

" Edward, cette fille n'est pas faite pour toi…"

" Pourquoi te permets-tu de dire ça ??!!!"

" Mais enfin ! C'est une…une humaine !"

" Ah parce que c'est ce qui t'arrête ? Tu es mal placée pour me dire ça !" dis-je en soufflant dédaigneusement. Je sentais la rage monter, je n'avais pas à me justifier en face d'elle.

" Ce n'est pas pareil ! Son sang, c'est le diable en personne pour toi, tu souffres le martyr dès que tu l'approches, c'est du masochisme !! Tu finiras par la tuer, j'en suis certaine, et tu seras rongé par le remord et la culpabilité ! C'est cela que tu désires ? Avec une femme de notre race ça n'arriverait pas !"

" Attend, laisse-moi deviner…avec toi par exemple ???". J'en avais marre, combien de fois encore allais-je devoir supporter ce genre d'explication avec elle…

" En tous cas, ce serait différent avec moi ! Nous sommes pareils tous les deux. Je te connais, et très bien même. Nous avons tout pour nous entendre…"

J'agrippai mes cheveux et soufflai bruyamment. Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage, toute la retenue dont j'avais fait preuve au cours de ces cinquante dernières années explosa.

" CA SUFFIT TANYA !" hurlai-je. "J'aime Bella plus que tout, elle est tout pour moi, tu comprends ça ? C'est l'amour de ma vie, elle et personne d'autre !! Il n'y a rien entre nous Tanya, et il n'y aura JAMAIS rien ! Je ne te dois rien. RIEN, tu m'entends ?! Tu ne m'attires pas ! Je ne peux que te proposer que mon amitié, et encore, elle est mise à rude d'épreuve en ce moment !!".

Nous restâmes un moment à nous dévisager. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais approché d'elle, j'avais du me concentrer pour ne pas lui faire de mal physiquement. Tous les muscles de mon corps s'étaient tendus, ma mâchoire s'était crispée, et mes mains ne formaient plus que deux poings le long de mes cuisses. Quant à Tanya, je pouvais constater que mes paroles l'avaient ébranlée, toutes ses pensées avaient réapparu et bourdonnaient dans sa tête, je ne comprenais rien.

" Tu…tu as raison Edward. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du venir…" souffla-t-elle.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, ce n'était pas son genre. Que cette femme pouvait être imprévisible !

Nous nous fixions toujours, mais c'était la peine et de la douleur qui avaient envahit ses yeux. Sans le vouloir vraiment, toutes mes défenses s'étaient écoulées. Je l'avais blessée et cela me fit mal, et ce, même si je lui en voulais encore beaucoup. Je levai les bras devant moi en signe d'excuse.

" Ecoute Tanya ". Je soupirai. " Moi aussi je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être aussi méchant, j'ai perdu mon sang froid. Je suis à bout… " Je secouai la tête en signe de découragement. " Il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre avec, dorénavant."

Elle détourna son regard du mien, et fixait ses mains à présent. Mais je continuai.

" Tant qu'elle sera à mes cotés, il en sera ainsi ", dis-je d'une voix grave.

Elle releva les yeux soudainement et l'image de Bella et moi dans la salle de bain envahit tout son esprit. Elle fit une grimace en signe d'excuse.

" Je pense que je dois aussi des excuses à Bella ", murmura-t-elle. " Je l'apprécie, même si ça me coute de l'avouer…" avait-elle rajouté.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà partie en direction de la villa.

J'avais pu enfin lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, tout ce qui s'était accumulé ces dernières années, mais bizarrement je n'étais pas soulagé pour autant. Sa réaction m'avait déconcerté, je ne savais que penser de tout ça. Tanya n'était vraiment pas du genre à baisser les bras aussi vite et encore moins à reconnaitre ses torts. Pourtant elle m'avait paru sincère, si seulement j'avais pu entrevoir le fond de ses pensées…Cette habileté à savoir cacher son esprit commençait profondément à m'agacer. De plus, je n'avais pas réussi à savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire maintenant, si ce n'était présenter ses excuses à Bella, et là encore, je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré à cette perspective. Toutes ces années m'avaient appris à me méfier de Tanya. Je préférais qu'elle rentre chez elle dès que possible, mais c'était Carlisle qui l'avait invité, je ne pouvais pas la chasser. Malheureusement.

Je me décidai à rentrer à la maison, rejoindre les autres. Emmett, Rosalie et mes parents devaient déjà être rentrés, ils étaient allés faire des courses, histoire de sortir et faire un peu de figuration en ville.

Je n'étais qu'à une centaine de mètres de la villa, lorsque je vis Alice venir à ma rencontre.

_Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? _

Alice avait délibérément choisi de ne pas parler à voix haute, concernant Tanya, elle connaissait le personnage et s'en méfiait tout autant que moi. J'acquiesçai. A l'instant où j'avais pris cette décision, Alice se figea et ses yeux se perdirent. Une fois la vision de notre future conversation passée, elle me fixa.

_Attention Edward… Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'abandonner aussi vite, moi aussi je suis surprise de cette réaction, pensa ma sœur._

Lentement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison on continuant notre conversation silencieuse.

_Non, je ne crois que tu aies été trop dur avec elle, si ça avait été moi, il y a longtemps que j'aurai mis les points sur « i » de cette manière, continua-t-elle. _Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. _J'aime beaucoup Tanya, mais pas quand elle est en mode « tête de mule », ça finit toujours mal. Elle ferait mieux de partir._ Je lui lançai un regard entendu tandis que j'ouvrai la porte et la laissai passer.

Cette manière de communiquer était vraiment pratique. Je ne voulais pas que les autres soient au courant de cette histoire, car seule Alice était à même de comprendre et à pouvoir m'aider.

Dans le salon, régnait une certaine effervescence. Debouts, Jasper et Emmett parlaient avec beaucoup d'animation, tandis que Rosalie et Esmée suivaient leurs échanges verbaux avec un certain intérêt depuis le canapé. Carlisle était à l'autre bout de la pièce entrain de rédiger des e-mails sur l'ordinateur, mais je savais qu'il ne manquait rien du spectacle. Je regardai Alice avec interrogation.

" Jasper et Emmett ont fait un pari ridicule…"

" Vraiment ?" demandai-je en souriant. Les paris entre eux ne volaient jamais haut intellectuellement parlant.

" Oui… ", elle leva les yeux aux ciel, " cette fois-ci ils se demandent si Bella serait capable de citer le titre phare des Modern Talking…"

" Hum…intéressant ". Je m'esclaffai en rejoignant le canapé.

"…mais non, c'est impossible qu'elle connaisse ce groupe «has been » et allemand en plus !" disait Emmett en riant.

" J'en serai pas si sûr je j'étais toi…Ils avaient du succès à une époque, je me rappelle quand j'étais allé à un de leur concert…"

" QUOI ?????!!!!! ". Tout le monde s'était écrié en même temps, le dévisageant avec des grands yeux.

" Ben quoi ?! Chacun ses gouts, moi je les aimais bien au début de leur carrière…" dit Jasper un peu gêné à présent.

Nous étions parti d'un fou rire à l'idée d'imaginer Jasper fan des Modern Talking au milieu des années 80. Emmett fut le dernier à recouvrer son sérieux, comme d'habitude.

" Bon, l'enjeu du pari maintenant, continua Emmett avec difficulté. Si Bella ne connait pas le nom de cette chanson, tu devras…danser la chorégraphie de la Fièvre du Samedi Soir en justaucorps fluo et avec des guêtres."

" Ok, d'accord…voyons…, si c'est moi qui ai raison par contre, tu devras faire un strip-tease devant tout le monde en chantant le tube des Modern Talking."

" Vendu !!! Tope là frangin !! Bon alors, elle est où la mère Swan ?" demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains.

*************************

POV Bella

Je m'étais rhabillée lentement, j'avais eu besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et de réfléchir. Les sentiments qui me submergeaient en ce moment même, étaient troublants et pour certains entièrement neufs. Si je descendais, je risquais d'attirer l'attention de Jasper, et ce serait le feu aux joues assuré. Cette pensée me fit rire nerveusement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

D'abord, Edward m'avait vu complètement nue, j'avais cru mourir de honte, notamment en le voyant me dévisager. Mais lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé près de moi, et qu'il m'avait enlacé, mon corps avait réagi de façon totalement inattendue. Je voulais qu'il me caresse, sentir ses lèvres sur mon corps, son souffle frais sur ma peau, encore et encore. Je ne répondais plus de moi, mon esprit était embrumé, les sensations qu'Edward me procurait me rendaient folle. C'était la première fois que je le désirais autant et j'en voulais plus, toujours plus. Nous n'avions jamais été si proches, j'étais sûre qu'il serait capable d'aller plus loin encore. Qui sait, si nous n'avions pas été interrompus…

Tanya nous avait vus.

Je me sentais affreusement honteuse d'avoir été surprise ainsi, mais j'imaginais qu'elle devait l'être tout autant que moi. Au regard qu'elle nous avait lancé, avec ses grands yeux écarquillés et la vitesse à laquelle elle était repartie, je ne pouvais pas en douter.

Soudain, j'entendis doucement frapper la porte, j'enfilais rapidement le reste de mes vêtements et répondis :

" Oui, entrez."

La porte s'ouvrit et Tanya entra dans la chambre. Le sang afflua rapidement dans mes joues. Elle referma la porte et s'avança vers moi avec un grand sourire, ce qui eut le don de me détendre un peu.

" Je ne te dérange pas j'espère…"

" Non Tanya, pas du tout", répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans le mien, ce qui eut pour seul résultat d'accentuer le rouge de mes joues. Je souris avec gêne.

" Je suis désolée Bella, pour tout à l'heure… je ne voulais pas… vous déranger tout à l'heure. Ca me gêne beaucoup."

" Oh ! Euh…ce n'est rien…vraiment. C'était un accident, rien de plus". J'avais raison, Tanya était aussi embarrassée que moi, venant une d'une superbe vampire cela me rassurait finalement.

" Je ne voudrais pas que ça interfère dans notre nouvelle amitié…". Elle affichait sur son visage une grimace d'excuse qui se transforma vite un grand sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire avec elle, et nous partîmes dans un fou rire toutes les deux. Il était si facile de se sentir à l'aise avec elle…

Elle m'enlaça puis me demanda dans un sourire :

" Bon, on oublie tout ?"

" Bien sûr Tanya !" lui répondis-je. Puis après quelques secondes, je lui demandai " Tanya ? "

"Oui ?"

" Ca fait longtemps que tu connais Edward ?"

" Hum…une cinquantaine d'années environs, pourquoi ?"

" Simple curiosité…rien de plus", dis-je en levant une épaule.

" Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ?" demanda-t-elle en passant un bras autour de mes épaules doucement.

" Oui…c'est seulement que…Edward avait l'air…enfin…", bafouillai-je.

" Il se passe quelque chose avec Edward ? Tu sais Bella, tu peux tout me dire, c'est comme si je faisais partie de la famille". Elle pressa mon épaule en signe d'encouragement. Je la regardai en souriant timidement.

" Quand Edward a su que tu venais ici, il était bizarre…"

" Bizarre ?"

" Oh, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave…"

" Non, dis-moi, tu peux me faire confiance…". Je la regardai pour en juger.

" En fait...". Je mordillai ma lèvre. "Il était plutôt tendu, mal à l'aise. Et je me demandais pourquoi, c'est tout…il s'est passé quelque chose dans ta famille pendant ces deux mois ?"

" Hum…non, rien de spécial". Je la voyais réfléchir. "Il n'était pas souvent à la maison, tu vois…"

" Ah…d'accord…"

" Bon je vais te laisser, je redescends, à tout à l'heure !"

" Attends, je descends avec toi, j'avais fini."

Tanya me sourit. Cette fille était décidément adorable.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, ils étaient tous entrain de rire, ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour, j'adorais cette famille pour ça.

" Ah te voilà !" s'écria Emmett. J'étais étonnée, je ne savais pas qu'on m'attendait. Je m'approchai d'Edward qui était assis dans le canapé, et m'installai à coté de lui. Il prit ma main et l'embrassa et me regardant dans les yeux, je rougis instantanément en réponse, ce geste était bien plus qu'anodin. Je me retournai vers Emmett.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emmett ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ?"

" Ah non, pas encore ! dit-il en riant. Il faut que je te pose une question très importante. Il avait pris un ton si sérieux que je ne pus m'empêcher de balayer du regard les autres. Ils affichaient tous un sourire en coin, sauf Alice qui avait l'air plutôt blasé et secouai la tête. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

" C'est pas la peine de l'intimider comme ça ! Vous lui faites peur avec vos histoires, il suffit juste que vous me le demandiez", dit-elle.

" Chut Alice ! Ça serait pas marrant sinon !" répondit Jasper. Alice lui tira la langue.

" Bella, reprit Emmett, comment s'appelle le titre de la chanson phare des Modern Talking ?"

J'aurai souhaité fondre sur place tellement j'avais honte. Par reflexe, je lâchai la main d'Edward et me cachai le visage dans les miennes, en espérant qu'ils oublient ça, mais c'était peine perdue. Lorsque j'écartai quelques doigts pour jeter un œil, ils me regardaient tous, attendant ma réponse tel le Messie. Je resserrai mes doigts tel un coquillage et sans voir leur réaction je dis timidement :

" Euh... 'You're my heart, you're my soul' ?"

" YES!!!!!" hurla Jasper en pliant le bras, tandis qu'Emmett grogna.

" Mais comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?" me demanda ce dernier. Je soupirai et laissai mes mains tomber sur mes genoux.

" Ben, en fait…c'est à cause de Renée. C'était une fan, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'était mon pire cauchemar en ce qui me concerne…"

" Bon frangin, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant…tu vas devoir nous préparer un petit numéro ce soir… !!". Jasper était hilare. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, il était toujours tendu en ma présence d'habitude.

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire exactement ?" demandai-je.

" Tu verras bien", me dit Edward, un sourire en coin.

Il fallu quelques minutes pour que tout le monde retrouve son sérieux, puis Emmett et Rosalie montèrent dans leur chambre. Puis les conversations reprirent, parlant de tout et de rien. Quand soudain, Edward prit la parole.

" Quand est-ce que tu comptes rentrer chez toi, Tanya ?". Je tournai brusquement la tête vers lui, le ton qu'il avait utilisé me paraissait très impoli. D'ailleurs cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Tanya, elle avait vrillé son regard dans le sien. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle répondit.

" Demain je pense."

" Si tôt ??" m'exclamai-je. Mais cela fait tout juste une semaine ! Mais à l'instant où ces paroles sortirent de ma bouche, je me sentis gênée, j'étais également invitée ici, je n'avais pas à m'emporter de la sorte. Edward et Alice me dévisagèrent.

" Oui c'est vrai Tanya, tu es ici chez toi, reste autant de temps que tu veux", dit Carlisle. "Tu sais que nous sommes tous contents que des membres de la famille viennent nous rendre visite."

" Carlisle a raison, Tanya", renchérit Esmée avec un sourire bienveillant.

" En plus, tu sais qu'on a reporté la journée shopping, tu dois venir !" ajoutai-je vu que les maitres de maison insistaient. Si je devais aller faire les boutiques avec Alice, autant que Tanya soit là pour alléger ma peine, pensai-je. Tanya jeta un regard à Alice et Edward. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas bronché, mais leurs regards étaient froids, je ne comprenais pas leur attitude. Enfin, Tanya se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un grand sourire de compassion.

" Bon ben si c'est comme ça, je n'ai aucun prétexte pour refuser quelques jours de vacances supplémentaires", dit-elle en riant. J'étais soulagée.

" Reste aussi longtemps que tu le désires", dit Carlisle.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, je le sentais. A nouveau, Edward avait ce comportement étrange, mais le pire était qu'Alice se trouvait dans le même état.

* * *

_Petit clin d'oeil disco pour Gudulette avec un Jasper "Saturday Night_ _Fever" !!! _

_Allez, je réfléchis déjà à la suite !_


	9. The Emmett's Show

__

Hello everybody !

_Je vous ai fait languir pas vrai ?! _

_Mais pas pour rien je vous le promets ^^ ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'avais pas prévu de le faire aussi long, mais ce Emmett m'a inspiré… !_

_Bon, pour la bonne compréhension du chapitre je vous conseille vivement d'aller sur Youtube voir (vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil) :_

_- Le clip des Modern Talking (essentiel^^) _

- la chanson d'_Etta James_

_- La Vidéo Saturday Night Fever (obligatoire pour bien visualiser la scène !!) _

_Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, c'est mon seul salaire !!_

_Gudulette, ce striptease est pour toi ! Spécial dédicace ;-)_

_Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien._

_Ps : Je suis en vacances alors je pense que le prochain chapitre sera pour très vite !_

**Chapitre 9**** : « The Emmett's Show »**

POV Bella

L'atmosphère était étrange. D'un coté, il y avait Jasper, Esmée, Carlisle et Tanya entrain de parler gaiement en attendant avec impatience ce que tout le monde ici appelait « The Emmett's Show ». Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emmett perdait un pari stupide et se donnait en spectacle devant sa famille. A voir leurs visages, ça devait valoir son pesant d'or, et je devais avouer que j'avais hâte de le voir se ridiculiser, pour une fois les regards ne se tourneraient pas vers moi…

D'un autre coté, se trouvaient Alice et Edward. Ils se fixaient toujours, la mine sombre, et n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, je les connaissais suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir qu'ils avaient une de leurs conversations silencieuses. Mes yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre, essayant de percer tant bien que mal ce mystère qui commençait sérieusement à m'exaspérer.

J'étais en pleine réflexion, quand soudain Rosalie descendit avec hâte les escaliers et vint nous rejoindre. Elle affichait un sourire resplendissant et ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation, on aurait dit une groupie assistant à un concert des Backstreet Boys. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, l'amour et la dévotion qu'elle éprouvait pour Emmett se lisait sur son visage.

« Ca y est, il va bientôt descendre, il est presque prêt » dit elle en regardant la pièce comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle se faufila entre nous pour accéder à la table basse et enleva tous les objets qui reposaient dessus. J'étais perplexe.

« Ah non, il n'a pas intérêt à détruire cette table ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour l'avoir ! » s'écria Esmée.

« Oh Esmée ! C'est du béton non ? Ca doit être costaud !» ricana Rosalie.

« Rosalie, tu sais très bien que ça n'a pas d'importance ! » répondit Esmée sur un ton faussement outré. « C'est un modèle unique, fait par un jeune designer français… »

« Promis juré, il ne va pas l'abimer ! » coupa-t-elle avec sourire.

J'étudiais un instant l'objet en question. Après réflexion, je compris pourquoi Rosalie l'avait débarrassé. La table était en béton lisse gris clair, massive et devait faire un peu plus d'1,50m², on ne pouvait trouver meilleur podium pour cette circonstance.

Après avoir glissé un CD dans la chaine Hi-Fi, Rosalie vint s'assoir à coté de Jasper, mais elle trépignait tellement d'impatience qu'elle avait du mal à rester tranquille sur le canapé. Son euphorie était communicative, et même Alice et Edward avaient quitté leur stoïcisme, prenant part à la conversation.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » cria Emmett depuis l'étage.

« Oui, oui mon chéri !» répondit Rosalie tout en appuyant sur la télécommande de la chaine Hi-Fi. « Vas-y ! Tu peux y aller ! » ajouta-t-elle en tapant frénétiquement dans ses mains.

Je n'avais jamais vu Rosalie dans cet état auparavant, en général, c'était les hommes qui se comportaient ainsi lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans leurs champs de vision, jamais l'inverse. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward pour savoir si son comportement était normal, et ce dernier me répondit avec un sourire d'excuse, ce qui me confirma qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète outre mesure.

Le son du synthétiseur commença doucement à s'élever dans les airs, je ne connaissais que trop bien ces notes, mon cauchemar pouvait recommencer.

J'ai cru m'étouffer de rire lorsqu'Emmett apparu. Il s'était vraiment donné du mal pour ressembler à Thomas Anders, le brun du groupe Modern Talking. En plus d'un pantalon blanc avec des bandes Velcro sur les cotés, il arborait une chemise et une veste blanche comme dans le clip, sans oublier le nœud papillon. Il avait déniché une perruque brune pour imiter le brushing du chanteur, mais les mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux, et il était obligé de donner des coups de tête pour y voir, chose qu'Emmett se plaisait à exagérer. La situation était déjà assez burlesque, mais c'était sans compter son souci du détail : il tenait entre ses mains la réplique exacte de la guitare-synthétiseur et s'en donnait à cœur joie.

« Em ! t'avais pas le droit de prendre ça ! Elle est à moi cette guitare… » ronchonna Jasper. Emmett lui répondit en lui envoyant un baiser et en lui faisant une œillade, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire son frère.

Emmett finit de descendre les escaliers dans une démarche sensuelle, faisant danser ses hanches avec l'instrument. Apparemment, il avait du repasser en boucle la vidéo, et étudier les deux protagonistes avec concentration pour pouvoir en faire une bonne parodie. Tout en gardant ses mimiques, il se dirigea vers nous. Lorsqu'il passa à proximité de Rosalie, il donna un coup de hanche et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. J'ai cru qu'elle se serait évanouie sur place si cela avait été possible. Je ne pus me retenir, et éclatai de rire. Je ne fus pas la seule d'ailleurs, Edward, à coté de moi, était secoué par l'hilarité et faisait trembler le canapé. Emmett monta ensuite sur la table du salon et s'acharna sur les touches de son clavier tout en chantant à tue-tête le refrain _you're my heart you're my soul_ sans tenir compte du rythme. Le dégoût pour cette chanson passa très vite en voyant le frère d'Edward exceller dans la parodie des deux allemands, et apparemment ce n'était qu'un début car Alice était pliée en deux à l'idée de voir le futur.

Tout à coup la musique changea.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » s'écria Jasper

« Hey frangin, tu crois pas que j'allais me déshabiller sur cette mer-…euh chanson quand même ! J'ai beaucoup mieux crois-moi ! » dit-il en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

« Bon allez, je te l'accorde, mais tu vas jusqu'au bout du pari hein ?! »

« Tu vas pas être déçu mon chou ! » lui susurra-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

J'écoutais la nouvelle musique, je reconnu le classique _I just want to make love to you_ d'Etta James, voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant !

Il commença par enlever sa guitare et la donna à Jasper. Tandis qu'il se balançait sur la musique, lentement il glissa ses mains sur son torse et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, puis détacha son nœud papillon. Pendant un instant il le fit tourner au-dessus de sa tête et finit par le lancer sur Jasper. Ensuite, il prit le col de sa veste et donna un coup sec pour le remonter, il fit courir ses doigts le long de celui-ci contre sa poitrine, puis épaule par épaule, il se débarrassa de sa veste qui tomba sur la table. Je pouvais voir Rosalie se rapprocher inconsciemment du bord de la banquette, les yeux rivés sur son mari, hypnotisée par ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci entreprit de détacher ses boutons de manchettes en se déhanchant langoureusement sur la musique de manière très suggestive. Je sentis Edward se raidir, je savais qu'il était gêné pour moi, car pour lui, c'était la routine ce genre de démonstration. Je lui souris et levai mes yeux au ciel pour lui faire comprendre que j'en avais vu d'autres.

Alors qu'il avait mis un temps infini à déboutonner ses manches, il n'alla pas par quatre chemins pour se défaire du reste de sa chemise, il agrippa le tissu au niveau de ses pectoraux et tira d'un coup sec, envoyant tous les boutons à l'autre bout de la pièce. Agrippant toujours les pans de sa chemise, il les tira d'un coté et de l'autre, dévoilant ses épaules. Il fit doucement un tour sur lui-même exposant son torse tel un trophée. Je devais avouer que la musculature d'Emmett était très généreuse, au contraire d'Edward qui était grand et élancé, son frère était plus petit et trapu mais son physique devait faire pâlir plus d'un amateur de musculation. Je n'avais jamais regardé Emmett de cette manière, je veux dire, autrement qu'un grand frère, et le spectacle n'était pas déplaisant…Je jetai un coup sur Rosalie pour voir comment elle réagissait. Visiblement c'était une torture pour elle. Ses mains étaient dans ses cheveux et elle se mordillait rageusement sa lèvre inferieure tout en soupirant. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le mieux, voir Emmett avec sa perruque entrain de jouer avec sa chemise entre ses cuisses, ou voir Rosalie se consumer de désir aux pieds de son mari oubliant le reste du monde.

Finalement, Emmett roula en boule sa chemise entre ses mains et il la frotta contre son torse alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il me regarda de façon coquine et lança sa chemise sur moi. J'étais tellement abasourdie que je n'eus même pas le reflexe de me protéger quand je reçu le vêtement en plein sur mon visage, l'odeur d'Emmett envahissant mes narines. Décidemment, je n'avais jamais vu Emmett autrement qu'en grand frère…Je fus vite sortie de ma rêverie quand Edward arracha vivement la chemise de mon champ de vision. Je devinai en voyant le pli sur son front que je l'avais agacé en ne faisant rien pour y échapper. Je me concentrais à nouveau devant moi, Emmett avait enlevé ses chaussures entre-temps et je remarquai que sa perruque avait atterri sur le crane de Tanya. Mon dieu, combien de temps la chemise d'Emmett était-elle restée sur mon visage ? C'est cela qui avait du agacer Edward, et à cette pensée, je sentis le feu monter dans mes joues. Je secouai rapidement la tête et regardai autour de moi pour savoir s'il n'y avait que moi (et Rosalie bien sur) qui étais chamboulée par le show qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Alice était toujours dans un fou rire, accompagnée par Jasper, Tanya et Esmée avaient les yeux écarquillés et je suis sure que si les vampires avaient pu rougir, une tomate aurait paru bien fade à coté des joues de cette dernière. Carlisle, qui était à coté de moi, affichait un petit sourire en coin, comme un père riant des bêtises de ses enfants. Quant à Edward, il secouait la tête en signe d'affliction, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire cependant. Je finis mon tour d'horizon par Rosalie. Désormais, elle avait abandonné le canapé et se trouvait à genou devant la table, les mains toujours agrippés dans ses cheveux, à présent elle ressemblait plus à une furie qu'à une déesse.

Soudain, Emmett s'approcha d'elle et lui tourna le dos. Puis lentement, il se pencha en avant, et tout en la regardant entre ses jambes, il glissa une main le long de sa cuisse intérieure et attrapa le tissu dans son entre-jambe. Il lui envoya en baiser avec une œillade puis arracha vivement les Velcro de son pantalon en se relevant, révélant un string à paillettes argentées. Ce fut le fou rire général, sauf pour Rosalie. On aurait dit qu'elle était en état de choc, comme un fan hystérique qui aurait réussi à toucher son idole. Rosalie était un spectacle à part entière, même Emmett avait du mal à garder son sérieux. De mon coté, j'avais mal au ventre à force de rire et me tenir les cotes ne servait pas à grand-chose. J'essuyai mes yeux et soufflai un bon coup pour tenter de reprendre mon sérieux, mais ce n'est pas chose aisée à voir les autres.

Alors que je croyais la démonstration des talents d'Emmett pour le striptease terminée, je le vis descendre de la table basse et aller s'installer près des canapés là où il y avait de l'espace. La musique changea à nouveau pour devenir un rythme plus entrainant. Je ne pus retenir un « waouh !» en reconnaissant _you should be dancing _des Bee Gees de la B.O. de « Saturday Night Fever ».

Il commença alors à reproduire la chorégraphie du film. J'étais complètement estomaquée de voir Emmett danser comme Tony Manero, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il sache danser comme ça ! Evidemment, le look n'était pas le même, John Travolta ne portait pas de string à paillette…Je me rendis compte que ma mâchoire s'était décrochée lorsqu'Edward releva mon menton avec son index, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je le regardai avec incrédulité.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il savait danser comme ça ! » lui dis-je.

« Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que Rosalie et Emmett ont couru les plus grands concours de danse disco à la fin des années 70 … » répondit-il.

« Quoi ???! » ma mâchoire se décrocha à nouveau.

« Oui, ils étaient à New York à cette époque, ils passaient leurs journées à s'entrainer, et le soir ils allaient dans les boites de nuit branchées pour montrer leur talent… » ajouta-t-il en haussant une épaule, comme si cela était parfaitement normal. « Ils étaient très bons, je crois qu'ils ont gardé tous leurs trophées dans leur chambre ».

Je reportai mon attention sur Emmett qui était complètement en transe maintenant, essayant d'imaginer le couple dansant comme dans le film. Rosalie, parée dans une magnifique robe, attirant tous les regards sur elle, et Emmett en pantalon « pate d'éléphant » et chemise à col « pelle à tarte », en totale symbiose sur la piste de danse.

Je manquai de m'étouffer lorsque je vis Emmett donner des coups de reins comme l'acteur. En string, cette danse paraissait presque scandaleuse !

Au dernier déhanchement, une masse blonde passa devant moi, et Emmett se retrouva par terre. Rosalie n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps et s'était jeté sur son mari le couvrant de baisers. Le fou rire général reprit, heureusement que Carlisle fut le premier à réagir.

« Eh !!! Pas de ça ici ! Allez dans votre chambre pour ça !! » pouffa-t-il, se retenant difficilement de rire.

Emmett réussi à se lever tant bien que mal avec Rosalie encore agrippée à son cou, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Sans défaire leur étreinte, ils se dirigèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair dans leur chambre.

Plusieurs minutes après, personne n'avait retrouvé encore totalement son calme. Entre deux crises de rire, je réussis à articuler quelques mots.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous appelez ça « the Emmett's show », et je comprends aussi pourquoi, Jasper, tu aimes faire des paris stupides avec lui ! Mais tu ne gagnes pas toujours, non ? »

« Ça m'est arrivé de perdre, mais j'avoue que je réfléchis plus à l'enjeu lorsque je ne suis pas sûr de moi, tandis qu'Emmett, lui, fonce tête baissée, il ne peut pas résister à l'envie de relever défi ! Cependant, je t'avouerai que je me suis fait un peu peur cette fois-ci, mais c'était trop tentant… »

« Au moins, vous avez la chance qu'Emmett soit bon joueur »

« Tu rigoles Bella ?! » dis Edward, « on lui rend un sacré service en fait! On lui sert sur un plateau des occasions de se donner en spectacle, il ne demande que ça ! » ajouta-t-il hilare.

************************

POV Edward

Jasper n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire, il se répétait en boucle le petit déhanché d'Emmett. Il était décidément très fort pour ce genre de démonstration, et cela finissait souvent comme ça.

Soudain j'entendis le ventre de Bella gargouiller. Je tournais la tête vers elle et vis le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Oups ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Oh Bella pardonne moi ! J'ai oublié ton estomac… Viens dans la cuisine, Alice a fait quelques courses pour toi » lui dis-je.

Elle acquiesça rapidement.

J'entraînais alors Bella vers le frigo, l'ouvrai en grand, interrogeant Bella du regard.

« Hum je crois que je vais manger une omelette » dit-elle en regardant une boîte sur l'étagère du haut.

Je lui donnai alors tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire son repas puis la regardais manger.

« On monte dans ma chambre ? » lui proposai-je en embrassant son front une fois son repas terminé.

« Avec plaisir » me répondit-elle puis elle bailla doucement.

Arrivés dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai sur le lit et enlaçai ma bien-aimée. Cette journée avait été forte en rebondissements. J'écoutais le cœur de Bella battre à un rythme régulier, un son qui m'avait réellement manqué quand je l'avais quitté. Il m'apaisait. Soudain il s'accéléra doucement.

« Edward… ? » souffla-t-elle

« Oui chérie ? »

Elle se souleva sur un coude et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu as un problème avec Tanya ? »

Je ne pus me retenir de détourner mon regard, Bella était vraiment perspicace, et sa question était directe, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« Non, aucun ».

« Explique-moi alors pourquoi tu l'as presque mise à la porte tout à l'heure… »me demanda-t-elle une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Bella ».

Elle me regarda un moment mais je restai impassible, le mensonge était une seconde nature chez moi.

« Très bien… » me dit-elle avant de se lever, de prendre son pyjama et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver un an en arrière lorsque j'avais arrêté le van et que Bella me réclamait la vérité. Depuis le départ elle me connaissait parfaitement, depuis notre première rencontre j'avais été incapable de lui mentir correctement, je me demandais encore comment elle avait pu me croire quand je l'avais quitté.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella tenait tellement à ce que Tanya reste plus longtemps, s'entendaient-elles réellement bien ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me méfier de Tanya… Je la garderai à l'œil le temps qu'elle passera ici, c'était certain.

Après quelques minutes, Bella revînt dans la chambre, je l'enveloppai alors dans les couvertures et l'enlaçai dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime ma Bella » lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Elle me donna un long baiser langoureux et soupira d'aise. J'étais heureux qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas d'avoir éludé ses questions mais connaissant Bella, elle ne renoncerait pas.

J'entendais sa respiration commencer à ralentir, signe qu'elle allait bientôt s'endormir, je décidai de lui chanter doucement une chanson que j'avais en tête.

_I see the crystal raindrops fall_

_And the beauty of it all_

_Is when the sun comes shining through_

_To make those rainbows in my mind_

_When I think of you some time_

_And I want to spend some time with you_

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_Building castles in the sky_

_Just the two of us_

_You and I *_

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle me regardait, je m'arrêtais alors de chanter.

« Ca ne te plaît pas, tu préfères que je te chante ta berceuse ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non, non, qu'est que c'est ? je connais cette chanson… »

« Oui c'est _Just two of us_ de Bill Withers»

« C'est magnifique Edward… »

« Elle me fait passer à nous », lui dis-je en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je me remis à chanter.

_I hear the crystal raindrops fall_

_On the window down the hall_

_And it becomes the morning dew_

_Darling, when the morning comes_

_And I see the morning sun_

_I want to be the one with you_

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_Building big castles way on high_

_Just the two of us_

_You and I_

Lorsque je finis, un rapide coup d'œil me suffit pour voir que Bella dormait profondément.

**********************

POV Bella

Je sentais les rayons du soleil me réchauffer le visage et je distinguais la lumière à travers mes paupières. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de ravissement. J'ouvris mes yeux et découvris un Edward tout scintillant qui m'observait, mes yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois sous l'éblouissement. Edward était stupéfiant de beauté, je ne me lassais jamais de le regarder quand le soleil caressait sa peau. J'apercevais des petits arcs-en-ciel se refléter sur son torse nu. Il était parfait.

« Humm… » murmurai-je en m'étirant dans tous les sens dans le lit.

« Bonjour ma chérie » me chuchota-t-il avant de me déposer un long baiser sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour… » dis-je en m'asseyant. « Quelle heure est-il s'il te plaît ? »

« Il est 9h15 et il est l'heure de te nourrir ! »

« Humm accorde-moi quelques minutes d'humanité avant ! » dis-je en souriant.

Je sautais du lit et après lui avoir lancé un petit regard, m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain. Après une rapide toilette, je descendis les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine en compagnie d'Edward.

Alice avait tout prévu, même acheté mes céréales préférées. Quand j'eus fini, Edward me dis que sa sœur m'attendait dans notre chambre et qu'elle souhaitait que je vienne seule.

« Ouch, qu'est ce qu'elle me réserve ?! » me méfiai-je.

« Ah ça ! » rigola-t-il.

Je me dirigeais vers l'étage, presqu'à reculons. Alice avait tendance à me prendre un peu trop pour une Barbie à mon goût. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, mon amie m'attendait assise sur le lit avec un tas de vêtements qui m'étaient totalement inconnus.

« Ah Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Bien, j'ai très bien dormi. Et toi ta nuit ? »

« Tranquille… Bon passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! On va t'habiller !! ». Elle sautillait sur place, Alice se comportait devant des vêtements comme Rosalie, hier soir devant Emmett !

« Je n'ai pas le choix je suppose » dis-je en soupirant.

« Et non !! »

Alice me fit essayer pleins de tenues. Au cours d'un essayage je ne pus m'empêcher de demander à Alice les mêmes questions que j'avais posées hier soir à Edward.

« Alice, il y un problème avec Tanya ? ». Je guettai sa réaction.

« Heu, non, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ? » Elle était subitement absorbée par une jupe étalée devant elle.

« Je ne sais pas, Edward et toi avez un drôle de comportement depuis qu'elle est ici… »

« Mais…qu'est que tu racontes là ! Ne dis pas de bêtises enfin ! »

« Je ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je vous ai observé hier soir et… »

« Ca suffit Bella, il n'y aucun problème » me coupa Alice sèchement. « Bon, cette robe te plaît ? » se radoucit-elle.

Je déglutis péniblement.

« Heu…Tu n'auras pas quelque chose de plus classique ? Comme un jean par exemple ? »

« Haaa », soupira-t-elle résignée.

Elle me tendit alors un jean brut. Je l'enfilais rapidement avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Il avait l'air d'avoir été créé pour moi. Elle me donna pour finir un top gris simple tout en étant étudié. Enfin selon moi.

« Parfait ! Merci Alice ». Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

Elle s'empara de tous les autres vêtements et sortit de la chambre.

Je m'assis sur lit et repensais à la réaction d'Alice lorsque je l'avais questionné. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice s'énerver aussi vite. Edward éludait mes questions et Alice montait sur ses grands chevaux. Une chose était sûre, ils me cachaient quelque chose.

Je descendis au salon pour retrouver Edward. Il était en compagnie du reste de la famille à l'exception d'Emmett et Rosalie. Je m'assis à coté de mon bien-aimé et lui sourit.

« Tu es très belle », me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui me fit rougir. « Nous allons chasser, ca ne te dérange pas de rester une heure seule ici ? »

« Elle ne sera pas seule, je ne vais pas chasser », dit Tanya derrière moi. Je me retournais, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Je sentis Edward se raidir imperceptiblement.

« Aucun souci alors, Tanya sera avec moi », approuvai-je.

« Bon, très bien ».

La famille partit et je me retrouvais avec Tanya. Ça me faisait plaisir, je voulais mieux la connaitre. De plus, c'était peut-être l'occasion d'apprendre des petites choses sur Edward qui sait….

« Tu ne voulais pas aller chasser avec les autres ? » lui demandai-je pour engager la conversation.

« Non, je n'avais pas vraiment envie. En plus on peut parler tranquillement comme ça ! » me dit Tanya avec un grand sourire.

« Alors comme ça tu voulais partir aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, enfin, non… J'ai l'impression que ma présence n'est pas vraiment désirée… Depuis que tu me l'as dit, j'ai remarqué qu'Edward est tendu quand je suis là »dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

« Tu l'a remarqué toi aussi! J'ai demandé à Edward et même à Alice mais aucun ne m'a répondu »

Je vis Tanya réfléchir une main sous le menton. D'un coup, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non, ça ne pourrait pas être ça », se chuchota-t-elle à elle-même.

« Ca ne pourrait pas être quoi ? » lui demandai-je avec avidité.

« Heu, je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler. Je ne voudrais pas que ça interfère dans nos rapports… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tanya… »

« Et bien, il y a quelques années, avant de te connaître, Edward était comment dire…amoureux de moi… »

J'étais stupéfaite. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça…

* * *

_* Just the two of us de Bill Withers, ( j'adore ) j'ai coupé la chanson pour que ca soit plus rapide._

_Traduction :_

_Je vois les gouttes de pluie tomber comme des petits cristaux_

_Et la beauté de tout cela_

_C'est quand le soleil vient briller à travers  
Pour faire ces arc-en-ciel dans mon esprit  
Quand je pense à toi parfois_

_Je veux passer du temps avec toi_

_Seulement nous deux  
On peut le faire si nous essayons  
Seulement nous deux  
Seulement nous deux  
Construisant des palais dans le ciel  
Seulement nous deux  
Toi et moi_

_J'ai entendu les gouttes de pluie tomber comme des petits cristaux  
Sur la vitre du salon  
Et ça devient la rosée du matin  
Chérie, quand le matin arrive  
Et que je vois le soleil matinal  
Je veux être le seul pour toi_


	10. Apparences trompeuses

_Hello everybody !!_

_Je pensais être plus rapide pour ce chapitre, mais il s'est révélé assez compliqué à écrire ! L'intrigue monte d'un cran, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus…_

_Je dois avouer que j'ai le même sentiment que vous à l'égard de Tanya : c'est une sal*** !!!_

_Donc je m'énerve beaucoup ces temps-ci quand j'écris ^^ !_

_**Pitchoungirl**__ : Bien sur que non, je ne vais pas vous laisser avec ca !! Moi-même je veux savoir la suite ^^ bon je sais je la connais déjà mais pas encore à l'écrit alors je suis comme vous là !!_

_**Mamzelle-Nami**__ : Merci Merci et Merci encore ! Et oui…. Tanya tape sur le système et c'est fait exprès !!! Moi-même je deviens folle parfois !!_

_**Laura**__ : Merci beaucoup et t'inquiète je te préviens !_

_**Demoisel**__ : ce chapitre est pour toi, quelques réponses à tes questions :-D !_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, c'est une véritable drogue ! Et je suis heureuse que cette fanfiction vous plaise autant, j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à la partager avec vous !_

_Ho hé je profite de cette petite note pour dire à ceux qui lisent la FF mais qui « n'osent » pas laisser des reviews, qu'ils n'hésitent surtout pas à le faire lol !!!_

_Enjoy it_ _!_

**Chapitre 10 : Apparences trompeuses**

_« Et bien, il y a quelques années, avant de te connaître, Edward était comment dire…amoureux de moi… »_

_J'étais stupéfaite. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça…_

POV Bella

Je déglutis péniblement. Mon cœur cognait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine presqu'à me faire mal. Edward, MON Edward, amoureux de Tanya. Quelle idiote je faisais, il savait que je n'avais jamais eu d'aventure avant lui, mais je ne lui avais jamais retourné la question. Comment n'avais-je pu me poser la question avant ? Certes il avait dix-sept ans, mais depuis plus de 90 ans bon sang ! Avec lui, j'avais vraiment tendance à penser que j'étais le centre du monde…

Elle me regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Oh Bella, j'aurais du m'en douter…visiblement il ne t'en a pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de parler. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et me frictionna les bras et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé. Il t'a maintenant. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne s'est presque rien passé entre nous à l'époque… »

Ma poitrine allait exploser, je le sentais. Imaginer Edward amoureux d'une autre personne était une chose, imaginer des relations physiques entre eux en était une autre. Ma vue se brouilla soudainement à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Le rouge me monta aux joues quand je vis les yeux de Tanya se porter sur mon cœur qui hurlait dans ma poitrine.

« Presque ? » demandai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Tanya souffla comme si elle se demandait s'il fallait en dire plus ou pas. Elle était indécise. Mais elle en avait trop dit, il fallait que je sache.

« Tanya…qu'est-ce que tu entends par « presque »…s'il te plait » la pressai-je gentiment. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Un baiser. Juste une fois… ». Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, comme si elle se remémorait ce moment, puis retourna la tête vers moi.

« Je suis vraiment une idiote j'aurais du me taire, je parle trop parfois, j'aurais du garder mes suppositions pour moi » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. « Tu sais ce baiser c'était rien pour moi… mais Edward était tellement têtu, et je ne sais pas, j'ai craqué… Tu le connais, c'est une tête de mule parfois ! » rit-elle nerveusement.

Je voyais Tanya en face de moi, mais je ne la regardais pas, encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Un baiser… Cela résonnait dans ma tête comme une cloche. Tout s'expliquait à présent. Il était mal à l'aise parce qu'il avait été intime avec elle et il avait peur que je m'en rende compte. C'est pour cela qu'il ne m'avait rien dit quand je lui avait demandé s'il avait un problème avec Tanya, il ne voulait pas que je sache… mais pourquoi… ?

Edward avait éprouvé des sentiments identiques à ceux qu'il me portait envers cette magnifique blonde en face de moi, peut-être que le fait d'avoir été pendant deux mois là-bas avait réveillé ces sentiments ? Toutes les réactions d'Edward me sautaient au visage les unes après les autres. Ce moment si intime que l'on avait eu tous les deux dans la salle de bain interrompu par Tanya, il avait eu une réaction qui ne m'avait pas choqué sur l'instant. Mais maintenant que j'avais connaissance de tous les faits, il avait grogné non pas par le fait qu'on ait pu être stoppé mais simplement par le fait que ca soit Tanya qui nous ait vus. Ça expliquait pourquoi il ne m'avait pas touché cette nuit là. Il s'en voulait pour Tanya, cette fille qu'il aimait. Presque comme s'il l'avait trahit… il culpabilisait !

« Bella… Eh oh, Bella… » me dit Tanya.

Je me reconcentrais sur son visage, ce visage parfait. Elle était tellement belle… au contraire de moi. Elle était une fille pour Edward…

« Respire Bella, s'il te plaît, tu me fais peur là, tu es toute rouge ».

Je respirai un bon coup. Je sentais des gouttes de sueur le long de mon dos. Des vagues de sueur froide m'avaient envahi en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Oui » Je pris une profonde inspiration. « C'est bon, je…. je suis juste un peu sous…. sous le choc. Je ne pensais pas qu'Edw… enfin je n'avais jamais réfléchis au fait qu'il avait pu être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… c'est stupide je sais », dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer Edward et Tanya s'embrasser. Elle avait aussi pu sentir la douceur des lèvres de mon amoureux, goûter à ses baisers. Je devais avouer que j'avais du mal à ne pas éprouver de la jalousie envers Tanya même si elle m'avait bien dit que c'était du passé, et pour cela, je m'en voulais car elle ne le méritait pas. Par contre, la colère qui commençait à monter à l'encontre d'Edward était bien légitime…Il aurait du me le dire, le fait qu'il me l'ait caché…je me sentais trahie, et indigne de confiance.

Et Alice… Ma supposée meilleure amie, elle non plus ne m'avait rien dit. Ça expliquait toutes ces cachoteries silencieuses entre eux. Edward avait du lui demander de ne rien dire. Ils devaient bien rire en ce moment. Bella, la petite humaine qui ne comprenait rien, qui ne voyait rien, et ne savait rien. J'eus un rire de dédain.

Tanya m'en avait plus appris en deux jours qu'Alice en plus d'un an « d'amitié », et je ne parlais pas d'Edward.

« Merci Tanya… » lui dis-je.

« Merci ? » Elle me regardait avec des grands yeux. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu es la seule ici à être franche avec moi et j'apprécie vraiment cela. Ils me cachent tout le temps des choses pour me « protéger ». J'avoue que c'est un peu dur mais je préfère ça plutôt que d'être ignorante. Tu es une véritable amie Tanya. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et me caressa le dos.

« Bon et bien tant mieux alors », souffla-t-elle à mon oreille. « Je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuille pas. »

Elle m'écarta d'elle et les mains toujours sur mes épaules, elle me fixa en ajoutant « Par contre, je pense que tu devrais éviter d'en parler à Edward ou Alice. Tu ne voudrais pas que les rapports entre nos deux familles soient difficiles pour une révélation malheureuse, qui plus est date de bien longtemps… ? »

« Bien entendu Tanya… » lui répondis-je en regardant mes mains.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir tenir parole, j'avais plus que tout envie de confronter Edward, voir son visage quand je lui avouerai que je savais tout.

« Tiens, les voilà qui rentrent… » me dit Tanya souriante en allant dans le fauteuil en face de moi. « C'est bon hein ? »

« Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas », lui répondis-je en lui souriant en retour.

Soudain j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Edward entra dans le salon, il avait l'air tendu. Mon cœur à sa vision s'emballa légèrement, il me sourit. Il devait penser que j'étais heureuse de le retrouver, c'était toujours le cas quand mon cœur avait cette réaction. Mais là, c'était tout le contraire. Il se méprenait complètement. Cette révélation était encore trop fraîche dans mon esprit.

Soudain je le vis lancer un regard furtif à Tanya puis ses yeux revinrent sur se poser sur moi avant de s'assoir à mes cotés.

« Ça va tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non, Tanya est vraiment très intéressante… » lui répondis-je, mon ton avait été tranchant inconsciemment.

Les autres membres de la famille nous rejoignirent ce qui m'évita de regarder Edward. Je sentais son regard sur mon visage, il avait été surpris tout comme moi par la sècheresse de mes paroles.

« Alors vous vous êtes bien amusés ? » demandai-je à Carlisle.

« Comme toujours ! Ca ne vaut pas nos escapades chez les grizzlis, mais en famille c'est toujours bien ! »

A présent, je sentais les yeux de Jasper sur moi. Il fallait que je me calme, mais plus je me disais ça, plus je m'énervais. La vision d'Edward avec Tanya me brulait l'esprit.

« Bella… tu te sens bien ? » m'interrogea Jasper. « Je te sens tendue… »

J'avais le feu aux joues, le don de Jasper était vraiment gênant parfois.

« Oui c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas, juste une conversation avec Tanya », je déglutis, « Je lui expliquais que j'avais toujours eu envie de vous accompagner quand…euh… vous allez chasser mais que je n'avais pas le droit pour des raisons évidentes, et que ça m'agaçait légèrement », riais-je nerveusement. « On ne peut rien te cacher à toi Jasper ! »

« Déjà que tu échappes à mon don…, » me dit Edward.

Un cadeau du ciel, si Edward avait pu lire mes pensées, ça n'aurait pas été bon pour moi.

« Bon euh, il est l'heure que je mange quelque chose à mon tour », dis-je me rigolant et me levant du canapé.

« Je t'accompagne », déclara Alice en souriant.

Arrivées dans la cuisine, je regardais dans le frigidaire et trouvais un plat préparé.

« Des lasagnes… » murmurais-je.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué que tu aimais bien en manger chez toi, alors quand j'ai vu ca ! Je pense qu'elles ne seront pas aussi bonnes que celles que tu as l'habitude de faire maison mais je me suis dit que ça t'éviterait de faire la cuisine ! Et pour tout t'avouer, j'ai pris un peu ce que j'avais à portée de main, il y a de ces odeurs dans ces supermarchés, c'était vraiment horrible pour mon odorat ! » me dit-elle dans une grimace.

« Merci Alice, tu n'aurais pas du te donner tout ce mal ! »

« Je voulais que ce week-end soit parfait ! Et qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ?! » me dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

Un week-end parfait, c'était raté… Qu'est ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour moi… Me dire la vérité par exemple ou ne pas me cacher des choses…

Après avoir passé mes lasagnes au four à micro-ondes, j'entamais le plat. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ca tout compte fait.

Quand j'entrai dans le salon après avoir mangé, je trouvais Edward et Tanya seuls. Ils se tenaient debout devant un des canapés, et il lui empoignait fermement le bras en lui parlant à voix basse à l'oreille. Il tourna la tête dans ma direction quand il me vit apparaitre, et lâcha Tanya comme s'il s'était brulé. Après lui avoir jeté à nouveau un regard, il reporta son attention sur moi et vint à ma rencontre. Je regardais Tanya qui me fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Cette scène avait été un autre coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Non seulement il ne cessait de la regarder, mais maintenant il la touchait. J'imaginais très bien les mots qu'il avait pu prononcer à l'oreille de Tanya, les mêmes qu'il avait l'habitude de me dire, sans aucun doute.

J'étais perdue. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Edward m'aimait-il autant qu'il voulait bien me le répéter ? Quel poids pouvais-je peser à coté de Tanya ? Je m'en voulais de me sentir aussi faible. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi insignifiante.

« Tu as bien mangé Bella ? » me demanda Edward avec son sourire en coin. _Oh non, ça ne prendra pas mon gars !_

« Oui, très bien ». Mon ton avait été un peu plus cassant que je ne l'avais souhaité.

« Tu viens, on monte dans ma chambre ? » me proposa-t-il. Mais son sourire avait fané et le pli sur son front était apparu.

« Non, j'ai pas envie ».

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, je l'avais désarçonné. Je me repris rapidement.

« en fait, on avait parlé d'aller faire un tour avec Tanya, quand vous étiez tous partis ». C'était un pur mensonge évidemment, mais après la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté tout à l'heure, il fallait que je prolonge mon tête à tête avec Tanya. Je priais le ciel pour qu'elle ne me contredise pas, et marche dans ma combine.

« Exact ! » dit-elle. « J'avais proposé à Bella d'aller se dégourdir les jambes et prendre l'air, on en aura pas pour longtemps ».

Edward fixa un moment Tanya. Il devait lire ses pensées, j'en étais sûre. Cela m'énerva, je passai mon bras sous celui de Tanya et l'entrainai vers la porte d'entrée sans accorder un regard à Edward.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la rivière. Arrivées à l'endroit souhaité, nous nous assîmes sur l'herbe l'une en face de l'autre. Elle attendait que je commence mais j'avais tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je décidais enfin à entamer ce que l'on pourrait appeler un interrogatoire.

« Tanya…euh…tu vas sans doute me trouver stupide ou complètement indiscrète, mais tout à l'heure quand je vous ai vu tous les deux si proches… enfin, j'aimerais savoir, ce qu'Edward te voulait ? »

« Je ne me doutais que ça te turlupinerait, mais je ne sais pas si ça serait bien que tu saches Bella… »

Oh mon dieu, elle avait raison depuis le début alors… Je déglutis péniblement.

« Dis le moi Tanya s'il te plaît, tu sais que j'apprécie ta franchise…et il me faut des réponses. »

« Et bien… », elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, « il m'a seulement dit qu'il me trouvait très… très séduisante aujourd'hui ».

Ma tête tournait. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Sous mes yeux, il lui avait dit ces mots.

« Bella, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je l'ai repoussé. Edward est comme un frère pour moi tu comprends… »

« J'ai confiance en toi Tanya », lui dis-je. « Mais Edward… Je ne lui connaissais pas ce coté, enfin il m'a toujours dit que j'étais la seule femme, tu comprends… pff quelle idiote je fais…Je suis trop naïve … »

Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi était-il revenu si c'était pour me faire endurer une chose pareille ? Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'Edward pouvait être cruel…mais à la vue des faits, c'était à se demander…

Mais le pire, c'était cette soif de connaissances. Je voulais tout savoir de leur relation, qu'il n'y ait aucune zone d'ombre le jour où je le confronterai, car il fallait que je tire ça au clair à un moment ou à un autre. On pouvait peut-être se moquer de la pitoyable Bella, mais je ne comptais pas me laisser ridiculiser.

« Tanya…je voudrais savoir aussi…j'ai conscience que c'est assez personnel, et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne souhaites pas répondre… »

« N'aies pas peur Bella, je ne vais pas te _mordre_ ! ». Nous rîmes à l'expression qu'elle avait utilisé.

« J'aimerais savoir comment il s'y ait pris pour tenter de te séduire… ».

« Oh…ça a commencé dès la première fois où on s'est rencontré, j'avais déjà remarqué ses regards insistants… »

Dès la première rencontre ! Pourquoi étais-je si étonnée, après tout, on ne pouvait avoir qu'un coup de foudre en voyant une femme comme Tanya…

« …et quand on s'était revu entre famille par la suite, j'avais noté qu'Edward recherchait ma présence, il me disait qu'il était content de discuter avec une personne célibataire comme lui, ça le changeait de sa famille. Très vite, j'ai vu qu'il recherchait autre chose que de l'amitié. Mais j'étais très gênée car Edward ne m'a jamais attiré physiquement…Je pense qu'il a un peu mal vécu ce rejet sur le moment. Mais il est tenace et il a redoublé d'efforts ensuite. »

Je pouvais voir Tanya perdue dans ses pensées, elle affichait un sourire attendri tandis que ses yeux fixaient le vide.

« Tanya ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu parlais d'efforts…qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? ». A ces mots, elle revint subitement à la réalité.

« Il jouait du piano…il avait même composé un morceau pour moi ! », ça la faisait rire. Moi aussi ça me faisait rire…ça me faisait bien rire même…J'étais vraiment qu'une débile profonde ! J'avais envie de pleurer et de crier.

Elle marqua une pause puis reprit.

« Quelques temps après, il s'est mis à chanter ! Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà… ? Ah oui, c'était cette chanson de Bill Withers ! » Elle ferma les yeux et se mit alors à fredonner, "la la la, just the two of us, just the two of us..." ! « J'ai toujours trouvé qu'Edward avait un coté romantique un peu trop développé ! »

Non seulement j'avais envie de pleurer et de hurler, mais j'avais aussi envie de vomir !! Il me dégoutait !! Comment avait-il pu ?! Devant mon absence de réaction, elle rouvrit les yeux…

« Bella ? Bella, ca ne va pas ? Tu es toute blanche ! ».

La chanson, cette même chanson qu'il m'avait chanté hier soir pour m'endormir. Il m'avait dit que cette chanson lui faisait penser à nous…Foutaises !

*************************

POV Edward

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tourner en rond dans la cuisine. Alice me regardait passer et repasser devant elle.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec elles ?! »

« On ne m'a pas convié je te signale ! Elles ne souhaitaient pas ma présence, je crois que c'est clair non ? ». Elle avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Je savais qu'elle était blessée d'avoir été mise à l'écart, ce que je comprenais parfaitement car j'éprouvais la même chose à cet instant.

« Calme-toi Edward… Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait de mauvaises intentions, je l'aurais vu si elle avait prémédité quelque chose. Elle n'est pas idiote. Et puis, tu as été clair, tu as mis les points sur les « i » avec elle, non ?! »

« Oui… je lui ai même fait une piqure de rappel quand Bella était dans la cuisine avec toi tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire que je l'avais à l'œil… »

Je m'arrêtai et fixai ma sœur.

« Juste au cas où, tu comprends… Je n'arrive pas à cerner Tanya, elle bloque ses pensées. Plus vite, elle partira, mieux ça sera à mon avis… »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. En plus depuis qu'elle est là, elle accapare Bella. A croire que Tanya est sa 'nouvelle meilleure amie' », dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Je me demande vraiment qu'est-ce que Bella trouve à Tanya », me demandai-je plus à moi-même qu'à Alice. Mais celle-ci répondit tout de même.

« Tu sais aussi bien que Tanya peut se montrer très charmante quand elle le veut...à croire que c'est un don chez elle ! », elle eut un rire bref. « Peut-être qu'on devrait mettre en garde Bella, lui dire de se méfier de Tanya... »

« Peut être…mais je ne tiens pas à brouiller nos familles, Tanya finira bien par partir, et puis elle n'est quand même pas assez bête pour tenter quoique ce soit, surtout après ce que je lui ai dit. Du moins je l'espère… »

Mais mes propres paroles sonnaient faux. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

_Bon voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^ !_

_Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre car je pars en vacances quelques jours…mais je vais faire de mon mieux !_


	11. Réaction inattendue

_Hello everybody !!_

_Bon, je vais commencer par m'excuser, et oui, je pensais être plus rapide pour faire le chapitre 11 mais ca s'est avéré plus compliqué !_

_Pas de panique le voila maintenant ^^ !!_

_Je profite aussi pour dire que depuis quelques temps je ne suis plus seule à faire ces précieux chapitres, en effet ma sœur, qui au départ n'était que ma bêta reader est devenu ma collaboratrice ! _

_Merci énormément pour vos reviews, et ouais, on a dépassé les 200 cette semaine et c'est tout simplement magique !!! _

_Je saute de joie à chaque fois que je reçois une alerte review avec vos gentils commentaires !_

_C'est comme une drogue pour nous vous n'imaginez pas !_

_Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira, nous savons qu'il était attendu. Bonne lecture !!_

**Chapitre 11 : Réaction inattendue**

POV Edward

J'étais encore dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis subitement une porte claquer. Ce bruit me fit sortir de ma torpeur, instinctivement je me dirigeai vers la porte de la cuisine. Par reflexe, je tournai la tête vers ma sœur, une fois de plus, elle s'était figée et son visage était empreint d'incompréhension mêlé d'agacement. Elle me fixa à son tour, repassant dans sa tête la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle avait vu Tanya ramener Bella chez elle. À cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un grognement, elle occupait déjà bien assez Bella à mon goût …

Je me trouvais dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine quand je vis passer Bella dans le salon, elle se dirigeait avec empressement vers le hall d'entrée, Tanya sur ses talons.

« Bella…écoute… », la voix de Tanya était plaintive. Visiblement, il avait du se passer quelque chose entre elles, et cela avait mit Bella en colère. Un bon point pour moi. Mais ma satisfaction retomba instantanément lorsque je repensais à la vision d'Alice, si Tanya avait irrité Bella, pourquoi ramènerait-elle cette dernière chez elle ? Il fallait que je sache.

« Bella ? » dis-je en les suivant. Aucune réponse. Pourtant je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu. Cependant, elle continuait de m'ignorer et marchait droit vers la porte d'entrée. J'accélérai le pas pour me trouver à son niveau.

« Bella ! », je commençai à m'inquiéter, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de m'ignorer. Toujours sans un regard dans ma direction, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le perron. Je tournai la tête derrière moi pour regarder Tanya, l'expression de son visage était aussi confuse que ses pensées, je n'en aurais pas appris plus avec elle. Alors que Bella commençait à descendre les marches du perron, d'agacement, j'agrippai son bras et l'obligeai à me faire face.

« Non ! Ne me touche pas, Edward ! », elle avait vrillé son regard dans le mien en articulant chaque mot avec une voix pleine de menace. La fureur se lisait sur son visage. Choqué, je me glaçai d'effroi et ma main desserra sa prise immédiatement. Jamais Bella n'avait eu de telles paroles à mon encontre, et encore moins sur ce ton là. A mon tour, la consternation fit place à l'irritation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ?

« Tanya ! » Bella l'avait appelé avec impatience. C'en était trop, cette femme n'allait surement pas la ramener, il me fallait une explication maintenant. Répondant à la demande de Bella, Tanya passa à coté de moi, mais je tendis le bras pour la stopper. Sans lui accorder un regard je m'avançai vers Bella qui se tenait nerveusement devant la portière de la voiture de ma « cousine ». J'entendais son cœur battre la chamade au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais d'elle et sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle me tournait le dos, une de ses main tenait la poignée de la portière tandis que l'autre massait son front avec anxiété.

« Bella ! Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! », son attitude me rendait nerveux.

« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

« Mais…pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu pour que tu veuilles rentrer chez toi maintenant… et qui plus est avec Tanya ! » j'avais prononcé son prénom avec dégout, ça avait été plus fort que moi.

Elle ferma les yeux, et je vis qu'elle s'efforçait de respirer calmement comme pour réprimer sa fureur. « Pas maintenant Edward » chuchota-t-elle.

« Non ! Dis-moi ! », ce petit jeu ne m'amusait pas.

« Pas. Maintenant. Edward. » Elle avait détaché chaque mot ce qui eut le don de me mettre en colère.

« Bella ! Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce qui te prend ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans aucune explication ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! ». Elle daigna enfin tourner la tête vers moi. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle affichait un air de totale stupéfaction.

« Comment ça je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça ! Parce que pour moi, ne rien savoir de ce que tu trames, ça m'amuse peut être ?!!! »

« Je ne comprends pas Bella… Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles pour l'amour du ciel ?! ». J'étais perdu. Apparemment, la colère de Bella était de ma faute, mais je ne voyais rien dans mon comportement de ces derniers jours qui aurait pu causer cela.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a, hein ? Je vais te le dire ce qui ne va pas ! J'en ai marre que tu me caches des choses Edward ! Je te faisais confiance ! Tu as tout gâché ! ». Son regard était empli de tristesse, et les larmes qui avaient été retenues jusque là, s'écoulèrent sur ses joues rosies par la rage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » ma voix était plaintive tant ses paroles m'avaient fait mal.

« Je sais tout Edward ! Je -»

« Bella… » coupa Tanya avec supplication. Elle s'était rapprochée de nous, et nous regardait mal à l'aise. Bella, sans détourner son regard du mien, leva un index dans sa direction pour lui faire signe de se taire.

« Edward, pourquoi m'as-tu caché que tu avais aimé Tanya ? Et vu ton comportement ces derniers jours, il est clair que tu as encore des sentiments envers elle !! »

Consternation.

Mais comment était-elle arrivée à cette conclusion ? Comment avait-elle pu imaginer une telle chose ? C'était le monde à l'envers !!

« QU-QUOI ???!! »

« Oh ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ?! »

« Mais vu quoi Bella ?! Il n'y avait rien à voir du tout ! Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?! »

« Eh bien pour commencer, pourquoi étais-tu toujours mal à l'aise quand on parlait d'elle ? ». Elle avait croisé ses bras et me faisait face, attendant que je m'exprime. La situation était tellement surréaliste, qu'il me fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. Je me croyais bon acteur, mais manifestement, elle avait perçu ma nervosité dès lors que je pensais à Tanya et à ses possibles manigances. Elle n'aurait quand même pas…non, elle n'aurait pas été jusque là…

« Je le savais ! » dit Bella dédaigneusement voyant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

« Non. Tu ne sais rien Bella. », dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

« Arrête Edward, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu la regardais ?! ». Toute cette histoire prenait des proportions ahurissantes, et je laissai échapper un petit rire, chose que je n'aurais pas du faire de toute évidence. Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent et le rouge lui monta au visage sous l'effet de la colère.

« Parce que ça te fait rire ???!!! »

« Non ! Non, bien sûr. », je mis mes mains devant moi en signe d'apaisement. « C'est l'absurdité de ce que tu me racontes qui me fait rire. ».

« Ah oui, Bella, la pauvre petite humaine qui ne voit rien et ne dit que des absurdités ! Edward, il ne fallait pas te donner la peine de revenir si c'était pour me faire ça !! ». Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant, et ses dernières paroles explosèrent à mon visage. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? Ce petit jeu devait s'arrêter très vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Bella tu te trompes. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Tanya et moi, elle n'est qu'une amie de la famille ». En évoquant son prénom, je me rappelai qu'elle était là, et tournai la tête vers elle. Elle avait reculé et s'apprêtait à retourner dans la maison. « Oh non Tanya, tu n'iras nulle part ! », mon ton avait été autoritaire, elle était mêlée à cette histoire et allait devoir s'expliquer.

« Laisse Tanya en-dehors de ça Edward ! C'est la seule personne ici qui a eu le courage de m'expliquer et qui ne me prend pas pour une gamine ! ». Alors comme ça c'est Tanya qui lui a tout expliqué ?! J'avais sous-estimé cette femme décidemment. La rage bouillonnait en moi, je voyais enfin pourquoi je me trouvais ici, devant Bella, à devoir me justifier pour des choses que je n'avais pas commises. Mais il fallait que je prenne sur moi, je ne pouvais pas me laisser emporter de la sorte.

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ma charmante _cousine_ ? », j'avais insisté sur ce dernier mot pour lui rappeler que je ne voyais pas Tanya autrement.

Bella regarda anxieusement Tanya avant de répondre.

« Elle…elle m'a dit que tu avais été…amoureux d'elle… depuis le premier jour où tu l'avais rencontré », elle avait eu du mal à finir sa phrase, voir la peine qu'elle éprouvait en disant ces paroles me déchira.

« C'est faux. Totalement faux. Il n'y a eu qu'une seule personne qui a su réveiller mon cœur mort depuis plus de quatre-vingt dix ans, qu'une seule personne qui a su faire émerger le meilleur de moi, qu'une seule personne qui m'obsède dès que je suis loin d'elle, qu'une seule personne qui fait naitre en moi un tel désir… », je ne pus continuer davantage tant ma gorge se serrait. Je déglutis avant de poursuivre « Et cette personne c'est toi Bella-»

Bella se jeta sur moi et tambourina ma poitrine avec ses poings en me suppliant de d'arrêter. J'attrapai ses mains et les plaquai contre elle, son visage était déformé par la fureur, ses yeux gonflés et rougis exprimaient la démence. C'était effrayant de voir Bella dans un état pareil, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras mais je savais que cela empirerait les choses.

« Non Bella ! C'est toi qui dois arrêter de penser à des choses comme ça ! Tout cela est complètement aberrant ! »

« Alors dans ce cas, est-ce que tu nies l'avoir embrassé ?! ». Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, j'étais piégé. Mais qu'est-ce que Tanya était allée lui raconter ?

« Je… », voyant mon hésitation, Bella se laissa tomber au sol en signe de désespoir. Je m'accroupis à coté d'elle, ne sachant pas si je pouvais la réconforter en la touchant. « Ecoute Bella, je ne sais pas ce que t'as raconté Tanya, mais visiblement elle n'a rien compris », j'avais fixé Tanya en disant cela, « il me semble que j'avais été clair non ?! » rajoutai-je à son intention en élevant la voix. Je me relevai et m'avançai vers ma cousine. Celle-ci recula de quelques pas.

« Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu es allée dire à Bella ? » j'avais essayé de poser ma question le plus calmement possible étant donné l'afflux de rage qui inondait chacune de mes veines. Le regard de cette dernière faisait l'aller-retour entre Bella et moi. En guise de réponse elle fit défiler des images dans sa tête, je nous voyais dans la forêt le jour où elle m'avait embrassé, ou encore nos balades lorsqu'elle venait nous rendre visite. Mais ces images ne voulaient rien dire pour moi.

« Non, Tanya ! Dis moi exactement ce que tu à dis à Bella et à voix haute ! Je veux qu'elle l'entende ! ». Elle s'était figée sur place, son comportement confirmait de plus en plus mes doutes. Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche puis la ferma aussitôt.

« REPONDS !!! » hurlai-je. Elle tressaillit, puis déglutit difficilement.

« On s'est embrassé Edward…c'est vrai… »

« CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VEUX ENTENDRE TANYA ! », je luttais pour ne pas me jeter sur elle. Mes poings se serraient et se desserraient de plus en plus rapidement pour tenter de contenir la pression. Devant son manque de réaction je continuai « C'EST TOI QUI T'ES JETÉ SUR MOI !! JE T'AI REPOUSSÉ ET TU NE L'AS PAS SUPPORTÉ !!!! ». Je me pinçai l'arête du nez et fermai les yeux pour essayer de reprendre un peu de sang froid. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Tanya me regardait avec incompréhension.

« Jamais aucun homme ne m'a résisté ! Tu crois que tu l'aimes, mais ce n'est qu'une lubie Edward ! Un jour ou l'autre tu reviendras vers moi ! » dit-elle avec suffisance.

Tout se passa très vite. J'avais à peine fait un pas vers Tanya qu'un « NON ! » avait résonné dans la maison, et je me retrouvai plaqué à terre par Emmett.

« Non Edward ! » me dit-il. Je voulais me dégager de son emprise pour finir ce que j'avais commencé, mais Emmett me tenait fermement au sol. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver l'objet de ma haine. Lorsqu'enfin j'aperçu Tanya, je vis que Jasper se tenait devant elle.

« Jasper ! Ne la protège pas, elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! C'est le mal en personne ! » hurlai-je. Puis m'adressant à Tanya, je crachai mon venin « Pourquoi Tanya ?! Pourquoi avoir fait croire ça à Bella ?! Tu es cinglée ! »

« Je l'ai fait par amour Edward ! Bella n'est qu'une humaine, elle n'est rien ! »

Elle attisait ma fureur avec ses paroles. Je voulais vraiment la tuer.

Une fois de plus, j'essayai de me libérer de mon carcan. « Lâche-moi Emmett ! ». Je le vis lever les yeux au-dessus de moi, instinctivement je suivis son regard et me rendis compte qu'il regardait Alice. Celle-ci enlaçait ma Bella toujours au sol, et la berçait. Sous le regard interrogateur d'Emmett, elle fit un léger mouvement de droite à gauche avec sa tête. Je compris qu'elle m'avait vu tuer Tanya si Emmett me lâchait. Cette vision ne me calma pas, voir Tanya déchiquetée était une chose, le faire réellement en était une autre. Je voulais la voir, je voulais qu'elle voie dans mon regard toute la haine que j'avais pour elle à ce moment, mais au moment où je retournai la tête dans sa direction, je vis qu'elle n'était plus là. Ils l'avaient ramené dans la maison, je pouvais les entendre.

« BANDE DE LACHES !! » criai-je.

« Edward ! ». Dans ma transe je n'avais pas vu mon père arriver. « Ça suffit maintenant ! Ressaisis-toi ! ». Le visage dur, il se tenait debout à coté d'Emmett, toujours à califourchon sur moi, m'empêchant tous mouvements.

« Non Carlisle ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'elle a essayé de faire ??! C'EST TROP FACILE ! ELLE NE VA PAS S'EN TIRER COMME ÇA ! »

« Calme-toi frangin, sinon j'emploie les grands moyens ! » dit Emmett en me montrant son poing.

« Edward… » avait murmuré Bella. Sa voix était pleine de remords et de supplications. « Edward, je t'en supplie…tu me fais peur ». En entendant sa voix fragile, ma colère s'écroula tel un château de carte. Elle avait peur de moi ! C'était insupportable…J'avais envie de pleurer, de laisser exploser ma peine et ma douleur, mais il m'était impossible de le faire. Je vis Bella desserrer son étreinte avec Alice et se diriger avec précaution vers moi. Au même moment, Alice fit un signe de tête et je sentis Emmett me libérer de son emprise. Sans attendre qu'il finisse de se relever, je m'élançai vers Bella et la serra dans mes bras aussi fort qu'il mettait permis.

« Oh Bella ! Je suis désolé mon amour ! Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, et il n'y aura que toi ! Je t'aime tant ! Comment as-tu pu croire ce que Tanya a dit ? »

« Edward…je…je …suis désolée ! J'aurai du avoir…plus confiance…en toi », sa voix était saccadée par les sanglots. « Cela fait juste une semaine que tu es revenu…je ne réalise pas encore…le doute que tu me laisses encore une fois était toujours là….et je crois…je crois qu'au fond…j'avais besoin de trouver un prétexte pour la prochaine fois où tu partiras… »

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle avait eu peur que je la laisse à nouveau. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais cette erreur. Jamais.

« Bella, mon amour ». Je m'écartai légèrement, pris ses joues dans mes mains et vrillai mon regard dans le sien. « Ecoute-moi. Je ne quitterai plus jamais, te laisser une fois à été la plus grande bêtise de mon existence et je m'en mords encore les doigts aujourd'hui. Tant que tu voudras de moi, je serai toujours présent, je t'en fais le serment ».

« Je sais Edward, mais-».

Je ne la laissai pas finir, je ne voulais plus qu'elle doute de moi. « Non Bella, il n'y a pas de « mais », mon amour pour toi est inconditionnel, et je t'ai déjà dit qu'une vie sans toi m'était simplement impossible, tôt ou tard je serai revenu. Et je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu me crois ». Je levai les sourcils pour savoir si elle avait compris mes paroles. Elle me fixa un instant puis opina du chef. Avec mes pouces je séchais les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et posai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Edward ? _Je levai ma tête vers mon père qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière Bella. _Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que tu ramènes Bella chez elle maintenant. Nous retiendrons Tanya ici jusqu'à ton retour et nous t'attendrons pour parler avec elle de ce qui s'est passé. Je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde de prendre un peu de recul._ J'acquiesçai discrètement. La tristesse se lisait sur le visage de Carlisle, et je pouvais aisément savoir pourquoi. D'un coté, il voyait le bonheur de son fils mis à mal par les manigances d'une personne, et d'un autre coté, il pouvait craindre le déchirement de sa « grande » famille que l'on formait avec le clan de Dénali. En ce qui me concernait, la question de notre amitié avec nos « cousins » était le cadet de mes soucis à cet instant. Tout ce que je savais c'était que Tanya n'était plus rien pour moi, à part un parasite à mon bonheur avec Bella.

« Viens Bella, je te ramène chez toi » dis-je avec douceur en lui prenant la main. Je la guidais vers ma voiture et lui ouvrit la portière. Une fois à l'intérieur, je refermai la porte et je fis rapidement le tour pour m'installer au volant.

Les premières minutes passèrent dans un silence religieux. Je souhaitais parler de cette histoire mais je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. Du coin de l'œil, je devinais que Bella ressentais la même chose car elle fixait ses mains et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Edward… »

« Oui ? ». Allait-elle en parler ?

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux beaucoup ? ». Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et je vis ce petit pli se former entre ses sourcils, signe d'inquiétude et de questionnement chez elle.

« Non, Bella. Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en veux. Et…je suis désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé…tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, j'aurais du t'en parler bien avant. C'est ma faute. Alors je crois que c'est à moi de te poser cette question, est-ce que tu m'en veux beaucoup ? » Je tentai de sourire une fois encore, mais j'avais conscience que cela devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

« Non Edward, tout n'est pas entièrement ta faute, j'ai été trop naïve…j'ai bu ses paroles sans même les remettre en question, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. ». Elle secoua la tête avec affliction et ferma les yeux. Si mon cœur était encore en état de marche, il se serait serré instantanément.

Je décidai de garer la voiture sur le bas coté de la route puis coupai le contact. Bella releva la tête en me regardant, me demandant silencieusement pourquoi on s'arrêtait.

« Ecoute Bella…je ne veux plus jamais que tu doutes de moi, et je ferai tout pour éviter cela. J'aimerai que tu me poses toutes les questions qui te traversent la tête à mon sujet, je te jure que je te dirai toujours la vérité. Je sais que Tanya a semé le trouble dans ton esprit… ». À cette pensée, mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant involontairement. « Je voudrais clarifier tout ça. Encore une fois, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Tanya et moi, et ce baiser qu'elle a évoqué…je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle ait un tel culot ! Elle avait voulu me provoquer et m'a pris par surprise. ». Je lui racontais alors toute l'histoire de ma relation délicate avec Tanya depuis notre rencontre, ses tentatives de séduction et l'aide d'Alice pour esquiver ses avances.

« Je comprend mieux maintenant la réaction d'Alice… »

« S'il te plait, ne lui en veut pas Bella, elle pensait qu'il fallait te mettre en garde, mais… » je soupirai, une fois de plus j'avais mal jugé la situation, et au lieu de préserver Bella, je l'avais jeté dans la gueule du loup. « Je ne pensais pas que Tanya agirait ainsi, et je ne voulais pas te blesser avec ces choses qui ne représentaient rien à mes yeux. J'avais tout faux. ». Comme à mon habitude, je me pinçai l'arête du nez pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits, quand je sentis la main chaude de Bella effleurer ma joue. J'attrapai sa main et l'embrassai avec ferveur avant de croiser mes doigts avec les siens, puis reposai nos mains enlacées sur sa cuisse.

« Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le salon, lorsque tu tenais le bras de Tanya ? ».

« Il faut que tu saches que Tanya sait mieux que quiconque cacher ses pensées, du coup je n'arrivais pas savoir si elle tenterait quelque chose. Après qu'elle nous ait surpris dans la salle de bain, je suis allé la trouver pour mettre les points sur les « i ». Je croyais avoir été clair avec elle en lui disant que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti pour elle si ce n'était de l'amitié, et que tu étais celle que j'aimais. Mais quand nous sommes rentrés à midi, j'ai senti une tension entre toi et moi, et étant donné que je me méfiais de Tanya, j'ai eu besoin de la mettre en garde une nouvelle fois. Je voulais être discret mais j'ai échoué car tu nous as vus. ».

« J'ai vraiment été bête ! ». Elle avait appuyé sa tête contre le dossier et cachait ses yeux avec sa main droite. J'étais curieux de savoir comment elle avait interprété ce geste. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il s'était passé ? » demandai-je avec un sourire en coin à l'idée d'imaginer Belle jalouse.

« J'y ai vu un signe de ton amour pour elle…mets-toi un instant à ma place Edward, Tanya venais juste de me dire que tu avais été amoureux d'elle et que vous vous étiez embrassé, et là, je te vois entrain de tenir son bras et lui parler à l'oreille, avoues qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! Et puis ensuite j'ai demandé à Tanya sa version… ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » devant la gêne de Bella, j'étais curieux de savoir.

« Ne te mets pas en colère… », je lui fis non de la tête et serrai sa main pour l'encourager à continuer. « Elle a dit que…que tu lui avais fait un compliment ».

« Je vois…et quel genre de compliment ? », j'avais utilisé un ton le plus neutre possible pour cacher ma colère.

« Que tu lui avais dit que tu la trouvais très séduisante aujourd'hui… ». Elle avait parlé si bas qu'une oreille humaine aurait eu du mal à entendre. Cette femme était réellement malade, apparemment elle était prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

« Edward…dis quelque chose s'il te plait… ». Elle me fixait avec anxiété.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Tanya m'a toujours agacé en essayant sans cesse de me séduire, mais à part ça, c'était une personne charmante et une amie…quand j'ai su qu'elle venait ici après tout ce qui s'était passé, j'étais sceptique , mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle irait aussi loin… »

« Pourquoi Alice n'a-t-elle rien vu ? »

« Ça je ne sais pas… », du moins pas encore, mais j'avais bien l'intention de savoir pourquoi.

Après un dernier baiser sur sa main, je redémarrai la voiture et m'insérai dans la circulation. Nous arrivâmes devant sa maison mais je ne sortis pas de la voiture, Charlie n'était pas revenu sur ses paroles et ma présence n'était toujours pas tolérée dans la maison.

« Je vais garer la voiture plus loin et je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? ». Elle hocha la tête et pressa rapidement ses lèvres contre les miennes avant de sortir.

Après avoir garé ma voiture à deux pâtés de maison de là, je me hissai silencieusement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Bella était toujours en bas, entrain de discuter avec son père. Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entendis s'excuser en prétextant sa fatigue et monter les marches menant à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle me vit allongé sur son lit, un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

« Déjà là ? » dit-elle ironiquement.

« Et comment ! Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser si facilement de moi maintenant ! » mon ton était enjoué, mais au fond je ne pouvais être plus sérieux.

Nous passâmes la fin d'après-midi enlacés sur son lit, Bella s'endormit rapidement dans mes bras, les émotions du week-end l'avaient épuisé. L'heure du diner approchant, je décidai de la réveiller.

« Tu aurais du me réveiller plus tôt ! Il faut que je fasse à manger à Charlie, déjà qu'il a du se nourrir lui-même pendant le week-end, je ne voudrais pas qu'il explose son taux de cholestérol en deux jours ! » dit-elle en riant.

« D'accord. Je vais retourner chez moi en attendant et je ramènerai tes affaires tout à l'heure quand Charlie sera couché ». Je me gardais bien de dire à Bella qu'une discussion sérieuse avec Tanya et ma famille allait avoir lieu. Une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement.

* * *

_Comme à notre habitude, on en garde un peu pour après !_

_Donnez nous votre avis, pour cela rien de plus simple !! Il vous suffit de cliquer sur le bouton vert ci-dessous !_


	12. Entretien avec un vampire

_Hello everybody !!!_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour votre début de semaine !_

_Moi en tout cas j'adore les débuts de semaine en lecture ! _

_Bon, bon, attaquons les choses sérieuses maintenant… Vous êtes nombreux(ses) à attendre impatiemment cette conversation alors nous y voilà !_

_Vous pouvez hurler, crier, vous arracher les cheveux ou même pleurer (de rage) en lisant ce chapitre, tout est permis ^^ !!! Tout le monde sait maintenant comment est Tanya, pas vrai ;-) ??! _

_Je sais que nous en le relisant, on avait vraiment envie de hurler SAL***, enfin on vous laisse découvrir cela !!_

_Enjoy it :-D !!_

_Réponse à quelques reviews :_

_Julie : Julie julie julie …. J'ai juste envie de te serrer dans mes bras !!! Merci beaucoup ca fait vraiment vraiment plaisir des compliments comme ca, waouh c'est super que tu apprécies autant notre Fanfiction. Moi aussi je veux te faire un cadeau alors je te dédie ce chapitre :-D !!_

_SuperNana : Hé hé t'inquiète nous aussi on est très fleur bleu !_

_Missmoss : Ma chère amie allocinnéenne, je te cite : «__Maintenant que vous êtes deux à poster, ça devrait prendre deux fois moins de temps, non? :p » Heu ne crois pas ça !! Je crois que c'est encore plus compliqué maintenant !! Mais je promets un chapitre par semaine !_

_Elisabeth : Ha ! Ma lointaine lectrice ^^ !!! T'inquiète c'est prévu le lemon, mais on a aussi pensé à d'autres petites choses bien sympathiques :-D Bientôt bientôt bientôt, j'ai dit qu'on était très fleur bleu mais on a aussi un coté __**naughty**__ (comme dirait perola34) bien développé !!_

_Pooh : Ma chéwiii d'amour, c'est quoi ce délire maïs'sisters ?? ts ts ts tu veux la guerre hein :-D ?!!!_

_Lili_77 : Tu avais hâte d'être au 12 ?! Ben t'y voilà !!!!_

_Kritari : Je te cite : « si je pouvais l'étriper de mes propres mains, je le ferais », nous aussi !_

_Gudulette : Heu je crois effectivement qu'on regarde trop la télé, quoique avec les délires Fanfiction , elle n'est plus souvent allumé ! Réfléxion faite je crois qu'on a vraiment un esprit tordu (c'est dans le sang surement :-D ) !! Et entre parenthèses, le ski c'était génial !!_

**Chapitre 12 : Entretien avec un vampire**

_« D'accord. Je vais retourner chez moi en attendant et je ramènerai tes affaires tout à l'heure quand Charlie sera couché ». Je me gardais bien de dire à Bella qu'une discussion sérieuse avec Tanya et ma famille allait avoir lieu. Une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement. _

POV Bella

Je venais à peine de me lever du lit qu'Edward ouvrait déjà la fenêtre, mais au moment de sortir il stoppa et se retourna pour me regarder. Son visage était insondable, du moins pour une personne étrangère, mais je pouvais apercevoir le pli sur son front et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose à mes yeux. Il était inquiet. Il s'avança vers moi et pris mes joues dans ses mains fraiches, me fixant intensément dans les yeux comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Auparavant, l'or de ses prunelles se liquéfiait lorsqu'il me regardait, exprimant amour et désir, mais à cet instant, son regard était figé et lointain. Sans aucune explication mon cœur s'emballa. Il du le percevoir et sorti de ses rêves. Après avoir plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes avec force, il colla son front contre le mien et murmura « je t'aime ma Bella » avant de quitter la pièce en un éclair.

Je restai là, au milieu de ma chambre, à tenter de reprendre mes esprits pendant plusieurs secondes. Pourquoi Edward avait-il agit ainsi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il regardé avec autant d'intensité ? Si je n'avais pas déjà vécu cette épreuve avant, j'aurai pu croire qu'il voulait me quitter. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça, pas après cet après-midi.

Soudain j'entendis le téléphone sonner au rez-de-chaussée, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je secouai la tête comme pour chasser mes pensées et me dirigeai vers l'escalier. Lorsque je pénétrai dans notre petite cuisine, je vis Charlie en grande discussion au téléphone. Tout en ouvrant le réfrigérateur, je tendis l'oreille pour savoir avec qui il parlait. Peut-être Harry Clearwater ? Il parlait pêche et baseball. Harry, sans aucun doute. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur les différentes étagères du réfrigérateur en quête d'un repas rapide à préparer quand mon regard s'attarda sur un plat tout préparé. Des lasagnes. J'en avais mangé pas plus tard que ce midi, avant d'aller discuter avec Tanya dehors. Je me remis à penser à la colère qui m'avait envahit après ses révélations et le besoin de m'isoler, de quitter cette maison où se trouvait Edward.

_« Tanya je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, est-ce que tu peux me ramener ? » _avais-je dit_. _Je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix de dire non, j'étais déjà en route pour aller à sa voiture. Je voulais partir de là et vite. Quand je passai devant la cuisine j'avais entendu Edward me héler, mais son attitude m'avait tellement dégouté que je l'avais royalement ignoré. _Et il ose encore me parler ?! avais-je pensé. _Aussi, quand je l'avais entendu me suivre, mon besoin de partir avait été une obsession, je voulais fuir au plus vite. Mais lorsqu'il m'avait attrapé le bras, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls _« ne pas touche pas Edward !_ _»_, sur le moment il était la dernière personne que je voulais voir ou entendre, et encore moins celle qui me touche. J'avais vu dans ses yeux la confusion, l'état de choc, et je m'en étais réjouie sur le moment, profitant de la situation pour continuer ma route. J'avais presque atteint la portière, ma délivrance approchait, mais Tanya avait été lente à arriver. Un comble pour un vampire.

« Bella, à quoi ça sert d'avoir un réfrigérateur si tu tiens la porte grande ouverte pendant trois heure ? ». Je me redressai comme un « i » sous l'effet de la surprise tandis que Charlie pouffait de rire.

« Euh oui c'est sûr » dis-je en me décidant à prendre une pizza puis refermai la porte. En temps normal, je lui aurais souri ou répondu quelque chose sur un ton enjoué. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, j'avais trop de chose en tête.

Tout en enlevant l'emballage cellophane de la pizza, je me remémorais la façon dont Edward était intervenu me demandant ce qu'il se passait. _C'est la meilleure ça !_ avais-je pensé. Evidemment qu'il ne savait pas…j'avais vraiment été stupide. Maintenant je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait prit cet air dégouté en prononçant le prénom de Tanya. Lorsqu'il m'avait demandé pourquoi je voulais subitement rentrer chez moi, je sentais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on aborde ce sujet sinon j'allais craquer et ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment selon moi. Aussi, quand il avait insisté, les limites de mon self-control avaient été franchies et j'avais laissé exploser ma colère. J'avais été agacée qu'il ne réagisse pas en prenant cet air béat et cela avait décuplé ma rage. Sur le coup, j'avais cru qu'il s'était senti piégé, mis à nu, devant le fait que je savais la vérité. Maintenant, je savais pourquoi. Quand je lui avais jeté à la figure que je connaissais son manège et qu'il avait nié, je me suis dit qu'il savait bien jouer la comédie. _Tu as déjà joué l'acteur il y a deux mois quand tu m'as laissé, cette fois-ci je ne me laisserai pas berner par un menteur !!_ Mais ce fut l'apothéose lorsqu'il éclata de rire. _Il se joue de moi et ça le fait rire ?!_ Je m'étais sentie trahie sous tant de cruauté. Lorsque je lui avais dit qu'il n'avait pas fallu qu'il revienne vers moi, son masque était soudainement tombé, laissant place à un visage empreint de douleur. J'avais enfin attiré son attention avec tout le sérieux que la situation méritait en appuyant sur un point sensible. Mais cela n'avait pas eu le résultat escompté. Il niait toujours. Evidemment. Maintenant je savais.

Je mis le couvert sur la petite table de la cuisine pendant que la pizza était au four, puis remplis un pichet d'eau au robinet.

C'était alors qu'Edward avait interpellé Tanya. J'avais totalement oublié sa présence. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il s'emprenne à elle, je l'avais assez déjà mise mal à l'aise avec toute cette histoire. Quand je pensais que j'avais voulu l'épargner ! J'eus un rire ironique à cette idée. Il avait nié encore et toujours avoir éprouvé des sentiments amoureux pour Tanya et avait voulu me faire comprendre que j'étais celle qu'il aimait. Mais je n'avais pas pu en entendre plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il essaye de m'amadouer une fois de plus. J'avais eu envie de lui faire mal, de le faire souffrir comme il le faisait avec moi, mais plus que tout je voulais qu'il avoue. Il fallait que je lui dise tout ce que je savais, que je le confronte avec les faits même si j'avais promis à Tanya de ne rien dire, mais à ce moment elle était le cadet de mes soucis_. « Alors dans ce cas, est-ce que tu nies l'avoir embrassé ?! »_ avais-je répliqué. Alors que je le fixais un éclair de panique emplit son regard. Cela fut trop pour moi. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires, ses yeux l'avaient trahi. Le monde autour de moi s'était mis à tourner lorsque la tristesse et le désespoir s'étaient emparés de moi. La colère s'était envolée en poussière, je ne pouvais plus penser, je ne pouvais plus entendre, j'étais seule. Seule avec ce trou dans la poitrine, seule sur ce sol.

« Bella ? Bella ?! ». Je sursautai et regardai mon père. « Est-ce que ça va chérie ? ». Je clignai plusieurs fois les yeux avant de comprendre ce qu'il me disait.

« Oui, oui papa. Pardon, j'étais sur la lune ». Je tentai de sourire mais j'avais conscience que j'étais peu convaincante.

« Plutôt sur Mars, oui ! Le four a sonné il y a quelques minutes déjà et tu n'as même pas bronché ! ». Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Je me tenais au milieu de la cuisine et tordais furieusement un torchon dans mes mains. Je ne me rappelai même pas l'avoir pris.

« Allez, viens manger » me dit-il en s'asseyant à table. Je fis un pas vers le four mais je vis qu'il était vide. « Je ne sais pas cuisiner mais je sais sortir une pizza du four… » ajouta-t-il en me regardant en coin, un sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres.

Le repas se fit en silence, non pas que nous étions très loquaces d'habitude, mais à l'heure actuelle, tenir une conversation était au-dessus de mes forces. Je revoyais dans ma tête l'attitude d'Edward cet après-midi, l'état de fureur dans lequel il était. J'étais sorti de mon block-out subitement lorsque je l'avais entendu hurler à Tanya. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward dans cet état auparavant. Ses yeux était grands ouverts, un air de démence déformait son magnifique visage, tandis que tous ses muscles s'étaient tendus. Je me demandais ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, je n'avais pas suivi l'échange. Mais je compris tout lorsqu'il cria _« C'EST TOI QUI T'ES JETÉ SUR MOI !! JE T'AI REPOUSSÉ ET TU NE L'AS PAS SUPPORTÉ !!!! »_. A partir de ce moment, je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais été dans l'erreur depuis le début, Edward n'avait jamais joué la comédie, et encore moins à cet instant. J'entendis Tanya répondre quelque chose, mais j'étais tellement absorbée par ma prise de conscience que je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Brusquement tout se passa très vite, mes yeux et mes reflexes d'humaine n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Edward était plaqué au sol par Emmett, Jasper était en position d'attaque devant Tanya pour la protéger et Alice m'avait pris dans ses bras. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur Edward. Il gesticulait sous son frère essayant de se libérer en criant comme un forcené. Je n'avais pas réussi à me concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de moi, et n'avais entendu que des bouts de phrases _« … elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! C'est le mal en personne ! », « …Pourquoi avoir fait croire ça à Bella ?! », « …Tu ne vois pas ce qu'elle a essayé de faire ??! ». _Lorsqu'il cria une dernière fois _« C'EST TROP FACILE ! ELLE NE VA PAS S'EN TIRER COMME ÇA ! »_, j'avais vu qu'Edward n'était plus dans une simple fureur mais dans une véritable transe et Emmett devait utiliser toute sa force pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, car il était clair qu'il avait voulu lui faire plus que mal. Cette facette de la personnalité d'Edward me fit frémir, il avait toujours été si doux avec moi, je ne le reconnaissais plus. Et c'était à cause de moi s'il s'était trouvé là, complètement à bout. Je n'avais pas pu supporter le voir dans cet état.

« Ta pizza est froide Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que les Cullen ont fait de toi ce weekend…on dirait un vrai zombie… ». Je levai la tête de mon assiette. Charlie me regardait, les coudes sur la table et les doigts croisés sous son menton, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh…je n'ai pas faim…je suis juste un peu préoccupée », mais de peur qu'il me pose trop de questions j'ajoutai rapidement « c'est juste que demain notre professeur de biologie doit nous rendre un devoir, et j'ai peur d'être passé à coté…juste un peu de stress ». Je levai une épaule nonchalamment pour rajouter un peu de crédibilité à mon mensonge. Je savais que j'étais une piètre menteuse, mais ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Charlie, c'est qu'il ne cherchait jamais trop loin en ce qui me concernait. Je me levai et débarrassais la table. « C'est bon papa, je m'en charge » dis-je en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la vaisselle.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, oui. J'en ai pour deux minutes ! »

Une fois Charlie parti, je fis couler l'eau chaude dans l'évier et mis du produit vaisselle sur l'éponge. A peine avais-je entrepris de laver une première assiette que mon esprit se mit à vagabonder à nouveau. Lorsque j'avais supplié Edward d'arrêter, son regard s'était instinctivement tourné vers moi. Cependant, son visage n'exprimait plus la colère, mais la stupéfaction, puis la peine et la douleur. Cette vision avait été bien plus intolérable que les événements précédents, car c'était moi la coupable, j'avais été celle qui lui avait infligé cela. J'avais voulu le prendre dans mes bras pour lui dire combien j'étais désolée pour ce qui était arrivé. Après avoir à nouveau affirmé son amour pour moi, il m'avait demandé comment j'avais pu croire Tanya. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi, après tout, je ne connaissais Tanya que depuis une semaine, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais pris ses paroles pour argent comptant ? Pourtant l'évidence s'était imposée à moi. Inconsciemment, j'avais eu une peur panique qu'Edward me quitte à nouveau et Tanya m'avait offert sur un plateau un prétexte pour la prochaine fois où il me laisserait. Cette fois-ci, il serait parti à cause d'une autre femme qu'il aimait bien avant qu'il me rencontre. Ça n'aurait pas été à cause de mon humanité, de ma banalité, ou du danger que je représentais pour lui et sa famille.

J'essuyai rapidement la vaisselle et dis bonsoir à mon père avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillai et enfilai un vieux débardeur et un short en guise de pyjama puisque le mien était resté chez Edward. Je me dirigeai ensuite dans la salle de bain pour me faire un brin de toilette avant d'aller me coucher mais je me rappelai que mes affaires étaient également restées à la villa. Je décidai tout de même de me rafraichir en me mettant un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage.

Depuis la discussion que nous avions eue dans sa voiture en venant ici, je me sentais idiote au possible et entièrement coupable de ce qui était arrivé, de lui avoir causé autant de peine. Mais j'avais tiré une leçon de tout cela. Edward m'aimait. Réellement et inconditionnellement. Je ne douterai plus jamais de cela.

Je m'essuyai le visage avec une serviette en éponge et jetai regard dans le miroir en face de moi. Je vis une fille, les yeux rougis et gonflés, rongée par la culpabilité. A cet instant je mesurai l'ampleur des sentiments qu'Edward éprouvait depuis qu'il était revenu. Je comprenais sa douleur d'avoir fait l'erreur d'être parti. Et je comprenais que j'aimais cet homme plus que ma propre vie.

J'effleurai rapidement mes joues pour sécher les larmes qui avaient coulés contre mon gré, et soufflai un bon coup. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me voie dans cet état, surtout pas après les évènements de la journée, cela lui ferait trop de peine. Tout en pensant à lui, j'éteignis la lumière de la pièce et alla dans ma chambre. Il était encore tôt pour me coucher, aussi, je décidai d'attendre Edward et lisant un livre. J'attrapai mon vieil exemplaire de Raison et Sentiments sur une étagère et alla me lover dans mon lit, deux gros oreillers calés dans mon dos.

Je rappelais maintenant pourquoi ce livre était rangé sur cette étagère au lieu de ma table de chevet où mes livres préférés trônaient. Je l'avais rangé là au printemps dernier après ma sieste improvisée dans le jardin lorsque j'avais pris conscience que le prénom d'Edward y était mentionné. Aujourd'hui encore, il m'était impossible de me concentrer dessus. Finalement, j'abandonnai et laissai tomber le livre au sol avant de tirer les couvertures sur moi.

Je ne voulais pas dormir avant qu'il revienne et comme j'étais incapable de retenir mon attention plus de quelques secondes sur quelque chose, je me levai et commençai à déambuler dans ma chambre. Je me sentais un peu bête mais cette activité ne me demandait pas trop d'effort de réflexion. J'avais hâte qu'Edward revienne, il m'avait semblé si étrange tout à l'heure…Soudain, comme si une lampe s'allumait, je pris conscience qu'il était retourné sur « la scène du crime ». J'étais tellement absorbée par mes propres pensées que je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il était parti retrouver sa famille et Tanya !

La panique s'empara de moi. Qu'allait-il se passer là-bas ? Tanya serait-elle encore là ? Edward allait-il rester maitre de lui ? Et si…Oh non, tout était de ma faute ! Finalement Rosalie avait raison de rester distante avec moi, je n'étais qu'une source d'ennuis.

Je regardai l'heure affichée au radioréveil posé sur ma table de nuit. 20:07. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'Edward était parti. Combien de temps allait-il s'écouler avant qu'il ne revienne ? Sans m'en rendre compte, ma respiration s'était accélérée tout comme mon rythme cardiaque, et je me massai nerveusement les mains en faisant les cents pas.

L'attente était atroce.

*******************************************

POV Edward

J'avais récupéré ma voiture que j'avais garé un peu plus loin et roulai à présent en direction de la villa. J'étais nerveux. Pendant que Bella dormait j'avais essayé d'y voir plus clair et de me calmer, mais dès l'instant où je m'étais levé et m'apprêtais à partir, les pensées négatives envers Tanya étaient réapparues. J'avais jeté un dernier regard sur Bella comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre, mais lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, j'eus un besoin irrépressible de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter que plus rien ne viendrait s'opposer à notre amour, mais aucun de ses mots n'avait pu sortir de ma bouche alors.

J'arrivais sur le chemin qui menait à la grande maison blanche. Je m'efforçai de me calmer, à mesure que j'avais approché la villa la rancœur que j'avais envers Tanya était revenue et je ne voulais plus m'emporter comme cet après-midi. Je ne voulais plus perdre le contrôle, je devais le faire pour Bella, elle ne devait plus avoir peur de moi. Le monstre en moi devait partir pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Je coupai le contact et sortis de la voiture. Avant d'entrer dans la maison, je fermai les yeux et respirai à fond. _Pour Bella. Fais-le pour elle_ pensais-je. Lorsque je pénétrai dans le salon, Rosalie, Emmett, Esmée et Jasper étaient assis sur les canapés. En écoutant leurs pensées je compris qu'ils n'avaient qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, ils étaient entrain d'en parler avant que j'arrive. Ni Tanya ou Alice n'avaient parlé ?

« Où est-elle ? ». J'avais conscience que mon ton avait été sec, mais cela m'était égal, ma famille me connaissait et garder mon calme me demandait beaucoup d'efforts actuellement.

« Dans le bureau avec Carlisle et Alice. » répliqua Rosalie sur le même ton. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et montai à l'étage, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Sans prendre la peine de frapper j'ouvris la porte du bureau. Carlisle était de dos, derrière son bureau et regardait par la fenêtre, il ne se retourna pas quand je pénétrai dans la pièce. Alice était à moitié assise sur le bureau, un pied toujours au sol, et fixait Tanya avec irritation. Cette dernière était assise sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient devant le bureau de Carlisle, la tête baissée. Je claquai la porte derrière moi, m'appuyai contre celle-ci et croisai mes bras sur mon torse. Il était hors de question que je m'approche de cette femme. D'une part, si je m'approchais davantage, je risquais de perdre mon self-control, et d'une autre part, plus je me tenais loin d'elle et mieux je me portais, il m'était déjà assez pénible de me trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Tout comme mon père, Tanya me tournait le dos, je ne pouvais donc voir son visage, mais mes yeux restaient fixés sur sa nuque, il serait si simple de…_Stop ! Tu n'as pas le droit de penser à des choses comme ça, fais-le pour Bella_.

« Edward ? » mon père s'était retourné. « Tanya a eu la gentillesse de rester pour s'expliquer avec toi sur votre différend. Je crois qu'il serait bien que vous en discutiez pour balayer tout malentendu ». Pour la première fois je levai les yeux vers lui, comment ça pour éviter tout malentendu ? Voyant mon regard stupéfait il continua silencieusement _« Ecoute, Tanya s'est isolée dans le bureau depuis que tu es parti, elle n'a pas souhaité nous parler et je n'avais pas le droit d'insister, mais Alice m'a expliqué dans les grandes lignes. Je sais tu as toujours eu des relations un peu difficiles avec Tanya, mais tu l'as toujours considérée comme une amie n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu sûr qu'elle a réellement eu l'intention de t'infliger cela ? »_. Je reconnaissais bien là Carlisle.

« Elle a voulu briser ma vie, il n'y a aucun malentendu. ». Ma voix était froide, je n'étais pas là pour faire de la politesse. Parler me coutait déjà beaucoup.

« C'est faux Edward- ». Elle s'était également tournée sur sa chaise pour me regarder.

« Arrête Tanya ! »

« Bella a dû se méprendre, elle a dû mal interpréter mes paroles- »

« Tes paroles sont comme du poison à mes oreilles ! Tu mens comme tu respires !!! ». Elle était vraiment insupportable, elle n'abandonnait jamais ! Je dus croiser mes bras avec plus de force sur mon torse pour éviter de me jeter sur elle encore une fois et garder le peu de sang froid qu'il me restait. « Arrête de nier Tanya, j'en ai marre ! Je t'assure que mon estime pour toi continue de descendre en flèche en ce moment ! ». La peine se lisait sur son visage.

Elle souffla, résignée, et repassa dans sa tête les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Bella. Je crûs que j'allais exploser lorsque je la vis dire à Bella que j'avais écrit une mélodie au piano pour elle ou encore que je lui avais chanté _Just the two of us_ ! « Je reconnais que je me suis laissée emporter parfois. Pardon. Mais saches que je n'ai jamais rien prémédité. » Comme si cela allait l'excuser !! J'étais trop abasourdi pour pouvoir parler. Cette femme était mentalement atteinte, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien vu venir ?! » s'écria Alice, mi-irritée, mi-soulagée. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à prédire les obstacles dans nos vies, et le fait d'avoir échoué cette fois l'avait fait douter.

« Je me suis seulement contentée de répondre aux questions que Bella me posait…et j'ai peut être un peu… »

« Un peu quoi Tanya ?!! Mentis ? Dévasté Bella ? Tenter de briser un couple ?!! »

« NON Edward ! » Elle s'était levée. « Ne dis pas ça ! »

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fais Tanya ! Tu as un problème, une personne saine d'esprit ne ferait jamais ça ! »

« Edward… » dit Carlisle doucement. Il était gêné par mes accusations.

« Je suis désolé Carlisle mais c'est ce que je pense ! » répondis-je en ouvrant la porte. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'écouter une mythomane ! ». Je sortis du bureau et m'engouffrai dans le couloir qui menait à ma chambre.

« Edward attends ! S'il te plait ! » Tanya m'avait suivi. « Je suis désolée ! ». J'eus un rire de dédain. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'attrapai un sac en rassemblai les affaires à Bella dedans puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre ses affaires de toilette. Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, Tanya s'agrippa à ma chemise et tomba à genou devant moi.

« Edward, pardonne-moi ! Je t'en supplie » implora-t-elle. « Je suis désolée ! »

« Lâche-moi Tanya ! »

« Pitié Edward ! Je veux rester ton amie ! ». Je la poussai avec agacement et se laissa tomber au sol.

« Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! Tu n'existes plus à mes yeux ! » m'écriai-je en la pointant du doigt. Je déposai les affaires de toilette à Bella dans le sac et le fermai avant de le prendre, puis quittai la chambre sans un regard sur Tanya. Quand je passai devant le bureau de Carlisle, je remarquai qu'il s'était assis à son bureau et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Je l'entendais penser aux répercutions de cette histoire sur les relations entre nos deux familles, cela le chagrinait même s'il comprenait mon point de vue. Alice, quant à elle, avait quitté le bureau. Lorsque je descendis dans le salon, je vis qu'elle avait rejoint Jasper. Ils me regardèrent tous passer avec anxiété mais personne n'amorça un mouvement pour me stopper, ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas intervenir.

_« Edward, est-ce que ça va ? »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Esmée.

« Je ne reviendrais ici que lorsque cette garce aura quitté la maison » dis-je en sortant dehors, sans quitter ma voix atone, ni les regarder.

Sans perdre un instant, je me mis à courir à travers la forêt pour rejoindre ma bien-aimée. Elle était la seule à pouvoir m'apaiser et me consoler. Lorsque je passai par la fenêtre, je la trouvai assise par terre au pied de son lit, les genoux pliés contre sa poitrine entrain de mâchonner ses ongles. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu, elle se leva avec urgence, se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Nous allions enfin nous retrouver.

* * *

_On sait que le POV Bella n'est pas trépidant, mais il fallait qu'on sache comment elle avait vécu la confrontation, et puis oui, on sait aussi que l'explication concernant les visions d'Alice est un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais bon, les pouvoirs vampiriques c'est dur à gérer parfois pour avoir une histoire qui tient debout… :-D_

_Les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus « légers » et « intéressants » si vous voyez ce qu'on veut dire… Promis, on essaiera de pas trop vous faire languir (« on essaiera » on a dit…^^)_

_A part ça, est-ce que notre Eddynouchet à été à la hauteur de vos espérances concernant Tanya ? Déçus(es), ravis(es), mitigés(es) ? Dites nous votre avis ! On adore ça !!_


	13. Surprise, surprise !

_Hello everybody !!!!_

_Bon on va commencer par vous dire à tous un grand merci car grâce à vous on a dépassé les 300 reviews !!!! C'est tout simplement extraordinaire !! Franchement, on était loin de penser que ça prendrait cette tournure…_

_Alors pour vous remercier : voici un nouveau chapitre !!_

_Et oui les amis, les reviews nous stimulent ! Plus y'en a, plus on gratte :-D !_

_Vous nous faites plaisir, alors on vous fait plaisir ! (quoique à la fin de ce chapitre vous serez peut-être pas d'accord avec ça…encore que...)_

_Bon pour ce chapitre on n'a qu'une seule chose à dire… régalez-vous !!_

_Enjoy-it !_

_Réponse à quelques reviews :_

_**SuperNana**__ : C'est bon Giaah a réussi son Bac « BLANC » avec brio ^^ ! (Le terme « blanc » veut dire que c'est pas officiel, un exercice en quelque sorte)_

_**Luana**__ : Voilà la suite !!! _

_**Lilou**__ : Ben on espère bien, oui, que tu vas venir lire la suite !!! :-P_

_**Elisabeth**__ : On ne peut décemment pas passer à coté d'un de tes reviews !! Bon on a suivi ta suggestion : ne pas trop prendre notre temps ! Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? On est dans les temps ?!!_

_**Lola**__ : Ben écoute merci beaucoup d'apprécier notre Fanfiction !! Contentes que ça soit une de tes préférées :-D !!!_

_On voudrait vous dire aussi que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à nous lire et on vous remercie énormément !_

_Ca fait plaisir de découvrir dans les reviews de nouvelles personnes !!_

_Merci, merci, merci et euh merci :-D ! _

_Bisous à vous toutes et tous ^^ !!_

_Les maïs'sisters_

_( Pooh si t'es fière alors nous aussi on l'est de porter ce « charmant » surnom ^^ )_

**Chapitre 13 : Surprise, surprise !**

_Lorsque je passai par la fenêtre, je la trouvai assise par terre au pied de son lit, les genoux pliés contre sa poitrine entrain de mâchonner ses ongles. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu, elle se leva avec urgence, se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas._

_Nous allions enfin nous retrouver._

POV Edward

Pour la première fois depuis plus de quatre-vingt dix ans, je ne m'étais jamais autant senti humain.

Je n'étais plus un vampire mais un homme. Un homme brûlant de désir. Un homme qui voulait aimer de tout son être la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Car à l'instant où Bella avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes, tout s'était éclairé. J'avais réussi à me maitriser face à Tanya, j'avais réussi à ne pas tuer la personne que je haïssais le plus sur cette terre. Par conséquent, comment pourrais-je faire du mal à la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde ? Cette révélation était une grande victoire pour moi.

J'étais libéré.

Libéré et euphorique.

Je savais que je pouvais enfin donner à Bella ce qu'elle attendait de moi car je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Je ne perdrai jamais le contrôle.

Je voulais profiter de ma nouvelle nature, de cette nouvelle sensation. Je voulais Bella maintenant, plus que tout. Je pris ses joues dans mes mains et lui rendis son baiser avec fougue, caressant avec ma langue ses douces lèvres. Elle réagit à mon invitation et ouvrit sa bouche. Au contact de ma langue, elle gémit et agrippa mes cheveux, puis m'incita à pencher ma tête pour approfondir notre baiser. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps irradier et je quittai ses joues pour glisser mes mains dans son dos, la plaquant davantage contre moi. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter de l'embrasser, mais un autre gémissement plaintif cette fois me rappela qu'elle avait besoin d'air. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je fis courir ma langue le long de sa mâchoire puis déposai un baiser juste sous le lobe de son oreille avant de prendre celui-ci entre mes lèvres. Elle soupira d'aise. Tandis que ses mains faisaient des allées et venues entre mon crâne et ma nuque, je remontai légèrement à son oreille et murmura avec une voix suave « je t'aime tant ma Bella ».

« Moi aussi Edward » soupira-t-elle. Je continuai mon chemin en traçant la courbe de son cou avec ma langue pour atteindre son épaule. Mes mains qui caressaient toujours son dos remontèrent lentement et vinrent effleurer ses omoplates. Tout doucement, je passai mes pouces sous les fines bretelles de son débardeur pour les faire glisser sur ses épaules. Sa peau était aussi douce que du satin et son gout était exquis, mais je voulais plus, je voulais lui prouver que je l'aimais et que rien ni personne ne pourrait venir troubler cela. Aussi, ma bouche descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule et longea la ligne saillante de son os jusqu'à la base de sa gorge.

« Edward… ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre sa peau en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom avec cette voix pleine d'abandon. Ses mains passèrent sur ma mâchoire et je sentis qu'elle voulait que je remonte à ses lèvres. Je ne me fis pas prié et m'exécutai. Mais au lieu de reprendre notre baiser fougueux, Bella dessina le contour de mes lèvres avec sa langue, et son geste déclencha en moi des sensations que je n'aurais jamais imaginé ressentir. Elle me rendait fou. Lorsqu'elle prit ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, mon bas-ventre se mit à trahir mon désir et Bella se recula légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage et elle mordilla sa lèvre à son tour pour tenter de le réprimer. J'adorais quand elle faisait ça… Je descendis mes mains le long de son dos et pris en coupe ses fesses pour la soulever. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et mit ses bras autour de ma nuque, tout en couvrant de baisers mon visage. Je nous conduisis jusqu'à son lit, où je la déposai avec délicatesse sans interrompre notre étreinte. Je me reculai et m'appuyai sur mes bras de chaque coté de sa tête pour la contempler. Tous mes sens me disait qu'elle était aussi excitée que je l'étais, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sa respiration saccadée, son cœur battait à tout rompre et je pouvais aisément deviner que le bout de ses seins étaient tendus quand mes yeux se posèrent sur son débardeur qui ne demandait qu'à glisser un peu plus.

Je dus rester quelques instant ainsi car elle s'impatienta et prit le col de ma chemise dans ses mains pour m'attirer vers sa bouche. Je ne me lasserais jamais de regarder Bella. Aucune femme ne pourrait rivaliser avec elle à mes yeux, et surtout pas Tanya.

Tout en continuant de m'embrasser, elle commença nerveusement à déboutonner ma chemise. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de mes pectoraux jusqu'à mes épaules, puis continua jusqu'à mes omoplates pour me dégager de mon carcan. Pour l'aider, je me reculai une fois de plus et tirai rapidement la chemise de mes bras pour la jeter ensuite au sol. Je n'avais pas quitté des yeux son beau visage et je souris quand je vis qu'elle avait recommencé à mordiller sa lèvre en dévisageant mon torse. Lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau mon regard, le rouge lui monta aux joues, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir pour elle. Je pouffai de rire lorsque je songeai à l'irritation et la gêne que j'éprouvais à chaque fois qu'une femme fantasmait sur moi de la sorte, aujourd'hui dans le regard de Bella je me sentais…fier. Fier de lui faire de l'effet, à elle, ma Bella. Avec elle, je me sentais enfin complet, entier.

Sans plus attendre, je mis mes mains sur ses hanches et les fis remonter lentement sous son débardeur, le long de ses cotes. Le contact avec ma peau à cet endroit la fit frissonner, mais cela est-il dû seulement à la température de mes mains ? Lorsque j'arrivai au niveau de sa poitrine, elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour que je puisse enlever son haut. Je pris conscience que j'avais vu sa poitrine pas plus tard qu'hier, dans la salle de bain, mais vu les événements passés entre-temps, cela me semblait être une éternité. Je n'avais pas pu alors profiter pleinement de son magnifique corps, mais je comptais me rattraper. Je me penchai en avant et déposai un premier baiser sur son sternum, un second entre ses seins, et un troisième sur son nombril tandis que ses mains vinrent se fourrager dans ma chevelure. Je fis le chemin inverse mais cette fois en faisant courir ma langue pour gouter sa peau à cet endroit, déclenchant au passage une chair de poule sur son buste. Pour éviter de lui donner trop froid, je gardais mes mains sur le lit, près de ses épaules, et continuai de faire danser ma langue et mes lèvres sur ses seins. Je l'entendis geindre de plaisir à cette caresse, heureusement que Charlie était captivé par la télévision à l'étage en-dessous, je doutais qu'il apprécierait de voir ce que je faisais à sa fille et encore moins ce que j'avais prévu de lui faire. Sans cesser mon geste, je jetai un œil sur le visage de Bella à travers mes cils. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche grande ouverte. Visiblement, Bella aimait ce que je lui administrais, cela me rassura car après tout, je n'avais pas beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle, mais je devais reconnaitre malgré tout que des années passées dans la tête d'Emmett m'avaient permis d'avoir de solides connaissances en la matière, même si cela me coutait de l'avouer.

Finalement, je tentai de glisser ma main droite sur son sein et attendis sa réaction. Elle eu un petit halètement et pinça ses lèvres comme pour se retenir de gémir. Je commençai alors mon massage tandis que mes lèvres enserrèrent le mamelon de son autre sein. Sa réaction fut plus brutale. Son dos s'arqua, sa tête bascula en arrière et ses mains se crispèrent dans mes cheveux, sans compter le râle qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour décider d'accentuer davantage mes caresses qui devinrent plus fermes et assurées. La sentir s'arquer sous moi ainsi me mettait dans tous mes états, car à chaque fois, son bassin roulait sous le mien, m'infligeant une friction contre mon entre-jambe déjà très sollicité.

Une fois que mes mains s'étaient légèrement réchauffées au contact de sa peau, je les fis descendre de chaque coté de son torse jusqu'à sa taille, puis passai mes doigts sous l'élastique de son short tout en embrassant son ventre. Elle leva la tête pour regarder ce que je faisais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner un sourire en coin plein de malice. Ses yeux s'agrandirent par incrédulité, mais aussi par désir.

Je me mis à genou entre ses jambes et commença à tirer sur l'élastique de son short pour le faire descendre sur ses hanches puis sur le haut de ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il arriva à mi-cuisses, elle leva ses jambes à la perpendiculaire pour me faciliter la tâche. Je ne perdis pas une miette de cette position et pris mon temps pour retirer le vêtement, déposant des baisers derrière ses genoux et sur ses mollets. D'une main, je jetai son short derrière moi, pendant que mon autre main agrippa sa cheville droite et maintint sa jambe en l'air. Tout en la fixant du coin de l'œil, j'entrepris de lécher l'intérieur de sa malléole. Elle s'était arrêtée de respirer, en attente. Je m'enhardis, posai délicatement son talon sur mon épaule et mis mes mains de chaque coté de son mollet. Avec une lenteur que j'espérais tout aussi intolérable pour elle qu'elle l'était pour moi, je fis courir mes doigts frais le long de sa jambe jusqu'à sa cuisse. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent son aine, subitement ses poumons s'emplirent d'air et elle se mit à haleter. Sans me départir de ce sourire qui était apparu sur mon visage, je me penchai pour que mes lèvres suivent le même chemin que mes doigts venaient de tracer à l'instant. Mais elle interrompit mon geste en se relevant brusquement sur ses fesses, laissant tomber sur le lit sa jambe qui était sur mon épaule. Assis sur mes talons, je la laissai prendre ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrasser rageusement. Je ne pouvais décidemment rien lui refuser. Puis ses mains me lâchèrent et elle caressa tour à tour mon cou, mon torse, mon ventre pour enfin atteindre le haut de mon jean. Elle cessa de m'embrasser pour reporter son attention sur mon bas-ventre. Pour l'aider dans sa démarche, je me remis sur mes genoux et passai mes mains dans ses long cheveux soyeux pour dégager son visage d'ange. Lorsqu'elle eut déboutonné mon jean je me sentis tout de suite plus à l'aise, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de l'étroitesse mon pantalon à cet endroit depuis plusieurs minutes. Cela me fit sourire.

Bella rougit lorsqu'elle descendit mon jean sur mes cuisses, elle pouvait voir l'évidence de mon désir pour elle à travers mon boxer, et ce, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je n'en fus que plus excité. Dans une rapidité vampirique, je m'étais levé et avait fini d'enlever mon pantalon avant de reprendre exactement ma place, Bella s'était à peine aperçue de mon geste. Pour une fois, je dus admettre que l'état de vampire n'avait pas que des désavantages. Tel un félin, je me penchai à nouveau vers elle en avançant mes mains sur le matelas de chaque coté d'elle, la forçant à se rallonger. Elle attrapa ma nuque dans ses deux mains et vint coller ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je m'allongeai sur elle mais me gardait de laisser reposer tout mon poids en m'appuyant sur mes coudes. Dans notre étreinte, Bella gémit contre mes lèvres et commença à s'agiter sous moi en signe de plaisir. Je répartis mon poids sur mon bras gauche et avec mon autre main j'entrepris de caresser sa taille, puis sa hanche pour finalement attraper le creux de son genou droit, la forçant à plier sa jambe contre ma hanche. Sans attendre, elle fit de même avec son autre jambe et vint croiser ses chevilles en-dessous de mes fesses, lui permettant ainsi de faire rouler son bassin contre le mien.

Cette femme était ma tentatrice, mon talon d'Achille, je me sentais faible dans ses bras car je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Et je l'aimais pour ça. Elle me donnait l'illusion de n'être qu'un homme. Comment Tanya avait-elle osé dire que Bella n'était qu'une lubie pour moi ? Que je n'avais aucun intérêt à aimer une humaine ? Se rendait-elle compte qu'une femme comme elle ne pourrait jamais me combler comme Bella le fait ? _Tanya n'arrive même pas à la cheville de Bella_ pensais-je.

« Edward… »

Cette femme était vraiment folle à lier, _qu'elle aille au diable !_

« Edward ! »

Je jubilais à l'idée qu'elle nous imagine moi et Bella à cet instant.

« Edward !! »

Je m'arrêtai et relevai la tête, me demandant ce qui se passait. Elle ne bougeait plus et me regardait avec intensité, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi tu as dis ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse, encore anesthésiée par le plaisir. « Je n'ai rien dit ».

« Non Edward…tu as parlé, je t'assure ». Sa voix s'était emplie de tristesse. Je n'aurais quand même pas dis tout haut ce que je pensais il y a quelques secondes ?

« Qu'ai-je dis ? »

Elle mit ses mains sur mes tempes et caressa doucement la racine de mes cheveux. « Tu as dis…_Tanya n'arrive même pas à la cheville de Bella_, et puis tu as ajouté _qu'elle aille au diable !_ » dit-elle avec un air contrit.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je ne l'avais pas pensé, je l'avais dit à voix haute. J'étais un crétin.

« Ecoute Edward… ». Je savais ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite, et elle aurait raison. « Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas aller plus loin…je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé chez toi tout à l'heure, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi en réponse des actes de Tanya…tu comprends ? ». Elle était embarrassée. Mais elle avait tort, c'était à moi d'être embarrassé. Je soupirai et laissai tomber ma tête sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. Tu as raison, tu vaux beaucoup plus que ça. »

« Edward, regarde-moi s'il te plait ». J'obéis et levai le menton. Son regard n'était plus triste mais déterminé. « Je veux qu'à ce moment-là, il n'y ait que toi et moi, et personne d'autre ». Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle, et opinai du chef avec ferveur. Je soupirai une dernière fois et roulai sur le coté. Je passai mon bras au-dessus de la tête de Bella et vint se blottir contre moi, sa joue sur mon torse.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi en silence, perdus dans nos pensées, jusqu'à que je sente Bella frissonner. Je savais que tirer les couvertures sur nous ne serait pas d'une grande utilité puisque ce qui lui donnait froid c'était moi, je me maudis à cette pensée. Je commençai à desserrer notre étreinte pour me dégager mais je sentis Bella s'accrocher à moi.

« Bella tu gèles ! » pouffai-je en voyant sa moue boudeuse. Elle n'insista pas et accepta que je me lève du lit pour aller chercher ses vêtements. Je trouvai son short près de la fenêtre et son débardeur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lorsque je me retournai pour la rejoindre, je vis Bella assise, les mains posées nonchalamment entre ses jambes et les épaules affaissées et entrain de me détailler de haut en bas. Un sourire s'esquissa au coin de mes lèvres en prenant conscience que j'étais toujours en boxer. Elle respira un grand coup, prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents puis soupira. Elle avait beau être la seule personne sur cette terre qui avait un esprit impénétrable, je pouvais aisément deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête en ce moment. Pour la taquiner, je lui posai la question.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Hum ? » dit-elle distraitement encore perdue dans ses pensées. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire franchement. Je lui tendis ses vêtements et partis à la recherche des miens. Un quart de seconde plus tard, j'étais habillé et me tenais près de ma bien-aimée pour l'aider. Je tirai ensuite les couvertures sur elle et m'installai à coté d'elle, reprenant notre position d'avant. Le nez dans ses cheveux, j'étais entrain de m'oublier totalement lorsqu'elle me demanda comment s'était passé mon retour à la villa. Je lui racontai alors ce qui s'était passé et comment Tanya avait réagit.

« J'ai eu si peur que… »

« Que je la tue ? ». Elle leva les yeux timidement vers moi et acquiesça. « Moi aussi » dis-je avec sincérité.

« Comment as-tu réussi à résister ? »

« J'ai pensé à toi »

« A moi ? ». Elle était curieuse à présent.

« Oui. Je me suis dit que ça ne te ferait pas plaisir ». Je ris en entendant mes paroles, on aurait dit un petit garçon voulant faire plaisir à sa maman.

« C'est pas drôle Edward ! ». Son air faussement outré ne m'incita pas à m'arrêter de rire.

« En effet, et pourtant c'est la vérité ! ».

Il nous fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre nos esprits. « Tu sais Bella, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à me retenir de lui arracher la tête ». Elle grimaça à cette idée. « Et grâce à cela, je sais maintenant je serai incapable de perdre le contrôle avec toi…c'est pour ça que ce soir, je savais que je pouvais…aller plus loin… ». Elle pouffa de rire et mis ses mains devant sa bouche pour éviter d'être trop bruyante. « Bella, c'est à mon tour de te dire que c'est pas drôle ! »

« Oh Edward je suis désolée, c'est nerveux ! », elle souffla et se concentra pour réfréner son rire. « J'en suis heureuse Edward. Vraiment. »

N'y pouvant plus, nous repartîmes ensemble dans une crise de fou rire, la plus silencieuse possible. Si ne savions pas vraiment pourquoi nous riions mais cela nous permit d'évacuer toute la tension accumulée pendant ce week-end.

*

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour. Tanya était partie dans l'heure qui avait suivit notre altercation et la vie avait reprit son cours presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pour éviter tout malentendu ou gêne, j'avais demandé à ma famille de se réunir dans la salle à manger et leur avait expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début. Ils étaient en droit de savoir car cela les affectait tous autant. Mais après cette discussion, le sujet était clos. Le prénom de Tanya devint tabou et plus personne ne se risqua à le prononcer devant moi.

Un soir, en attendant d'aller rejoindre Bella, j'étais entrain de regarder Emmett et Jasper jouer aux jeux vidéo dans le salon, quand mon père et ma mère s'approchèrent de moi.

« Edward ? » dit Carlisle

« Oui ? ». Mais je savais déjà ce qu'il avait en tête. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée »

« Mais si, j'en suis sûre » insista Esmé

« Ça le mettrait mal à l'aise, et nous aussi par la même occasion », répliquai-je.

« Pourtant ça vaut le coup d'essayer, nous serons irréprochables ! »

« Je ne sais pas Carlisle… ». Je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmett et Jasper. Emmett était dans sa bulle et jurait comme un charretier, tandis que Jasper affichait un sourire machiavélique et faisait exprès d'exacerber l'irritation d'Emmett. Je soupirai.

« Allez chéri, ça me ferait tant plaisir ! ». Ma mère me prenait par les sentiments. « Et puis à Bella aussi, j'en suis sûre ».

« D'accord vous avez gagnés ! » m'écriai-je en levant les mains devant moi en signe de reddition. « Mais de toutes manières, je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera » ajoutai-je avec un grand sourire.

« Je n'en serai pas si sûr, fils… » dit Carlisle en s'éloignant.

J'étais abasourdi.

« Tu lui a déjà demandé ??! ». Je m'étais levé du canapé d'un bond. Ils avaient réussi à me cacher ça !

« Oui. Et il m'a dit, je cite, _ce sera avec plaisir Carlisle _». Mon père ria en allant à son bureau. Je me retournai vers Esmé, lui offrant un regard incrédule.

« Par contre, j'aurai besoin de l'aide de Bella, pourras-tu le lui demander ? ». Sans attendre une réponse, elle m'embrassa sur la joue puis se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et reporta mon attention sur Emmett et Jasper. Ils me regardaient avec un immense sourire.

Ça allait être horrible.

Je soupirai et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

********************************

POV Bella

Nous étions lundi soir, et comme tous les soirs j'étais dans la cuisine entrain de préparer à manger, quand Charlie rentra du travail.

« Ça va Bell' ? » me dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Oui. Et toi ? Bonne journée ? »

« Pas une des meilleures, mais bon, le métier de sheriff c'est pas tout le temps une partie de plaisir… ». Il tira une chaise et s'assit en me regardant m'affairer. « …il y a eu un grave accident de voiture sur la route de Port Angeles, une voiture a fait un écart et celle qui venait en face a tenté de l'éviter, elle a fini sa course dans le ravin. Pas beau à voir », il secoua la tête, fixant des yeux le vide. « La voiture qui a fait l'écart a pris la fuite, j'ai tenté toute la journée de retrouver cette … ». Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il savait que ce qu'il dirait ne serai pas très poli, et il avait toujours peur de me choquer et prononçant des insanités. C'était tout lui.

« Les passagers de la voitures accidentés… » commençai-je

« Ils étaient deux, un jeune couple, à peine plus agés que toi…pff, la jeune femme est dans le coma, et l'homme est salement amoché. »

« C'est triste ». Je ne trouvais pas d'autres mots pour exprimer mon sentiment.

« Oui…mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que j'ai pas réussi à mettre la main sur ce chauffard, apparemment il a passé la frontière d'état, la balle est dans le camp des gars de l'Oregon. Et puis j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital pour recueillir des informations auprès des passagers. Enfin…du jeune homme en l'occurrence. J'ai horreur de faire ça, mais c'est indispensable pour l'enquête ».

Pendant quelques minutes il resta pensif. Les accidents de la circulation étaient sa bête noire dans son métier. Même s'il le cachait, Charlie était un grand émotif, et je savais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pouvait s'agir de moi lorsqu'il arrivait sur les lieux de l'accident.

Au milieu du repas, alors que je portais mon verre à la bouche mon père reprit la conversation.

« J'ai vu Carlisle à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ». Jusque là, rien d'anormal avais-je envie de lui dire. « Il nous a invité à passer Thanksgiving chez eux jeudi soir ». Je faillis m'étouffer en buvant mon verre d'eau.

« Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?! ». Il était venu derrière moi et me tapotait le dos. Je toussai et portai ma main au niveau de mes poumons.

« Oui, oui…c'est bon ». Oui, enfin non, ce n'était pas bon. Mais pourquoi Carlisle était allé proposer une chose pareille ?! Des vampires autour d'une table entrain de partager un repas familial avec deux humains ? Etait-ce une nouvelle forme d'humour ? Non mais vraiment ?!

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? ». J'avais encore un espoir car il était de notoriété publique que Charlie de fêtait jamais cette fête depuis que ma mère était partie. Trop de souvenirs.

« Je pouvais pas refuser…tu sais comment il est … ». Oui, comment refuser quelque chose à un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?! Charlie avait les épaules affaissées comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir dit 'oui'.

« C'est très gentil à eux » dis-je pour meubler la conversation. Il était clair que ni lui, ni moi n'étions très enthousiastes à cette idée, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. De son coté, il détestait Thanksgiving et tout le tralala qui s'y rapportait, et puis j'imagine qu'il était gêné d'aller chez Edward. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le jour où il s'était fâché contre lui, et ne le tolérait toujours pas à la maison. Quant à moi, l'idée d'amener mon père dans un repaire de vampires me hérissait le poil, j'avais beau les connaitre, la réaction de Jasper en septembre était toujours gravée dans ma mémoire. Et puis, il y avait le coté théâtral qui me dérangeait. Les Cullen allaient d'avoir agir comme des humains, et qui dit Thanksgiving, dit nourriture humaine, comment allaient-ils s'en sortir devant Charlie ? Il est rare que sur neuf personnes, seules deux mangent…

La soirée de jeudi soir promettait d'être longue.

*

Le jour « J » était arrivé, et ni moi, ni Edward n'étions particulièrement à l'aise. Il m'avait expliqué comment son père et sa mère avaient monté ce plan pour tenter un rapprochement entre lui et mon père. Mais nos inquiétudes divergeaient. Quand je lui fis part de mes questions sur la façon dont ils allaient gérer la nourriture, cela le fit rire. Selon lui, ça allait entre un jeu d'enfant, ils avaient des siècles de pratique pour jouer la comédie humaine. Ce qui l'inquiétait lui, c'était le comportement de sa famille. Il craignait qu'Emmett fasse des allusions douteuses ou encore que sa mère en fasse trop. Mais surtout, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec Charlie, et là, ce fut moi qui éclatai de rire.

Esmé avait demandé si je pouvais l'aider pour la cuisine, la veille, j'étais allée à la villa pour dresser la liste des courses nécessaires. J'avais été étonnée de voir que tout le monde était excité à l'idée de cette soirée, même Rosalie affichait un air intéressé, une première. Quant à Alice, le mot « excitée » était un euphémisme. Depuis le moment où elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle m'avait harcelée pour que j'accepte un relooking spécial Thanksgiving. Finalement, j'avais réussi à trouver un compromis : elle avait eu le droit d'aller m'acheter une robe et je lui accorderai 30 minutes de mon temps ce soir pour qu'elle me prépare, pas une minute de plus, c'était à prendre ou à laisser.

A la fin des cours, je rejoignis la villa avec les autres pour préparer le repas avec Esmé. Charlie tiqua un peu quand je lui avais dit que j'allais donner un peu d'aide à Esmé, il trouvait bizarre qu'elle ait besoin de moi alors qu'il y avait de la main d'œuvre là-bas, mais il ne posa aucune objection.

Emmett et Jasper avaient pour mission d'aller acheter la dinde, mais le reste de la famille était bien décidé à participer aux préparatifs. Carlisle avait prit son après-midi pour être à la maison et avait aidé Esmé à faire les courses. Finalement, la préparation du repas se transforma en véritable cours de cuisine. Tandis que je préparais la tarte à la citrouille, Esmé, Carlisle, Alice, Edward et Rosalie se tenaient en rang d'oignons devant moi, buvant mes paroles et scrutant mes moindres faits et gestes. Ce n'était pas l'expérience la plus décontractante que je connaisse. Heureusement qu'Esmé et Alice avaient voulu mettre la main à la pâte, ainsi l'ambiance s'allégea, du moins pour moi. Après avoir donné mes indications, je confiai une tâche à chacun et tout le monde s'affaira dans la grande cuisine. Entre deux plats, j'allais gouter ce qu'ils faisaient pour m'assurer que c'était mangeable, et par chance mes élèves étaient doués.

Cependant une chose m'inquiétait. Il était 17h20 et la dinde n'était toujours pas là.

« Où allaient-ils acheter la dinde ? » demandai-je à l'assemblée.

« Hum, je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? » dit Carlisle.

« Parce qu'il faut au moins trois heures de cuisson ! », dis-je dépitée.

« Quand on parle du loup… » lança Rosalie sans lever la tête de sa casserole.

« Tu as raison Rose, je les entends, ils sont dans le chemin » acquiesça Esmé.

« Oh non… » se plaignit Edward. Je levai la tête vers lui. Il affichait un visage mi-amusé, mi-affligé. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Emmett et Jasper entrèrent dans la maison.

Emmett entra le premier dans la cuisine avec un air satisfait voulant dire « appelez-moi le Dieu de la dinde ». Jasper entra dans la pièce à son tour et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les secouer. Des plumes noires et blanches tombèrent sur le sol, puis la chose que tenait Emmett se mit à glousser.

La dinde était vivante. Bien vivante, et même plutôt énergique à voir comment l'animal se débattait.

« EMMETT CULLEN ! » hurlai-je, tous ces préparatifs m'avaient rendus un peu nerveuse, je n'avais pas besoin d'une dinde pleine de vie par dessus le marché. « Nous, les humains, on mange nos proies MORTES ! » ajoutai-je en m'avançant vers lui et pointant ma cuillère en bois sur lui.

Emmett me regardait avec des yeux ronds et mon public s'était tu pour assister à la scène. Puis Emmett se reprit et parla avec une condescendance feinte.

« Je le sais, Bella ! Mais je vois pas pourquoi ce serait Thanksgiving que pour vous ! Moi aussi je veux manger de la dinde, il n'y a pas de raison ! ». Il regarda la dinde avec tendresse et la caressa doucement. « Et puis, c'est une championne elle, elle courait plus vite que ses congénères dans l'enclos, sans le vouloir, elle m'a lancé un défi, hein Jessica ? ».

« JESSICA ?! » Rosalie, Alice et Moi crièrent.

« Ben oui, il lui fallait un petit nom…et j'ai pensé à Jessica Stanley quand je l'ai vu »

Le fou rire fut général.

Après quelques minutes, Edward reprit la parole.

« Em' tu devrais peut-être aller fêter ton Thanksgiving maintenant et nous ramener la dinde après, car je doute qu'une dinde stressée gagne en qualité gustative. »

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Jessica, ou plutôt à la dinde. Ses plumes étaient en épis maintenant à force de vouloir se libérer et une dinde nerveuse n'était pas des plus hygiénique dans une cuisine, les chaussures d'Emmett pouvaient en témoigner.

« Ok, j'y vais ». Il tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine mais je l'entendais encore depuis le salon « Jasper, prend l'appareil photo et vient me rejoindre, je veux mettre une photo de mon exploit dans mon album… »

« Attend, j'arrive aussi Em' ! » s'écria Rosalie en sortant de la cuisine.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ça. La prochaine fois je me rappellerai de mentionner 'dinde morte' sur la liste des courses.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Emmett revint avec Jessica. Elle était beaucoup moins dynamique et surtout elle était…'épilée'.

« Alors ? Comment c'était ? » demandai-je.

« J'aime pas les dindes ». Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au double sens de sa phrase et souris. Il posa la dinde sur la table comme un chasseur ramenant sa proie après une lutte acharnée. « Bien moins fun que les grizzlis ».

« Oui, je peux comprendre » riai-je.

La fin de l'après-midi passa rapidement entre les derniers préparatifs en cuisine et la mise en place de la table (Esmée et Alice prirent une bonne heure pour mettre la table et le couvert).

Tout était prêt.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à affronter Alice avant que mon père arrive.

* * *

_Non, pitié !! Ne nous lapidez pas !! On vous promet que le prochain lemon, ce sera le bon ! Et pour notre défense, c'est pas notre faute si Eddy et Bella sont peu « cucul » sur les bords…Ah si ? Bon, ok, c'est de notre faute ^^… Dans ce cas on vous autorise à nous lyncher, mais pas trop, sinon pas de suite ! (on sait, c'est pas beau le chantage…)_

_Mais au fond, on est pas si cruelles, on a essayé de faire passer la pilule avec un peu d'humour (on croise les doigts pour que vous le partagiez…). Si vous aimez, tant mieux, car on vous réserve des petites surprises dans le même genre pour la suite… ;-) _


	14. Le dindon de la farce

_Hello Everybody !!_

_Tout d'abord un grand merci pour nous avoir sauvé de la lapidation et comme promis, voici le chapitre 14 ! Ensuite, on vous remercie encore et encore pour toutes vos reviews, on en a eu pas loin de 60 pour le dernier chapitre, un truc de fou ^_^ !!_

_Visiblement, la pauvre dinde Jessica ne vous a pas laissé indifférents la dernière fois, et ben pour votre plus grand plaisir, elle va refaire son apparition en exclusivité !_

Réponses à quelques reviews :

_**Elisabeth**__ : Eh dis donc m'dame, tu as perdu tes codes ou quoi ??! Tu t'identifies plus quand tu laisses des reviews !! Comment on fait nous maintenant pour te répondre hein ?! _

_**Elo**__ : Tensions sexuelles ? OU CA ??!!! _

_**SuperNana**__ : Tu fais grève ?! On sait pas si tu serais très heureuse si nous aussi on s'y mettait !! ^^_

**tite-lilith** : Tu peux pas t'imaginer dans quel état des reviews comme celle-là nous mettent ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

Bon allez, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant, on espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus(es), car vous nous avez mis une sacrée pression à vouloir lire le repas de Thanksgiving et ce chapitre s'est avéré plus difficile à écrire qu'on l'avait prévu.

(Une petite piqûre de rappel : tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Mme Meyer, nous, on fait que s'amuser avec ses personnages et les rendre un peu plus fun…^^)

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 14 : Le dindon de la farce**

_Tout était prêt._

_Il ne me restait plus qu'à affronter Alice avant que mon père arrive._

POV Bella

Edward était resté avec moi dans la cuisine pour me tenir compagnie tandis que j'apportais les dernières touches aux différents plats. Les Cullen n'avaient pas eu peur et avaient prévu de la nourriture pour plus de neuf convives. Je trouvais dommage de voir autant de gaspillage. Je soupirai.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Edward avec curiosité. Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis qu'il me regardait avec intensité. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas lire mes pensées l'agaçait encore par moment.

« Rien…c'est juste que je trouve dommage de devoir jeter tout ça après » dis-je en faisant un signe de la main vers la table.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle a prévu de donner le surplus à l'hôpital, ils s'organisent une soupe populaire pour Thanksgiving » répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. « Ah ! » ajouta-t-il soudainement.

« 'Ah' quoi Ed- »

« Isabella Marie Swan ! On avait un accord il me semble ? » me coupa Alice en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle se posta entre moi et Edward, tournant le dos à ce dernier et mis les mains sur ses hanches en signe d'impatience. Surprise par cette apparition, je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Il se retenait de rire et je plissai mes yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à rire. Sans attendre une réponse, Alice me prit la main et m'entraina à sa suite, mais je ne lâchai des yeux Edward que lorsque je sortis de la cuisine.

« Bon, Bella, il va falloir que tu sois coopérative et disciplinée, car vu le temps que je dispose, je n'aurai pas le temps d'écouter tes lamentations. » me dit-elle alors qu'elle me tirait la main dans le couloir.

« Oh, c'est pourtant pas mon genre Alice ! » riai-je. Elle stoppa net et se retourna vers moi, je faillis lui rentrer dedans. Mon sourire retomba instantanément lorsque je vis son regard menaçant. Elle ne rigolait pas.

Ça allait être les trente minutes les plus longues de ma vie.

Quand j'entrai dans sa chambre, j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Non seulement, le canapé était jonché d'articles griffés en tout genre, mais Rosalie se tenait à coté, les bras croisés.

« J'ai demandé à Rose si elle pouvait nous aider, ça ira plus vite » dit-elle tout en s'affairant dans la pièce. Mon sang se glaça, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec elle, c'était le moins que je puisse dire, cependant son visage n'était pas hostile. En réfléchissant, je me rendis compte que depuis quelques temps, Rosalie était un peu moins antipathique avec moi, certes, elle était toujours aussi distante mais elle n'affichait plus cet air de dégout quand elle posait les yeux sur moi. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle acceptait de faire quelque chose pour moi. Curieux.

« Bien. Bella on va commencer par le maquillage et la coiffure. Allez hop ! Dans la salle de bain ! » dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains. Je respirai un grand coup pour rassembler mon courage et m'engouffrai dans la pièce, priant pour qu'Alice n'en fasse pas trop.

Pendant un peu plus dix minutes, les deux vampiresses s'activèrent autour de moi avec une rapidité inhumaine, me donnant presque le tournis.

« Ça y est, je crois que c'est bon » dit Alice avec satisfaction. « Tu peux te regarder dans le miroir ». Je fermai les yeux et me tournai lentement sur moi-même pour faire face à la glace. Je n'osais pas ouvrir mes paupières par peur de découvrir quelque chose de déplaisant.

« N'aies pas peur Bella ». Avais-je rêvé ou était-ce Rosalie qui avait parlé ? « Tu ne vas pas hurler ». Non, c'était bien elle, et son sourire s'entendait dans ses paroles. Pour le coup, cela me décida à me regarder, et ce que je vis me réconforta. Elles avaient respecté mon classicisme légendaire, le maquillage qu'Alice était léger, elle avait souligné avec finesse mes yeux avec un fard foncé et avait appliqué un brillant à lèvres rosé. Quant à Rosalie, elle avait savamment assemblé la moitié supérieure de mes cheveux derrière ma tête à l'aide d'une épingle, laissant le reste de ma chevelure tomber dans mon dos.

« Bon allez, à l'essayage maintenant ! ». Le rythme d'Alice était militaire, je regrettais presque d'avoir imposé cette condition de temps. En pénétrant à nouveau dans sa chambre je croisai involontairement le regard de Rosalie qui esquissa un sourire d'excuse. Gênée, je détournai la tête vers l'étalage de tenue qui était sur le canapé.

« Alice, je sais que je ne dois pas me _lamenter_, mais est-ce que je n'avais pas dis que tu pouvais m'acheter _une_ robe ?! » dis-je avec irritation en croisant mes bras.

« Ah…Tu as dis ça ? », dit-elle avec un air absent en se titillant l'oreille et fuyant mon regard.

« Oui Alice ! ». Je soufflai d'exaspération.

« Ecoute Bella, maintenant elles sont là, trop tard ! Alors tu vas les essayer ! ». Elle avait repris son ton autoritaire et menaçant. J'abdiquai. Je pris le première robe qu'elle me tendit et alla l'enfiler.

Après plusieurs essayages, Rosalie et Alice se mirent d'accord sur une petite robe noire classique à bretelles qui laissait le haut de mon buste dégagé. Visiblement je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, mais las des essayages, je leur fis confiance. Pour finir, Alice se baissa et attrapa une petite paire de ballerines au pied du canapé et me les donna, je lui fus reconnaissante pour ne pas avoir choisi des talons.

« Parfaite ! » s'écria-t-elle et tapant énergiquement dans ses mains. Je m'avançai devant le miroir et m'examinai en me tortillant pour me voir sous toutes les coutures. Je me sentais classe sans être trop guindée.

« Je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue… » avouai-je timidement.

« Tu vois c'était pas si terrible ! »

Je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce quand Alice m'en empêcha. « Non, Bella attends, on descend en même temps que toi ! Je veux voir la tête d'Edward quand il te verra… ». Hum…je n'avais pas pensé à ça, et je sentis l'excitation monter à l'idée de voir sa réaction.

Il fallu peu de temps pour qu'Alice et Rosalie soient prêtes, beaucoup d'hommes rêveraient d'avoir des femmes aussi rapides pour se préparer. Une fois de plus, Alice attrapa ma main et m'entraina dans l'escalier. Même si je ne portais pas de talons, je descendis en regardant où je mettais mes pieds de peur de m'affaler de tout mon long sur le sol du salon et réduire à néant mon effet sur Edward. Il restait quelques marches quand Alice émit un « Tada ! » enthousiaste. Je levai la tête et trouvai Edward en face qui me détaillait de la tête aux pieds avec un regard surpris. Lorsqu'il croisa enfin mon regard, un large sourire vint éclairer son visage, et immédiatement il tendit la main pour me prendre dans ses bras. Lui aussi s'était changé, il arborait une chemise d'un gris profond qui contrastait avec la blancheur de peau et épousait merveilleusement bien la forme de son torse. A juger de la qualité du tissu de sa chemise et de son jean brut, Alice n'avait pu s'empêcher de dévaliser les boutiques de luxe une fois de plus.

« Bella, tu es…tu es vraiment très belle ce soir » finit-il par dire. Mais je pouvais voir dans son regard que j'étais bien plus que cela, ce qui me fit sourire, j'avais réussi à lui faire de l'effet et me sentais très fière.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Mr. Cullen » répondis-je en l'aguichant. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser mais je l'esquivai, il ne comprit pas et leva les sourcils en quête d'informations.

« Je me ferais trucider si tu avais le malheur de toucher à ça » chuchotai-je en pointant mes lèvres avec mon index. Il fit son habituel sourire en coin, et me fit un baiser sur la joue.

Soudain, je sentis Edward se raidir à coté de moi alors que nous nous dirigions vers le salon. « Il arrive » dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi, « j'entend sa voiture dans l'allée ». Mon cœur commença à s'emballer sous la panique. « Ne t'inquiète pas ça devrait bien se passer ». Je lui fis un regard qui voulait dire _vraiment ? Ça te va bien de dire ça !_ Il était tout aussi tendu que moi.

« Alice ! » il héla sa sœur qui était dans la cuisine sans me quitter des yeux. « Dis à Bella que tout se passera bien ! ».

« Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par 'se passera bien'… » ria-t-elle depuis la l'autre pièce. Edward ferma les yeux et souffla.

« Alice, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… » dit-il avec une voix agacée.

« Hum…ça, je le saurai quand il te verra et qu'il aura décidé de ton sort…».

Comme pour répondre à ses attentes, mon père sonna à la porte. Esmé nous fit signe d'approcher pour accueillir Charlie. Carlisle ouvrit la porte avec un sourire bienveillant comme à son habitude.

« Bonsoir Charlie ! » dit-il, puis d'un geste de la main, lui fit signe d'entrer. Voir la tête de mon père lorsqu'il découvrit les sept vampires alignés en face de lui me fit rire. Il n'était jamais à l'aise en société, mais là, s'il avait pu fondre sur place et s'éclipser ni vu, ni connu, il l'aurait fait.

« Euh…bonsoir Carlisle, Esmé ». Je vis ses yeux balayer l'assemblée, mais se contenta de faire des signes de tête. Pendant toute la semaine, je lui avais rappelé les prénoms des enfants Cullen, mais visiblement, le stress avait eu raison de mon travail. Lorsque ses yeux passèrent sur Edward, ce dernier lui dit un « bonsoir Charlie » avec assurance et sourire, tandis que mon père baissa les yeux et maugréa qu'un simple « Edward… ».

Il se tenait devant eux, pataud, entrain de jouer nerveusement avec la bouteille de vin qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Je dus réprimer un sourire en voyant qu'il s'était senti obligé d'apporter quelque chose, j'aurai du lui dire d'amener un cerf ou un grizzli.

« Je vais vous débarrasser Charlie, si vous me permettez » dit poliment Esmé. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie, elle adorait jouer les maitresses de maison.

« Il ne fallait pas vous donnez la peine d'apporter une bouteille de vin Charlie, c'est trop aimable ! » dit Emmett en s'approchant de lui pour le décharger du cadeau.

« Oh…c'était le moins que je puisse faire… »

« Nan nan, je vous assure, fallait vraiment pas… » répondit Emmett dans une voix à peine audible pour un humain alors qu'il allait dans la cuisine.

« Bella tu es très belle ce soir, dis donc ! » me dit Charlie en posant les yeux sur moi. Il avait été tellement absorbé par les autres qu'il avait oublié ma présence ici. J'allais le remercier quand Alice me devança.

« N'est-ce pas ?! » s'écria-t-elle en le prenant par le bras et le guidant vers la salle à manger. Je soufflai discrètement puis Edward attrapa ma main pour suivre les autres.

Lorsque j'entrai, ce que je vis me laissa pantoise. Alice et Esmé n'y étaient pas allées de main morte. La pièce si sobre habituellement, était transformée. La table était revêtue d'une nappe blanche épaisse qui tombait jusqu'au sol, et formait de nombreux plis sur tous les pans. Dessus, le couvert avait été dressé de manière sophistiquée dans des tons noirs et blancs, et un chemin de table fait de faux diamants courait entre de discrets photophores. La blancheur des assiettes contrastait avec l'opacité totale des verres de couleur noire, et l'argenterie miroitait sous la lumière. Contre le mur du fond, le long buffet de bois noir était surmonté de trois vases blancs identiques en porcelaine, mais de différentes dimensions, disposés du plus grand au plus petit. Chaque vase était orné de quelques fleurs subtilement agencées pour donner un effet aéré, je crus reconnaitre des lys.

Une pression sur ma main me sortit de ma rêverie et me tournai vers Edward qui me sourit.

« Charlie, vous avez l'honneur d'inaugurer avec nous la salle à manger ! ». Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder la personne qui avait dit ça. Emmett forcément.

La soirée promettait d'être longue.

« Ah ? Vous avez fait des travaux ? » demanda Charlie par politesse. Mais Edward répondit avant Emmett qui était sur le point de répliquer.

« Oui, Esmé a refait entièrement la décoration ».

« C'est mon passe-temps préféré » dit Esmé en s'approchant au bout de la table. « Charlie, si vous voulez bien prendre place… » ajouta-t-elle en désignant la chaise qui se trouvait au bout de la grande table rectangulaire. Nous prîmes place à notre tour, je me plaçai à la droite de mon père, Edward à coté de moi et Esmé à coté de ce dernier. En face de moi, Alice siégeait entre mon père et Jasper. Emmett, quant à lui, se tenait de l'autre coté de Jasper, près de Rosalie. Enfin, Carlisle trônait au bout de la table, en face de Charlie, avec à sa droite Rosalie et à sa gauche, Esmé.

« Vous aimez la dinde Charlie ? » demanda Emmett à brûle pourpoint en dépliant sa serviette sur ses genoux avec un peu trop de manières à mon gout. Rosalie pouffa à coté de lui et Edward se raidit une fois de plus à coté de moi, il devait entendre ce que ces deux là avaient en tête.

« Euh oui… je ne suis pas difficile, j'aime tout. Et toi Emmett, tu aimes ? » le taquina-t-il. _Mauvaise idée papa…_pensai-je, _laisse Emmett tranquille !_

« Nan. » dit-il en prenant un air de dégout. « Je préfère les viandes rouges. Bien rouges. ». Il lui fit un grand sourire. Carlisle se racla la gorge et orienta la conversation sur l'accident de voiture de lundi dernier. Pendant plusieurs minutes l'atmosphère se détendit mais je voyais Edward jeter des petits coups d'œil à Emmett en signe d'avertissement.

Esmé se leva pour aller à la cuisine mais Edward la pris de cour.

« Attend maman, je vais y aller, ne te dérange pas » dit-il en se levant, puis lorsqu'il passa derrière Emmett, il rajouta « Emmett va m'aider à couper la dinde » avec un sourire feint. Celui-ci se leva à son tour et me fit un clin d'œil avant de suivre son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons revinrent avec les plats. Edward posa la purée de patates douces et les petits pois, tandis qu'Emmett mis la dinde au centre la table. Lorsque je vis 'Jessica', je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux vers lui. C'était un carnage. La volaille n'était pas simplement découpée, elle avait été écrasée, lacérée de toutes parts, la pauvre bête était en charpie.

« Dites donc les garçons, vous nous aviez pas dit que c'était du hachis Parmentier prévu ce soir ! Je crois pas que Jessica aurait apprécié votre traitement de faveur ! » lança Alice en se retenant de rire, ce qui mit fin au silence qui s'était instauré avec l'arrivée de la dinde.

« C'est pas de notre faute si elle s'est montrée retorse » répliqua Emmett en regardant son frère. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel puis alla chercher le reste des plats avant de reprendre sa place. Il était clair que c'était Emmett qui était l'auteur du massacre. Je roulais mes yeux vers mon père pour voir sa réaction. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le plat mais par politesse ne dit rien.

« Tu sais Emmett, tu aurais pu me demander pour que je t'aide à la couper… » dis-je doucement pour ne pas le vexer.

« Bella, aucune dinde ne m'a résisté, et c'est pas elle qui allait commencer ! » répondit-il en pointant son couteau sur la volaille. Sa réplique eut le don de détendre à nouveau l'atmosphère et les plats commencèrent à passer de mains en mains. Je les voyais se servir prenant un peu de tout, affichant un sourire poli à chaque fois que l'un d'autre eux donnait le plat à l'autre. La pièce de théâtre allait prendre une tournure plus dramatique.

Edward m'avait dit dans l'après-midi d'essayer de ma relaxer pendant le diner et d'agir comme s'il s'agissait d'un repas 'normal', autrement dit, de ne pas rester les regarder ostensiblement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons envers Charlie. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, j'étais curieuse de voir comment ils allaient s'y prendre.

« Voulez-vous du vin Charlie ? » demanda avec politesse Carlisle.

« Ne vous dérangez surtout pas, je prendrai la même chose que vous »

« Nous, on aime le vin _rouge_ chef Swan. » continua Emmett sans laisser le temps à Carlisle de répondre, tout en mettant une grosse cuillère de purée dans son assiette.

« Euh oui ça m'ira très bien ». Charlie détourna son regard, gêné par la façon dont Emmett avait appuyé le mot 'rouge'.

Apparemment Emmett avait décidé de faire des siennes ce soir et il savait que personne n'oserait le reprendre de peur d'attirer encore plus l'attention.

Lorsque tout le monde commença à piocher dans son assiette, je ne pu me retenir de regarder du coin de l'œil mon voisin pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma dinde lorsque je découvris leur manège. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, mais là c'était vraiment trop… 'artisanal'. Dans les plis de la lourde nappe était cachée une fente située en face de chaque vampire. Derrière cette fente, un petit sac étanche, identique aux sacs congélations, était suspendu sous la table, ainsi, ils n'avaient qu'tirer discrètement la poche sur leurs genoux et faire glisser les aliments de leurs assiettes. Ils profitaient que Charlie ait la tête baissée pour donner des coups de fourchette, mais leur rapidité était tellement extrême que moi-même j'avais du mal à voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Dès que mon père discutait, ils faisaient semblant de mâcher, coupaient la viande dans leurs assiettes ou encore mettaient leurs verres à leurs bouches. Maintenant je comprenais mieux l'utilité des verres opaques, ce n'était pas simplement par pure décoration, Charlie ne pouvait pas voir si le niveau de liquide baissait.

Au milieu du repas, Charlie se leva pour aller aux toilettes, les Cullen en profitèrent pour prendre leurs verres et aller les vider.

« Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? » demandai-je incrédule.

« Enfin Bella, je te croyais plus perspicace ! Ton père ne va pas trouver bizarre si on ne se ressert pas ? » dit Alice. Pas faux.

Charlie revint et la comédie reprit tout comme les conversations. Emmett se faisait un plaisir de resservir mon père en vin, qui d'ailleurs se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise sous les vapeurs d'alcool. Il allait devoir me laisser exceptionnellement conduire sa voiture pour rentrer.

«Ils sont bons tes petits pois maman, je vais en rependre un peu, tiens ! ». Emmett, encore et toujours. « Tiens Jasper, je sais que t'aimes ça aussi » et il lui mit une grosse cuillère dans son assiette.

« C'est trop aimable Emmett » répondis Jasper entre ses dents.

Soudain je sentis Edward se tendre comme un arc à coté de moi, puis un léger sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres. _Oh non, dites-moi que j'ai rêvé !_ pensais-je. Visiblement, le gai luron de la famille Cullen s'ennuyait un peu trop et avait décidé de pimenter sa soirée sous le nez de mon père sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive. Avec des yeux écarquillés, je le vis prendre des petits pois avec sa cuillère, viser et les catapulter derrière Edward et moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir s'ils avaient bien atterri dans les vases, avec son agilité et sa rapidité, il était évident qu'il avait réussi. Edward bouillait à coté de moi, mais Charlie n'avait rien vu. Encouragé, Emmett continua sans prêter attention au regard furibond d'Esmé. Après quelques lancés, il donna un coup de coude à Jasper pour l'inciter à faire pareil. Je fus abasourdie lorsque Jasper décida d'en faire autant après avoir donné un rapide coup d'œil à Charlie puis à Alice. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, résignée. Quant à moi je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pas. Voir Jasper et Emmett se lancer dans un concours de lancé de petits pois en cachette était un spectacle à part entière, même Carlisle avait du mal à ne pas rire. De temps en temps je pouvais voir Emmett tirer le bout de sa langue et fermer un œil quand il essayait de viser le plus petit des vases. Rosalie à coté, ne perdait pas une miette, et à défaut de compter les points (aucun d'entre eux ne loupait son coup), elle donnait des notes de style allant de 1 à 5 en levant discrètement les doigts de sa main. Quand je regardais Edward, ses yeux faisait sans cesse le chemin entre Charlie, Alice et les garçons, sur le qui vive.

Pour le détendre un peu, Emmett jugea qu'il serait bon de pousser la provocation encore plus loin et fit exprès de lancer un petit pois directement sur Edward qui vint s'écraser lamentablement en plein milieu de son front. Tout le monde autour de la table retint sa respiration attendant la réaction d'Edward. Après avoir vérifié que mon père continuait de saucer tranquillement son assiette, je regardai Edward. Il avait déjà essuyé son front mais ses yeux restaient exorbités et sa mâchoire bloquée. Puis sans quitter le regard de son frère, il fit glisser son pouce sur son cou en signe de futures représailles. Le sourire d'Emmett s'élargit encore plus, mais il finit néanmoins par arrêter son petit jeu, il connaissait les limites.

Finalement, je comprenais pourquoi Edward était si anxieux pour ce diner et les craintes qu'il avait concernant le comportement de sa famille. Cependant, je devais reconnaitre que les âneries d'Emmett m'avaient amusé, et puis il était impossible de se fâcher avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Le diner se termina dans une relative tranquillité, seul Charlie et Emmett reprirent de la tarte à la citrouille à la fin du repas (Emmett se faisait un devoir de prouver à mon père qu'il était un gros mangeur car comme il le disait en tapant sur son torse, 'il fallait bien nourrir son homme'). Les deux hommes parlèrent sport pendant un moment puis Charlie lui demanda quelle était son équipe préférée de baseball.

« Les Mariners évidement ! » répondit-il comme si la question ne se posait même pas. Charlie pouffa. « Pas vous ? »

« Si bien sûr ! Mais moi je suis d'ici. Tu aurais pu très bien supporter une autre équipe que celle de Seattle ! ».

Je suivais la conversation de loin lorsque je vis le visage d'Alice s'éclairer.

« Super idée Emmett ! » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? ». A ça tête je vis qu'il avait envie de dire _qu'est-ce que t'as vu encore ?_ mais il se retint devant le regard interloqué de mon père.

« Les Mariners jouent à domicile samedi soir, non ? » demanda-t-elle

« Oui, et contre les Arizona Diamondbacks…beau match en perspective » dit Charlie. « D'ailleurs Bella, je vais chez Harry ce soir là…ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ça ne l'ennuie pas, car elle va venir avec nous assister au match ! » répondit avant moi Alice en tapant frénétiquement dans ses mains. « Oh et puis t'en qu'à faire, pourquoi on n'irait pas passer le weekend à Seattle ? Match samedi soir et tourisme dimanche ? Tu verras ça va être génial ! ». Je ne savais pas si par 'tourisme' et 'génial' Alice entendait 'shopping', mais je devais avouer que l'idée était séduisante, je n'avais pas bougé de Forks depuis l'incident à Phoenix et changer d'air ne pouvait que faire du bien. Je tournai la tête vers mon père et lui fit un regard suppliant. Il ne trouva rien à redire et se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

« Papa, maman, vous venez avec nous ? » demanda Edward.

« Non, désolé. J'ai cette soirée organisée par le Comité de chirurgie cardiaque de l'état du Washington, et Esmé m'accompagne. Mais amusez-vous bien. »

Charlie se réajusta sur sa chaise et fronça les sourcils, je savais qu'il était contrarié à l'idée de voir sa fille partir en vadrouille avec les enfants Cullen sans parents pour nous surveiller, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir sur sa parole.

Finalement, la soirée toucha à sa fin et après avoir discuté quelques temps dans le salon, il fut l'heure de rentrer. Charlie remercia Carlisle et Esmé et dit au revoir à tout le monde. Puis il s'approcha d'Edward et lui dit 'bonne nuit' avant d'ajouter « n'hésite pas à passer à la maison…on pourra regarder un match à la TV…enfin…si tu veux… ». C'était la manière à Charlie de s'excuser, certes maladroite, mais à voir le visage d'Edward, c'était comme si ce dernier avait gagné le gros lot.

« Merci Charlie, ce sera avec beaucoup de plaisir ! » lui dit-il. Puis une fois mon père sorti de la maison, Edward m'embrassa et me souffla « à tout à l'heure » dans l'oreille.

« Merci pour cette soirée » dis-je à tout le monde et rajoutai à l'attention d'Emmett « merci pour _tout_ » en insistant bien sur le dernier mot pour marquer l'ironie dans mes paroles.

« De rien Bella, ce fut avec _plaisir_ ! » m'imita-t-il, mais lui contrairement à moi, pensait chaque mot.

« On se voit demain Alice. »

« Oui ! Il faut absolument qu'on discute des préparatifs demain midi à la cantine. Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ce weekend !!! Ça va être fantastique!!!». Pire qu'une pile électrique, on aurait pu éclairer tout Forks si on l'avait branché au secteur tellement elle était excitée.

Mais je devais avouer que j'étais toute aussi impatiente qu'elle.

* * *

_Bon, bon, bon. Voilà à quoi ressemble un repas de Thanksgiving chez les Cullen selon nous…Est-ce qu'Emmett a été à la hauteur de vos espérances ?_

_On sait que le système qu'ils ont pour cacher leur nourriture c'est pas très glam' et un peu beaucoup tiré par les cheveux, mais bon, on fait avec les moyens du bord !_

_Enfin, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, on va continuer sur notre lancée sur un ton léger. On commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre donc il ne devrait pas trop se faire attendre._


	15. Turbulences

_Hello everybody !!_

_On est quel jour ? Ah oui mercredi !! Donc voici un nouveau chapitre !!!_

_Et ouais, on a nos petites habitudes maintenant ^^ !_

_Bon on sait pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais nous oui… on a dépassé les 400 reviews !!! MERCI !_

_Bientôt les 500 hein ?? Ca ne tient qu'à vous :-D ! On est insassiable quand il s'agit de ça, des vraies droguées..._

_Nous dédicaçons ce chapitre à **amvre-kil **qui est notre 400e reviews !_

_Réponse à quelques reviews :_

_**Amaria** : Le lynchage ? Vraiment ?! Oh on pense qu'on ne craint rien, on l'aime trop Emmett il est obligé d'être présent !!_

_**Elo** : La fibre drôle ? humm c'est Emmett qui nous met dans cet état ^^ !!_

_**Elisabeth de Montréal**: Ah notre coupine d'outre-Atlantique !! Hâte à la petite scène intime… et bien… et bien on ne te dit rien du tout !!! Surprise ^^ !_

_**Clairounette** : Notre bataille de petits pois…. On avait pensé à la purée au départ mais après réflexion, nous avions un peu de mal à imaginer Eddy avec un gros pâté de purée dégoulinant sur le front :-D !_

_On pense que vous devriez avoir votre dose de lecture là…Enjoy it !_

_Bisouilles (comme dirait Elisabeth ^^)_

**Chapitre 15: Turbulences**

POV Bella

Nous étions samedi après-midi, Edward était venu me chercher juste après le déjeuner pour que nous puissions partir tous ensemble à Seattle. Lorsque j'arrivai à la villa, je pus difficilement me retenir de rire en voyant les Cullen s'affairer.

Emmett était comme un lion en cage. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi impatient qu'en cet instant. Il courait dans tous les sens, rien qu'à le regarder j'en avais le tournis. Il avait revêtu une tenue complète de baseball blanche et bleue à rayures de son équipe préférée. Venant d'Emmett, plus rien ne me surprenait maintenant. A le voir, on aurait presque pu le prendre pour un des joueurs. Cette pensée me fit rire en imaginant Emmett sur le terrain avec des joueurs humains, envoyer des balles à une vitesse surnaturelle.

Je tournai la tête et vis Alice amener ses valises vers le coffre de la Volvo d'Edward. On avait du mal à croire en regardant ses bagages que nous restions qu'une seule nuit à Seattle. Je la suivis dans le garage et l'observais ranger avec précautions ces affaires comme s'il s'agissait de choses extrêmement précieuses. A elle seule, elle remplissait presque entièrement le coffre de la voiture. Je levai les yeux au ciel, Alice était irrécupérable.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça Alice ? », je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Pour ma part, je n'avais pris que le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire ma trousse de toilette, un pyjama et quelques affaires de rechange pour le lendemain.

« Quoi ??! » me demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, il vaut mieux prévoir… »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Alice ! T'es voyante !!! Tu sais mieux que personne ce qui peut arriver ! »

« Argh ! C'est bon ! C'est juste que j'ai prévu des vêtements pour…toi… » me dit-elle en me regardant avec un regard de petite fille. « Quand j'ai vu ce que tu avais pris… » elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche et prit un air affligé.

Je soupirai.

« J'aurais du m'en douter… Bon alors on part bientôt ?? »

Son regard fut vide pendant quelques secondes puis elle me dit dans un grand sourire « On part dans exactement 5min et 15 secondes ».

En effet, j'entendis les autres se diriger vers le garage. Je sursautai quand je sentis les mains fraîches d'Edward entourer ma taille. Je me mis à caresser ses bras tandis qu'il plaça son visage sur mon épaule puis déposa un baiser sur mon cou.

« Prête mon amour ? » me chuchota Edward à mon oreille.

J'acquiesçai et me retournai pour l'embrasser.

Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper venaient d'arriver dans le garage.

« Bon alors je propose quelque chose, les filles d'un coté et les mecs de l'autre, ça vous dit ? » demanda Rosalie tout sourire.

On avait prévu qu'Alice, Jasper et moi allions dans la voiture avec Edward et que Rosalie prenait son cabriolet avec Emmett. Sa proposition me surprenait d'autant plus que Rosalie et moi n'étions toujours pas les meilleures amies du monde. Ce trajet pourrait être l'occasion d'arranger la situation.

« C'est bon pour moi » dis-je en souriant timidement à Rosalie.

Je sentis immédiatement Edward se tendre. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il ne supportait pas d'être séparé de moi plus d'une demi-heure. A vrai dire, cela m'était tout aussi difficile.

« Moi aussi je suis d'accord ! » ajouta Alice.

« Bon et bien je crois qu'on a plus trop le choix les gars ! » dit Edward à contre cœur. Il m'embrassa amoureusement.

Emmett se racla la gorge pour capter notre attention.

« Bon on est parti ?!!!! » lança-t-il tout excité.

J'embrassai rapidement Edward et m'engouffrai à l'arrière du cabriolet de Rosalie.

*~*~*~*~*

Après quelques minutes de route, je vis Rosalie me regarder furtivement dans le rétroviseur. Elle s'éclaircit la voix puis me demanda :

« Alors Bella, tu es déjà allée voir un match de baseball ? »

Je restai bouche bée. Rosalie me parlait. Réellement.

« Euh oui…Pas d'aussi grande envergure, mais j'en ai déjà vu, mon beau-père est joueur de baseball. Ma mère voulait toujours que je l'accompagne aux matchs de Phil.»

Elle me sourit gentiment mais ne répondit pas.

« Ah moi je trouve ça mou ! » me dit Alice en rigolant.

« Je veux bien le croire, après avoir vu un de vos matchs familiaux !! Mais le principal c'est qu'on passe un bon moment tous ensemble, pas vrai ?! » Alice se retourna pour pouvoir me regarder.

« Bella, arrête, on sait très bien que le principal pour toi c'est de passer un bon moment avec Edward…dans la chambre d'hôtel !! » dit-elle en riant, le rouge me monta aux joues instantanément « je rigole Bella !! »

« Tu peux pas nous en vouloir de penser ça Bella, vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre Edward et toi ! Pire qu'Emmett et moi ! » lança Rosalie.

Rapidement, Alice se retourna une nouvelle fois vers moi.

« Bon allez raconte !! C'est pour ça que t'es ici, on veut avoir des détails ! »

Je bouillais, je m'étais faite avoir, elles avaient tout prévu ! C'était un vrai guet-apens…

« Il n'y a rien à raconter, désolée de vous décevoir les filles. » répondis-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse, bien décidée à ne pas parler de ma vie sexuelle avec elles.

« Malheureusement on le sait déjà !! » Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds. Ne me dites pas que…« J'ai eu une vision ! Et j'étais persuadée que cette fois c'était la bonne !! Il était tellement…décidé ! J'en aurais mis ma main à couper !! » Elle se retourna vers Rosalie « et je peux te dire qu'Eddie était en…grande forme !! » elle rit aux éclats et ajouta « Bella est vraiment une petite coquine tu savais ça ?! »

Je me bouchai les oreilles et secouai ma tête. Mon visage était en feu. Alice avait tout vu. J'ouvrai mes yeux et constatai qu'elle me regardait, réprimant un sourire en se mordant la lèvre inferieure.

« Allez, Bella !! C'est la première fois que je vois Edward comme ça !! Dis-nous, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !! Comment il se débrouille hein ? Il est maladroit ou il est doux ?! »

« Alice !! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça !! T'as tout vu je te rappelle ! » me lamentai-je.

« Mais c'est pas pareil !! J'ai pas tous les détails ! »

« Alice ! » dis-je fermement « cette conversation est close ! »

« Bon très bien… » dit-elle, en se remettant droite sur son siège pour regarder la route. « On en reparlera au retour …» l'entendis-je ajouter doucement.

Parfois Alice était très énervante et ma foi, un peu trop curieuse à mon goût. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle nous ait vu. Je savais qu'Alice ne contrôlait pas ses visions mais elle aurait au moins pu éviter de m'en parler. Une pensée me traversa alors l'esprit, je ne pourrais donc jamais faire l'amour avec Edward sans que sa sœur le sache ? A moins qu'elle ne soit de son coté très occupée avec Jasper… Je ne pouvais nier que depuis qu'Edward m'avait confié qu'il pouvait me faire l'amour sans danger, je pensais beaucoup à ça. L'avant goût que j'avais pu avoir augmentait encore plus mon désir.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand j'entendis une chanson qui passait à la radio. On ne pouvait pas mieux tomber avec _Like a virgin_ de Madonna. Comme pour rajouter à ma gêne, Alice augmenta le son et se mit à chanter avec Rosalie. Connaissant cette chanson par cœur je me surpris à fredonner avec elles.

Au moment du refrain, nous nous jetâmes un petit coup d'œil, puis après avoir pris notre souffle nous nous lançâmes dans le refrain à tue-tête :

_Like a virgin (comme une vierge)_

_Touched for the very first time (touchée pour la toute première fois)_

_Like a virgin (comme une vierge)_

_When your heart beats (quand ton coeur bat)_

_Next to mine (près du mien)_

Rosalie tapait la mesure sur son volant et Alice et moi nous trémoussions en claquant des doigts. Au deuxième couplet, chacune à notre tour chantâmes une phrase et faisant des mimiques.

_Like a virgin (nous nous écriâmes toutes en même temps HOU!)_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats_

_Next to mine_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

A la fin de la chanson, nous n'avions pas pu nous retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Ah ! J'adore cette chanson !! » dis-je en riant.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas vu les paroles ! » Alice se remit à chanter a capela avec un grand sourire « Like a virgin , hou !! »

« C'est bon Alice, on a compris, merci !!! » rigolai-je.

*~*~*~*~*

Je sentis une main fraiche me caresser doucement le visage et ouvris les yeux. je découvris le visage d'Edward qui me regardait amoureusement.

« Bella, chérie, on est arrivé. »

Je me frottais les yeux et pris la main qu'Edward me tendait pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Je m'étais assoupie sur le chemin, la voiture avait toujours cet effet là sur moi, qu'importe la durée du trajet je finissais toujours par m'endormir. Je regardai ma montre et constatai qu'il n'était que 18h30, le match ne commençait qu'à 20h00.

Une fois sortie de la voiture, je clignai des yeux et regardai autour de moi où nous étions. Un _wow !_ s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je vis le magnifique bâtiment devant moi. La voiture était arrêtée devant un imposant building d'allure contemporaine dont la façade était recouverte de larges vitres.

Edward me prit la main et m'entraina vers l'entrée où nous attendaient le reste de la famille.

« Mr. Cullen, Mademoiselle, soyez les bienvenue dans l'Hôtel 1000. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour parmi nous. » dit le portier avec sourire en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

« Merci Monsieur » répondit poliment Edward en nous engouffrant rapidement dans l'entrée.

Je levais les yeux vers Edward avec un regard interrogatif.

« On descend toujours dans cet hôtel quand on vient plusieurs jours à Seattle et Carlisle participe régulièrement à des séminaires dans leur salle de conférence. » me dit-il avec un sourire gêné. « C'est Alice qui s'est occupé de l'hôtel… »

« Ahh… » fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire. Mes yeux allaient et venaient dans le hall. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil de toute ma vie. Le style correspondait bien aux Cullens. Design, chic, apaisant et feutré. Les couleurs étaient dans les tons beiges et marron mais ce qui m'intriguait le plus était la lumière. Tout était éclairé par de multiples spots mais sans pour autant être agressif. C'était lumineux mais relaxant. Je remarquai alors Alice qui était à la réception, remerciait l'hôtesse et se dirigeait vers nous.

« Vous avez la grande suite Deluxe au dernier étage » nous dit-elle tandis que trois personnes de l'hôtel virent à sa suite. « On se retrouve ici dans … » elle regarda sa montre « …45 minutes ».

« Mademoiselle et monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre… » dit un groom en nous invitant à le suivre.

Edward pressa gentiment ma main pour me rassurer, il devait voir sur mon visage que j'étais loin d'être à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit.

Dans un silence total, le groom nous conduisit jusqu'au vingtième étage et ouvrit notre chambre…notre 'appartement' devrais-je dire. Ce n'était pas une simple chambre avec un lit au milieu, non, il y avait un salon cosy avec cheminée, un bureau, un bar et même une salle à manger ! Quant à la chambre en elle-même, elle était somptueuse. Elle était décorée dans des tons beiges et bleus qui en faisaient une pièce chaleureuse, mais le lit valait le détour à lui-seul. Il était d'une taille impressionnante et surmonté d'un baldaquin, les draps était soyeux et les cousins moelleux donnaient envie de se jeter dessus.

« …et vous trouverez la salle de bain à votre gauche. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour » entendis-je d'une oreille le groom, j'avais été happée par la vue de Seattle que l'on avait depuis la baie vitrée de la chambre.

« Ça va ? » la voix d'Edward dans mon dos n'était pas très rassurée. J'acquiesçai, aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir tant j'étais impressionnée. Finalement je me retournai pour faire face à Edward, mais ce que je vis dans son dos me glaça sur place. Inquiet, Edward suivit mon regard et lorsque ses yeux revinrent se poser sur moi, il affichait un sourire en coin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a un rideau… »

« Ah d'accord…c'est original ! » dis-je gênée. La salle de bain n'était séparée de la chambre seulement que par une vitre, donnant un vue surprenante sur la baignoire qui se trouvait directement derrière.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée ? » me demanda-t-il en me prenant amoureusement dans ses bras. « Je sais que ce genre d'endroit ne t'es pas familier et je sais que tu n'aimes pas les surprises et que- »

« Edward » je mis mon index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, « ça va je m'en remettrais je pense… ! » ce fut à mon tour de lui faire un sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser.

*~*~*~*~*

Le stade Safeco de Seattle était énorme, je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Comme je m'en doutais, nous avions de très bonnes places.

J'avais fait l'erreur de m'assoir entre Edward et Emmett, ce dernier étant le contraire de quelqu'un de discret dans ce genre d'évènement. Mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore. Je le compris au moment où les joueurs de l'équipe des Mariners de Seattle, l'équipe favorite d'Emmett, entrèrent sur le terrain.

« ALLEZ LES MARINERS !!! » avait hurlé Emmett ce qui m'avait fait sursauté. « HOU HOU HOU ! ». Il agitait son poing en l'air maintenant.

Je savais que ce match n'allait pas être de tout repos, j'avais déjà eu un aperçu de ses talents jeudi soir. Il hurlait, criait, se levait, applaudissait sans arrêt. Je voyais les spectateurs autour souffler ou lancer des regards noirs mais dès qu'un des vampires se tournaient, les gens se tassaient sur leurs sièges n'osant pas répliquer. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Mais ma gêne fut à son apogée quand je vis apparaître sur l'écran géant le visage d'Emmett. Quand il s'en aperçu, il leva ses poings au dessus de sa tête plusieurs fois de suite puis désigna sa tenue avec ses index. Le pire fut quand Rosalie se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant des millions de spectateurs. Je tournai mon visage vers Edward et remarquai qu'il n'était pas plus à l'aise, il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance avant de se cacher discrètement le visage en faisant mine de gratter son front.

La mi-temps arriva enfin à mon grand soulagement. Je pensais profiter de cette pause pour m'acheter quelque chose à manger. Mon ventre criait famine.

« Edward je vais chercher quelque chose à manger, j'en ai pas pour longtemps » lui dis-je en me levant.

« Je t'accompagne, je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes … » me répondit-il dans un sourire.

Après voir rejoins le stand et commander un hot-dog et un Coca, nous revînmes à nos sièges. Je croquais un morceau et ne pus retenir un petit gémissement de bonheur.

« C'est si bon que ça ? » me demanda Edward amusé par ma réaction.

Je mâchais et avalai ma bouchée.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer…. » soufflais-je en essuyant ma bouche avec la serviette en papier. Une chose était certaine, ce que je préférais dans ce genre d'évènement c'était la nourriture. Ca n'avait jamais le même goût que chez nous. Bon je devais avouer que j'étais aussi affamée.

Le reste du match se passa exactement comme il avait commencé. Emmett était égal à lui-même, très enthousiaste…

Sa joie fut décuplée avec la victoire des Mariners. _Une défaite de plus pour l'équipe de Phoenix_ me dis-je, c'est Phil qui devait être triste.

Nous nous dirigions vers la voiture quand Emmett commença à chanter.

« WE ARE THE CHAMPION… »

Puis il me regarda avec un grand sourire et me dit « Nous sommes des dieux !!! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Emmett, toujours à en rajouter des tonnes… Soudain il m'attrapa et me jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Il avait été si brusque que mon souffle en fut coupé. Quand je retrouvais enfin un semblant de respiration, je me tortillais et lui ordonnais de me lâcher.

« Ts ts ts Bell's, dis-le et après je vois ce que je peux faire… »

« Dire quoi ?! » hurlais-je.

« Emmett, vous êtes les meilleurs, les Diamondbacks sont des losers ! » récita-t-il.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ?! »

« Parce qu'on a gagné pardi ! Et comme tu viens de Phoenix, tu nous dois allégeance à présent ! » me dit-il dans un grand sourire.

« Emmett ! Je ne suis supportrice d'aucune équipe !! Alors lâche-moi maintenant !! »

Comme il ne coopérait pas et que je savais pertinemment que je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui, je lançais un regard suppliant vers Edward. Ce dernier réprimait son sourire comme il le pouvait et leva ses mains devant lui.

« Je suis la Suisse, je suis neutre Bella !! » rit-il.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, du moins l'espérais-je, il était plus naturel pour moi de le couver des yeux plutôt que de lui lancer des flammes. _Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! _

« Rah !! » râlais-je, je baissai les bras « Emmett, vous êtes les meilleurs, les Diamondbacks sont des losers » j'avais répété ses paroles sans entrain, blasée. « Content?! »

« Parfaitement ma chère ! » me lança-t-il dans un énorme sourire de satisfaction. Il me déposa sur le sol. Quand il me lâcha, je sentis un léger étourdissement m'envahir. Les bras d'Edward m'enserrèrent immédiatement la taille.

« Merci de ton aide Mr. Le pacifiste » lui dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

*~*~*~*~*

Il était prévu que l'on passe tous se changer dans nos chambres et se retrouver dans le piano-bar de l'hôtel afin de décider de la suite de la soirée. Comme je le pensais, Alice avait prévu une tenue pour moi qu'elle me donna avant que je rentre dans la suite. Au regard qu'elle me lança je n'avais pas le droit de refuser. Je soufflai et rentrai dans la suite avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je commençais lentement à me déshabiller quand je vis dans le miroir Edward allongé sur le lit, un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Je me retournai avec un grand sourire je me dirigeai vers la vitre. Tout en fixant Edward, j'actionnai le bouton qui fit descendre le rideau. Juste avant que celui-ci n'arrive au niveau de ma tête, je fis un petit 'au revoir' avec ma main en direction d'Edward sans me départir de mon sourire. Le sien en revanche avait fondu comme neige au soleil à mesure que le rideau s'était baissé…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward et moi étions dans l'ascenseur pour retrouver les autres au piano bar. Un jeune homme, membre du personnel de l'hôtel à en juger sa tenue, entra dans l'ascenseur au 17ème étage. Nous nous étions séparés pour le laisser entrer, et étions adossés aux parois de la cabine l'un en face de l'autre. Edward avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et je pouvais voir qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas rire. Quelques étages plus bas, le jeune sorti et une fois les portes refermées, Edward laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je.

« Non…rien »

« Edward… » l'avertis-je.

« Il m'a fait rire, c'est tout ». Je haussai les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas plus avancée. « Je sais pas si je dois te le dire, ses pensées n'étaient pas très … »

« Pas très quoi Edward ?! » il commençait à m'énerver à rester si vague. Le « ding » de l'ascenseur nous indiqua que nous étions arrivés, nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le piano bar.

« Pas très 'gentleman' » finit-il par dire en soupirant mais il garda son air amusé.

« 'Gentleman' ? ». Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bella ! Tu t'es regardé dans une glace ? », voyant mon air interrogateur, il continua « laisse-moi te dire que tu ne le laissais pas indifférent… ». Il passa sa main autour de ma taille.

« Ah…je vois… », puis je tournai ma tête et susurrai à son oreille « et vous jeune homme, est-ce que je vous laisse indifférent ? ». J'avais essayé d'adopter un ton aguicheur et vu la façon dont il s'était raidi à coté de moi et, je supposais que j'avais réussi mon effet. Je déposai un baiser sur sa mâchoire puis me dégageai de lui en entrant dans la salle pour le laisser reprendre ses esprits.

Nous retrouvâmes les autres, assis sur de confortables banquettes dans une large alcôve. Tout comme le reste de l'hôtel, le piano-bar était une pièce accueillante diffusant une atmosphère qui mettait tout de suite à l'aise. Un magnifique piano à queue trônait sur une estrade au centre de la salle et le pianiste faisait courir ses doigts avec légèreté, jouant une mélodie harmonieuse.

« Vous voilà enfin ! » dit Alice tandis qu'Edward et moi nous asseyions près d'eux.

Alice et Rosalie s'engagèrent dans des discussions animées concernant notre soirée. Je souris lorsque je vis Emmett affalé sur la banquette entrain de contempler le plafond, visiblement il s'ennuyait. Quant à Edward, il était captivé par le pianiste, tantôt approuvant, tantôt fronçant les sourcils. Jasper regardait en direction du piano de manière absente et tenait son menton entre ses mains, il semblait en grande réflexion.

Soudain, Edward reporta son attention sur Jasper et secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche légèrement paniqué. Intéressant…

« Allez ! » dit Jasper

« Non » répliqua Edward

Alice pouffa, elle savait de quoi ils parlaient. Emmett retrouva un regain d'activité et regarda les garçons avec avidité.

« Ça va être marrant…on rigole toujours ! » continua Jasper

« Là c'est différent ». Edward leva les yeux sur moi le temps d'une seconde puis détourna son regard, gêné.

« Oh oui Eddy ! Allez ! » supplia Emmett. Apparemment, il savait de quoi il s'agissait également, ma curiosité n'en fut que plus éveillée.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parler, mais je veux voir ça ! » m'écriai-je

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Ne sois pas gêné Edward ! » dit Jasper

« Bien, bien…c'est bon, vous avez gagné… » il souffla puis se retourna voir moi « Bella promet-moi une chose »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je tout sourire

« Promet-moi de ne pas te moquer surtout, enfin d'eux (il désigna Jasper et Emmett avec son pouce) tu peux, mais pas de moi, ça me transpercerait le cœur » dit-il avec tragédie en mimant un poignard planté dans son cœur.

« Mais bien sûr, comme si ça te ferait quelque chose », je riais à présent. « Allez ! » dis-je en le poussant sur son épaule.

« Ok. Tu l'auras voulu » dit-il en se levant en même temps que les autres.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, je regardai Alice et Rosalie

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire au fait ? »

« De la provoc' » répondit Alice avec un sourire satisfait en haussant les épaules

« Ne me dit pas qu'il vont remettre çà ! » dit Rosalie

« J'en ai bien peur… »

**********************************

POV Edward

Me ridiculiser avec mes frères et sœurs était une chose, le faire devant Bella en était une autre, et me ridiculiser devant elle ce soir n'était pas prévu au programme. Mais pourquoi Jasper aimait-il tant faire ça ?

Emmett parti s'adresser au bar tandis que Jasper demanda au pianiste s'il pouvait répondre favorablement à sa requête. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett revint avec deux micros supplémentaires et les brancha sur l'ampli avant de m'en donner un. Je soufflai pour rassembler mon courage, mais voir les yeux écarquillés de Bella ne m'aidait pas.

Le pianiste commença et les premières notes de _You turn me on_ d'Alabama s'élevèrent dans les airs. Jasper adorait cette chanson, en fait il adorait ce groupe du Sud des Etats-Unis et avait l'habitude de chanter cette chanson pour Alice, un jour il nous avait demandé de faire les chœurs et depuis c'était devenu une sorte de blague. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ça ne me faisait pas rire, pas devant elle.

Jasper prit sa voix la plus suave et laissa son accent du sud reprendre le dessus lorsqu'il chanta.

_You know how t'turn me on in a special way all your own. __(Tu sais comment tu m'allumes avec ta façon spéciale)_

_No one has been where you've gone in so long. __(Personne n'a été où tu as été si longtemps)_

_Oh, baby,_

_You turn me on (choeurs)_

_(Tu m'allumes)_

_Your world fits right into mine with perfection time after time. __(Ton monde d'emboite avec le mien à la perfection jour après jour)_

_And my world's where you must belong, 'cause baby, (Et mon monde est celui où tu dois appartenir, car bébé,)_

_You__ turn me on (choeurs)_

_(Tu m'allumes)_

Quand vint le tour d'Emmett, il fallu qu'il en joue des tonnes comme à son habitude, récitant son couplet en s'approchant de Rosalie qui suffoquait déjà.

_Oh, baby, you turn me on._

_It's always so perfect with you every time.__(C'est toujours aussi parfait avec toi à chaque fois)_

_Oh yeah, I love you._

Emmett faisait très 'chanteur à minette' quand il chantait ça et prenait un malin plaisir à exagérer. Evidemment, c'était à moi de passer derrière lui. Je décidai de fermer les yeux pour éviter le regard de Bella.

_You know how t'turn me on in a special way all your own.__(Tu sais comment tu m'allumes avec ta façon spéciale)_

_No one has been where you've gone in so long.__(Personne n'a été où tu as été si longtemps)_

_Oh, baby,_

_You turn me on (choeurs)_

_Oh, baby, you turn me on (choeurs)_

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, les yeux de Bella pétillaient. Je n'avais pas dû être trop mauvais, et je sentis la confiance revenir en moi. Finalement, Jasper finit la chanson complètement transporté par la musique et Emmett et moi fîmes les chœurs avec encore plus d'entrain.

Nous remerciâmes le pianiste tandis que les quelques clients de l'hôtel présents dans la salle applaudissaient. Emmett leur envoya des baisers et se courba plusieurs fois, comme d'habitude. Lorsque nous rejoignîmes les filles, j'entendis Alice dirent aux autres « ils veulent jouer à ça ? Ils vont voir qui sont les plus fortes ». Sans nous laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Alice embarqua Rosalie et Bella.

« Alice qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit Bella.

« Tu la connais par cœur cette chanson Bella, je t'ai déjà entendu la chanter sous ta douche ! ». Je ne pus qu'approuver lorsque que je vis dans son esprit à quelle chanson elle faisait allusion. Bella piqua un fard lorsqu'Alice le lui dit à son oreille pour ne pas que les autres entendent.

_Et toi, t'as pas intérêt à leur dire avant qu'on commence !_ pensa-t-elle à mon attention.

Après avoir discuté entre elles puis avec le pianiste, elles s'alignèrent et claquèrent des doigts pour donner le rythme. Alice se jeta à l'eau la première et entonna les paroles de _Fever_ de Peggy Lee avec sensualité.

N_ever know how much I love you, (Tu n'as jamais su combien je t'aime)_

_Never know how much I care. (Tu n'as jamais su combien je tiens à toi)_

_When you put your arms around me, (Quand tu mets tes bras autour de moi)_

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear. (J'attrape une fièvre qui est tellement dure à supporter)_

_You give me fever, (Tu me donne la fièvre)_

_When you kiss me ( quand tu m'embrasse)_

_Fever when you hold me tight. (Fièvre quand tu me serres)_

_Fever! In the morning, (Fièvre au matin)_

_Fever all through the night ( Fièvre toute la nuit)_

La température monta d'un cran dans la pièce lorsque Rosalie prit la suite. Avec sa robe rouge elle avait tout d'une chanteuse de cabaret, et Emmett se raidi à coté de moi quand elle passa sa main sur ses hanches en chantant.

_Sun lights up the daytime (Le soleil éclaire la journée)_

_And moon lights up the night. __(La lune éclaire la nuit)_

_I light up when you call my name (Je m'allume quand tu appelles mon nom)_

_And you know I'm gonna treat you right (Parce que je sais que tu vas bien me traiter)_

_You give me fever, (Tu me donnes la fièvre)_

_When you kiss me, (quand tu m'embrassses)_

_Fever when you hold me tight. __(Fièvre quand tu me serres)_

_Fever! __In the morning, (Fièvre au matin)_

_Fever all through the night (Fièvre toute la nuit)_

Alice et Rosalie continuèrent à chanter quelques couplets avant de laisser Bella continuer, je compris pourquoi elles lui avaient donné ce couplet et cela me fit sourire.

_Cap'in Smith and Pocahontas (Capitaine Smith et Pocahontas)_

_Had a very mad affair (Ont eu un gros problème)_

_When her daddy tried to kill him (Quand son papa a essayé de le tuer)_

_She said, (Elle a dit )_

_"Daddy, oh, don't you dare! __(papa oh n'oserais-tu pas)_

_"He gives me fever (Il me donne la fièvre) _

_"With his kisses (avec ses baisers)_

_"Fever when he holds me tight (Fièvre quand tu me serres)_

_"Fever! I'm his missus, So (Fièvre, je suis sa patronne)_

_"Daddy, Won't you treat him right?" __(Papa ne le traiterez-vous pas bien ?)_

Je fus abasourdi de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée démonter et avait chanté en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je déglutis difficilement et des idées des plus salaces envahirent mon esprit. Cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant quand elles finirent la chanson collées les unes aux autres. J'étais déjà entrain de réfléchir à notre vengeance quand les pensées d'Emmett interrompirent les miennes. Ce garçon pouvait avoir du génie quand il voulait.

« Je te suis Em' » murmurrai-je. Il opina et informa Jasper de son idée, celui-ci afficha un regard coquin. Les filles arrivèrent avec un air satisfait et je crus me consumer sur place lorsque Bella me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'assoir. Pour éviter tout geste incongru dicté par mon état émotionnel actuel, je décidai de me lever.

« Allons-y, on va voir si elles sont aussi fortes qu'elles laissent le croire… » dis-je par provocation. Une fois de plus, nous allâmes retrouver le pianiste à qui on égayait sa soirée.

« Oh, attendez, je reviens » dit Emmett en s'éloignant vers le bar. Je pouffai de rire en voyant ce qu'il voulait faire. Il alla ensuite vers Bella à qui il tendit le verre que le barman venait de lui donner.

« Tiens Bell's, tu dois avoir soif »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avant de gouter, « eh mais il y a de l'alcool dedans ! j'ai pas le droit de boire ça, Charlie me tuerait ! »

« Ça, c'est un 'Sex on the beach' chérie ! » lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil « et je ne vois Charlie nulle part… ». Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer il vint nous rejoindre et attrapa son micro.

Les filles avaient voulu nous donner 'la fièvre' avec leur chanson, elles allaient devoir assumer leur choix maintenant. _Sexual healing _de Marvin Gaye m'avait toujours paru trop osée comme chanson, mais c'est exactement ce que je ressentais en ce moment, j'avais besoin 'd'une guérison sexuelle'. Je décidai de commencer.

_Ooh baby, now let's get down tonight__ (Maintenant laissons nous aller)_

_Baby I'm hot just like an oven (Bébé je suis chaud comme un four)_

_I need some lovin' (J'ai besoin d'un peu d'affection)_

_And baby, I can't hold it much longer__ (Et bébé je peux pas tenir plus longtemps)_

_It's getting stronger and stronger (Ca devient de plus en plus dur)_

_And when I get that feeling (Et quand j'ai ce sentiment)_

_I want Sexual Healing (Je veux une guérison sexuelle)_

_Sexual Healing, oh baby (Une guérison sexuelle, bébé)_

_Makes me feel so fine (Je me sens si bien)_

_Helps to relieve my mind__ (Ca m'aide a soulager mon esprit)_

_Sexual Healing baby, is good for me (Une guérison sexuelle bébé est bonne pour moi)_

_Sexual Healing is something that's good for me (Une guérison sexuelle est quelque chose de bon pour moi)_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je vis que Bella sirotait son cocktail sans s'en rendre compte ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Cette vision m'émoustilla encore plus lorsqu'elle rougit sous mes paroles. Je repris contact avec la réalité lorsqu'Emmett chanta.

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up - let's make love tonight__ (Lève toi, lève toi, lève toi faisons l'amour ce soir)_

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up - 'cos you do it right (Réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi parce que tu le fais bien)_

_Baby I got sick this morning__ (Bébé j'étais malade ce matin)_

_A sea was storming inside of me__ (Une mer fulminait en moi)_

_Baby I think I'm capsizing__ (Bébé je pense que je chavire)_

_The waves are rising and rising__ (Les vagues montent et montent)_

_And when I get that feeling (Et quand j'ai ce sentiment)_

_I want Sexual Healing (Je veux une guérison sexuelle)_

_Sexual Healing is good for me (Une guérison sexuelle est bonne pour moi)_

_Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush (Je me sens si bien, c'est une telle vague)_

_Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us__ (Ca m'aide a me soulager l'esprit et c'est bon pour nous)_

_Sexual Healing, baby, is good for me__ (Une guérison sexuelle est bonne pour moi)_

_Sexual Healing is something that's good for me__ (Une guérison sexuelle est une chose de bonne pour moi)_

_And it's good for me and it's so good to me__ (Et c'est bon pour moi et c'est bien de moi)_

_My baby ohhh_

Jasper fut tout aussi éloquent que nous, cette chanson était une invitation ouverte à elle seule, mais Emmett avait jugé que donner des petits coups de reins serait encore plus parlant. Rosalie était presque que dans le même état que lorsqu'Emmett avait fait son striptease. Il était temps que la chanson se termine, pour elle, mais pour moi aussi. Il fallait que je cesse de torturer mon corps et mon esprit de cette manière, c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça depuis la nuit où Tanya était partie. Finalement, la délivrance arriva et Jasper termina. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous, les clients étaient arrivés en masse voir ce qu'il se passait mais tout le mode était resté silencieux, quant au barman, il essuyait inexorablement le même verre depuis plusieurs minutes. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de spectacle.

Les filles ne bronchèrent pas quand nous vînmes nous assoir à coté d'elle. Je fus soulagé de voir que Bella n'avait pas bu la moitié de son cocktail, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu me maitriser si elle n'avait pas été en pleine possession de ses moyens. D'ailleurs, je ne tentai même pas de la toucher de peur que mes hormones ne prennent le dessus…

« Bien…je crois qu'on a gagné… » dit Emmett en passant son bras autour des épaules de Rosalie. A mon grand étonnement, elle se leva d'un coup comme si Emmett avait été en feu (ce qui devait être le cas néanmoins).

« On a pas dit notre dernier mot, venez les filles » dit elle.

_Oh non…calme-toi Edward…respire ! _pensai-je quand je compris ce qu'elles allaient chanter. C'était le coup de grâce. Je n'allais pas pouvoir supporter ça. Pour rajouter à mon malheur ce fut Bella qui commença à chanter _I'm so excited _des Pointer sisters.

_Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen__ (Ce soir c'est le soir où ça devait arriver)_

_Tonight we'll put all other things aside (Ce soir on va laisser tout le reste de coté)_

_Get in this time and show me some affection (Rends-toi cette fois et montre-moi un peu d'affection)_

_We're goin' for those pleasures in the night__ (__Nous allons chercher ces plaisirs dans la nuit)_

Je dû agripper la banquette pour me contrôler lorsqu'elle continua. Elle faisait tout pour me rendre fou, mon corps le voulait mais ma tête me disait qu'il ne fallait pas succomber.

_I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you__ (Je veux t'aimer, te sentir, envelopper ton corps)_

_I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough (Je veux te caresser, te satisfaire, je n'en ai jamais assez)_

_And if you move real slow I let it go (Et si tu bouges très lentement, je me laisserai aller)_

A ce moment, je dû réciter dans ma tête la liste complète des œuvres de Mozart et Beethoven pour ne pas me laisser envahir par les émotions qui sévissaient déjà au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Mais je ne voyais que Bella entrain de se trémousser de manière affriolante en chantant le refrain. Alice et Rosalie n'existaient plus à mes yeux.

_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it (Je suis si excitée et je ne peux le cacher)_

_I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (Je vais perdre le contrôle et je pense que ça me plaît)_

_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it (Je suis si excitée et je ne peux le cacher)_

_And I know I know I know I know I know I want you (Et je sais je sais je sais je sais je sais que je te veux)_

Mon calvaire finit enfin par prendre fin. Cette soirée avec été jusqu'à présent la plus érotique de mon existence, et il avait suffit de voir la fille de mes rêves entonner quelques phrase pour cela…

Je me levai lorsque Bella arriva près de moi et déglutis difficilement une fois de plus. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle était dans un état proche du mien, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle haletait et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

Puis sans crier gare, elle attrapa ma main et m'intima de la suivre en tirant sur mon bras.

À cet instant, j'étais prêt à aller n'importe où avec elle…

* * *

_Voilà ! Alors pour ceux et celles qui lisent beaucoup de fanfictions, ils auront pu constater que le genre de scène comme celle du piano-bar est loin d'être originale, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on avait cette scène sous le coude, que ça nous faisait mal de ne pas le faire à cause de ça…donc pardon si c'est du déjà-vu, promis on se rattrapera la prochaine fois !_

_En parlant de la prochaine fois…oh et puis non, vous verrez bien…eh eh…_


	16. La fièvre du samedi soir

_Hello everybody !!_

_Ça y est, nous y voilà…Vous en rêviez, nous l'avons fait !! _

_Comme vous vous en doutez, le chapitre tant attendu fait enfin son apparition… Du moins normalement… ^^ !_

_En plus on est sympa, aujourd'hui on le met plus tôt !! _

_Pour ne rien vous cachez, on avait une grosse pression pour ce chapitre, comme vous pouvez vous en douter il était très demandé ! On a essayé de rester dans la sensualité et ne pas tomber dans le 'cru'… Nous espérons vraiment qu'il vous plaira, il nous est difficile de prendre du recul donc on compte sur vous pour nous dire ce que vous en penser !_

_Enfin un dernier mot, l'hôtel 1000 existe réellement, si vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'œil pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance c'est ici :_

_http://www(dot)hotel1000seattle(dot)com/press-photos(dot)html _

_Remplacez les (dot) par des points et hop !! (Vous remarquerez qu'on a rien inventé concernant la vitre de la salle de bain…^_^)_

_Quelques réponses à quelques reviews anonymes :_

_**Elisabeth**__ : Tu nous as dit : « Edward est...miam », on est ABSOLUMENT d'accord avec toi ^^ _

_**Elo**__ : « Merveilleux, superbe, magique, incroyable, fantastique... » Ah !! Tes reviews font du bien à notre égo ;-) !! Et on est pas sadique !! On tient juste en haleine !!_

_**Amaria**__ : Ravies que le chapitre 15 t'ait autant plu !! On doit avouer qu'on s'est bien amusé à le faire ! Tu connaissais toutes les chansons ? Même celle d'Alabama ? Chapeau ! Tu avais hâte de lire le prochain et bien le voila !_

_**SuperNana**__ : Ah te revoilà !! T'excuse pas !!! T'es de retour c'est l'essentiel !! Et, Eddy avoir une crise cardiaque, on demande à voir lol !!_

_**Mimi3**__ : Très heureuse que notre fanfiction te plaise !_

_**Fa_Cosette**__ : On t'a enlevé les mots de la bouche !! Bon ça va alors parce que pour les reviews, y'a pas besoin de parler juste de taper !!!! ^^_

_**Tite-lilith**__ : On adore tes commentaires romans !! Surtout ne t'arrête pas, on adore ! Merci merci merci ! Quant aux livres, on est contente que la fanfic te donne envie de les lire, mais ne t'attend pas à voir un Emmett aussi déjanté qu'ici, nous on exacerbe les caractères des héros de Mme Meyer ^^_

_Allez, soufflez un bon coup et faîtes vous plaisir (euh dans les limites de la décence s'il vous plaît ^^ ) !_

_Bonne lecture, enjoy it !_

_Bisous (partout ;-) ) !!_

**Chapitre 16 : La fièvre du samedi soir**

_Puis sans crier gare, elle attrapa ma main et m'intima de la suivre en tirant sur mon bras. _

_À cet instant, j'étais prêt à aller n'importe où avec elle…_

POV Bella

Tout était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait commencé ce petit jeu et maintenant il allait devoir faire face à ses responsabilités. Bon, d'accord, je devais reconnaitre que j'y étais aussi pour quelque chose, je me demandais encore comment j'avais réussi à trouver ce courage et cette assurance que je n'avais pas. Comment moi, Bella Swan, avais-je surmonté ma peur et réussi à aller chanter ces chansons avec Alice et Rosalie devant un public ? Ah oui, c'était à cause de cet homme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux couleur bronze.

Il avait mis le feu aux poudres en chantant cette chanson ringarde d'Alabama, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la chanson de Marvin Gaye, là, il m'avait provoqué ouvertement. Chanter _Fever_ et _I'm so excited_ était un juste retour des choses. Il m'avait allumé alors je voulais l'allumer, ça avait été aussi simple que cela. Ma timidité naturelle s'était alors envolée et plus rien d'autre n'avait compté à part lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Sauf que la machine s'était emballée et nous nous étions fait prendre tous les deux. Durant toute la soirée nos yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés pour ainsi dire, et j'avais pu voir dans son regard ce qu'il ressentait à chaque instant, je le savais d'autant plus que je vivais la même chose, aux mêmes moments. Tout mon corps était en ébullition et même si je n'avais quasiment pas touché mon cocktail, tout tournait autour de moi, j'étais comme ivre. Ivre de désir.

C'était ce soir ou jamais.

Ni pouvant plus, j'agrippai sa main pour l'emmener avec moi. En quittant le piano-bar, j'entendis vaguement Emmett dire « Eh ! Mais vous allez où ? » avant d'entendre un « aïe ! », Rosalie avait dû lui faire quelque chose. Cependant, je ne me retournai pas. Je savais que si je le faisais, je croiserais le regard d'Edward qui se laissait conduire derrière moi. Or, je ne voulais surtout pas le regarder car ce serait quitte ou double. Soit je me démontais et toute mon assurance partirait comme elle était venue, soit je me jetais sur lui au risque de choquer le public alentour.

Nous arrivâmes dans le hall de l'hôtel près des ascenseurs. Je tendis une main tremblante et appuyai sur tous les boutons pour les faire venir. L'adrénaline qui courrait dans mes veines faisait bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine et mes poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser. Pendant ce temps d'attente, Edward ne fit aucun commentaire et je lui en fus reconnaissante, car si je ne pouvais pas le regarder, lui parler m'était tout bonnement impossible.

_Allez ! Tu vas arriver oui ?! Vi-te !!_

Comme si cela allait les faire venir plus vite, j'appuyai une fois de plus sur les boutons avec frénésie. En temps normal, j'aurai entendu Edward pouffer de rire à coté de moi, le fait qu'il ne le fasse pas me conforta dans mon idée. Vraisemblablement, il devait être dans le même état émotionnel que moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un des ascenseurs finit par arriver. A l'instant où nous nous engouffrâmes dedans, Edward lâcha ma main et alla se coller tout au fond de la cabine, quant à moi, je restai près des portes, instaurant le plus d'espace possible entre nous. L'ambiance était étrange, comme si deux aimants luttaient de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas s'attirer. Il régnait une tension si forte dans l'habitacle que l'aide de Jasper n'aurait pas été de trop pour l'apaiser. Je tremblais comme une feuille sous l'excitation et tentai vainement d'essuyer mes mains entre elles pour enlever leur moiteur.

Je devais me concentrer pour ne pas craquer et fixais avec attention le cadran indiquant les étages, priant pour que personne ne vienne interrompre la progression de l'ascension.

1er…2ème…3ème…4ème…5ème…

Douce et lente torture.

6ème…7ème…8ème…9ème …

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'on soit au dernier étage, bon sang ! ?_

10ème…11ème…

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit que je ne pus identifier, mais une chose était sûre, il émanait de l'endroit où Edward se trouvait.

_Non Bella ! Ne le regarde pas ! Ne le regarde pas ! Ne le regarde pas_

12ème…

Le bruit résonna avec plus d'intensité. Mais mes reflexes furent plus rapides que ma volonté et je me tournai vers la source sonore.

Adossé à la paroi, les mains dans son dos et le regard rivé sur moi, Edward tenait une partie de la main courante qu'il avait arrachée derrière lui. Lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent, tout se passa très vite. Il lâcha le bout de métal et l'instant d'après, nos lèvres étaient soudées. Ce baiser était plus fougueux que tous les précédents, il exprimait notre amour, notre passion, notre frustration, notre excitation, notre désir. Mes mains vinrent agripper ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore plus près tandis qu'il me faisait reculer, me poussant contre les portes de l'ascenseur. Nos lèvres dansaient un ballet qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien, se synchronisant les unes aux autres avec harmonie et sensualité. Je sentais l'odeur d'Edward m'enivrer, se diffuser dans chaque cellule de mon corps, et ce dernier réagit en se collant davantage à son homologue.

Le 'ding' habituel de l'ascenseur retentit et nous faillîmes tomber à la renverse lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Edward nous retint mais dû briser notre étreinte. Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant pour reprendre notre souffle (pour moi en tous cas), et passâmes nos mains dans nos cheveux par reflexe, ce qui nous fit sourire.

Brusquement, son visage se crispa faisant place à la panique. Je le vis passer ses mains sur son corps, cherchant quelque chose désespérément. Mon cerveau embrumé finit par comprendre qu'il cherchait la carte magnétique de la chambre. Sans un mot je l'imitai et la trouvai dans ma poche de jean, je me rappelai l'avoir mise là lorsqu'il me l'avait donné quelques heures plus tôt. Je la lui tendis et il soupira de soulagement avant d'afficher son regard en coin. Il prit la carte et ce fut à son tour d'attraper ma main pour aller à notre chambre. Il failli me déboiter l'épaule en tirant mon bras pour le suivre, et même si je savais qu'il essayait de ne pas marcher trop vite je dû presque courir derrière lui.

Comme une adolescente je me surpris à glousser quand je vis qu'Edward avait introduit la clé dans le mauvais sens. Même un vampire pouvait être nerveux.

Après la deuxième tentative, la porte s'ouvrit et sans attendre davantage j'attrapai le col de chemise d'Edward pour l'attirer vers ma bouche. Il passa une main autour de la taille et l'autre derrière ma nuque, puis il donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour la fermer derrière nous. Il se laissa faire lorsque je le plaquai contre la porte, et le savoir à ma merci me fit sourire contre ses lèvres. Je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui mais je voulais qu'il sache à quelque point je le voulais à cet instant.

Il faisait noir à l'intérieur de la chambre, cela ne le gênait en rien, mais moi je souhaitais le voir, voir son visage parfait, son corps parfait. Sans rompre notre baiser, je tendis un bras vers le mur latéral pour atteindre l'interrupteur, mais je ne rencontrai que du vide. Je persévérai puis réussi à atteindre la surface lisse de la tapisserie, finalement, après plusieurs tâtonnements je trouvai le bouton et l'actionnai.

Pour pouvoir l'admirer, je reculai ma tête mais Edward en avait décidé autrement et suivit mon mouvement, ne souhaitant pas décoller nos lèvres. Il me fit reculer dans la pièce et me plaqua à son tour contre le mur adjacent. Cependant, il y mit un peu plus de force que d'habitude et son geste me coupa le souffle, une plainte s'échappant involontairement de mes lèvres. Il le remarqua et éloigna son visage du mien, brisant pour la première fois notre baiser.

« Oh pardon Bella…je suis- » commença-t-il avec un air abattu. Je ne le laissai pas finir et crochai mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi, le temps n'était pas aux excuses.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi, aussi, je collai mon corps contre le sien, réduisant à néant tous les espaces vides entre nous. Il délaissa mes lèvres et s'attarda sur ma mâchoire avant de déposer des baisers sur l'arche de mon cou. Sa peau fraiche sur la mienne me fit haleter. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon dos, ma taille, mes hanches, mes fesses, mes cuisses, et trahissait le même désir que moi, avec la même urgence.

Mes mains lâchèrent ses cheveux et se dirigèrent sur les premiers boutons de la chemise pour l'en débarrasser, mais le destin avait décidé de s'amuser avec moi. Les boutonnières étaient si étroites qu'il m'était difficile de faire glisser le bouton, rajouté au fait que mes mains tremblaient, la tâche était quasi impossible. D'agacement, je poussai un grognement et je sentis le sourire d'Edward dans mon cou. En temps normal, j'adorai quand il portait une chemise, mais à ce moment là, elle était devenue ma pire ennemie. Edward mit fin à ma torture en arrachant les pans de sa chemise et faisant voler tous les boutons aux quatre coins de la pièce. Cela me rappela le striptease d'Emmett et m'émoustilla encore plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser la moindre parcelle de son torse et sentir sa peau soyeuse sous mes doigts.

Mon geste dû lui faire de l'effet car il gémit mon prénom quand il agrippa mes hanches, puis il me tira vers lui alors qu'il reculait. Je sentis qu'il enlevait ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds et décidai dans faire autant, remerciant intérieurement Alice de m'avoir obligé à mettre ces ballerines. Edward nous entraina vers la table à manger qui se trouvait juste en face de nous, et les mains qui étaient sur mes hanches vinrent sur mes fesses pour me soulever sans effort sur le bout de la table. J'agrippai ses hanches pour qu'il vienne se caler entre mes jambes et enroulai ces dernières derrière ses genoux.

Une fois installés, il prit les bords de mon pull et sans plus de préalable, le tira au-dessus de ma tête m'obligeant à lever les bras.

« Aïe ! Attend ! ». Mes cheveux venaient de se prendre dans une décoration qui ornait mon pull.

« Oh non…Bella…pardon !! » la voix d'Edward était paniquée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour m'aider, n'osant pas toucher mes cheveux de peur d'aggraver la situation. Mais habituée à ce genre de problème dans mon quotidien, je me dégageai rapidement. Pour éviter de rompre notre rythme je repris ses joues dans mes mains et l'embrassai amoureusement.

« Tu vois c'était pas si grave » dis-je contre ses lèvres en reprenant ma respiration. Il pouffa de rire et continua ses fraiches caresses sur mon torse dénudé.

Rapidement ses mains vinrent détacher mon soutien-gorge dans mon dos libérant mes seins de leur carcan. Il vint ensuite entourer ma taille avec ses bras et embrassa longuement son cou et ma clavicule avant de descendre plus bas. Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec mes seins, mon dos s'arqua par réflexe et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand mon bassin roula contre le sien. Pour garder ce contact, il me poussa en arrière et mon dos vint reposer sur la table. Il s'arcbouta sur moi et prit mes mains qui entouraient sa nuque pour les mettre au-dessus de ma tête. Lentement, il fit courir ses doigts sur mes bras puis sur mes flancs avant de venir masser ma poitrine.

« Edward… » soupirai-je. Je me sentais vulnérable exposée ainsi, mais aussi avide de ses caresses.

Voulant plus, je remontai mes jambes autour de ses fesses et croisai mes chevilles pour le tenir fermement. La froideur de ses mains sur ma poitrine me donnait des frissons tels des décharges électriques et augmentait mon désir. Sous ses baisers, mon corps ondulait sous lui et je pouvais sentir son bas-ventre frictionner contre mon entre-jambe.

« Bella… » grogna-t-il quand j'accentuai la friction.

« Hum ? ». Mes yeux étaient fermés mais un sourire malicieux s'esquissa sur mes lèvres.

« Tu me rends fou… » gémit-il alors que ses lèvres picoraient mon le bas de mon ventre.

Puis sans que je puisse faire quelque chose, Edward déboutonna mon jean et enleva celui-ci dans une rapidité vampirique.

« Eh ! T'es qu'un tricheur Cullen ! » m'exclamai-je avec amusement. Je me rassis puis l'embrassai avant de me laisser glisser hors de la table pour me tenir debout contre lui.

« J'ai jamais dit que je me battrai à la loyale… » répondit-il contre mon cou.

« Ah oui ? ». Je stoppai tous mes gestes et le fixai droit dans les yeux avec défiance. Je fis glisser ma main droite sur ses abdos puis agrippai le haut de son jean. Je tirai dessus d'un coup sec pour le faire venir vers moi alors que je marchais à reculons vers la chambre à coucher. « Tu sais que tu vas devoir payer pour ça… » ajoutai-je en mordillant ma lèvre, je savais qu'il ne résistait pas quand je faisais cela et j'avais décidé de pas être fair-play non plus. Il me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, ne revenant pas de mon audace.

Mais je n'avais pas fait deux pas que mes pieds rencontrèrent les chaussures qui jonchaient le sol et trébuchai piteusement. Ma maladresse ne me quittait jamais, même dans les moments les plus intimes. Edward me rattrapa immédiatement en éclatant de rire.

« Mer…credi ! » jurai-je. Tout en continuant de rire, il me prit sur son épaule et je me retrouvai le nez dans le creux de ses reins. « Edward ! »

« Chut Bella ! Je te sauve la vie pour les derniers mètres »

« Très drôle… ». Vexée de mettre fait ridiculisée, je me vengeai en déposant des baisers sur son dos et en léchant sa peau satinée. Je vis les muscles de son dos se raidir à mon contact et décidai de glisser mes mains sous la bordure de son jean, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et me laissa tomber en travers du lit.

« Ouch ! » Je sentis une douleur dans mon dos tandis que la musique s'éleva dans les airs.

« Quoi ? Je t'ai fait mal Bella ? J'y suis encore allé trop fort, c'est ça ? Je- »

« Edward ! T'y es pour rien ! ». Je passai la main dans mon dos et attrapai la télécommande de la chaine stéréo avant de la jeter plus loin.

Quand mes yeux revinrent se poser sur l'adonis qui se tenait au-dessus de moi, je constatai qu'il détaillait mon corps avec gourmandise. J'avais encore du mal aujourd'hui à imaginer que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait me trouver quelque chose. Je souris.

« Il y a quelque chose qui vous ferait plaisir monsieur ? » dis-je avec une assurance que je n'avais pas. Son fameux sourire en coin apparu aux coins de ses lèvres.

« Oui m'dame ! » dit-il en hochant la tête.

Nous restâmes un instant à nous dévisager, nos sourires faisant peu à peu place à un visage empli de désir et d'appréhension. Doucement, sans le quitter des yeux, je me relevai et Edward recula en même temps que moi, puis en le poussant par l'épaule, je lui fis comprendre de s'allonger sur le lit. Il s'exécuta sans aucune résistance et je passai ma jambe au-dessus de lui pour m'assoir sur ses cuisses. Je déboutonnai les boutons de son jean et le tirai en même temps que son boxer. Sous l'effet de la surprise et de la gêne, il tendit les mains vers moi dans l'intention de m'arrêter mais interrompit son geste. Au lieu de cela, il serra ses poings et ferma les yeux.

Je devais avouer que cette situation était tout aussi embarrassante pour moi que pour lui, et j'imaginais qu'il devait le savoir au vu des battements de mon cœur qui avaient atteint des sommets. Sans perdre mes moyens, je continuai de tirer sur ses vêtements et tentais de ne pas me focaliser sur son sexe tendu devant moi. Lorsque j'eus fini de le débarrasser de son jean, j'entrepris d'enlever ma culotte pour nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité et balayer toute gêne entre nous.

Je respirai à pleins poumons et me réinstallai à califourchon sur son ventre. Je pris dans mes mains ses poings et caressai avec mes pouces ses jointures blanchies sous la tension. Il finit par rouvrir ses yeux et me contempla avec incrédulité et admiration. Mes joues qui avaient déjà bien rougies devinrent cramoisies sous son regard.

« Oh Bella ! » murmura-t-il en s'asseyant et m'enlaçant la taille. « Je t'aime tant !», puis il colla ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'embrassant avec ardeur.

« Moi aussi Edward… » chuchotai-je quand ses lèvres se déplacèrent sur mon buste.

Je voulais lui rendre ses caresses et lui donner le même plaisir qu'il me donnait. Je lui intimai de se rallonger en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules puis me penchai sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ses mains glissaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale tandis que ma langue s'aventurait le long de son cou, de son sternum et de ses pectoraux.

« Bella…tu peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait… » dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. Ses paroles me donnèrent confiance en moi et j'attrapai un mamelon entre mes dents et commençai à le sucer doucement tandis que mes hanches ondulaient contre son bassin, frottant mon pubis sur son sexe. Ses mains virent emprisonner mes fesses, bloquant mes mouvements. Je levai la tête pour comprendre.

« Si tu continues comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir bien longtemps… » dit-il avec un regard amusé. Je souris à mon tour et vint retrouver ses lèvres. Puis il me serra dans ses bras et nous fit basculer pour me retrouver sous lui.

Tandis qu'il était reparti à l'assaut de mes seins avec sa langue, je pris conscience de la musique qui résonnait en fond. C'était d'un cliché…je réprimai un sourire quand j'entendis _When a man love a woman*_ suivre _Jealous guy**_, apparemment, on était tombé sur le CD des plus grands slows du siècle. Mais mon esprit fut vite reporté par Edward et les soins qu'il me portait.

Je me mis à haleter quand ses lèvres atteignirent l'intérieur de ma cuisse et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir quand il se rapprocha de mon intimité.

« Edward… ». Je voulais plus et attrapai ses joues pour le faire revenir sur moi. Je vrillai mon regard dans le sien pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais prête. Il déglutit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec délicatesse. Il caressa mes cuisses qui étaient autour de sa taille et se présenta à mon entrée. Il hésita et je vis le doute passer dans ses yeux.

« Toi et moi. Rien que nous deux Edward » chuchotai-je avec ferveur tout en maintenant son visage entre mes mains.

Il opina brièvement puis je sentis une douleur dans mon entre-jambe qui m'arracha une grimace. Il stoppa immédiatement mais ne se retira pas, laissant mon corps s'habituer à cette intrusion. Je voyais qu'il luttait intérieurement, ne sachant pas s'il devait ou non continuer à m'infliger cela. Pour le rassurer, je souris et caressai ses joues et ses cheveux. Il fit courir sa main sur ma cuisse et reprit sa pénétration. La douleur était toujours présente mais je fis tout pour ne rien laisser paraitre pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Cependant, cela devint plus supportable après quelques va-et-vient, et les baisers et caresses d'Edward m'aidèrent à balayer toute gêne.

Je voulais savourer ce moment, apprécier chaque seconde, et me dire que ce rêve devenait enfin réalité. Pouvoir étreindre Edward de cette manière et le sentir en moi était un plaisir indéfinissable, et je souhaitais lui donner tout ce que je pouvais en retour.

Ses lèvres remontèrent le long de mon cou et vinrent chatouiller mon oreille, puis dans un souffle à peine audible je l'entendis chuchoter.

_« Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darlin I love you,_

_And I always will __»_

L'entendre chanter le refrain de _Love Me Tender***_ au creux ce mon oreille alors que la chanson d'Elvis Presley s'élevait dans les airs me procura des sensations que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti. Je retirai ce que j'avais dit, cette musique n'était pas 'cliché' lorsque les paroles sortaient de la bouche d'Edward. J'aimais éperdument cet homme.

Je voulais le remercier pour tout ce qu'il me donnait, pour tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour moi en dépit de sa condition. Mes mains caressèrent son échine et vinrent se plaquer sur ses fesses, ainsi, je pouvais prendre appui et accompagner ses coups de reins avec mon bassin.

« Bella… » gémit-il.

Mon corps s'était habitué maintenant, mais le plaisir qui parcourrait mon corps venait de ses caresses et du bonheur de partager ce moment. Quant à Edward, je le sentais s'agiter de plus en plus, augmentant la cadence, ses yeux étaient clos et son visage reflétait sérénité et plaisir.

« Bella…je…je… » Sans réussir à finir sa phrase, il se raidit et s'arqua au-dessus de moi, donnant quelques derniers coups de bassin dans un râle presque bestial.

« Oh Bella !! »

Il se relâcha ensuite et vint poser sa tête contre ma poitrine. Voir ce visage si paisible grâce à moi était une bénédiction, et j'enlaçai son cou pour le garder près de moi.

« Je t'aime Edward. Merci » murmurai-je avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Non, merci à toi Bella. Ça été l'expérience la plus extraordinaire de ma vie. ». Puis il leva la tête vers moi et je vis qu'il affichait un grand sourire.

« Oui moi aussi ». Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Certes je n'avais pas éprouvé le même plaisir que lui en faisant l'amour, mais l'expérience de l'avoir aussi proche de moi et de l'avoir fait mien, était tout aussi incroyable et extatique.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette position, profitant de la magie qui avait opéré ce soir. Puis Edward soupira lorsqu'il sentit des frissons qui parcoururent mon corps tandis que je maudis ma condition d'humaine. Il se dégagea de notre étreinte et roula à coté de moi. Paradoxalement, le fait de ne plus le sentir contre moi me donna encore plus froid. Je décidai de me lever et me dirigeai vers le salon.

« Où vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-il intrigué. Je me retournai et lui fis un clin d'œil en guise de réponse.

Une fois dans la pièce, je cherchai des yeux la commande du climatiseur. Lorsque je le trouvai, je tournai le bouton du chauffage au maximum. L'affichage digital indiqua une température maximale de 30°C, oui, il allait faire très chaud ici et seul un vampire pourra me rafraichir dans ses bras. Je tournai les talons et repartis rejoindre Edward. A mesure que j'approchai de la chambre, je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud émaner des différents conduis d'aération incrustés dans le plafond.

Je retrouvai un Edward dans une nudité parfaite, étendu sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête avec un sourire béat sur son visage.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coin. Sa question me sortit de ma rêverie et m'aperçus que j'étais restée plantée devant le lit à le contempler.

« J'immortalise cette vision » répondis-je en souriant à mon tour. J'allai le rejoindre sur le lit et me calai contre lui, la tête sur son torse.

« Tu vas avoir froid Bella… » m'averti-t-il.

« Non…j'ai mis le chauffage » dis-je en riant, fière de moi. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous restâmes enlacés à écouter la musique qui continuait de résonner doucement dans la chambre.

Je me mis à penser au futur, à la nouvelle tournure que notre relation avait prit ce soir, puis mes pensées se tournèrent vers la journée qui nous attendait demain. Entre les allusions vaseuses d'Emmett et le harcèlement d'Alice, la journée promettait d'être longue. Cependant, je chassai bien vite ces idées lorsqu'Edward se mit à fredonner cette veille chanson du groupe Foreigner**** que la chaine stéréo diffusait.

_« I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life _

_I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive _

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive _

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life... »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire puis mes paupières se fermèrent peu à peu, sombrant lentement dans un sommeil paisible, bercée par le son de sa voix veloutée…

* * *

_Et oui, ça ne pouvait pas être idyllique dès la première fois, non ? Tout ne peut pas être parfait, Bella a déjà un vampire qui respire la perfection il faut savoir aussi corser un peu les choses ! ^_^ Et puis il va falloir qu'ils s'entrainent ces deux là…*se racle la gorge*. Si vous êtes sages et que vous nous faites le plaisir de laisser des commentaires dont vous seuls avez le secret, peut être qu'on pourra faire quelque chose pour cette pauvre Bella… (ah ah ! pouvoir, quand tu nous tiens ! ^^)_

_Concernant les chansons citées (oui oui, on sait, on a des gouts ringards, mais que voulez-vous ? LOL) :_

_* 'When a man love a woman' de Percy Sledge (un énorme classique, on pouvait pas le louper)_

_** 'Jealous Guy' de John Lennon (très belle mélodie^^)_

_*** 'Love Me Tender' d'Elvis Presley (il n'y avait que Eddy pour chanter ça…so romantic !). _

_Traduction des paroles citées : _

_"Aime-moi tendrement_

_Aime-moi vraiment_

_Tous mes rêves sont réalisés_

_Car ma chérie je t'aime_

_Et je t'aimerai toujours"_

_**** 'Waiting for a girl like you' de Foreigner (là pour le coup c'est ringard, mais admettez que les paroles correspondent parfaitement à Eddy, d'ailleurs on vous conseille d'aller voir la totalité des paroles…)_

_Traduction des paroles citées :_

_"J'ai attendu qu'une fille comme toi entre dans ma vie_

_J'ai attendu une fille comme toi et un amour qui durera_

_J'ai attendu de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau qui me fasse me sentir vivant_

_Ouais, attendu qu'une fille comme toi entre dans ma vie."_

_Voilà, voilà…bon ben vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…de notre coté, on réfléchit à la suite des évènements. Merci encore pour votre assiduité !_


	17. Demain est un autre jour

_Hello everybody !_

_Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre, on avait peur que cette version ne vous enchante pas trop mais non, vous avez apprécié et tant mieux ! Maintenant vous attendez tous de voir comment les Cullen vont se comporter avec nos deux lovers…et bien voilà !_

_On s'est amusé à écrire ce chapitre, d'ailleurs on a glissé un petit clin d'œil à l'attention de Tetrifer (est-ce que tu le reconnaitras ?^^)._

_Réponses à quelques reviews anonymes :_

_**Manu**__ : attention, il faut pas nous dire des trucs comme ça sinon on va finir par prendre de melon !! ^^ Merci beaucoup, on est très touchées par ce compliment, et pour te remercier, voici la suite ! Dis-nous ce que tu en penses !_

_**SuperNana**__ : est-ce que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus ? Si tu es friande de nos petites pointes d'humour, on pense que tu devrais apprécier ce chapitre._

_**Mouss'**__ : Merci merci ! Contentes que tu ais aimé leur première fois, nous aussi on trouvait que mêler la nervosité et la maladresse rendait la scène plus réaliste et romantique^^._

_**Miya**__ : merci ! Je crois qu'on va pouvoir répondre favorablement à ta requête, à savoir, faire d'autres scènes dans ce genre…mais point trop n'en faut !_

_**Amaria**__ : On adore tes reviews ! __Tu as ri en lisant le dernier chapitre? Mais tant mieux, c'est ce qu'on voulait ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, on va les faire travailler nos amoureux… ! Contentes que quelqu'un partage nos gouts en matière de musique, bon pour cette fois on s'est abstenu, mais on en a des bien ringardes en tête pour la suite ^^_

_**Framboisine**__ : Merci la miss pour tes reviews ! On attend tes réactions pour la suite !_

**Chapitre 17 : Demain est un autre jour**

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire puis mes paupières se fermèrent peu à peu, sombrant lentement dans un sommeil paisible, bercée par le son de sa voix veloutée…_

POV Edward

Joie. Bonheur. Euphorie. Exaltation. Non, aucun mot ne pouvait qualifier mon état psychique en ce moment. Extase ? On s'en rapprochait, mais non. C'était bien mieux que tout cela. Je tenais dans mes bras la femme que j'aimais et qui avait fait de moi un homme. A cet instant je me sentais comme n'importe quel homme, je n'étais plus différent des autres, je n'étais plus ce 'monstre'.

Pendant plus de quatre-vingt dix ans, j'avais maudis ma condition et voir ma famille heureuse en couple n'aidait pas. Je ne les comprenais pas. Pour moi, le vampirisme était une malédiction et rien ne pouvait venir adoucir cela, surtout pas l'amour. Les multiples discussions avec Carlisle ou Esmé concernant mon célibat m'agaçaient prodigieusement, pire, elles m'exaspéraient. Je me vantais intérieurement d'être le plus terre-à-terre dans cette famille, le plus rationnel. Je me fourvoyais royalement, ils avaient raison. L'amour profond que j'avais pour Bella m'avait fait revenir à la vie et pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, l'état de vampire n'était plus un obstacle, je l'avais surmonté.

Oui, j'avais réussi.

Depuis plusieurs heures, ce sourire béat ne me quittait plus. Comment avais-je réussi ? Je m'étais persuadé que je serais capable de le faire, mais inconsciemment il subsistait toujours un petit doute, après tout, mon instinct aurait pu reprendre le dessus dans un moment d'oubli…je secouai la tête pour chasser cette idée, j'avais réussi et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Je repensais à Emmett et son attrait pour les activités sexuelles. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il exagérait et qu'il en jouait des tonnes, mais maintenant je commençais à entrevoir la raison de son attitude. Oh oui, je voyais pourquoi il aimait ça…

_Non Edward, ressaisi-toi ! Tu n'es pas comme lui !_

Je sentis Bella s'agiter dans mes bras. Soudain elle se mit à soupirer.

« Edward…oh Edward…je t'aime… »

_Moi aussi ma Bella, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer._ Je souris, j'adorais quand Bella parlait dans son sommeil, et cette nuit le spectacle risquait d'être intéressant.

« C'est si bon Edward…je veux plus…si seulement… ».

De toute évidence, Bella visionnait notre soirée dans ses rêves, et j'eus la confirmation quand je sentis son corps onduler contre le mien. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait dire de plus et décidai de tenter ma chance.

« Bella mon amour…si seulement quoi ? » murmurai-je à son oreille. J'essayai de garder mon sérieux et de ne pas rire.

« Si seulement…j'avais pu…ressentir la même chose que lui… ». Elle soupira, comme si elle était déçue.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire là ? Elle a pas ressenti la même chose que moi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'elle y a pas pris- . Non. Oh non…_

La douche froide.

Comment j'ai pu passer à coté de ça ? J'étais vraiment qu'un égoïste, j'avais été tellement absorbé par mon propre plaisir que je n'avais pas fait attention à Bella. Je ne valais pas beaucoup mieux que d'autres.

_Edward, tu as fais des études de médecine, tu es bien placé pour savoir que les femmes ne réagissent pas pareil. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que ce serait différent avec toi ?_

Non évidemment. Je soupirai. Ma confiance en moi venait soudainement de s'évanouir et la culpabilité commençait à poindre. J'étais soudainement mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Comment devais-je agir ? Faire comme si je ne savais pas ? Après tout, elle n'avait rien laissé paraitre, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas que je sache ? Mais d'un autre coté, je ne pouvais pas faire abstraction de ça…

« Edward ? »

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas vu que Bella se réveillait.

« Oui ? » dis-je en caressant ses cheveux. Elle me regardait avec interrogation.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle. Je haussai les sourcils, pourquoi me posait-elle cette question ?

« Non, tout va bien » . Sans le vouloir, j'avais choisi l'option 'faisons comme si de rien n'était' en lui répondant cela. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Tu as l'air contrarié… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Ce pli sur ton front ». Elle s'était légèrement relevée et s'appuyait sur son coude pour me faire face. « Ça veut dire que quelque chose te turlupine ».

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Devais-je être totalement honnête ou 'éviter' le sujet ? La deuxième solution était bien plus tentante. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire pour tenter de l'éblouir, autant mettre toutes les chances de mon coté.

« Il n'y a rien, comment pourrais-je être contrarié avec la plus belle femme sur cette terre qui se réveille dans mes bras ? ».

Elle plissa les yeux comme pour me juger. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi.

« Arrête Edward, tu recommences ! » finit-elle par dire en esquissant un sourire. « Ça ne marchera pas cette fois ». Elle tournait la tête de droite à gauche, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus.

Si l'éblouissement ne marchait pas, je ne voyais qu'une autre solution. Je pris sa joue dans ma main et approchai son visage du mien pour l'embrasser. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle me rendit mon baiser avec encore plus d'ardeur. Ses mains vinrent enlacer mon cou tandis que les miennes caressèrent sa taille et ses hanches. Au bout d'un moment elle rompit notre baiser et colla son front contre le mien.

« Bien essayé. Mais je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. ». Je soufflai avant de reposer brusquement ma tête sur l'oreiller et fermai mes yeux. « Allez Edward, dis-moi ce qui t'ennuie… ». Elle s'appuya sur mon buste pour se rapprocher de mon visage. J'ouvris mes paupières et dirigeai mes yeux sur elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et la voyant faire la moue, Alice n'aurait pas fait mieux. J'étais obligé de céder devant un tel comportement, néanmoins, j'allais devoir trouver autre chose à lui dire car je ne souhaitais plus du tout avoir cette conversation maintenant qu'elle était réveillée.

« Bon d'accord…je pensais à la journée qui nous attend et aux moyens de pression d'Emmett et Alice pour nous faire craquer ». Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, j'y avais pensé cette nuit avant…ma prise de conscience.

« Hum… ». Elle réfléchissait, ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses sourcils froncés. Jugeait-elle la véracité de mes propos ou ce que je venais de lui dire ? « …oui j'y ai pensé moi aussi, mais je crois que c'est peine perdue, on pourra difficilement y échapper ». Nous restâmes plusieurs secondes perdus dans nos pensées.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » demandai-je subitement.

« Oui je meurs de faim ! » répondit-elle. « Et toi ? » ajouta-t-elle en riant. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le dressing avant d'aller à la salle de bain.

_Oh oui moi aussi j'ai faim, mais pas de cette nourriture là mon amour… mais à quoi je pense moi ? Emmett sort de mon corps !_

« Non, moi ça va très bien. Je te commande quelque chose ». Je m'assis au bord du lit puis pris la carte du room service qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, près du téléphone.

« Bonjour, je souhaiterais commander un petit déjeuner pour la suite 106 s'il vous plaît… », je regardais la carte pour annoncer mon choix « …euh je vais prendre un jus d'orange…des croissants…des œufs… », qu'est-ce que Bella aimait manger le matin ? « …écoutez, finalement je vais- ». Je fus coupé dans mon élan quand je vis que le rideau de la salle de bain s'était levé. Bella venait de sortir de la douche et se séchait les cheveux, elle arborait un sourire coquin et son corps ruisselait de gouttes d'eau.

_« Monsieur ? Allo ? »_ la personne au bout du fil commençait à s'impatienter.

« Je...oui… ». Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle et me concentrer était chose impossible quand elle commença à se déhancher en fredonnant.

_« Monsieur je vous écoute, il vous faudra autre chose ? »_

Je secouai la tête et baissai la tête sur la carte que je tenais entre les mains pour tenter de retrouver un peu de lucidité.

« Je vais prendre tout ce qu'il y a sur la carte, oui, mettez-moi un exemplaire de chaque ». Je sentis que la personne était surprise de ma demande mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_« Très bien monsieur, quelqu'un va vous apporter tout ça d'ici trente minutes »_

« Merci ». Je raccrochai et relevai immédiatement la tête, je fus déçu de voir qu'elle avait déjà revêtu ses sous-vêtements et un léger grognement s'éleva de ma gorge. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir levé le rideau si elle s'habillait ensuite ? Je me levai et allai la rejoindre. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'enfiler un boxer, curieusement la nudité ne me dérangeait plus en face d'elle. Je m'appuyai contre le chambranle de la porte et croisai mes bras sur mon torse.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ». J'avais l'intention de garder mon sérieux mais j'échouai lamentablement quand je vis son petit sourire satisfait dans le miroir.

« Fait quoi Edward ? » dit-elle très innocemment.

« Tu sais très bien Bella »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je me suis douchée et séchée, c'est tout… ». Tout en brossant ses cheveux, elle fixait mon reflet.

Je voyais très bien où elle voulait en venir, aussi, je m'approchai d'elle et me collai contre son dos, les mains appuyées de chaque coté, près du lavabo. Elle ne pouvait pas se défiler.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? » susurrai-je à son oreille tout en continuant à la fixer à travers le miroir. Je sentis son pouls s'accélérer et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus erratique, moi aussi je pouvais lui faire de l'effet, ce jeu pouvait se jouer à deux. Elle posa sa brosse et se retourna. Ses yeux faisaient aller-retour entre mes yeux et ma bouche, puis ses dents vinrent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Je cédai face à cette vision et plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne. L'urgence de la veille était revenue et nos mains repartaient à l'assaut de nos corps, les miennes exploraient ses reins et se fesses tandis que les siennes se baladaient sur ma nuque, mes omoplates et mes cheveux. Je l'entendis gémir lorsqu'une de mes mains se glissa sous son soutien-gorge pour prendre son sein et cela vint directement affoler mon bas ventre.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Room service ! » dit la personne à travers la porte.

« Flûte ! » râlai-je. Bella sourit mais elle était tout aussi déçue que moi. « Ça peut pas être le petit déjeuner, je viens tout juste d'appeler… »

« Attend j'y vais » dit-elle.

« Non, je serai plus rapide à m'habiller » riai-je.

« Peut-être mais je préfère y aller… ». Ses yeux descendirent sur mon intimité puis revinrent sur mon visage avant d'aller enfiler un peignoir. Oui, vu sous cet angle, il valait mieux que ce soit elle. Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis sortit de la pièce.

« Oui ? » l'entendis-je dire depuis le salon.

« Nous vous présentons toutes nos excuses madame pour cette erreur » dit une voix féminine. « Si vous me permettez… ». J'entendis les pas de cette personne se rapprocher.

« Mais euh…je… » Bella devait être aussi surprise que moi pour bafouiller ainsi.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai amené plus qu'il n'en faut… ». Quand je compris que l'employée venait vers la salle de bain, j'attrapai la première serviette qui se présentait et l'enroulai autour de ma taille. « …c'est vrai que ce genre d'appel est toujours ennuyeux » s'adressa-t-elle à Bella en entrant dans la salle de bain. « Je vais- ». Son regard venait de se poser sur moi et les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. _« Non mais regardez moi ce canon ! Waouh !! Tu sembles un peu plus jeune que moi mais c'est pas un problème, chéri c'est quand tu veux !! Et ce corps…hum ! »._ Je vis ses yeux se balader sur moi, un regard que j'avais vu trop souvent dans les yeux des femmes et qui me mettait toujours très mal à l'aise, et encore plus à cet instant. Je me raclai la gorge pour la ramener sur terre, et jetai un coup d'œil à Bella. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de la voir me détailler de la même façon avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres en plus.

« Je…je vous pose tout ça ici. » dit l'employée en bredouillant sous l'émotion. Elle sortit du sachet qu'elle avait amené une multitude de petits flacons de shampooing et de gel douche qu'elle posa fébrilement à coté du lavabo.

« Merci, je pense qu'on en aura largement assez là… » dit timidement Bella.

« C'est normal madame, surtout n'hésitez pas à nous rappeler pour quoique ce soit ». _« Oh oui, appelez-moi encore, je serai là immédiatement ! »_. Elle fit un signe de tête à Bella, puis se retourna vers moi pour faire la même chose mais elle ajouta un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Bella en pointant avec son pouce la porte par laquelle l'employée était sortie. « Qui l'appelé ? C'est toi ? »

« Nan, c'est pas moi…mais j'ai une petite idée… » répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Je pris les lanières de son peignoir et commençai à défaire le nœud.

« Qui ? ». Elle me regardait sans faire attention à ce que je faisais.

« Devine ! Qui aurait envie de nous déranger à ton avis ? ». Je haussai les sourcils tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait aux coins de mes lèvres.

« Emmett !! Je vais le- ». Sous la colère, le rouge lui était monté aux joues et je n'avais pas résisté à l'envie de l'embrasser, ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase.

« Edward… » dit-elle contre mes lèvres.

« Hum ? ». Elle mit ses petites mains contre mon torse et recula la tête.

« Il faut que je finisse de me préparer, le petit-déjeuner que _tu_ as commandé va arriver, et je suis sûre que les autres vont nous attendre après »

« On s'en fiche… », je recollai mes lèvres contre les siennes, « …qu'ils aillent se faire voir ».

« Edward Cullen ! » s'écria Bella avec amusement alors qu'elle avait brusquement reculé encore une fois. « Ça ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça ! » me sermonna-t-elle avec son index. Je soupirai avant d'éclater de rire.

« Oui tu as raison, préparons-nous avant de les affronter »

*

Pendant que Bella déjeunait, une Alice militaire avait appelé pour nous dire de se retrouver dans le hall de l'hôtel dès que possible. Aussi, une fois que Bella eut fini, nous prîmes nos affaires et descendîmes les rejoindre.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, nous vîmes Alice et Emmett postés à quelques centimètres, un grand sourire sur leurs visages. Emmett était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Bella l'en empêcha.

« Toi et toi » dit-elle sèchement en les pointant tour à tour du doigt. « Venez par là ! », elle prit leurs poignets et les tira dans un endroit plus à l'écart des gens. « Je ne veux aucun commentaire de votre part, aucune allusion, aucune question, et ce n'est pas la peine de tenter votre chance car on ne vous dira rien. Compris ? ». On aurait dit une mère faisant la leçon à ses enfants qui auraient fait un caprice.

« Mais Bella-» commença Emmett

« Non Emmett. Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. Compris ? »

« Oui. » répondirent-ils à l'unisson. Cependant leurs réactions n'étaient pas les mêmes. Alice boudait et dardait Bella qui revenait près de moi. Quant à Emmett, il ne quittait pas son sourire en coin.

_« Waouh Eddy ! Elle était comme ça hier soir ? »_. Il haussa les sourcils avec un air entendu. _« Ça devait être l'extase ! T'as du prendre ton-»_

« Emmett ! » grondai-je. Entendre les pensées des gens, mon fardeau depuis près d'un siècle.

Nous rejoignîmes Jasper et Rosalie qui étaient restés près de l'entrée de l'hôtel.

« Désolée pour ce matin » dit Rosalie en s'adressant à Bella et moi. « J'ai réussi à l'empêcher d'aller dans votre chambre, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour … 'ça', il m'a pris par surprise ». Elle était embarrassée. J'étais un peu surpris car cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il y avait encore quelques temps elle aurait été la première à être contente. Quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement mais je n'arrivais pas encore à savoir pourquoi.

« C'était rien, ne t'en fais pas Rosalie » dit Bella. Je la reconnaissais bien là, toujours à vouloir éviter de blesser les gens alors qu'eux ne se gênaient pas pour nous déranger. Je n'étais pas aussi clément, le 'cas Emmett' ne cessait de s'aggraver et un jour ou l'autre, j'allais devoir prendre le taureau par les cornes et régler tout ça avec lui.

« Bon alors, que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Jasper.

« J'avais pensé qu'on pouvait se balader en ville, il fait un temps parfait ! » dit Alice avec enthousiasme. Je vis Bella jeter un œil par la baie vitrée et faire une grimace. Pour elle, un ciel encombré de gros nuages noirs menaçants d'inonder Seattle ne devait pas être un temps qu'elle pouvait qualifier de parfait. Cela dit, Alice ne laissa personne faire d'autres propositions et prit la main de Jasper avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Après quelques minutes à déambuler dans les rues de Seattle, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La pluie commença à tomber en trombes et je vis qu'Alice affichait un grand sourire. Evidemment, elle savait qu'il allait pleuvoir et je vis dans ses pensées pourquoi cela la réjouissait tant.

« Je vous propose de vous mettre à l'abri, allons au…Pacific Place ! » s'écria-t-elle en montrant le grand centre commercial en face de nous.

« Non Alice, par pitié ! »

« Si Bella, ça va être génial ! »

« J'ai pas envie… » insista Bella en croisant ses bras.

« Ou tu viens, ou je te harcèle de questions… »

« Tu n'oserais pas me faire du chantage ! » dit Bella, outrée.

« Ah non tu crois ? Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Bella ! ».

Même si je compatissais pour Bella, voir son visage mêlé de colère et d'incrédulité me faisait rire. Alice avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour parvenir à ses fins. D'ailleurs, je voyais très bien dans sa tête ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire et ses visions lui donnaient raison, aussi, quand elle décida d'amener Bella et Rosalie dans un magasin de lingerie, je ne m'opposai pas et allai avec les garçons errer dans les autres boutiques.

« Alors Eddy ? » demanda Emmett alors que nous marchions dans la galerie marchande.

« Alors quoi ? » répondis-je sur la défensive.

« Ben alors, c'était comment ?! ». L'excitation se lisait sur son visage.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais avoir cette conversation avec toi quand même ? Ce n'est pas parce que Bella n'est pas là, que la règle ne s'applique plus !». Jasper pouffa à coté de moi.

« Roo, allez ! Vu dans l'état dans lequel vous avez quitté le piano-bar hier soir, ne va pas me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! ». Les images défilèrent dans ma tête et je ne pus réprimer un sourire en revoyant Bella et moi. « Je le savais ! ». _Maudit soit Emmett !_

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné Edward ». On pouvait compter sur Jasper pour être plus mesuré, du moins en apparence, car ses pensées étaient toutes aussi impatientes que celle d'Emmett. « Tu sais, tu as toute mon admiration, je n'aurai cru personne capable de cet exploit ». Je soupirai.

« Elle était chaude comme la braise hier soir, tu en as bien en profité hein ? Si c'était comme moi et Rose…hum ! »

« Emmett, garde tes commentaires pour toi ! J'ai pas envie de connaitre tes prouesses !» m'écriai-je.

« Nan mais moi je veux bien connaitre les tiennes par contre, pas toi Jazz ? ». Il lui fit un clin d'œil. J'espérais que Bella de son coté n'ait pas le même interrogatoire, heureusement pour elle qu'elle n'entendait pas les pensées, surtout celles des deux zigotos en face de moi.

« Je ne dirai rien, n'insistez pas ! »

« Ok ». _Ok ?_ Emmett n'était pas du genre à abandonner si rapidement d'habitude. Il vint se placer à coté de Jasper. « Qu'est-ce t'en pense Jazz ? Tu crois que notre Eddy a été à la hauteur ? »

« Hum…je ne sais pas Emmett, il n'a pas beaucoup de pratique » répondit celui-ci.

« Tu as raison, mais d'un autre coté, il est pas né de la dernière pluie… ». D'accord j'avais compris, ils voulaient me faire craquer en parlant de moi tout en m'ignorant. Puéril !

« C'est pas faux, je crois qu'il en a vu pas mal dans ton esprit Emmett ! » dit Jasper en riant. Emmett comme à son habitude, ne fut pas le moins du monde embarrassé, bien au contraire, il affichait un air satisfait. Le pire c'est que Jasper n'avait pas tort, l'esprit d'Emmett constituait une encyclopédie sexuelle à part entière.

« Oui mais peu importe la manière dont il s'y ait pris, est-ce que Bella a grimpé aux rideaux tu crois ? ». Le sujet commençait à devenir délicat pour moi et les émotions de ce matin revenaient faire leur apparition.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? » demanda Jasper sur un ton sérieux. Lui et fichu son don ! On ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs et c'était dans ces moments là que je comprenais ce que ressentait ma famille quand j'entendais leurs pensées.

« Rien. » La dureté de ma voix m'avait trahi, et même Emmett s'était arrêté de marcher pour me regarder.

« Attend Eddy, ne me dis pas que… ». Il éclata littéralement de rire sans se soucier des passants qui le regardaient avec frayeur. « C'est pas possible Eddy, un mec comme toi ne peut pas être une merde au lit !! ». Nous y voilà. Tout ce que je craignais, se faire humilier par Emmett, et quoi de mieux qu'un centre commercial bondé en période d'avant fête pour cela ?

« Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude Emmett » dis-je entre mes dents. Je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas l'attaquer et lui donner une bonne correction. Je m'assis sur un banc et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

« Ça été si catastrophique que ça ? » dit Jasper doucement en s'asseyant à coté de moi. A l'inverse d'Emmett, il savait s'arrêter quand il le fallait, je lui étais reconnaissant pour ça.

« Non, non…c'était très bien…enfin pour moi apparemment »

« Comment ça 'apparemment' ? Vous n'en avez pas parlé ? ». Je soupirai, je n'avais pas envisagé avoir ce genre de conversation avec eux aujourd'hui.

« Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu sur le moment ». Je levai la tête et vis Emmett qui s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire. « Tais-toi Emmett !! »

« Eh mais j'ai rien dit ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Alors comment tu sais que… » continua Jasper.

« Nan mais attend Jasper, si ma Rosalie ne prenait pas son pied je le verrai tout de suite moi ! »

« Ça t'es jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait simuler ?! » s'écria Jasper, lui aussi irrité par son attitude à présent.

« HEIN ?! Comment ça ?! » Il était atterré, visiblement il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité. « Naann ! Impossible ! Je l'aurais su…je l'aurai su, hein ? ». Je fus à mon tour de rire, voir Emmett subitement douter de lui concernant ces choses là était une première.

« Je te conseille de méditer là-dessus. ». Puis Jasper se retourna vers moi « alors Edward ? »

« Elle a parlé dans son sommeil…c'est comme ça que je l'ai su ». Je vis dans son esprit qu'il se demandait si c'était normal ou pas que Bella n'ait rien ressenti. « Non, c'est normal la première fois...».

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ? »

« C'est juste que…je me sens égoïste et coupable »

« Tu ne l'as pas dégouté de recommencer ? » demanda Emmett sur le ton de la conversation.

« Quoi ? Euh non…je crois pas » répondis-je un peu confus et surpris.

« Bon ben c'est tout ce qui compte ! ». Emmett et son coté pragmatique. « Et je suis prêt à parier que t'es pas dégouté non plus… » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Viens pas me dire le contraire, pas à moi Eddy ! ». Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de rire.

« Une dernière chose les gars. Promettez-moi que cette conversation restera entre nous, ok ? Je n'en ai même pas parlé avec Bella alors je ne tiens pas qu'elle l'apprenne de votre bouche. »

« Bien sûr Edward. » acquiesça Jasper.

« Emmett ? Je sais que tu as le tact et la subtilité d'une palourde mais je te demanderais de faire un effort pour une fois. Tu ne diras rien, même pas à Rosalie. »

« Mouais » maugréa-t-il.

« Emmett… » le menaçai-je.

« C'est bon, ok ! Parole de scout ! » dit-il en faisant le salut des scouts.

Le téléphone de Jasper sonna.

« C'est un message d'Alice, elles ont fini et elle veut qu'on les retrouve là-bas ».

Nous nous levâmes et partîmes en direction du magasin de lingerie.

« En tous cas Eddy, tu sais à qui t'adresser si tu veux des conseils » dit Emmett en bombant le torse.

« Oui bien sûr, je demanderai à Jasper » le taquinai-je.

« Mais non ! A moi ! C'est moi l'expert ici ! ». Emmett était un peu soupe au lait et il démarrait au quart de tour quand on touchait à son orgueil, ce qui m'amusait beaucoup.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? C'est pas parce que j'étale pas ma vie de couple que je suis moins expert que toi ! » rétorqua Jasper sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Je te parie que si ! »

« Emmett on peut pas parier là-dessus, on peut pas le vérifier ! ».

Pendant le chemin du retour mon esprit fut empli de scènes explicites et visions de leurs prouesses, sans compter leurs jérémiades qui allaient par finir par me faire tourner en bourrique. Finalement nous arrivâmes à destination, je vis Rosalie et Alice sortir du magasin avec un sourire satisfait, puis Bella, le visage cramoisi. Avait-elle cédé elle aussi ? _Dites-moi que oui par pitié, je me sentirais moins faible…_ Je scannai les pensées d'Alice et Rosalie. Pour lister toutes les pièces d'un moteur et les grands couturiers de mode, c'était qu'elles voulaient me cacher quelque chose.

Oui, Bella avait dû craquer, j'en étais certain et j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

* * *

_Ah cet Emmett alors ! Toujours en finesse…Edward et Bella n'ont pas fini d'en entendre parler à notre avis. On verra ce que ça donnera…_

_Allez, à vos marques… prêts...'reviewvez' !!! (c'est notre seul salaire… *yeux de cocker* ^^)_


	18. Leçon de séduction

_Hello everybody !!_

_Non ce n'est pas une hallucination ! C'est bien nous, les bras chargés d'un nouveau chapitre ^^ !_

_Avant tout, on tenait à s'excuser pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews cette fois-ci, nos emplois du temps respectifs étaient chargés et il fallait faire un choix : ou nous prenions du temps pour vous répondre et nous postions ce chapitre mercredi, ou alors nous profitions de ce temps pour vous donnez la suite ce soir…_

_Ensuite, nous tenions à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour tous vos sublimes commentaires, le dernier chapitre à non seulement passé la barre symbolique des 600 reviews, mais en plus vous avez pulvérisé le record de review pour un chapitre : 71 !!! C'est pas beautiful ça ?! _

_Ce chapitre est un des plus longs que nous avons posté, on espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

_Enjoy it !_

_Giaah et Odrey._

**Chapitre 18 : Leçon de séduction**

POV Bella

D'accord, si un centre commercial était le prix à payer pour éviter un interrogatoire éprouvant, alors soit. Cependant, j'avais des doutes, je devais rester sur mes gardes car à mon avis, Alice ne laisserait pas tomber l'affaire si facilement.

Sitôt entrés dans le bâtiment, Alice me prit par la manche et m'attira vers le magasin qui se trouvait en face de nous.

« Oh non non non !! » dis-je en tentant de faire marche arrière.

« Oh si si si !! » rétorqua Alice et m'agrippant plus fermement.

« Alice…pas la lingerie…s'il te plait » soupirai-je.

« Tu n'as qu'une chose à dire Bella… » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Rêve ! ». J'étais bien décidée à ne pas lui faire ce plaisir, je pouvais discuter de tout avec elle, mais là, le sujet était trop intime. En plus, je savais qu'elle avait eu un avant gout grâce à ses visions, c'était déjà bien assez embarrassant comme ça.

« Hé ! Attendez les filles !! Je veux venir avec vous !! » cria Emmett derrière nous.

« Nan Em' ! Toi tu reste avec les autres» dit Alice avec un air complice. « De toute façon tu trouverais pas ta taille de string ici… » ajouta-t-elle en réprimant un sourire.

« Ah ah ! T'as raison, moi je mets pas des strings de fillettes ! » réplica-t-il. Puis il s'adressa à Rosalie avant de lui faire un clin d'œil « c'est ça quand on est bien pourvu, hein chérie ? ». Rosalie gloussa puis se retourna vers nous quand il fut parti.

« Ah… » soupira-t-elle, « ça c'est homme, un vrai ! ».

« Rose, pas besoin d'être macho et exhibitionniste pour être un homme ! » Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Je t'assure que Jasper est très viril et je suis sûre qu'Edward aussi » dit-elle en me donnant un coup de coude et une œillade.

« Alice… » la menaçai-je.

Edward m'avait lâchement abandonné dans leurs griffes, mais tout comme moi, je me doutais qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure en compagnie des garçons. J'espérais qu'il tienne bon car je n'avais pas envie de subir les quolibets d'Emmett jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce tu penses de ça ? » m'interpella Alice et pointant un mannequin dans la vitrine.

« Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je de mauvais grâce.

« De quoi, Bella ? » dit Alice avec une innocence feinte tout en regardant un soutien gorge affriolant.

« La lingerie !! » m'écriai-je en faisant un geste circulaire. « Je te vois venir tu sais, tu sais très bien que je déteste faire ce genre de magasins, et bien désolée de te dire que je ne céderai pas, je ne craquerai pas ! ». Ces paroles à peine sorties de ma bouche, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait plus d'une méthode d'autosuggestion que de véritable conviction. Instinctivement, je m'éloignai d'elle, comme si sa proximité immédiate risquait d'agir comme un sérum de vérité. J'errais dans le fond de la boutique lorsque je pris conscience de l'extravagance des sous-vêtements qui m'entouraient et une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit sous la gêne. Je pestais intérieurement.

« On serait tenté par une guêpière ? ». Le rire d'Alice résonna dans mes oreilles, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver près de moi.

« Une guêpière ? » demanda Rosalie qui arrivait à coté d'elle. « Hum…à mon avis, Edward préférerait quelque chose de beaucoup plus classique »

« Non, je suis tentée par rien du tout ! » m'exclamai-je. J'avais du parler plus fort que je ne l'avais crû car la vendeuse et quelques clientes avaient levé la tête dans notre direction.

« T'as raison Rose, et puis connaissant Edward, il s'énerverait à dégrafer tout ça et finirait par tout déchirer. Ça me ferait trop mal au cœur. » continua Alice comme si je n'avais rien dit. « Déjà qu'il a encore déchiré une chemise la nuit dernière… ». Ce détail confirmait bien qu'elle avait tout vu, je rageai en moi-même mais tentai de me calmer, je savais qu'elle cherchait à me faire sortir de mes gonds.

« Attend, j'ai vu un magnifique coordonné rouge » dit Rosalie en se dirigeant au bout du rayon. « Regarde ça ». Elle tendit les cintres à Alice.

_Oh oh ! Aucun moyen de me faire porter ça ! ricanai-je intérieurement._

« Ça doit faire un décolleté d'enfer ! » répondit Alice. Elle me regarda avec excitation.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? ». Ma voix était pleine de sarcasme.

« Ecoute, maintenant que vous l'avez fait une fois, il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure ! »

« Alice !! »

« Ben quoi Bella ? Tout le monde le sait, pas besoin d'avoir des visions pour ça ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je tournai la tête vers Rosalie, elle acquiesçait et affichait un petit sourire d'excuse. Je soupirai et m'assis sur le tabouret qui se trouvait dans le coin.

« Bon, tu vas nous raconter maintenant ? »

« Non Alice ! »

« T'es pas marrante tu sais ! ». Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour parler avec la vendeuse.

A ma plus grande surprise, Rosalie s'accroupit à coté de moi et me regarda un instant. Même si j'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec elle depuis le début du weekend, sa présence m'intimidait encore.

« Bella… » commença-t-elle, « je sais qu'Alice peut être énervante des fois, bon d'accord, insupportable, mais au fond elle cherche simplement à t'aider comme le ferait une amie, tout comme moi d'ailleurs ». Je fus surprise de cette déclaration, Rosalie voulait m'aider comme une amie ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ?

« Je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'aide Rosalie » répondis-je.

« Très bien. Mais j'imagine que ton esprit doit fourmiller de questions, alors si tu as besoin d'avoir des réponses ou des conseils, n'hésite surtout pas » dit-elle avec douceur.

J'étais abasourdie. Je ne l'aurais jamais crû capable de tant de bienveillance et de compassion.

« Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi Rosalie ? ». Je rougis instantanément, je venais de réaliser que j'avais dit à voix haute ma pensée. « Pardon, je …je ne voulais…pas ». Elle sourit.

« C'est juste que j'aurais aimé en parler avec quelqu'un en ce qui me concerne. »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Rosalie… ». Maintenant que la conversation était lancée, autant en profiter.

« Je…quand j'ai appris ce que Tanya avait fait…ça m'a révolté, je l'aurais tuée si j'avais été ta place. Tu ne méritais pas ça Bella, ni toi, ni Edward… ». Je sentais qu'il y avait encore d'autres choses, mais je me contentai amplement de son explication, c'était déjà plus que je n'avais espéré.

« Merci » murmurai-je.

« De rien Bella ». Elle se releva et continua de regarder les articles sur l'étagère d'en face.

Je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Elle avait raison, j'avais plein d'interrogations en tête et si Alice n'était pas si…agaçante, c'était vers elle que je me serais tourné, car elle était ma meilleure amie. J'étais perdue. D'un coté, je mourrais d'envie d'en parler, de partager mes émotions et d'exprimer mes sentiments, mais d'un autre coté, je trouvais cela trop personnel et je voulais 'punir' Alice de son comportement. Cependant ma curiosité fut plus forte et je choisis un compromis.

« Rosalie ? »

« Oui ? ». Elle me tournait le dos tandis qu'elle examinait un bustier.

« As-tu été satisfaite de ta première fois ? ». Je la vis se figer sur place pendant un instant puis elle soupira avant de se retourner vers moi.

« Non Bella…c'était bien pire qu'insatisfaisant », elle hésita puis continua « je te raconterai mon histoire, un jour, car je ne crois pas que ce lieu soit très adapté pour tenir une conversation de vampire » elle avait fini sa phrase en chuchotant. « Mais si tu me pose cette question, j'en déduis que ça n'a pas dû être le cas pour toi non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non c'est pas ça…c'est juste que… »

« Juste que quoi ? » demanda Alice. Elle venait d'apparaitre de derrière l'étagère, elle avait toujours le chic pour me prendre par surprise. Je soufflai. « Bella, je le prendrais très mal si tu te confiais à Rose et que tu me tiennes à l'écart… ». Elle faisait la moue à présent. Comment résister quand elle faisait ça ? Et puis maintenant que j'avais commencé…

« D'accord. C'est juste que j'ai rien ressenti…enfin si, j'ai aimé partager ce moment avec Edward… ». Je ne savais pas comment m'expliquer, tout était si confus pour moi. « Vous savez, le sentir aussi proche de moi, avec moi, en moi…c'était incroyable, mais… »

« Je vois… » dit Alice, « t'as pas eu d'orgasme ». Une nouvelle vague de chaleur m'envahit et je levai les yeux au ciel. « Appelons un chat, un chat, Bella.» continua-t-elle. Je ne pus que hocher la tête.

« Rare sont les femmes qui ont ce privilège dès la première fois Bella » dit Rosalie.

Je fus instantanément soulagée, depuis hier soir, tout un tas hypothèses s'étaient formées dans mon esprit.

« Ce sera mieux la prochaine fois, et la fois d'après encore mieux, et la fois encore après… » ria Alice en regardant Rosalie, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague.

« Oui et puis maintenant tu sais à quoi t'attendre, tu auras moins d'appréhension » dit cette dernière.

J'enregistrai ces informations et acquiesçai pensivement.

« Ecoute Bella, c'est normal que tu sois un petit peu déçue, je sais que ça faisait longtemps que toi et Edward attendiez ça, mais c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour tous les deux et vous allez apprendre ensemble, petit à petit. » dit Alice. J'étais soulagée qu'elle finisse par se calmer et prendre tout ça avec sérieux.

« Vous allez expérimenter de nouvelles choses, ça peut être très sensuel » ajouta Rosalie. J'étais impressionnée par le flegme des filles, elles continuaient leur shopping tout en parlant de sexualité dans un magasin rempli de clients.

« Oui mais j'ai aucune…enfin je sais pas… » murmurai-je timidement.

« Il y a plusieurs façons pour avoir du plaisir Bella, Edward n'est pas obligé d'utiliser la grosse artillerie directement » dit Alice avec un sourire en coin. Est-ce que j'avais bien compris son sous-entendu ou…Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle tira la langue. Oh si, j'avais bien compris son allusion, je ne savais plus ou me mettre et cachai mon visage dans mes mains.

« Bella ne soit pas gênée » dit Rosalie, « ce genre de chose viendra tout seul, ou alors demande à Edward »

« Rosalie, c'est trop embarrassant, il est hors de question que je parle de ça avec lui ! ». Ma voix était étouffée par mes mains, mais je savais qu'elles avaient très bien entendu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir Edward ne ferait pas la fine bouche ! » Alice pouffa de rire à son jeu de mot et Rosalie ria silencieusement. « D'ailleurs c'est valable pour toi aussi Bella… »

« Quoi ? ». Je laissai tomber mes mains et regardai Alice.

« Tu veux un dessin ? Tu es tout aussi capable que lui pour donner un tel plaisir… ».

Si mon visage était rouge, là, il avait adopté un ton encore plus soutenu. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir cette conversation.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra tout naturellement. En attendant, si tu allais essayer ça ? ». Alice me tendit plusieurs cintres, je regardai dubitativement les différents ensembles. « Bella, fais moi confiance un peu, avec ça Edward ne pourra rien te refuser… ». Voyant son air déterminé, je soufflai avant d'attraper les cintres et de me lever pour aller la cabine d'essayage.

Après avoir retenu deux ensembles pour moi et la moitié du magasin pour elles, Alice envoya un message à Jasper pour que les garçons nous rejoignent.

« Les filles, promettez-moi de ne rien dire à Jasper et à Emmett, quant à Edward, je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante si vous pouviez faire votre possible pour éviter de penser à cette conversation.» les suppliai-je tandis que nous quittions la caisse.

« A une condition… que tu n'hésites plus à nous parler de ça la prochaine fois, ok ? » dit Alice.

Alice était terrible mais je préférais ça plutôt que de devoir en parler à Edward.

« Pour Jasper et Emmet c'est normal, ce ne sont pas leurs affaires, mais Edward…tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit rendu compte…disons qu'il était trop 'absorbé' sur le moment. Je lui en parlerai si l'occasion se présente » dis-je en haussant une épaule.

« En tout cas, je peux te dire qu'avec 'ça' » Alice désigna le sac contenant les coordonnés qu'elle m'avait acheté, « il ne va pas te louper la prochaine fois que tu passeras à la casserole ». Elle s'esclaffa et sortit du magasin. Rosalie passa à coté de moi et me caressa brièvement l'épaule en voyant mes joues en feu, avant de sortir à son tour.

« Ils arrivent, je les vois » dit Alice.

Je ressemblai mon courage et respirai un bon coup pour tenter de faire bonne figure avant de croiser le regard d'Edward.

*

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée dans une ambiance étrange, non pas bizarre mais différente. Edward m'avait regardé avec une drôle d'expression quand j'étais sortie du magasin, avait-il craqué lui aussi ? En tout cas, il avait dû avoir une discussion avec Emmett et Jasper car ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha à me mettre mal à l'aise, pire, Emmett ne m'avait pas taquiné une seule fois. Même si cela m'avait paru inhabituel de sa part, je m'étais bien gardé de lui faire un commentaire, trop heureuse d'avoir la paix. De leur coté, les filles étaient restées silencieuses la plupart du temps, à mon avis elles avaient gardé leur concentration pour penser à autre chose qu'à notre conversation du matin. Quant à Edward, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je le connaissais bien maintenant et même s'il agissait avec moi comme il le faisait d'habitude, je percevais une certaine tension. Avait-il su que j'avais parlé ?

A présent, nous étions sur le chemin du retour et je me retrouvais seule avec Edward dans la Volvo. Les filles s'étaient débrouillées pour nous laisser de l'intimité, mais aussi pour éviter de devoir sans cesse contrôler leurs pensées selon moi.

Edward caressait doucement ma cuisse avec sa main libre, et lorsqu'il me regardait, je remarquai qu'il avait cette même expression que ce matin. De plus, nous n'avions pas dit un mot depuis que nous étions partis de Seattle, d'habitude nous appréciions cela, mais à l'heure actuelle, je sentais que ce n'était pas un silence paisible. N'y tenant plus, je décidai de crever l'abcès.

« Ça ne va pas Edward ? » lui demandai-je.

« Si, si » me répondit-il en caressant ma joue et en souriant. Voyant qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler davantage je reportai mon regard sur le paysage qui défilait par ma fenêtre.

J'étais en plein dans mes pensées quand soudain, il reprit la parole.

« En fait non. Ça ne va pas ». Il prit une profonde inspiration « je voudrais te parler de la nuit dernière. ». Cela n'augurait rien de bon, pourquoi disait-il cela ? J'avais crû qu'il avait été satisfait, et puis ce matin dans la salle de bain…

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas recommencer, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas aim- »

« Non, non, Bella, c'est pas ça ! », me coupa-t-il en agitant sa main devant moi pour m'apaiser. Il reporta son attention sur la route et je le vis serrer le volant.

« Quoi Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je suis désolé »

« Désolé ??! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je…j'ai été égoïste Bella, pardon ». Mais de quoi il parlait au juste ? Je repassais notre nuit dans ma tête, mais je ne voyais pas ce qui l'avait amené à dire ça.

Il me regarda comme s'il attendait que je dise quelque chose.

« Excuse-moi Edward, mais il faut que tu m'expliques, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il retourna sa tête et regarda droit devant lui.

« Je me sens coupable de ne pas m'être rendu compte de ton absence de plaisir et je me sens aussi coupable pour ta déception, j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais ». Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil en coin et serra encore plus le volant dans l'attente de ma réaction.

Ce coté surprotecteur et chevaleresque d'Edward pouvait être énervant parfois. Je soupirai.

« Ecoute Edward. Tout d'abord, il faut que t'arrête de tout mettre sur ton dos et de te désigner comme seul fautif au moindre incident alors que tu n'y es pour rien, je t'assure que parfois ça peut être agaçant », je lui souris mais il restait concentré sur la route, crispé. « Ensuite, comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas ressenti la même chose que toi si tu dis ne pas t'en être rendu compte ? Et enfin, saches que je ne regrette rien du tout et je ne suis pas déçue, pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire…».

Il daigna enfin se tourner vers moi, mais le pli sur son front m'indiquait que mes paroles ne l'avaient pas rassuré.

« Je t'assure Edward que j'ai adoré partager ce moment, j'ai adoré te serrer dans mes bras, j'ai adoré tes caresses, j'ai adoré te sentir en moi, c'était fabuleux ! Comment te dire que j'ai apprécié chaque seconde ? D'accord, je n'ai pas éprouvé ce plaisir intense, mais je que j'ai ressenti, c'était déjà beaucoup… »

Son visage se décontracta instantanément et il esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Moi non plus je ne suis pas déçu ». Je lui retournai son sourire.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas ressenti la même chose que toi ? T'as vu les pensées d'Alice ou de Rosalie ? ». _Oups ! Bien joué Bella, continue comme ça ma grande !_ Au regard d'Edward, il était clair que mes paroles n'étaient pas passées inaperçues.

« Tu as craqué !! » s'écria-t-il hilare. Je fermai les yeux et mordis ma lèvre. « Eh bien non, pour ta gouverne, tu as parlé dans ton sommeil, c'est comme ça que je l'ai su ! », il ria en tournant la tête de droite à gauche, « j'en reviens pas ! ». J'étais vexée qu'il mette en évidence ma faiblesse et décidai de tenter un coup de bluff.

« Ah, parce que toi tu n'as pas cédé peut être ?! Pas besoin d'avoir des pouvoirs surnaturels pour comprendre que tu as parlé aux garçons, Emmett ne m'a même pas adressé la parole de la journée comme s'il avait peur de dire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit ». Evidemment, c'était de la pure spéculation, après tout j'avais demandé explicitement à Emmett de ne faire aucun commentaire.

Cependant, je fus récompensée par un regard de panique de la part d'Edward et je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Bingo ! Ses yeux l'avaient trahi.

« Ne me mentez pas Mr Cullen, je sais que j'ai vu juste » dis-je en hochant la tête.

« On est quitte dans ce cas ». Il me fit son plus beau sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. « Je te promets que la prochaine fois, ce sera mieux » ajouta-t-il solennellement.

« Ça, tu n'en sais rien du tout et puis qui te dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? » le taquinai-je. Le regard alarmé qu'il me lança me fit éclater de rire. « Je connais ton nouveau point faible maintenant ! ». Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel.

*

Il était prévu que je reste dormir chez les Cullen ce soir, nous ne savions pas à quelle heure nous allions rentrer et Charlie n'avait pas opposé d'objections. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, les autres étaient déjà arrivés et déchargeaient les nombreux sacs de vêtements qu'Alice avait achetés quelques heures plus tôt. Tandis qu'Edward prenait nos affaires dans le coffre, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au garage et notai que la Mercedes de Carlisle manquait.

« Carlisle et Esmé ne sont pas arrivés ? » demandai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers le salon.

« Apparemment non » me répondit Edward. En une fraction de seconde il alla poser nos affaires dans sa chambre et revint me retrouver dans le salon avec les autres. Après quelques rapides discussions, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice décidèrent d'aller chasser pour 'se dégourdir les jambes' comme disait Emmett, tandis qu'Edward restait avec moi.

« Tu dois avoir faim, viens ! Connaissant Esmé le frigo doit être plein… » me dit-il.

Je débarrassais les restes de mon repas frugal quand le téléphone d'Edward sonna.

« Allo ? Oui Carlisle » l'entendis-je dire.

« Je vais dans la chambre » chuchotai-je tandis que je sortais de la cuisine. Il me sourit en hochant la tête.

En arrivant dans la chambre je me dirigeai vers le lit où il avait déposé mon sac. Lorsque je l'atteignis, je découvris à coté un boitier de CD ouvert contenant un disque vierge. Curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y avait dessus, je décidai de le prendre et le glissai dans le lecteur CD. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire quand je vis qu'il s'agissait de vieux standards de soul américaine, je me rappelai qu'il m'avait dit qu'il aimait ce style de musique lorsque nous revenions de la clairière au printemps dernier. Je me mis à repenser à cette journée que nous avions passée ensemble, toutes ces émotions qui m'avaient transportée et au baiser que nous avions partagé pour la première fois.

Soudain, je sursautai quand deux bras puissants vinrent m'enlacer la taille.

« Tu aimes ? » me susurra Edward à l'oreille en posant son menton sur mon épaule, sa joue fraiche contre la mienne.

« Oui » répondis-je sur le même ton. « Qui est-ce ? Je connais cet air… ».

«C'est Sam Cooke, _A change is gonna come_, un classique ».

« C'est très beau » dis-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes. Il commença à se balancer d'un coté et de l'autre tout en fredonnant l'air de la chanson. Il savait que je ne savais pas danser pourtant ! Déjà que l'exercice était périlleux lorsque je faisais face à mon cavalier, alors si je lui tournais le dos…

« Edward…je- »

« Shh…ferme les yeux » chuchota-t-il.

Pas très rassurée par cette perspective, je tentai tout de même de lui faire confiance et m'exécutai. Je fermai mes paupières et essayai de me laisser bercer par la musique et par son mouvement. Après quelques secondes, je finis par trouver un rythme convenable quand je sentis les lèvres d'Edward effleurer la courbe de mon cou déclenchant en moi une cascade frissons. Par réflexe, je basculai ma tête en arrière et vint poser celle-ci sur son épaule, lui offrant ainsi un meilleur accès. Cependant, il n'en profita pas pour déposer des baisers et préféra caresser cette partie de mon corps avec nez, humant mon odeur au passage.

« Mmmm…tu sens si bon » murmura-t-il.

Sans cesser notre danse, il attrapa mes mains et écarta mes bras de chaque coté de mon corps, puis il commença à jouer sensuellement avec nos doigts, tantôt les entrelaçant, tantôt les démêlants.

J'adorais ces moments où Edward et moi partagions ces instants de symbiose, où plus rien autour de nous ne comptait et où je m'abandonnais totalement. Mon cerveau cessait de réfléchir et je me laissais guider par mes émotions, mon corps répondant à mes seuls instincts. Et à cette seconde, ce corps savait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

J'ouvris les yeux et décidai de lâcher ses mains puis, je me retournai pour lui faire face. Je fus happée par son regard, ce même regard que j'avais aperçu hier soir, empli de désir et d'envie. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et caressai ses cheveux soyeux tandis que ses mains dans mon dos vinrent me plaquer contre lui. Pendant plusieurs secondes nous restâmes à nous regarder tout en continuant de nous balancer sur la musique. Cette façon qu'il avait de me contempler comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde me mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise et une fois n'est pas coutume, mes joues s'échauffèrent un peu. Il sourit et embrassa mes joues avec lenteur avant de trouver mes lèvres. Je ne me lassais pas d'embrasser Edward, sentir ses lèvres fusionner avec les miennes était toujours une expérience unique. Je sentis ses mains glisser le long de mon dos et venir agripper fermement mes hanches augmentant davantage la promiscuité de nos bassins. Cette nouvelle friction exacerbée par nos déhanchements lui arracha un léger grognement et je me sentis sourire contre ses lèvres.

Voyant que je réagissais favorablement à ses avances, il rompit notre baiser et s'écarta légèrement pour me regarder, me demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait continuer. Plutôt que d'acquiescer, je me penchai pour retrouver ses lèvres mais à ma grande surprise, il se recula légèrement.

« Je ne voudrais pas profiter de la situation… » chuchota-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

« Voyez-vous ça… » répondis-je en haussant les sourcils, « …pourtant il me semblait que tu profitais déjà de la situation… ». Cette fois-ci, il se laissa approcher et je fis courir mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire avant d'atteindre son oreille. « …et je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser tirer avantage seul, Mr Cullen ». J'attrapai son lobe avec ma bouche et me mis à le sucer délicatement. Il stoppa immédiatement de danser.

« Bella…ne fais pas de choses comme ça sinon… » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Sinon quoi ? » demandai-je tout en embrassant son cou.

Pour seule réponse, il prit les bords de mon pull et le tira au-dessus de ma tête, je levai les bras et il m'en débarrassa complètement. J'avais beaucoup moins d'appréhension qu'y hier et cette nouvelle confiance en moi me mettait d'humeur joueuse.

« Je vois… » dis-je. Je l'imitai et enlevai son pull de la même manière. « 1 partout ».

« Ça ne va pas du tout » réplica-t-il en secouant la tête, ses mains longèrent mes flancs et vinrent détacher mon soutien-gorge dans mon dos. « C'est bien mieux ainsi, 2-1 pour moi » dit-il en jetant mon sous vêtement par terre. Je voulus protester mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, sa bouche avide se frayait un chemin glacé sur mon sternum et un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je sentis sa langue sur mes seins. Il fallait que fasse quelque chose, ce petit jeu m'amusait tout autant que lui. Aussi, je mis mes mains sur son torse et le poussait pour le faire reculer. Puis, pour le taquiner, je fis glisser mes doigts sur son torse jusqu'à son pantalon mais au lieu de m'arrêter là, je continuai ma course sur son jean, effleurant son intimité. Je poursuivis ma descente en m'accroupissant, laissant délibérément ma tête au niveau de son bas ventre. J'attrapai ensuite les lacets de ses chaussures et tirai dessus avec une lenteur infinie.

« Bella… » m'averti-t-il.

Je levai les yeux et je fus amusée de voir qu'il fermait les paupières et se pinçait l'arête du nez. Une fois ses chaussures délacées, je l'aidai à les enlever, puis, tout doucement je remontais de la même manière. Dès que je fus debout, je collai ma poitrine contre lui et déposai des baisers sur sa clavicule. Je pouffai de rire lorsqu'il soupira.

« Ok. T'as gagné cette bataille, mais pas la guerre mon amour ! ». Sur 'ce', il passa une main sous mes genoux et me prit dans ses bras.

« Oh non Edward ! Repose-moi, j'ai pas fini ! » dis-je de façon boudeuse et en gesticulant.

« Moi non plus j'en ai pas fini avec toi, moi aussi je peux te torturer de la sorte » ria-t-il.

Il me déposa avec douceur en travers du lit puis attrapa mon sac de voyage pour poser à terre. Il resta debout en face de moi, un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres et prit mon pied gauche dans ses mains et le cala contre son buste. Tout comme je l'avais fait précédemment, il délassa ma Converse tranquillement, tirant avec son index sur chaque lacet entrelacé plus que nécessaire. Ensuite, sa main droite remonta sous mon pantalon le long de mon mollet et sa main gauche vint agripper le talon de ma chaussure pour libérer mon pied. Tout en continuant de me snober, il reposa mon pied et prit l'autre de la même façon.

« Edward… » le menaçai-je à mon tour. Il claqua sa langue plusieurs fois pour me dire de ne pas discuter. Je croisai mes bras sur mon torse et boudai tandis qu'il s'affairait.

« Voilà, les compteurs sont à zéro maintenant » dit-il fièrement quand il eut fini. Il se pencha au-dessus de moi et il s'installa entre mes jambes avant d'embrasser mon cou.

« Je croyais que j'avais gagné la bataille ? »

« Hum…une bataille seulement…or une guerre se joue en plusieurs 'rounds' » réussit-il à dire entre plusieurs baisers.

« Tu veux une revanche…si j'ai bien compris ? » dis-je entre deux soupirs. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Je voulus me relever pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais il m'en empêcha ce qui m'agaça. S'il avait décidé d'utiliser la force, j'allais devoir être plus maligne pour prendre le contrôle et faire baisser sa garde. Les paroles d'Alice et Rosalie me revinrent en tête, je ne pensais pas être encore prête pour cela mais je pouvais au moins tenter de m'enhardir un peu. Il vint coller ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa passionnément. Pendant quelques instants j'oubliais mes intentions et me laissais guider par ses lèvres douces, nos langues s'entremêlant dans une synchronisation parfaite. Puis lorsque l'air vint à me manquer, il s'attaqua à ma gorge, laissant l'oxygène remplir mes poumons et m'apportant un peu de lucidité. Il était hors de question que je sois la seule à me laisser submerger, et cette pensée me redonna un regain d'activité. Sans plus de réflexions mes mains se dirigèrent sur les boutons de son jean. Je sentis ses muscles abdominaux se tendre au contact de ma peau tandis que je déboutonnais son pantalon. J'étais sûre que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas le laisser indifférent, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il sursaute de cette façon.

« Bella ! » s'exclama-t-il devant mon audace. Il me regardait avec des yeux éberlués alors que ma main droite s'était introduite dans son boxer et caressait son sexe. « Je…je…tu… » bégaya-t-il.

« On n'aurait un problème pour faire des phrases ? Pose tout sur la table on va trier* ! » dis-je en retenant difficilement un fou rire. Ses bras étaient tendus de chaque coté de ma tête et je pouvais le voir ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sortent. Finalement, il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en avant en proie aux émotions que lui procurait ma caresse intime. Aussi puéril que cela puisse paraitre, j'étais fière de moi car non seulement j'avais réussi à prendre le contrôle, mais j'avais également réussi à dépasser ma timidité naturelle et cela augmentait mon assurance. « Bella 1 - Edward 0 » dis-je avec provocation.

Il releva la tête brusquement et je perçus une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

« Ah tu crois ça ? » réplica-t-il. Un petit sourire s'étira aux coins de ses lèvres puis il se releva. Il déboutonna mon pantalon rapidement et attrapa les extrémités au niveau de mes pieds, il tira un coup sec et mon jean glissa le long de mes jambes. Alors que je crû qu'il avait fini, il se pencha à nouveau, agrippa les bords de ma culotte et la fit glisser également. Puis il finit de se déshabiller à son tour, délaissant son jean et son boxer sur le sol. Je déglutis bruyamment, je savais que je l'avais provoqué et je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en tête, ce qui m'émoustilla plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

« Tu vas voir ce dont je suis capable Swan … » susurra-t-il à mon oreille quand il eut reprit sa place entre mes jambes. Visiblement, tout comme moi, Edward était d'humeur éhontée et avait décidé d'être entreprenant.

Pour faire monter la pression, il donna un coup de langue entre mes seins puis releva la tête pour me regarder à travers ses cils, un sourire en coin. Ce geste eut le don d'affoler mon rythme cardiaque et ma fréquence respiratoire, et je savais que c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Il repartit à l'assaut de mon buste, faisant courir sa langue sur mes seins et ses mains sur mon ventre. Par réflexe, je cambrai mon dos pour rechercher plus de contact et mes mains se fourragèrent dans sa chevelure. Puis lentement, sa tête dirigea vers le bas de mon ventre. C'était trop embarrassant je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller plus loin, ma témérité avait des limites.

« Non Edward, je- » commençai-je.

« Bella, fais-moi confiance » murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Je voulais lui dire que ce n'était pas une question de confiance, car j'avais une foi inébranlable en lui, mais que cet acte me gênait, cependant je n'eus le temps de dire quoique ce soit que je sentis ses lèvres sur mon intimité. Mes joues prirent feu immédiatement et je retins ma respiration sous l'embarras.

Je finis par me décontracter rapidement quand je vis qu'Edward appréciait cela. Puis soudainement, je ressentis des sensations que je n'avais éprouvé jusqu'alors, et sentir la langue fraiche d'Edward sur cette partie de mon corps vint décupler mon trouble.

« Bon sang Edward ! ». Mes paroles avaient quitté ma bouche sans mon consentement, comme si mon corps prenait possession de mon être, m'empêchant tout raisonnement logique. Mes muscles se contractaient indépendamment de ma volonté, mon dos s'arquait, mes mains agrippaient avec force les draps et mes hanches roulaient sous Edward, demandant encore plus. Je sentais ce courant électrique se propager en moi, inondant chaque nerf et chaque cellule de mon corps, s'intensifiant sous ses caresses. Cette bulle d'émotions explosa brusquement quand je sentis son doigt entrer dans mon intimité, déclenchant une avalanche de frissons sur toutes les parties de mon corps.

« Edward ! » criai-je.

Avec nonchalance, il remonta vers moi en déposant des baisers épars. Il me fallu quelques minute pour retrouver une respiration à peu près normale.

« Edward Cullen…je crois que tu me dois une explication…où diable as-tu appris à faire ça ! » le taquinai-je en riant.

« Je ne dévoile jamais les secrets de fabrication, c'est une règle absolue » dit-il avec une gravité feinte avant d'éclater de rire. « Ça t'as plu ? » demanda-t-il avec suffisance.

« Et modeste avec ça ! » dis-je avec ironie, « t'as gagné ! Content ? » ajoutai-je en riant.

« Il reste une bataille à gagner… ». Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et gémit en m'embrassant. S'il restait une bataille, je ne comptais pas la perdre et je savais que j'avais toutes mes chances.

Il se laissa faire quand je le poussai afin que je me retrouve au-dessus de lui à califourchon. Je me redressai et fit exprès de balayer mes cheveux derrière mes épaules pour l'aguicher. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il s'assoie, m'enlace la taille et que sa bouche vienne s'écraser sur mon sein. Pour le titiller, j'ondulai mon bassin contre le sien, son sexe frottant contre le mien qui était déjà sensible et excité.

« Bella… » soupira-t-il. Il était clair qu'il voulait la même chose que moi, aussi, l'audacieuse Bella attrapa son membre, et j'introduis l'extrémité dans mon antre. Nous gémîmes tous deux sous la sensation. Je fus heureuse de voir que toute douleur avait disparue, bien au contraire cette intrusion vint raviver cette zone encore très réactive de mon anatomie. Cela m'incita à poursuivre la pénétration et entamai doucement les va-et-vient en roulant mon bassin. Je retrouvai les sensations agréables de la vieille lorsque je sentais Edward en moi alors que ce dernier m'administrait mille caresses. Mais aujourd'hui commençait à s'ajouter cette nouvelle sensation que j'avais expérimenté tout à l'heure, certes dans une moindre mesure, mais je pouvais percevoir ces picotements dans mon bas-ventre. Les mains d'Edward vinrent agripper mes hanches pour qu'il puisse lui aussi donner des coups de bassin, intensifiant la pénétration et le plaisir pour nous deux. Je baissai mes yeux sur Edward et vis que les siens étaient fermés, il avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur les caresses qu'il me dispensait, tant sa respiration était anarchique.

Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa mon regard, le sourire qu'il m'offrit me fit fondre le cœur et j'attrapai ses joues pour approcher sa bouche de la mienne, l'embrassant fiévreusement tout en continuant nos va-et-vient.

Il guida mon bassin pour accroître le rythme et je rompis notre baiser pour reprendre de l'air tandis qu'il lécha l'arcade de ma gorge.

« Bella… » dit-il dans un râle, « ça va ? » demanda-t-il ensuite dans une voix à peine audible. Je levai les yeux au ciel et secouai la tête en signe d'affliction, il avait dû être traumatisé de savoir que je n'avais pas eu de plaisir hier pour poser cette question à cet instant précis.

« On ne peut…mieux Edward… » réussis-je à répondre entre deux intrusions. J'allais très bien, trop bien même, car je sentais cette boule plaisir au creux de mon ventre s'intensifier. Soudain, les parois des mon intimité se contractèrent autour de lui déchargeant en moi une onde de plaisir identique à celle que j'avais éprouvé précédemment. Même si celle-ci n'avait pas la même intensité, elle m'arracha tout de même un petit cri qu'Edward vint étouffer en planquant sa bouche sur mes lèvres.

Je le sentis sourire puis il nous fit basculer sur le matelas, et une fois de plus, je me retrouvais sous lui. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'en servit pour lever mon bassin à l'unisson du sien. Je souhaitais à mon tour lui donner le même plaisir qu'il m'avait donné ce soir et lui montrer tout mon amour. Il passa un bras sous la cambrure de mon dos pour avoir une meilleure prise et un meilleur angle. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour le sentir se tendre et le voir s'arquer, une expression d'extase sur le visage en criant mon prénom. Il était si beau en cet instant.

Comme la dernière fois, il reposa sa tête sur mon torse, et écouta mon cœur qui battait la chamade pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Je crois qu'on est ex-æquo finalement » dis-je sur le ton de la conversation. Il leva légèrement la tête pour me regarder et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

« C'est vrai ? »demanda-t-il avec un regard plein d'espoir.

« Oui c'est vrai, et la prochaine fois va être encore meilleure, j'en suis sûre » répondis-je en rigolant. Il s'approcha de mon cou et embrassa celui-ci avant de remonter plus haut.

« Je te suggère de voir ça tout de suite, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » susurra-t-il à mon oreille avec un ton coquin.

« Hum…je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix» répondis-je sur le même ton.

« Tu as toujours le choix mon amour… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que ton entre-jambe me dit… » répondis-je en pouffant de rire.

« Je pense- » commença Edward lorsque brusquement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant trembler les murs. Sous la surprise nous tournâmes la tête pour voir ce qui ce passait. « JE PENSE QUE JE VAIS TUER EMMETT !!!!! » hurla-t-il.

* * *

_* Expression familiale qui sort dès que quelqu'un à du mal à aligner deux mots…on vous avait pas dit qu'on était comique dans notre famille ?^^_

_Ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais ça valait le coup d'attendre un peu, non ? On pense que vous devez avoir votre dose de lemon là ! _

_On a pas encore écrit la suite mais une chose est sûre, nos tourtereaux vont devoir redescendre de leur nuage et revenir à la dure réalité…^^_

_N'oubliez pas de verser notre salaire, les temps sont durs…A vot' bon cœur m'sieur, 'dame !! ;-) _


	19. Stupeur et tremblements

_Hello everybody !!_

_On ne vous pas trop fait attendre, on est sympa quand même ! (attention à celui qui dit le contraire… ^^)._

_On vous avait laissé avec un Edward furieux, et les ¾ d'entre vous voulaient tuer notre Emmett adoré (nan mais ça va pas ?! Est-ce qu'on vient vous menacer de détruire votre peluche préférée à vous ?!! ^_^). Il est pas énervant, il vient juste un peu…'pimenter' la vie (un peu chiante, il faut le dire) d'Eddy et Bella lol !_

_En tout cas, vous allez découvrir ici le sort d'Emmett. Et pour une fois, on a fait un chapitre spécial POV Jasper (oui vous ne rêvez pas), avis aux amateurs^^ !_

_Et enfin une dernière chose mais pas des moindre : MERCI !!! Vos reviews font chaud au cœur et nous donne le courage et l'envie de continuer à vous faire plaisir. _

_On profite également pour vous avertir que Giaah a commencé une nouvelle fanfiction dans un registre un peu différent, elle s'appelle L'accord et vous la trouverez sur son profil !_

_Réponses à quelques reviews anonymes :_

_**Framboisine**__ : Bon, on a fait le plus vite possible avec le temps qu'on dispose, ça va ? Le délai d'attente a été raisonnable ?^^_

_**Tanya**__ : Merci pour ta bonté !! C'est trop aimable lol !_

_**Jess cali** : On t'a donné chaud ? Bien. Faut pas croire, ce sont des coquins qui se révèlent !^^_

_**Asa**__ : Merci beaucoup ! Tu sais il y a des très bonnes fictions françaises aussi (on te conseille notamment __Triangle amoureux__ et __Vain struggle__ d'Athénais41 ou encore __Premiers Emois__ de Gudulette ;-) )_

_**Nini44**__ : Voilà un compliment qui fait plaisir ! C'est vrai ? Tu as rarement vu un lemon aussi bien écrit ? Ça nous va droit au cœur, car paradoxalement ce ne sont pas les parties les plus palpitantes à écrire ^^ !_

_**Lena**__ : Voici la suite, on espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop pénible…^^_

_**Elo**__ : On était morte de rire avec ta review ! Nous, fétichiste avec les chaussures ??! Même pas…c'était juste pour faire monter la mayonnaise et vous faire tourner en bourrique comme nos lovers, et apparemment ça a marché avec toi !! En tout cas un grand merci pour compter parmi nos plus fidèles lecteurs, on est fan de tes com' !_

_**Amaria**__ : Ah ! Amaria, Amaria…*secoue la tête d'affliction*. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi… ? Tu es consciente qu'on ne pourra jamais te prêter Emmett, c'est une question de vie ou de mort, parce que vois-tu, nous, on l'adore notre Emmett chéri et on ne tient pas du tout à ce que tu le tues…^_^ !! Merci pour tes super reviews !_

_Assez pipeletté ! Enjoy it !_

_Odrey et Giaah._

**Chapitre 19 : Stupeur et tremblements**

_« Je pense- » commença Edward lorsque brusquement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant trembler les murs. Sous la surprise nous tournâmes la tête pour voir ce qui ce passait. « JE PENSE QUE JE VAIS TUER EMMETT !!!!! » hurla-t-il._

POV Jasper

_Quel crétin !_ pensai-je. Mais pourquoi l'esprit de compétition était si développé chez Emmett ? Et le pire cette fois, c'était que personne n'avait marché dans son pari, il avait démarré tout seul au quart de tour quand Alice n'avait pas voulu lui dire si Edward et Bella avait remis ça ce soir. Je m'étais élancé à sa suite pour tenter de le retenir, car vu les émotions d'Alice, il était clair qu'Emmett allait embarrasser tout le monde.

Pour rajouter au malheur, Emmett était le meilleur sprinteur de la famille après Edward, et lorsque j'arrivai dans le couloir, il était trop tard. Emmett avait déjà la main sur la porte plaquée au mur, quand j'entendis Edward hurler après lui. Je me précipitai sur lui pour le tirer en arrière mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il était comme figé, les yeux rivé en face lui, telle une statue grecque.

« DEGAGEZ DE LÀ !! » hurla à nouveau Edward voyant qu'Emmett ne décoinçait pas.

« Emmett ! » dis-je en chuchotant et en tirant sur son bras encore une fois avec un peu plus de force. Je n'avais pas osé regarder en direction d'Edward et Bella, mais ma vision périphérique confirmait bien mes soupçons, Emmett les avait dérangé en pleine action. Je me sentais extrêmement gêné de me trouver dans cette situation, d'autant plus qu'Emmett ne faisait rien pour arranger tout ça.

« T'es vraiment con Emmett ! » je reconnus la voix d'Alice dans mon dos. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! ». Rosalie passa un bras sous celui d'Emmett et j'en fis autant, au vu de son visage elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes et je remarquai qu'elle non plus n'avait pas levé les yeux vers Edward. A nous deux nous réussîmes à faire reculer Emmett de plusieurs pas et Alice passa devant pour fermer la porte en une fraction de seconde.

Elle se retourna vers nous avec un air soucieux et énervé.

« Allons en bas » murmura-t-elle.

Même si l'envie de le sermonner était forte, le couloir n'était de toute évidence pas le lieu approprié pour cela, aussi, Rosalie et moi firent demi-tour avec Emmett et tirâmes sur ses bras pour le faire venir, tandis qu'Alice le poussa dans le dos. A cet instant, il n'était qu'un poids mort incapable d'avancer. Il se laissa guider tant bien que mal par nous trois jusqu'au hall de la maison, mais un regard entre nous suffit pour nous accorder qu'il était préférable d'aller dehors, juste au cas où… Arrivés sous le porche, nous le lâchâmes et tandis qu'il se laissa tomber sur les marches, nous vînmes nous placer en face de lui, les bras croisés en attente d'explications.

Je pouvais sentir la colère émaner de Rosalie et d'Alice mais je ne cherchai pas à l'apaiser car j'étais dans le même état qu'elles.

« Emmett ! » s'impatienta Rosalie.

Rien. Pas une réaction. Il fixait le vide devant lui et n'affichait aucune expression particulière, ses bras pendaient de chaque coté, affaissant ses épaules. Il faisait 'presque' peine à voir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Emmett !! » s'écria Alice énervée.

Toujours rien. Je passai ma main plusieurs fois devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir, mais il ne cligna même pas des yeux.

« On dirait qu'il est en état de choc … » murmurai-je plus pour moi-même.

« Ah oui ?! Il a rien vu encore ! C'est moi qui vais le choquer oui ! » s'exclama Rosalie encore plus en colère. Elle se pencha et lui envoya une gifle qui aurait dévissé la tête d'un humain, mais là encore, il bougea à peine.

« Laisse-moi me charger de ça Rosalie. » Edward venait d'apparaitre par la porte d'entrée et sa voix glaciale était chargée de fiel. Le regard qu'il arborait était encore plus dément que la dernière fois où il avait failli tuer Tanya, et paradoxalement, cet apparente maitrise de soi et ce mépris faisait presque plus peur. Ce qu'il ressentait actuellement était pire que la colère, c'était de la fureur. Ça avait toujours été le problème avec lui, il avait toujours eu cette colère refoulée et lorsque que la tension était trop forte, l'explosion était décuplée. Je savais que si je ne faisais rien, il pouvait perdre le contrôle de lui et peu importait si la personne en face de lui était un ennemi ou un membre de sa famille, la raison n'avait plus sa place.

Alice me donna un coup de coude discret quand Edward s'approcha de nous quatre, et à son regard je compris qu'elle pensait comme moi. Je lui répondis par un léger hochement de tête et envoyai une onde d'apaisement pour calmer la colère de tout le monde.

Edward tourna la tête et son regard transperça le mien, il savait très bien ce que j'avais fait et je pouvais sentir de l'agacement mais également la gratitude. Il retourna son attention sur Emmett qui était dans le même état.

« Je sais que tu peux être un vrai bouffon quand tu veux, mais là tu as dépassé les bornes ! J'ai encaissé toutes tes âneries jusqu'à présent, j'ai voulu être clément mais j'ai eu tort visiblement, il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû te botter les fesses !! ». J'étais d'accord avec lui sur ce point, je me demandais même comment il avait réussi à rester si stoïque après les événements du repas jeudi soir et ceux du weekend, je n'aurais pas eu sa patience, Bella devait y être pour quelque chose. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as permis de faire irruption de la sorte dans ma chambre ?! Je te laisse imaginer la gêne que ressent Bella à présent ! ». Sa colère avait sensiblement reprit un peu d'ardeur mais je n'intervins pas cette fois, je savais qu'Edward ne tenterait rien de stupide et il avait besoin d'évacuer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas près de recommencer vu son état… » dit Alice doucement, « il a dû être vraiment traumatisé, je pense que même s'il savait ce que vous faisiez, le fait de le voir en réalité a été comme un électrochoc pour lui… ». Edward étudiait son frère avec plus d'attention et je le vis froncer ses sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« C'est vrai Emmett ? » demanda-t-il avec dureté.

« Edward…mon frère…avec…pas imaginé voir ça…nus… » bredouilla Emmett, le regard lointain. J'eus du mal à ne pas sourire, Alice avait vu juste apparemment, même s'il était le plus téméraire et casse-cou parmi nous, sa capacité émotionnelle avait des limites, et voir Edward et Bella faire l'amour avait été au-dessus de ses forces.

« Ça va mon chéri ? ». Rosalie avait perdu toute sa colère en voyant son mari si démuni pour la première fois, elle vint s'agenouiller à coté de lui et passa sa main sur son visage.

Je vis Edward souffler et se pincer l'arête du nez, je pouvais voir qu'il essayait par lui-même de calmer la colère qui grandissait à nouveau, c'était une bonne chose, car cela voulait dire que sa raison prenait le dessus sur son instinct. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice lui demandant silencieusement si tout allait bien se passer, elle comprit tout de suite mon message et prit ma main pour la presser gentiment en guise de réponse. Nous n'avions pas besoin de plus pour communiquer, nous nous connaissions par cœur.

« Rose ? » chuchota soudainement Emmett tout étonné en voyant Rosalie à coté de lui. Il sortait enfin de sa torpeur. Puis il regarda Edward qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. « Edward ?! » cette fois-ci on pouvait entendre la crainte dans sa voix. Il me semblait que c'était une des première fois que je pouvais sentir ce sentiment de la part d'Emmett.

« Ça y est ? T'es avec nous maintenant ?! » s'exclama Edward avec ironie. Emmett regarda autour de lui comme s'il venait de se réveiller, un comble pour un vampire. « Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? » continua-t-il, acerbe. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et serra sa mâchoire, pour garder contenance.

« Edward je suis désolé, vraiment désolé ! Je…ne…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai conscience d'être allé trop loin…je suis désolé- » supplia Emmett.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ?! », je tiquai, Edward utilisait rarement ce langage, c'était d'autant plus choquant. « Mais merde Emmett ! Qu'est-ce que tu espérais à la fin ?! »

« C'est de ma faute Edward… » je tournai la tête brusquement vers Alice, une bouffée de culpabilité émanait d'elle et d'Emmett.

« Toi ? » demanda Edward intrigué.

« La conversation a dérivé sur Bella et toi pendant qu'on chassait… », elle lui offrit une expression confuse, « …et Emmett s'était persuadé que vous alliez…enfin que vous alliez remettre ça ce soir… », elle fixa son regard sur Emmett avec désapprobation, «...et lorsqu'il m'a demandé si j'avais eu une vision, j'ai dit que je ne lui répondrait pas, que ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire ça. Et là, brusquement, il est parti en courant pour vérifier par lui-même et voir s'il avait vu juste…Finalement j'aurais du lui dire, ça aurait évité tout cet embarras… »

« Non Alice » soupira Edward, « tu as bien fait, je te remercie de protéger ma vie privée, et même si ce bêta a mal agi, tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Comment va Bella ? » demanda Rosalie. Je pouvais sentir une réelle inquiétude de sa part, j'étais encore suspicieux de ce radoucissement envers Bella même si Alice m'avait assurée qu'elle était des plus sincères. Edward eut un rire bref.

« Je te laisse imaginer…elle est mortifiée, et le mot 'embarrassée' est un euphémisme… ». Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, il était nerveux.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Edward…j'ai été qu'un idiot. Je vais aller m'excuser auprès d'elle- » dit Emmett avant que Rosalie mette une main sur son torse pour lui dire de rester assis.

« Sûrement pas ! Toi tu restes où tu es, t'as fait assez de dégâts comme ça ! »

« Rose a raison, je vais plutôt aller avec elle pour parler à Bella. Edward ? » demanda Alice pour avoir son accord.

Il soupira d'abattement et hocha doucement la tête.

Rosalie se leva et Alice ne pu s'empêcher de donner une tape derrière la tête d'Emmett quand elle passa à coté, puis elles s'éclipsèrent par la porte d'entrée.

Nous restâmes tous les trois silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, Edward et Emmett s'évitant soigneusement du regard.

« Il faut que j'aille faire un tour » dit Edward soudainement, et sans attendre, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la rivière.

« T'es un sacré veinard, tu le sais ça ??! » dis-je à Emmett avec sarcasme une fois assuré qu'Edward ne nous entendait pas.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Il aurait pu te démembrer et t'éparpiller au quatre coins de la maison pour avoir fait ça ! »

« Quoi ? Merci Jasper devrais-je dire ?! » dit-il de mauvaise foi.

« Même pas ! D'accord j'ai dû user de mon pouvoir juste une fois, mais c'est tout, c'est lui seul qui a gardé son sang froid ensuite…C'est que notre Eddy devient miséricordieux !! » finis-je par dire tout sourire. Il éclata de rire.

« Eddy le rédempteur !! Tu as conscience qu'en me disant cela tout me donne envie de l'asticoter encore plus ? » pouffa-t-il.

« J'en ai bien peur…enfin, tant que tu ne t'en prend plus sur sa vie sexuelle - »

« Argh ! Ne me parle plus jamais de ça ! Je veux chasser cette image de ma tête à tout jamais ! » m'interrompit-il.

« Au moins cette histoire aura servi à quelque chose ! ». Oui, et pour une fois, nous disposions d'une nouvelle arme pour taquiner Emmett à l'avenir.

*

Nous restâmes discuter de longues minutes sous le porche de la maison, quand Rosalie vint nous rejoindre.

« Ça va Bella ? » demandai-je.

« Oui…on l'a rassurée et on lui a dit qu'on comprenait son mal aise, mais son égo en a pris un coup… », elle darda Emmett et celui-ci s'affaissa sous son regard, « il lui faudra un peu de temps pour reprendre de l'assurance en face de nous. »

« Je comprends- » dis-je, mais Rosalie me coupa.

« Et notamment en face d'Emmett ! C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit qu'on partait en vacances quelques jours. Nous reviendrons pour Noël. » dit-elle avec autorité.

« Ah bon… ? » bouda Emmett. On aurait dit un petit garçon se voyant infliger une punition.

« Oui Emmett, c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire vu la situation »

« Et où va-t-on ? »

« On va dans le New Hampshire, j'ai appelé Carlisle pour le prévenir qu'on allait résider dans la maison là-bas. »

« Qu'as-tu dit à Carlisle ? » demandai-je intrigué.

« Pas grand-chose… » se hasarda-t-elle. Je haussai les sourcils.

« Bon d'accord. Je lui ai rien dit sur ce qui s'est passé, juste qu'Emmett et moi partions cette nuit là-bas »

« Cette nuit ?! » s'écria Emmett. Rosalie plissa les yeux.

« Nan Emmett, on partira la veille de Noël pour revenir le lendemain ! Bien sûr qu'on part cette nuit imbécile ! ».

« Rose, Carlisle n'a rien dit ? Il n'a pas posé de questions ? » continuai-je sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Je sentis de la nervosité monter en elle.

« Si… »

« Rose… » la pressai-je avec menace voyant qu'elle ne terminait pas sa phrase.

« Ok, il risque d'être un peu énervé quand il va rentrer demain matin ». Je soufflai, je reconnaissais bien là Rosalie.

« A quel point ? »

« Disons que …je ne l'ai pas laissé le temps d'en placer une… et que… je lui ai peut être raccroché au nez… » dit-elle en haussant une épaule.

« Rosalie ! » m'écriai-je outré.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne me sentais de lui raconter l'incident ! ». Elle n'attendit pas son reste et attrapa la main d'Emmett avant de rejoindre leur chambre pour faire leurs valises.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, je me retrouvais seul. Je m'assis sur les marches du perron et repensais aux évènements quand j'entendis les pas légers d'Alice derrière moi. Sans un mot elle vint s'assoir à coté de moi et prit mon bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules.

« Bella ? » demandai-je avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Elle s'est endormie. Edward vient d'arriver, il a pris le relais ». Elle soupira. « J'ai vu Carlisle en colère dans une vision, il était à deux doigts de rentrer sur le champ mais Esmé l'en a dissuadé. Elle a eu raison, au moins il sera beaucoup moins en rogne quand tu lui expliqueras »

« Pardon ??! ». Comment ça 'je lui expliquerai' ?

« Ecoute Jazz', il ne rentre que demain matin, Edward, Bella, et moi seront au lycée, Emmett et Rose seront partis, donc il n'y aura que toi quand ils vont arriver. Et Carlisle ne va pas attendre qu'Edward rentre pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. »

« Pourquoi il appelle pas Edward ou un de nous ? »

« Il pourrait mais il n'en a pas l'intention, il a compris qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat et préfère par conséquent avoir une conversation directe plutôt que par téléphone ».

Je ne savais pas si je devais être rassuré ou pas. Non seulement Rosalie lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille et il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais en plus elle n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère, ce qui avait froissé le code des bonnes manières de Carlisle. Mais bon, après tout, je n'étais pas le fautif de tout ça, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de cette façon.

*

Le reste de la nuit s'était déroulée sans incident, Alice et moi étions retournés dans notre chambre et avions discuté des cadeaux de Noël. Enfin, plutôt elle, car elle savait déjà ce que j'allais lui offrir alors que je n'y avais même pas encore réfléchi. Je m'étais donc contenté d'acquiescer lorsqu'elle m'avait détaillé tous les cadeaux qu'elle pensait acheter pour la famille.

Le matin suivant avait été plus…gênant. J'étais dans le salon quand Bella descendit, c'était la première fois que nous nous voyions depuis l'épisode d'hier soir, et le halo d'embarras qui émanait d'elle était si intense, que quand elle me vit, je fus très mal à l'aise à mon tour.

« Salut Jasper » dit-elle timidement.

« Bonjour Bella » répondis-je poliment. Je faillis ajouter '_tu as bien dormi ?_', mais je me retins car ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire vu le contexte. Je me demandais si je devais atténuer ou non son mal être, mais le regard d'Edward qui se trouvait juste à coté d'elle m'incita à me raviser, apparemment il ne souhaitait pas que j'intervienne. J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi.

Sans plus de préalable, il l'amena à la cuisine pour qu'elle déjeune, et vingt minutes plus tard, tout le monde était parti. Je regardai ma montre. 7h45. Grâce à Alice, je savais qu'il me restait deux bonnes heures avant que Carlisle et Esmé reviennent. Je décidai d'aller traiter quelques affaires que j'avais avec Mr Jenkins en attendant.

Comme Alice l'avait prédit, j'entendis leur voiture arriver à l'heure prévue, je ramassai mes papiers et les rangeai avant de les accueillir.

« Jasper ! » s'écria Esmé en tendant les bras vers moi quand elle passa le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour Esmé » répondis-je en riant, puis je lui rendis son accolade. Je m'étonnais toujours de voir cette femme déborder d'enthousiasme et de bienveillance. Des traits bien éloignés de ceux des vampires en temps normal.

« Bonjour Jasper » dit Carlisle de façon cordiale. Je le sentais impatient et irrité.

« Carlisle » répliquai-je, « votre weekend s'était-il bien passé ? » dis-je par politesse.

« Un gala de charité avec plein de chirurgiens n'a rien de très palpitant. Mais parlons plutôt de _votre_ weekend. ». Il fit un geste pour m'inviter à rejoindre le salon. Alice n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit que Carlisle n'attendrait pas qu'Edward rentre du lycée.

« Bon alors, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Rosalie et Emmett ont-ils pris la clé des champs ? Et ne tourne pas autour du pot s'il te plait, va directement à l'essentiel » dit-il en s'asseyant. Je soufflai un bon coup avant de l'imiter, puis me décidai à parler.

« C'est assez embarrassant, et je ne pense pas être la meilleure personne pour raconter ça, ce serait plutôt à Edward ou Bella de parler de ça. » commençai-je.

« Leur est-il arrivé quelque chose ? » s'alarma Esmé à coté de Carlisle.

« On peut dire ça comme ça… »

« Jasper, s'il te plait » m'avertit Carlisle.

Je leur racontai alors la soirée de samedi, et la façon dont Edward et Bella avait rejoint leur chambre. Leurs visages s'illuminèrent immédiatement quand ils vinrent aux mêmes conclusions que nous. Je continuai mon récit sur l'attitude d'Emmett dimanche, mais je gardai pour moi la conversation que nous avions eu avec Edward, me contentant simplement de dire qu'il avait confirmé nos soupçons.

« Oh mais c'est fabuleux ! » s'exclama Esmé toute émue.

« Impressionnant…j'ai toujours eu foi en Edward, mais là, je dois avouer que je suis bluffé ! Quel contrôle ! » murmura Carlisle.

« Mais quel est le rapport avec le départ soudain de Rosalie et Emmett ? » demanda Esmé.

Je poursuivis et prenant soin de choisir mes mots. Carlisle se leva et un grognement s'éleva de son torse quand j'expliquai ce qu'Emmett avait fait.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui as pris ?! » s'écria-t-il.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on s'est tous demandé….mais il a fallu attendre un peu avant de le savoir, Emmett est resté en état de choc plusieurs minutes. ». Carlisle fit volte-face et me fixa avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Attend une seconde, Emmett était en état de choc ???! » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Oui… » répondis-je pas très rassuré par son regard. Il resta me regarder fixement quelques secondes.

« HA……HA HA……HA HA HA !!!! » Carlisle se mit à rire crescendo, puis il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction, et me tournai vers Esmé en fronçant les sourcils. Celle-ci avait toutes les peines du monde à se maitriser.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant ! Je vous laisse imaginer la situation après ça ! » m'énervai-je.

« Oh…oui…pardon….c'est juste que… » réussit à dire Carlisle entre deux éclats de rire. « C'est juste que je n'aurai jamais crû cela possible… »

« Et pourtant, crois-moi, on n'a pas été trop de trois pour le bouger de là »

« Qui aurait crû qu'Emmett aurait été choqué par ces choses là… », il avait retrouvé son calme à présent et secouait le tête de droite à gauche encore tout étonné par cette révélation.

« Apparemment c'est ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en supportent le moins… » dis-je d'un ton léger. Cette fois-ci nous rîmes tous les trois.

« Ah… » soupira Carlisle pour recouvrer son sérieux. « Revenons à Rosalie et Emmett. Edward s'est battu avec lui, c'est ça ? Je ne serais pas étonné, je pensais déjà que ça allait arriver jeudi soir après que Charlie soit parti- »

« Non. » l'interrompis-je. « Il ne lui a rien fait. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Esmé.

Je leur racontai la réaction d'Edward et ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il aille faire un tour pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie s'entretenaient avec Bella.

« Eh bien ! Ce garçon est plein de ressources ! Mais je crois que Rosalie a pris la bonne décision, autant ne pas tenter le diable et attendre que tout le monde s'apaise. Maintenant, je comprends mieux sa réaction au téléphone, mais je vais quand même l'appeler à mon tour pour clarifier les choses. ». Il prit son téléphone dans sa poche et s'éloigna.

« Emmett est vraiment impossible parfois, j'espère que ça lui aura servi de leçon… » dit Esmé en se levant du canapé, le sourire aux lèvres.

*

Les trois semaines qui passèrent furent paisibles. Personne ne reparla de ce soir là, comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit. Alice, Edward et Bella avaient repris le chemin lycée, et je passais mon temps en cherchant un cadeau de Noël pour Alice ou en donnant un coup de main à Esmé pour ses plans. Bella avait retrouvé son assurance en face de nous et je sentais qu'elle appréhendait un petit peu le retour d'Emmett, mais paradoxalement, elle avait aussi hâte de le voir. Nous étions jeudi soir et Noël étant dans une semaine, Rosalie et Emmett devaient rentrer dimanche.

« Jazz ? Ça y est, tu me l'as acheté ce cadeau ? » demanda Alice alors que nous étions allongés sur notre lit, sa tête sur mon buste.

« Très drôle Alice, tu sais très bien que je n'ai encore rien trouvé, ça t'amuse de me voir en détresse ? » dis-je en riant. « D'ailleurs si tu veux me faire gagner du temps tu ferais bien de me dire ce que je vais t'acheter »

« Sûrement pas, ce serait de la triche ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Mais non puisque tu le sais ! Et puis tu éviterais bien des tourments à ton mari désespéré… » dis-je en faisant la moue.

« Oh ! Mon pauvre chou ! » se moqua-t-elle. « Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? ». Elle se leva, s'assit à califourchon sur moi et fit glisser ses douces mains sous mon t-shirt.

« C'est un bon début… » murmurai-je en prenant en coupe son beau visage pour l'attirer vers moi. Je m'assis à mon tour et mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos et elle me poussa vers elle pour plus de friction entre nous. Nos lèvres dansaient leur habituel ballet, s'accordant ensemble à la perfection. Sa langue vint chercher la mienne avec frénésie tandis qu'elle arracha mon t-shirt. J'adorais ma femme pour ça, elle donnait l'impression d'un être inoffensif alors que c'était une vraie tigresse. Par contre, j'avais appris à ne pas faire pareil avec elle, si j'avais le malheur d'abimer ses vêtements, je pouvais dire au revoir à notre séance d'activité.

Sentir sa langue tiède chatouiller mon oreille me sortit de ma rêverie, elle savait que cela me rendait fou, et elle gloussa quand je la débarrassai de tous ses habits en une fraction de seconde.

« On est pressé ? » demanda-t-elle en déboutonnant mon pantalon.

« On ne sait jamais, imagine qu'Emmett fasse irruption… » répondis-je et léchant son cou. C'était devenu notre blague dans ces moments-là de prétexter sa théâtralité pour vouloir aller à l'essentiel.

Elle se replaça correctement sur mes cuisses et roula son bassin contre le mien. Je pris sa lèvre inferieure entre mes dents pour la titiller puis passai ma langue dessus, elle gémit lorsque je pris ses seins dans mes mains, les malaxant gentiment. Ses mains vinrent se fourrager dans mes cheveux tandis que son dos se cambra, rompant notre baiser. Je fis glisser mes mains derrière elle, caressant son échine et ses omoplates, puis mes lèvres vinrent prendre le relais sur ses seins fermes et tendus de désir. Elle gémit plusieurs fois mon prénom avant de se relever et d'attirer ma tête vers elle pour chercher mes lèvres.

Je sentis sa main glisser le long de mon ventre et se diriger sur mon intimité déjà affolée. Ce fut à moi de gémir contre ses lèvres quand elle se mit à caresser mon membre contre son sexe. J'étais entrain de laisser ma langue explorer sa mâchoire et l'arche de son cou quand elle introduisit mon sexe dans son intimité.

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui était pressé ? » demandai-je tandis qu'elle commença à donner des coups de reins lui arrachant un long soupir.

« Je ne voudrais pas…te faire attendre… » réussit-elle à dire entre deux va-et-vient. « Oh Jazz… ».

« Alice… »

Je repris mes caresses sur sa poitrine, léchant et mordillant ses mamelons.

« Dans mon cœur…il y a un endroit….l'endroit le plus spécial…et tout est pour toi…tu es ma femme, mon ange- » murmurai-je contre sa peau.

« Oh Jazz, je t'en prie !! » ria-t-elle, « Je sais que tu n'es pas poète...pas la peine de t'attribuer les vers de la chanson de Seal* ! ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi.

Je donnai des coups de bassin pour accentuer notre étreinte, nous menant tous deux vers le point de non retour quand soudain, Alice se figea, le regard perdu.

_Oh non ! Non, non, non ! Pas ça, pas maintenant ! _

Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce regard. J'aimais profondément Alice, je l'aimais avec ses qualités, ses défauts, et ses visions. Mais quand cala arrivait dans ces moments-là, c'était cruel.

« Alice ? »

Je vis son visage se tendre et ses yeux s'exorbiter. Je sentis la panique l'envahir et la nervosité.

« Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » m'alarmai-je. Visiblement, ce n'était pas une vision anodine. Ses yeux finirent par rencontrer les miens.

« Je… »

« Quoi Alice ? ». Sa panique devenait contagieuse.

« Je suis désolée Jasper » se reprit-elle. Elle se dégagea de notre étreinte et se leva rapidement du lit. Elle attrapa le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main, une de mes chemises en l'occurrence, et sortit de la chambre dans un coup de vent en grommelant « il faut que je fasse quelque chose ».

J'étais abasourdi. Non seulement c'était la première fois qu'Alice me laissai en plan de la sorte, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ne me confiait pas ses visions. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ? Je me ressaisis et attrapai un caleçon que j'enfilai avant d'aller voir où elle était partie.

Je la retrouvais dans le salon devant l'ordinateur entrain de pester.

« Allez fichu ordinateur !! Plus vite ! »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui se passe ? » m'énervai-je.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas…je suis sincèrement désolée Jazz… ». Elle ne me mentait pas, je pouvais sentir qu'elle était vraiment désolée, ce qui voulait dire que je devais lui faire confiance et ne pas chercher à découvrir ce qui la paniquait, même si cela m'irritait énormément. « Peux-tu attraper ma carte de crédit s'il te plait ».

Je soupirai et repartis en vitesse dans la chambre prendre ce qu'elle avait demandé. Deux secondes plus tard, je revins et lui tendis la carte noire.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir au moins ce que tu fabriques ou bien est-ce trop demander ? ». Mon ton avait été plus cinglant que prévu et elle leva les yeux sur moi avec un regard contrit.

« Jazz, s'il te plait…fais-moi confiance, je fais du mieux que je peux… » dit-elle en caressant doucement mon bras. « Je cherche un cadeau de Noël de dernière minute si tu veux tout savoir... » ajouta-t-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« Pardon ? ! ». Elle me faisait vivre un enfer à cause d'un vulgaire cadeau ? Elle retourna la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur l'ordinateur, pianotant avec rapidité sur le clavier.

« Ils ne faut surtout pas qu'ils restent là… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en scrutant l'écran, le visage fermé.

* * *

_* Wedding Day de Seal (en duo avec Heidi Klum)_

_Eh bien…ça vous a plu ce petit changement de POV ? On espère que ça répond à quelques reviews qui en ont fait la demande._

_On parie que vous vous attendiez à la pire bataille du siècle entre Eddy et Emmett, mais on s'est dit qu'un Emmett avec une capacité émotionnelle identique à celle d'une guimauve pouvait être plus marrant, et puis ça laisse des possibilités intéressantes pour la suite…^^_

_Concernant la séance de relaxation de Jasper et Alice, ne râlez pas ^^ ! Il n'était même pas prévu à la base, c'est juste un petit cadeau avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet…_

_Enfin, vous aurez compris que la récréation est finie (rassurez-vous, même si la réalité les rattrape, ils vont continuer de s'amuser un peu quand même). En tous cas, on est curieuse de connaitre vos suppositions eh eh !! ^^_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui attend nos héros ?_


	20. Jingle Bells

_Hello Everybody !_

_Non ce n'est pas une hallucination, c'est bien nous !! Désolées pour le retard, mais la vie 'réelle' nous rattrape des fois !_

_Pour se faire excuser, ce chapitre est plutôt fourni coté quantité et on espère qu'il réconciliera certaines personnes ^^ ! Apparemment, le précédent chapitre n'a pas fait l'unanimité et on souhaite que celui-ci attire plus les foules…*croise les doigts*_

_Réponse à quelques reviews anonymes :_

_**SNT59**__ : Jaspinichoupinet ? Ça c'est du surnom dis-nous !_

_**Lena**__ : On ne dira qu'une chose : Tu verras bien !^^_

_**Twilight78**__ : Tu en rêvais, nous l'avons fait ! Voici un POV Eddy ! _

_**Asa**__ : On espère qu'on va réussir à te surprendre aussi avec ce chapitre…^^_

_**Amaria**__ : Ô toi fidèle lectrice ! Tu ne veux pas te créer un compte pour qu'on puisse répondre à tes questions et supplications ??!! ^^ Bon sinon, on est toujours aussi fan de tes commentaires et on les attend avec impatience (fallait pas nous donner des habitudes^^). On espère que tu vas prendre plaisir à lire ce chapitre, notre imagination s'est encore laissée aller…_

_**Lilinette**__ : On adore voir qu'il y a de nouvelles personnes qui lisent notre FF, on espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**SuperNana** : Bon Nadia, voici enfin le chapitre 20, merci pour tes encouragements, on te le dédie !_

_Enjoy it !_

_Odrey et Giaah._

**Chapitre 20 : Jingle Bells**

_« Ils ne faut surtout pas qu'ils restent là… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en scrutant l'écran, le visage fermé._

POV Edward

Vendredi matin.

Dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Noël. Dernier jour de douce torture… Bien que le lycée n'ait jamais été une partie de plaisir, les trois semaines écoulées depuis notre expédition à Seattle avaient été éprouvantes pour moi. Depuis que j'avais repris le chemin de l'école en novembre, je m'étais arrangé pour partager tous mes cours avec Bella pour l'avoir toujours à coté moi, la voir, la sentir. Sauf que maintenant, me contenter de cela était devenu plus qu'insuffisant. Il m'était quasiment impossible de me concentrer plus d'une seconde sur le déroulement des cours tant mon esprit était entièrement accaparé par cette jeune femme tentante. Mes journées étaient rythmées par d'incessants débats intérieurs entre le Edward coquin et le Edward gentleman, tantôt dévisageant Bella d'une manière à la faire rougir grâce à un seul regard, tantôt me sermonnant pour mon attitude déplacée. Ces quelques jours de vacances allaient être un soulagement.

Après être allé rapidement me changer chez moi, je pris ma voiture et repartis chercher Bella pour aller au lycée. Comme d'habitude, je sortis et m'adossai contre la portière pour l'attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le visage de Bella s'illumina lorsqu'elle me vit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui offrir mon plus beau sourire à mon tour. Elle ferma la porte puis s'avança vers moi, j'ouvris sa portière pour la laisser entrer et la refermai derrière elle avant de retrouver le volant.

« Alice ne vient pas encore aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle tout en bouclant sa ceinture.

« Non, apparemment pas. » répondis-je en mettant le contact. D'habitude, elle venait avec nous, mais depuis une semaine elle avait dû venir à peine deux jours au lycée, et ce matin lorsque j'étais passé à la villa, Esmé m'avait dit de ne pas l'attendre car elle était partie avec Jasper. Son comportement m'intriguait un peu car j'avais comme la sensation qu'elle cherchait à m'éviter, mais je me raisonnai en me disant que si elle cherchait à me cacher quelque chose, cela ne devait pas être grave sinon elle me l'aurait dit, du moins je l'espérais…

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai quasiment pas vu de la semaine et elle ne m'a rien dit ! Elle cache quelque chose ou quoi ?! »

« Honnêtement, j'en sais rien Bella… »

« Ce serait bien une première ça ! » me taquina-t-elle.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Jasper est avec elle. Et si elle cache quelque chose, elle doit avoir de bonnes raisons j'imagine… ». Au regard de Bella je pouvais voir qu'elle était tout aussi sceptique que moi, cependant elle n'insista pas. Elle resta songeuse quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Ce matin, avant de partir, Charlie m'a demandé si tu voulais venir voir le match de football demain soir à la maison. » dit-elle amusée.

« Sans rire ? Il y aura qui ? » demandai-je légèrement inquiet. Passer la soirée avec Charlie passait encore, mais si ces Quileutes venaient, la soirée risquait d'être tendue.

« Juste nous trois. Je crois qu'il veut apprendre à te connaitre, même si ça lui coute de l'admettre, et puis je pense qu'il veut me faire plaisir également. » dit-elle dans un sourire timide.

« Bien sûr, je dois apporter les bières ? » ris-je.

« Edward ! T'es censé avoir 17 ans je te rappelle ! ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Je lui pris sa main droite et croisai nos doigts avant de porter nos mains liées à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Plus que huit petites heures à tenir et à devoir me comporter en parfait gentleman…

*

J'avais espéré qu'on passe la journée de samedi chez moi puisque la maison était vide, Rosalie et Emmett ne rentraient que demain, Esmé et Carlisle étaient partis chasser toute la journée et enfin Alice et Jasper étaient encore aux abonnés absents. Cependant, même si l'idée avait été très tentante pour elle, elle voulait profiter que Charlie soit à la pêche pour faire le grand ménage et la lessive qu'elle avait négligé.

« Bella…laisse-moi t'aider au moins ! Ça ira plus vite ! » dis-je tandis qu'elle passait le chiffon à poussière sur la TV.

« Non Edward. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses le ménage chez moi, c'est trop…gênant. »

« Bella, je t'assure que- » commençai-je

« Non. Edward. Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ?! » s'énerva-t-elle. Cela devait faire trois ou quatre fois que l'on avait cette discussion cet après-midi et elle était toujours aussi têtue. « Et puis tu aimerais que je fasse le ménage quand je suis chez toi ? Hein ? » me taquina-t-elle.

« Ce ne serait pas nécessaire, nous disposons de temps et d'une rapidité hors-norme. » dis-je sur le ton de la conversation en haussant une épaule.

« Oui merci beaucoup Edward de me rappeler avec finesse que c'est toujours propre chez vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle en me pointant avec son chiffon, ce qui me fit rire.

« Soit. Si je ne peux pas t'aider, je peux au moins te soutenir et t'encourager… ». Je collai mon torse contre son dos et enlaçai sa taille avant de venir plaquer ma joue contre la sienne.

« C'est très gentil de ta part Edward, mais vois-tu, si tu m'encourages de cette façon… », elle essaya de se déplacer avec moi pour atteindre les étagères puis tendit le bras avec difficulté, « …on risque d'y être encore demain, or tu ne voudrais pas fâcher ton frère en étant absents pour son retour, et puis si j'ai bien compris, tu souhaites occuper ton temps tout autrement… ». Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour m'écarter d'elle pour qu'elle puisse finir plus rapidement son activité.

« T'as gagné » dis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil pour la regarder s'affairer. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il sera fâché si on n'est pas là pour l'accueillir demain ? » dis-je après un moment sur un ton boudeur.

« Edward, je rêve ! », elle retourna pour me faire face, « tu le connais quand même plus que moi, tu sais comment il est ! », elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait raison, le connaissant, il allait raconter ses vacances et voudra que son public soit là pour l'entendre…

« Oui, je sais » répondis-je.

« Et puis j'ai hâte de le voir en fin de compte… » dit-elle timidement en retournant vaquer à ses occupations.

« Non ! C'est vrai ? Après ce qu'il a fait ?! » m'écriai-je sous la surprise.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu Bella aussi embarrassée ce soir-là, et les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été tout aussi gênant pour elle, il lui avait fallu une bonne semaine avant de pouvoir regarder le reste de ma famille dans les yeux. Je lui avais demandé si elle voulait que Jasper intervienne pour lui éviter tout cet embarras quand elle se trouvait avec eux, mais elle m'avait presque supplié de lui dire de ne rien faire, elle préférait que tout le monde fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, or si Jasper intervenait, c'était comme s'il mettait en évidence son malaise. En ce qui me concernait, l'embarras sur le moment avait vite laissé place à la colère, mais voir Emmett en état de choc m'avait complètement déstabilisé et il m'avait été impossible d'enclencher des représailles.

« Oui…je pense que ça lui a servi de leçon et qu'il n'est pas près de nous déranger à nouveau. Et puis…il me manque… » finit-elle dans un murmure.

« Il te manque ? Vraiment ?! » dis-je avant de pouffer de rire.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais lui répéter ça ! » répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence en plissant les yeux.

« D'accord, d'accord… » ris-je en levant les mains, « tu as ma parole ! ».

Après avoir passé l'aspirateur, laver le sol de la cuisine et fait la lessive, Bella se lança dans la préparation du diner. Pendant tout ce temps, elle ne s'accorda même pas une pause et je dû rester la regarder s'activer sous mon nez.

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas faire ça tous les jours pendant tes vacances… » boudai-je alors que j'étais assis à la table de la cuisine, accoudé sur la table, le menton dans la main.

« Si, absolument. Et également réviser, faire les courses, lire, et répondre aux appels incessants de Renée étant donné que je reste ici pour les fêtes. Il faut bien s'occuper ! » me répondit-elle sans s'arrêter de cuisiner et sans m'adresser un seul regard pour me taquiner.

« Hum… » fis-je semblant de réfléchir, « c'est dommage car j'avais d'autres distractions à te proposer, mais puisque tu seras si occupée...je pense que je vais demander à Jessica Stanley, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord, elle. »

« J'ai son numéro de téléphone, tu veux lui demander tout de suite ? ». Un sourire s'esquissa aux coins de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit ma surprise face à sa réponse. « Quoi ? N'attends pas trop longtemps, elle a déjà peut être des projets… » continua-t-elle de me taquiner.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas que j'aille 'me distraire' avec Jessica pendant que tu 't'occupes' ? »

« Non pas du tout. Si tu t'abaisses à le lui demander, c'est que je ne dois pas louper grand-chose… ». Elle ouvrit un placard et prit la salière pour assaisonner la sauce qui frémissait dans la casserole.

« Ah oui… ? ». J'entendis la voiture de Charlie se garer dans l'allée et décidai de profiter de la situation pour me venger de son comportement, aussi, je me déplaçai rapidement derrière elle et lui susurrai à l'oreille d'une voix envoutante « ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais l'autre soir… », avant de reprendre ma place en un éclair.

« Salut les jeunes ! » dit Charlie en passant la porte d'entrée.

« Salut papa ! » lança Bella sur un ton faussement naturel, le visage cramoisi par mes paroles. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant le succès de ma tentative de déstabilisation. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » continua-t-elle quand il entra dans la cuisine.

« Excellente ! Tu- », il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit que les joues de Bella étaient en feu. Son regard fit aller et retour entre moi et elle _'qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire ces deux là ?' _pensa-t-il, Charlie connaissait sa fille parfaitement et savait qu'elle ne rougissait pas sans raison. « Tu as le bonjour de Billy Black » reprit-il sur un ton beaucoup moins enjoué. Même si Charlie m'acceptait dorénavant dans sa maison, je restais néanmoins le petit ami de sa fille adorée, un garçon 'normal' en somme et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

« C'est très gentil. » lui répondit-elle. Il hocha la tête.

« Bon, je vais aller me rafraichir en vitesse car le match ne va pas tarder ». dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

Lorsqu'il disparu, Bella cessa de remuer sa sauce et me fit de gros yeux menaçants en se tournant vers moi.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je innocemment.

« Arrête Edward, je sais que tu l'as fait exprès ! » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Bien sûr. » répliquai-je avec franchise, « tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça quand même ! » pouffai-je, récoltant un regard assassin de sa part, ce qui ne m'aida pas à me ressaisir.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, Charlie et Bella mangèrent dans le salon tandis que le match défilait à la TV, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que je ne mangeais pas avec eux, Bella lui avait expliqué que je souffrais d'allergies alimentaires et que je préférais prendre mes repas chez moi.

Je n'étais pas un acharné de football ou de baseball comme Emmett, mon attention était en général assez précaire et je me lassais vite, mais ce soir ma concentration était particulièrement mise à rude épreuve. Premièrement, c'était la première soirée que je passais avec Charlie depuis mon retour et je pouvais sentir que la tension était toujours présente. Deuxièmement, j'avais la plus belle femme du monde à mes yeux en face moi, Charlie avait bien prit soin de s'assoir à coté de Bella et de me laisser le fauteuil, et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas détourner mon regard de l'écran et simuler mon intérêt au match. Et enfin troisièmement, je devais me retenir de sourire quand j'entendais les pensées de Charlie.

J'avais eu le droit aux '_Nan mais comment il la reluque !_' ou _'Eh ! C'est ma fille que tu regardes comme ça !',_ ou encore, _'Toi mon garçon, que je ne vois pas trainer tes mains !'_, le tout avec un regard assassin évidemment. Charlie était vraiment le genre de père hyper protecteur et qui ne souhaitait pas voir l'innocence de sa fille chérie s'envoler, et c'était bien cela qui m'amusait le plus. Bella était loin d'incarner l'innocence parfaite, elle avait loin de l'être hier soir, mercredi soir, lundi, la semaine dernière, ou…

« La télévision c'est de ce coté Edward… » dit Charlie en donnant un coup de menton pour désigner l'écran. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je dévisageais Bella avec avidité, et la remarque de Charlie ainsi que le teint rosi de Bella m'informa que j'étais bien le seul à ne m'être aperçu de rien. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Charlie puis à Bella, je retournai ma tête dans la direction opposée et tentai de fixer mon attention sur les pauvres humains qui se courraient après, affublés de leurs ridicules carcasses en plastique et leurs casques improbables. Je fus rapidement interrompu cependant, _'Qu'il la regarde encore une fois comme ça, et…et je jure que…pff, dommage que son casier judiciaire soit vierge, même pas un petit délit à signaler…'_, alors comme ça il avait déjà vérifié mon casier ? Mais pourquoi étais-je étonné ? Je sortais avec la fille du sheriff après tout… _'S'il met Bella enceinte, je le tue sur le champ !!! De toute façon, elle n'a pas intérêt à avoir ce genre rapport avec lui…nan…pas intérêt… ma Bella ne ferait pas ça…'_. Voyez-vous ça ! S'il apprenait la vérité, il serait capable d'avoir une crise cardiaque sur le champ le pauvre ! Et s'il savait, sa fille ne pouvait rêver meilleur contraceptif que moi, mais de toute manière, je savais que Bella prenait la pilule par soucis de confort, avec tout cela, Charlie pouvait dormir tranquille de ce coté.

La dernière heure fut plus calme, Charlie était complètement pris par le match et ne faisait plus attention à mes faits et gestes, quant à moi, après un effort considérable j'avais enfin réussi à rentrer dans le jeu. Lorsque ce fut terminé, je ne m'attardai pas et après une rapide discussion sur le match, je dis au revoir et rentrai. Plus vite je ramenais la voiture chez moi, plus vite je retrouverais Bella pour la nuit.

*

Il était plus de onze heures du matin et Bella dormait toujours paisiblement, emmitouflée dans ses draps et calée contre mon torse. Elle s'était endormie comme une masse hier soir, et j'avais passé la nuit à lire un roman et à écouter ses paroles nocturnes, mon moment préféré. Voyant l'heure tardive, je ne savais pas si je devais la réveiller ou non, il était rare qu'elle dorme si tard. Soudain, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je l'attrapai dans ma poche et découvris qu'il s'agissait d'un message d'Alice.

_Em et Rose vont arriver dans moins d'une heure, réveille Bella. Alice._

On pouvait compter sur Alice pour vous dire quoi faire dans ces situations là. Sans attendre davantage, je passai ma main sur le front de Bella pour pousser ses cheveux en arrière.

« Bella…mon amour, réveille-toi… » chuchotai-je.

« Mmmm… » maugréa-t-elle.

« Bella…il est onze heures passées… » continuai-je sur le même ton.

« …mmm…encore un peu…. » marmonna-t-elle. « QUOI ??!! » s'écria-t-elle brusquement en se relevant si soudainement qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle s'appuya sur moi et tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet pour attraper son réveil. « MER…CREDI !! Edward, t'aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt !!! ». Elle se débattit tant bien que mal avec ses draps pour tenter de sortir de son lit et réussit à se mettre sur ses pieds. « A quelle heure ils doivent arriver ?! » demanda-t-elle en cherchant ses affaires.

« Alice vient de m'envoyer un message, ils arrivent dans moins d'une heure » répondis-je mi-surpris, mi-amusé par son comportement.

« QU-QUOI ?!!! Oh non ! Zut, zut, zut ! ». Elle finit par trouver ses vêtements et se dirigea en courant dans la salle de bain. D'ici, je pouvais l'entendre râler et j'éclatai de rire en voyant sa panique, « Nan mais moi j'ai pas la rapidité de vampire !! Allez Bella, bouge tes fesses, plus vite que ça ! ».

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Bella fut prête, et nous étions dans sa vieille Chevrolet, en route pour la villa.

« Et qu'Alice ne vienne pas faire une remarque sur mon allure ! » ronchonna-t-elle en lissant ses cheveux encore mouillés avec ses mains avant de les attacher.

« Je volerai à ton secours ! » ris-je en lâchant ma main droite du volant pour tapoter sa cuisse gentiment.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, tout le monde était au salon, Esmé et Carlisle discutaient ensemble sur un des canapés, tandis que Jasper jouait aux jeux vidéo…avec Alice ! C'était la première fois que je voyais Alice s'exercer à cette activité.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » s'exclama avec joie Bella à coté de moi. Tous lui répondirent avec chaleur.

« Alice, tu joues à la console maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça ! » demandai-je intrigué.

« Chutt Edward ! Ne la déconcentre pas ! Elle est sur le point de battre le record d'Emmett !! Elle est super forte ! Ah, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il va voir ça ! » jubila Jasper avec excitation.

Nous restâmes tous à regarder les exploits d'Alice pendant plusieurs minutes quand le vrombissement du 4x4 d'Emmett retentit dans l'allée. Quelques secondes encore, et Rosalie et Emmett firent leur apparition dans le hall d'entrée. Nous connaissions tous le coté théâtral d'Emmett, mais nous étions loin d'imaginer qu'il commencerait dès son arrivée. Au lieu de rentrer comme tout le monde dans le salon, je le vis prendre son élan, puis il s'élança dans la pièce en glissant littéralement, le poids de son corps sur ses talons, les bras tendus de chaque coté en tirant la bout de sa langue en signe de concentration.

« WAOUH !!! » s'écria Bella à ma grande surprise.

Emmett continua sa course de la sorte vers l'extrémité du salon, mais quand il voulu s'arrêter, il paniqua et fit plusieurs mouvement en arrière avec ses talons dans une tentative désespérée pour éviter de rentrer en collision avec l'étagère. Cependant, même si Emmett avait beau être un vampire, il ne put rien faire quand il s'écrasa contre la bibliothèque et tomba les quatre fers en l'air, déclenchant au passage la chute du meuble et des livres sur lui. L'étonnement premier de l'assemblée au vu de la scène céda immédiatement la place à un fou rire général. Alice, Jasper et Bella se tenaient les côtes, Carlisle tournait la tête de droite à gauche avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Esmé cachait son visage dans ses mains mais je pouvais voir ses épaules trembler sous l'éclat de rire, quant à Rosalie, elle se tenait debout, les bras croisés et levait les yeux au ciel, complètement désolée par le comportement de son mari.

« Vous avez ça ??!! La classe non ?!! » s'exclama Emmett avec enthousiasme, s'étant à peine rendu compte du grabuge qu'il avait causé.

« Je crois qu'on a pas la même définition que toi du mot 'classe' Emmett ! » ris-je.

Emmett s'était relevé et levait les bras en l'air pour montrer son contentement et se faire applaudir, chose qui ne se fit pas attendre, Emmett était peut être le boute-en-train de la famille, mais il ne manquait pas de style.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ??! » demanda Bella les yeux écarquillés. Emmett vint derrière le canapé, près de Bella.

« Ah ! Ah ! Grâce à ça ! » répondit-il en levant sa jambe et en venant reposer son pied sur le dossier du canapé, exposant ainsi sa chaussure. « Des Heelys*, ma chère ! Des Heelys !! » ajouta-t-il des millions d'étoiles dans les yeux.

« Des baskets avec une roue intégrée au talon ? » dit Esmé éberluée.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! » s'écria Rosalie, « L'autre jour, nous nous baladions tranquillement dans les rue de Boston, comme des gens '_normaux'_… », elle fit de gros yeux à Emmett, « …quand soudain, un gamin d'à peine 8 ou 9 ans nous a doublé sur le trottoir grâce à ces trucs, bien sûr, Monsieur ici présent n'a pas apprécié et lui a couru après ».

« _'Couru après'_ ? » demanda Jasper tandis que Rosalie vint s'assoir à coté d'Alice.

« Ben oui, j'allais pas le laisser filer comme ça sans savoir comment il faisait ! » continua Emmett comme si cela était une évidence.

« Emmett, tu lui as foutu la trouille de sa vie le pauvre ! Mets-toi à sa place un instant, il se promenait paisiblement et voilà qu'un homme qui fait deux fois sa taille et bâti comme un ours l'attrape par le coude et soulève quasiment du sol ! Il y a mieux comme tentative d'approche pour demander un renseignement !! » dit Rosalie. Et encore, en voyant la scène dans son esprit, son récit avait été édulcoré, le garçon avait eu l'air terrorisé et avait été prêt à laisser ses chaussures sur le champ.

« Mais attends ! C'est génial ces chaussures, il me fallait les mêmes ! »

« Ça, tu me l'as fait assez savoir Emmett ! Pendant deux jours, il m'a bassiné pour qu'on aille faire les boutiques pour trouver ces machins là, alors qu'il m'avait promis un weekend romantique avant de rentrer ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Roo ! C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas été si pénible ! »

« Tu plaisantes ??!! On a passé un après-midi entier dans un magasin, car tu n'arrivais pas à te décider sur la couleur et il a fallu que tu les essayes toutes ! Sans compter le bordel que tu as fait quand le vendeur t'as expliqué comment il fallait faire, les pauvres employés ont dû passer leur soirée à ranger leurs étalages ! Ils ont dû te maudire !!».

« Tu exagères un peu chérie… » se renforgna Emmett. Rosalie lui fit un regard exaspéré qui voulait dire _'nan, tu crois ?! '_. Tout le monde éclata de rire en les voyant se chamailler.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'autre sinon ? » demanda Carlisle amusé.

« On s'est É-CLA-TÉS !!! La première semaine, on est parti faire du rafting dans le Vermont, le loueur ne voulait pas nous filer le matériel pour toute la semaine, _'vous êtes fous ?! Personne ne part seuls faire une descente durant une semaine entière en plein mois de décembre !'_ qu'il disait, heureusement que Rose a des moyens de persuasion efficaces à sa disposition ! Du coup on a eu tout l'équipement, même les combinaisons en néoprène ! »

« Pff ! Non mais vraiment ! C'est vrai, qui aurait besoin de combinaisons à cette époque, hein ?! » ironisa Bella en riant.

« Ben oui ! Moi je préfère Rosalie en bikini, elle est bien plus sexy !! » répondit Emmett en prenant Bella au mot.

« Vous avez mis la semaine pour descendre la rivière ? » demandai-je.

« Non, on l'a descendu quatre ou cinq fois, quand on avait fini, on emportait tout sous le bras et on courrait jusqu'en haut pour la refaire ».

« Comme on fait de la luge ou du toboggan quoi… » dit Bella en feignant la normalité. Même si Bella connaissait parfaitement nos aptitudes physiques dues à notre état, je pouvais comprendre qu'il était toujours difficile pour elle de l'assimiler, surtout quand on en parlait de cette façon.

« On a été à New York voir les décorations de Noël aussi, c'était magnifique ! Les vitrines rivalisaient de créativité, et les illuminations étaient somptueuses ! » s'émerveilla Rosalie.

« Oui, et j'ai vu le Père Noël avec ses lutins ! Je voulais prendre une photo avec lui sur ses genoux, mais Rose me l'a interdit… 'trop risqué' » bougonna-t-il.

« Quand même Emmett ! Il n'y a que les enfants qui font ce genre de choses et en plus, comment aurait-t-il réagi s'il avait touché ta peau tu crois ?! ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mouai… » admit-il à contrecœur. « Oh ! Et il avait même de vrais rennes !!!! Je vous raconte pas la tentation d'y gouter ! » ajouta-t-il avec un air entendu en secouant la main devant lui.

« Les rennes du Père Noël, Emmett ? T'es sérieux là ?! » demanda Bella avec gravité. « T'as de la chance que je ne crois plus à tout ça !! C'est atroce ! Beurk ! ».

« Je trouve aussi Bella, c'est pour ça que je lui ai promis qu'aux prochaines vacances on ira faire un voyage 'gastronomique' en Laponie pour qu'il puisse assouvir son envie…pff ! » dit Rosalie, blasée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ?!! » s'écria Emmett en pointant la télévision.

« Ah ça… ? Hum…pas grand-chose… » dit Jasper avec nonchalance, « Juste Alice qui a joué… ET A BATTU TON RECORD !!!!!! » finit-il hilare en montrant sa femme avec fierté.

« Pff, la belle affaire… » dit celle-ci en dissimulant sa joie.

« Mais oui la belle affaire !!! » s'écrièrent simultanément Jasper et Emmett, sur des tons différents, l'un victorieux, l'autre outré.

« Je veux ma revanche ! » dit Emmett en s'installant sur le canapé, la manette de jeu dans les mains.

« Pas la peine Em', tu ne me battras pas. » dit Alice amusée.

Emmett soupira, avec Alice, il n'y avait aucune provocation dans ses phrases, juste la simple vérité. En boudant, il attrapa la télécommande et commença à faire défiler toutes les chaines TV.

« YES ! Du catch ! » s'exclama-t-il. Ce qui était bien avec Emmett, était qu'il n'était jamais rancunier et un rien le distrayait.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Rosalie raconta leur séjour aux filles tandis que Carlisle et moi écoutions d'une oreille son récit, les détails de leur voyage comme le shopping à New York n'étaient pas aussi captivant que les réactions d'Emmett devant son match de catch. Soudain, je réalisai qu'Alice et Jasper n'avaient pas parlé de leurs allés-et-venues de la semaine passée, et j'étais sur le point de leur demander, quand Alice se leva.

« Jasper ? Ça te dit d'aller se promener ? Le soleil va percer les nuages, ça faisait longtemps ! » dit-elle avec excitation. Mes yeux se dirigèrent instantanément sur Jasper et je remarquai que je n'étais pas le seul à être surpris par cette soudaine envie.

« Ah euh…oui, pourquoi pas ! » finit-il par dire, une fois la surprise passée. Il se leva à son tour et prit la main qu'Alice lui tendait, avant de se diriger avec elle vers la porte vitrée du salon qui donnait sur le jardin. Involontairement, je fronçai les sourcils, une envie subite de promenade était bien du genre à Alice en temps normal, mais cumulé avec ses agissements de la semaine, cela était louche. Elle m'évitait. Cela ne pouvait être plus clair, elle me cachait quelque chose, soit elle me fuyait, soit elle acceptait ma présence mais s'occupait l'esprit de manière intempestive.

« Je reviens » chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Bella bien que cela ne fut pas nécessaire car tous les autres avaient entendu. Je me levai également et suivit Alice et Jasper dehors.

Alice avait vu que j'allais les suivre et m'attendait avec Jasper près de la rivière.

« Alice, vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ? » demandai-je, complètement perdu par son attitude, d'habitude Alice ne me cachait jamais ses visions.

« Rien de grave Edward ! » ria-t-elle nerveusement.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Tu me caches quelque chose ? »

« Bon Edward, c'est fini cet interrogatoire ?! » s'énerva-t-elle brusquement.

« Interrogatoire ? Mais je- » commençai-je.

« Ecoute. Tu as raison, je t'évite. Mais tu ferais comment toi si tu ne voulais pas que ton frère télépathe découvre le cadeau que tu lui as acheté pour Noël, hein ? » me coupa-t-elle avec fermeté, visiblement excédée par mon attitude.

« Un cadeau, vraiment ? Il n'y a que ça ? » demandai-je sceptique. Elle souffla avec force.

« Oui Edward !! Content ?!». Sans attendre ma réponse, elle attrapa la main de Jasper et partit en direction de la rivière en courant, coupant court à notre conversation. Je restai là quelques secondes à repenser à tout ça. Cela ressemblait bien à Alice de faire tout ce cinéma pour garder une surprise de Noël, mais d'un autre coté, le ton et la manière qu'elle avait employé me surprenait et me laissait dubitatif sur ses intentions…

*

Les réveillons de Noël n'avaient jamais rien eu de très trépidants pour moi étant donné que les cadeaux qu'on s'échangeait constituaient rarement une surprise pour moi, mais ce soir était bien pire que les autres années. Non seulement, Bella n'était pas là car elle fêtait Noël avec son père, mais en plus, Emmett était comme un lion en cage car il attendait avec impatience les cadeaux, or cette fois-ci, il allait devoir attendre demain que Bella soit là, ce qui le rendait encore plus énervé.

« Bon sang, que la nuit va être longue ! » dit-il en soupirant alors qu'il s'affalait sur le canapé.

« Trouve-toi une occupation… » répondis-je de manière absente alors que je jouais du piano pour Esmé qui était entrain de revoir des plans sur la table à coté.

« Je voudrais bien mettre une raclée à Alice ou Jasper aux jeux vidéo, mais ils sont jamais là… » bouda-t-il. C'était un fait indéniable, en l'espace que quatre jours, ils n'étaient venus que deux fois à la maison juste passer prendre quelques affaires, et encore, ils s'étaient arrangés pour venir lorsque je n'étais pas là. « Tu sais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, me tirant de mes pensées.

« Alice m'évite » dis-je avec sincérité.

«Pourquoi ? »

« Une histoire de cadeau… ». Je restai évasif, je ne voulais pas discuter avec Emmett du sentiment étrange que j'avais, à savoir, qu'elle me cachait quelque chose d'autre et de plus important, il se pouvait aussi que je fabule.

« Je peux comprendre… » dit-il, puis il se leva brusquement du canapé comme si celui-ci avait été en feu. J'étais entrain de me demander ce qu'il se passait quand soudain je captai ses pensées.

« Dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas acheté ça !!! » m'écriai-je. « Emmett Cullen ! » l'appelai-je en voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas et qu'il continuait son chemin.

« Trop tard ! Elle va adorer, j'en suis sûr ! ». Puis il partit rejoindre Rosalie dans le garage, me laissant seul avec Esmé. J'abdiquai. Je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur lui, il était libre d'offrir ce qu'il voulait, à qui il voulait, que je le veuille ou non.

« A quelle heure vas-tu retrouver Bella ? » me demanda Esmé sans lever le nez de son travail.

« Elle doit m'envoyer un message. Je ne voulais pas rester rôder près de chez elle, elle a le droit de passer son réveillon de Noël tranquille, sans avoir son petit ami qui épie ses moindres faits et gestes et ceux de Charlie » ris-je.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé la nuit avec elle, je la ramenai chez moi afin qu'elle puisse échanger les cadeaux avec nous.

« ENFIN !!! » s'exclama Emmett lorsque nous passâmes la porte d'entrée. Pour la première fois depuis dimanche, toute ma famille était réunie dans le salon près du sapin de Noël qu'Alice avait décoré, sous lequel des tas de cadeaux reposaient. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Bella s'approcha de l'arbre et sortit ses cadeaux de son sac avant de les déposer à son tour.

« Est-ce que je peux commencer ???!! » demanda Emmett en prenant un cadeau et en le secouant doucement à son oreille.

« Emmett enfin ! » dit Esmé en levant les yeux au ciel, « Bella vient à peine d'arriver ! Peut-être qu'elle veut boire quelque chose avant ? »

« Non c'est bon Esmé » dit Bella en riant du comportement d'Emmett, « Vas-y Em' je t'en prie, je sais que tu attends ça depuis longtemps ! » ajouta-t-elle. Sans attendre, il ouvrit son premier cadeau et sauta au plafond lorsqu'il découvrit la dernière console de jeux vidéo à la mode. Emmett était extra pour ça, il s'émerveillait de tout et n'importe quel cadeau lui faisait plaisir, pour lui c'était l'intention qui comptait et pas la valeur financière. Au bout de quelques minutes, le moment que je redoutais arriva, il s'approcha de Bella en tenant un paquet.

« Tiens Bell's, regarde ce que je t'ai dégoté ! » dit-il avec sourire.

« Merci Emmett ! ». Elle prit le paquet et l'ouvrit, découvrant une boite à chaussures. « Oh Emmett, il ne fallait pas voyons ! Je ne pense pas que je serai aussi douée que toi avec des Heelys !! » ria-t-elle de bon cœur.

« Je vais t'apprendre, c'est simple ! »

« Elle va se tuer, oui ! » ronchonnai-je. C'était plus fort que moi, il était de notoriété publique que Bella avait deux pieds gauches, lui offrir des chaussures avec des roulettes était un cadeau empoisonné selon moi.

« Quel rabat joie !! Et ben, j'ai bien envie d'essayer vois-tu… » dit-elle par pure provocation en me narguant.

« Je savais que t'allais aimer, c'est génial ! Avec ça, tu pourras presque te déplacer aussi vite que nous ! ». Emmett était aux anges, et il était dur de ne pas sourire devant son enthousiasme.

« Euh, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça quand même Emmett ! ».

Après que Bella ait promis à Emmett de les essayer cet après-midi, l'échange de cadeaux continua.

« Tiens Bella, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je t'offre des cadeaux, mais tu me ferais énormément plaisir si tu acceptais celui-ci, ce n'est pas grand-chose et c'est le seul, promis. » dis-je en lui tendant une petite boite.

« Edward… » soupira-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« S'il te plait… » répondis-je en faisant la moue, lui décrochant un sourire plus franc. Elle prit la boite et l'ouvrit.

« Oh Edward ! Il est très beau, c'est…c'est vraiment…moi ! Je n'aurais pas choisi autre chose, merci ! ». Elle prit la fine chaine entre ses mains et examina le petit pendentif en métal sur lequel était gravé discrètement _'Pour toujours'__._ « C'est magnifique Edward… » murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. « Tu veux bien me la mettre ? ». Elle se retourna pour que je puisse passer le collier devant elle et releva ses cheveux, découvrant sa nuque. Lorsque j'eus fini, elle me fit face à nouveau. « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il te va à ravir, il est vraiment fait pour toi… ». Je ne pouvais être plus sincère, il s'agissait d'un ras-du-cou en platine qu'un joaillier avait créé spécialement à ma demande.

« Merci encore Edward. Je ne l'enlèverai jamais… ». Elle m'embrassa à nouveau.

« Si j'avais su que tu l'aurais si bien accepté, je t'aurais acheté d'autres choses ! »

« Ah, ah…. Bien, à moi maintenant. Je vais chercher ton cadeau » dit-elle avant de sortir de la maison.

« Comment ça ? Il n'est pas au pied du sapin ? » demandai-je en la suivant, intrigué.

« Nan, trop remarquable… ».Elle se dirigea à l'arrière de sa Chevrolet et souleva une bâche avant de sortir une sorte de grand sac à la forme incertaine. Lorsqu'elle revint vers moi, je compris.

« Une guitare ??! » dis-je surpris.

« Oui… » dit-elle timidement en rougissant. « …j'aime quand tu me joues de la musique, mais un piano ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile à déplacer, alors comme tu m'as dit que tu savais jouer de la guitare, j'ai pensé que… » elle haussa une épaule sous l'hésitation.

« Merci mon amour » chuchotai-je à son oreille, « c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait ». Je l'embrassai à mon tour.

« Bon les amoureux, est-ce qu'on peut finir ? » nous interpela Alice depuis le porche. Sans nous faire prier, nous retournâmes dans la maison, Emmett avait déjà branché sa nouvelle console de jeu sur la TV mais n'arrivait pas à se décider sur le jeu qu'il allait tester en premier.

« Voilà votre cadeau de la part de Jasper et moi » dit Alice en tendant une enveloppe. Je levai les yeux vers Jasper, visiblement, il n'était au courant de rien, ce qui me fit sourire. Bella attrapa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

« Des billets d'avions ? Pour…Aspen** ? Sans blague ?! » demanda Bella incrédule.

« Oui, mais je te rassure, tu n'es pas obligée de faire du ski ! » ria Alice. « J'ai loué un chalet isolé de la station et il est entièrement à votre disposition. Il y a une piscine chauffée intérieure et extérieure, un hammam, un sauna…enfin bref, vous aurez toute une semaine pour découvrir toutes les distractions qui s'y trouvent. » ajouta-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Ah ! Mais…euh…waouh ! » Bella était stupéfaite par un tel cadeau.

« Merci Alice… » dis-je, reconnaissant, « Mais quand ? »

« Vous partez dans deux heures, votre avion décolle à 16h15 de Seattle. » dit-elle sans détour.

« Si tôt ??! » Bella et moi s'écriâmes.

« Oui. Vos valises sont prêtes, j'ai tout prévu, Charlie est au courant, tout est arrangé. » dit-elle victorieuse en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le cadeau d'Alice était très généreux et me retrouver une semaine entière, seul avec Bella dans de telles conditions était inespéré.

Cependant, quelque chose me chiffonnait, quelque chose clochait et m'échappait.

* * *

_* Pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas : heelys(dot)fr_

_** Aspen est une des stations de ski les plus huppées des USA et se trouve dans le Colorado._

_Et bien voilà…On reconnait qu'on en apprend pas beaucoup plus sur l'intrigue mais ce chapitre était nécessaire, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! ^^_

_On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on peut compter sur Emmett pour animer un peu tout ça !_


	21. Snow, Sex and Fun

_Hello everybody !! ^^_

_Par où commencer ? Peut être par vous présentez nos plus plates excuses. On plaide coupable, on craint un peu ces temps-ci, non seulement ce chapitre s'est fait attendre mais en plus nous n'avons pas pris le temps de vous répondre comme il se doit à tous vos gentils reviews… Pour ne rien vous cacher, le temps nous manque un peu et puis la motivation d'écrire décline un petit peu. En effet, on voit que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à nous lire mais le nombre de reviews fond comme neige au soleil au fur et à mesure des posts…on se pose des questions voilà tout ! _

_On tenait à remercier particulièrement les lecteurs qui nous suivent depuis le début (du moins ceux qui se sont fait connaitre ^_^), on pense __notamment__ à Tetrifer, Juliette89, Bigmonster4, DarkGaby (notre mascotte masculine), The-Mc-game, Fasinatiion, PetiteFeeMoi, Ptibiscui, Pitchoune-Bella, et encore à tous les autres !!!!! _

_You're the BEST guys !!!_

_Concernant ce chapitre (le plus long qu'on ait posté jusqu'à présent, soit dit en passant...), à l'origine, il ne devait être pas détaillé pour ainsi dire, on ne pensait même pas parler des 'vacances' à Eddy et Bella (si, si, on vous assure) mais comme vous étiez impatients de savoir ce que nos lovers allaient faire, eh bien finalement on s'est laissé aller et vous avez gagné un chapitre supplémentaire (au risque de vous décevoir on approche de la fin…)._

_Une dernière chose : Amaria, siiiiiii, on veut un compte !!! On veut un compte, on veut un compte, on veut un compte…_

_Allez, fini le blabla, place aux réjouissances ! _

_Enjoy it !_

_Odrey et Giaah._

**Chapitre 21 : Snow, Sex and Fun**

_« Oui. Vos valises sont prêtes, j'ai tout prévu, Charlie est au courant, tout est arrangé. » dit-elle victorieuse en croisant les bras sur son torse._

_Le cadeau d'Alice était très généreux et me retrouver une semaine entière, seul avec Bella dans de telles conditions était inespéré._

_Cependant, quelque chose me chiffonnait, quelque chose clochait et m'échappait._

POV Bella

Aspen ?! Je n'en revenais pas ! Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans une station de ski, Renée n'aimait pas le froid et elle ne m'avait jamais laissé y aller étant donné mon 'petit' problème de coordination. Je ne connaissais Aspen que de nom, le genre de nom que l'on ne voyait que dans la presse people, où dans les téléfilms où il était question de riches familles partant en vacances. Je ne savais pas si je devais être enthousiasmée ou effrayée devant la promesse de vacances de luxe, mais la perspective de me retrouver une semaine seule avec un dieu vivant qui se trouvait être mon petit ami dépassait largement toutes les craintes.

Tout le monde se réjouissait pour nous, sauf un, Emmett. Depuis qu'il avait appris que nous partions immédiatement, son visage s'était fermé, il boudait et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à Alice.

« Je te promets qu'au retour, j'apprendrai à me servir des Heelys avec toi » dis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé à coté de lui alors qu'il appuyait avec un peu trop de force sur les boutons de sa manette de jeu.

« Je le sais Bella, je sais que tu le feras…c'est juste que… » marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux de la télévision.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Em' ? » l'encourageai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. Il tourna enfin la tête vers moi.

« Ben, ça fait trois semaines que je t'ai pas vu, et j'avais hâte de te voir…et puis…et puis pour une fois on aurait pu faire un truc ensemble, juste tous les deux je veux dire… », il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, gêné par ses aveux. Immédiatement je l'enlaçai et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

« Oh Emmett ! Moi aussi tu m'as manqué espèce de gros Bisounours ! Tu es comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu, Edward a bien essayé de me taquiner, mais ce n'était rien comparé à toi ! »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas Bella pour ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Mais non ! C'est oublié ! Enfin, si tu me promets de plus rien faire de la sorte… »

« Promis juré ! ». Il enserra ma taille et me fit un baiser sur la joue avant de donner des petits coups avec la paume de sa main dans mon dos.

« Em-mett-tu-ta-pes-un-peu-trop-fort-là » réussis-je à dire entre chaque tape.

« Oh pardon Bella ! J'ai pas l'habitude, excuse-moi ! » dit-il alarmé en me tirant doucement par les épaules pour me voir.

« Ça va, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas ! ». Nous nous sourîmes puis repartîmes dans une accolade amicale.

Lorsque nous nous levâmes du canapé pour rejoindre les autres, nous nous figeâmes quand nous nous tournâmes vers eux. Ils étaient tous regroupés un peu plus loin et nous regardaient tous avec tendresse, comme s'ils venaient de voir la scène finale d'un film fleur bleu. Esmé avait croisé ses mains devant sa bouche et serait en larmes si elle avait pu, Carlisle la tenait par la taille avec un sourire bienveillant. Jasper avait collé son torse contre le dos d'Alice et sa tête reposait sur celle de cette dernière tandis qu'elle tenait fermement les mains de son mari contre son ventre. Edward qui avait les mains dans ses poches, affichait un sourire en coin et un regard plein d'amour, quant à Rosalie, elle avait ses mains sur ses joues et nous regardait comme si elle voyait un enfant marcher pour la première fois.

Emmett en moi nous regardâmes un instant avant de reporter notre attention à nouveau sur les autres.

« Quoi ? » nous demandâmes simultanément.

« Vous étiez si mignons ! » s'écria Rosalie avant de venir nous enlacer, ses bras encerclant nos nuques et sa tête entre les nôtres. Tout le monde éclata de rire, Emmett et moi compris.

« Il est l'heure » dit Alice après quelques instants.

« Rose, c'est bon je crois, tu peux nous lâcher maintenant… » dis-je timidement voyant qu'elle ne bronchait pas.

« Ah euh…oui, bien sûr » répondit-elle en s'écartant. Nous rejoignîmes tous les trois le reste de la famille qui était dehors.

« Pourquoi Aspen, Alice ? » demandai-je alors qu'Edward chargeait la Volvo.

« Pourquoi pas ?! » répondit-elle en levant les mains de chaque coté et en haussant les épaules, un grand sourire sur le visage. Voyant que j'attendais toujours une réponse, elle soupira avant de continuer, « un chalet à la montagne c'est romantique, non ? ». Je roulai des yeux. « Bon d'accord. Le temps ne va pas être super clément, et il va neiger plus qu'il ne va faire soleil…bon en fait…il ne va pas faire beau de toute la semaine… »

« Je te remercie Alice ! Moi aussi je souhaiterais que tu aies un temps magnifique pour tes prochaines vacances ! » dis-je en éclatant de rire.

« Oui, oui, voilà c'est ça… » dit-elle de manière absente alors qu'elle regardait si aucun bagage n'était oublié derrière nous, « Bon allez ! Hop ! Vous allez rater votre avion sinon !! » ajouta-t-elle en tapant vigoureusement dans ses mains.

« Chef, oui chef ! » dis-je en m'installant sur le siège passager avant de tendre ma main pour fermer la portière. Mais avant que je puisse atteindre la poignée, Alice la claqua rapidement ce qui me fit sursauter sous la surprise. Je tournai la tête vers Edward qui était déjà au volant avec interrogation, il me regarda à mon tour et je vis le pli sur son front, quelque chose le turlupinait.

J'attendis qu'il démarre et que nous soyons loin de la villa pour prendre la parole.

« Je trouve qu'Alice était bien pressée dis donc ! » dis-je sur le ton de la conversation, histoire de dire quelque chose pour briser le silence qui s'était installé. « Allo Edward ? Ici Bella. » dis-je en voyant qu'il n'avait pas réagi la première fois.

« Hmm ? Tu disais ? »

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Edward. ». Je croisai les bras et me tournai vers lui, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il ne m'avait jamais fait répéter auparavant. Je le vis tourner la tête dans ma direction et il haussa une épaule avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais je le coupai, « Ne viens pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien, je te connais par cœur ». Il ferma la bouche aussitôt et il pouffa de rire avant de reprendre.

« D'accord. C'est Alice, son comportement m'intrigue. »

« Tu m'as déjà parlé de ça, mais on sait pourquoi maintenant, apparemment elle cherchait à nous cacher la surprise »

« Oui je sais mais…je trouve tout ça un peu trop soudain, comme si elle voulait nous voir partir rapidement… ». Moi aussi j'avais eu cette impression tout à l'heure, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle veuille cela.

« Elle a surement réussi à avoir les billets d'avion ou la location seulement à partir d'aujourd'hui et il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions… » dis-je en réfléchissant à voix haute. Edward avait reporté son attention sur la route.

« Peut être…mais il n'y a pas que ça. Même après qu'elle nous ait dévoilé son cadeau, elle n'était pas à l'aise, elle continuait de penser à des choses totalement anodines mais qui n'avaient aucun lien avec le moment présent…comme si…comme si elle voulait me faire croire que ses pensées étaient tout à fait normales, mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vu lister les devoirs qu'elle a à faire, ou ce qu'elle va écrire dans sa prochaine dissertation ! C'est …n'importe quoi !! » s'agaça-t-il. « Même Jasper a senti qu'elle était tendue et il ne comprenait pas non plus pour quoi… ». Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche puis soupira.

« Ecoute Edward, il peut y avoir des tonnes d'explications à cela, mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je connais assez bien Alice maintenant pour dire qu'elle a de bonnes raisons pour agir comme ça, et je pense qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. S'il y avait un quelconque danger, elle ne l'aurait pas gardé pour elle, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui… », il souffla, « tu as raison, il faut que j'arrête de vouloir tout analyser comme ça. Profitons de l'instant présent et de la semaine qui s'annonce. ». Il me fit un sourire en coin puis un clin d'œil.

*

Après cinq heures de vol et un changement à Denver, nous arrivâmes enfin à Aspen, et Alice n'avait pas menti sur le temps, un nuage s'était abattu sur toute la vallée, et on ne voyait rien à vingt mètres.

« Mr Cullen ? » demanda un homme d'un certain âge qui s'était approché de nous alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir du petit aéroport. Il était habillé d'un costume trois pièces sombre et portait un manteau élégant en laine noir. Ses mains étaient cachées par des gants en cuir, noirs également, et il tenait sa casquette sous son bras.

« Oui ? » répondit Edward.

« Je me présente, je m'appelle John, et je serai votre chauffeur pour toute la semaine. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Aspen », il me tendit sa main pour me saluer, puis fit de même avec Edward, je notai que celui-ci accepta de lui serrer la main étant donné que John portait des gants. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre… ». Il mit sa casquette puis prit les bagages avant de sortir.

Nous suivîmes John dehors et je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant la superbe limousine noire rutilante qui nous attendait juste devant. Je m'étais préparée psychologiquement à devoir faire face à tant de luxe et de démesure, mais le fait était que l'imaginer et le voir de mes propres yeux était deux choses totalement différentes.

« Votre sœur aurait souhaité que je vous amène jusqu'au chalet avec la grande limousine, mais il neige depuis quelques jours déjà et bien que les routes soient dégagées régulièrement, il reste très imprudent de circuler avec un véhicule de cette taille, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce désagrément ». dit-il avec sincérité en posant les bagages près de la limousine.

En mon for intérieur, je remerciais le ciel qu'il n'ait pas pu prendre la plus grande limousine, celle-ci était déjà très impressionnante à mes yeux avec ses quatre vitres de chaque coté. John vint ouvrir la porte la plus à l'arrière et me fit signe de m'installer, je me dirigeai vers le fond de la banquette et Edward vint s'assoir à coté de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être Vivian dans Pretty Woman découvrant le monde démesuré dans gens aisés.

Il ne fallu qu'à peine quinze minutes de trajet pour atteindre le chalet, mais les dizaines de virages suffirent à me rendre nauséeuse, et c'est le cœur au bord des lèvres que je descendis de la voiture.

« Tu es aussi pale que moi Bella, ça va ? » chuchota Edward en me prenant par la main.

« J'ai connu mieux…mais ça- », je venais de lever la tête et cet immense chalet en bois se dressait devant moi, bien que la brume et la nuit m'empêchaient de voir les extrémités. « -va aller… » finis-je dans un murmure à peine audible. _Enfin j'espère_ pensai-je, encore une fois, je savais qu'Alice n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère et comme à son habitude, elle avait dû voir les choses en grand, et cela ne me rassurait pas vraiment.

John sortit nos valises du coffre et demanda une fois de plus de le suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Nous n'avions pas atteint le porche que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, et une femme qui approchait la soixantaine d'année, apparu dans la lumière jaune émanant de la maison.

« Bienvenus mademoiselle Swan et monsieur Cullen ! » dit-elle avec joie. Cette personne attirait tout de suite la sympathie, ses cheveux grisonnant étaient ramassés en un chignon parfait et ses lunettes de vue pendaient sur son buste par de fines chaines en métal doré. Sur son chemisier, elle portait un cardigan en cachemire rouge qui venait trancher avec sa jupe étroite en laine noire. « Je m'appelle Abbigail, mais appelez-moi Abby, je suis l'intendante des lieux. Mais je vous en prie, entrez. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire si sincère qu'il faisait plisser ses yeux bleus clairs.

« Très bien merci. » répondit poliment Edward. Heureusement qu'il était là, car en ce qui me concernait, j'avais perdu ma langue.

« Voilà » dit John en posant nos bagages dans l'entrée.

« Merci John » répondit Abby.

« Je vous souhaite un bon séjour mademoiselle Swan et monsieur Cullen. Bonne nuit », John s'inclina puis sortit.

Abby nous fit le tour du propriétaire et je fus instantanément soulagée lorsque nous entrâmes dans le salon, tout était décoré avec goût et mettait immédiatement à l'aise. À l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur du chalet, tout était en bois et la couleur ambrée qui s'y dégageait donnait une impression de chaleur presque indescriptible. Le feu dans la cheminée et les bougies allumées un peu partout dans la pièce renforçaient cette impression, on avait envie de prendre un plaid moelleux et de s'installer dans un des trois canapés écrus disposés en 'U' en face du foyer. Le mobilier était dans des tons apaisants allant du blanc au marron clair en passant par notes caramel, le coté luxueux était discret, bien sûr, on le voyait à travers la qualité des meubles, des tissus, des différents objets qui se trouvaient, mais rien n'était 'tape à l'œil'.

Elle nous conduisit vers l'escalier qui se trouvait en plein milieu du grand salon, il menait à la mezzanine qui surplombait le coin canapé. A ma grande surprise, elle donnait entièrement accès au second étage du chalet, le couloir qui se trouvait en face donnait sur pas moins de six chambres spacieuses, dont la plus grande disposait d'un immense balcon faisant office de solarium apparemment, puisque plusieurs chaises longues étaient alignées non loin de la rambarde. Après nous avoir montré les différents 'services' que la maison proposait, à savoir, deux bibliothèques bien fournies dont une avec un billard et l'autre un piano (les yeux d'Edward avaient pétillé à ce moment là), un sauna, un hammam et un jacuzzi, Abby nous conduisit vers un escalier qui menait vers le sous-sol. Je fus estomaquée de découvrir une piscine d'au moins quinze mètres de longueur et cinq de large qui se prolongeait à l'extérieur du chalet, la chaleur de l'eau formant des volutes de fumée. La piscine était coupée par une gigantesque baie vitrée qui allait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, et je pouvais imaginer la vue que l'on avait quand il faisait jour. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais approchée de la paroi vitrée et je remarquai qu'un bouton permettait actionner la vitre qui touchait l'eau de façon à ce que celle-ci se lève et permette aux personnes de nager de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur sans avoir besoin de plonger. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose de ma vie et j'avais hâte d'être à demain pour voir sous la lumière du jour une telle splendeur.

Non sans regrets, je pris la main que me tendait Edward pour continuer la visite, je me demandais bien ce qu'il restait à découvrir après ça. Nous reprîmes l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur et Abby nous montra la salle de sport, la pièce destinée au matériel de ski où je fus surprise de voir qu'il existait des radiateurs spéciaux pour les chaussures de skis, puis nous terminâmes par la cuisine suréquipée, digne des plus grands chefs.

« Et bien voilà, nous avons fait le tour. Je vais vous quitter à présent, et si vous avez le moindre besoin, appelez-moi, je suis là pour ça, et ce, à n'importe quelle heure évidemment. Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente nuit » dit Abby avec politesse.

« Merci pour tout Abby, bonne nuit à vous également. » répondit Edward sur le même ton.

« Bonne nuit Abby » réussis-je à articuler. Abby me regarda et m'offrit un sourire affectueux. Je rougis à l'idée qu'elle puisse imaginer que je fus muette, étant donné que c'était la première fois en plus d'une demi-heure que je parlais.

« Eh bien ? Les vacances s'annoncent plutôt bien, non ? » s'exclama Edward une fois la porte refermée, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées.

« Oui, ce chalet est un centre de vacances à lui tout seul sans l'inconvénient des autres touristes ! »

« Et sans le personnel aussi… » dit-il doucement en me faisant un clin d'œil. Abby nous avait expliqué que c'était la première fois qu'un client demandait à avoir le chalet sans employés, d'habitude, Abby restait là pour s'occuper des repas et des autres services.

Edward prit les bagages et je le suivis jusqu'à la grande chambre.

« Es-tu fatiguée ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux alors qu'il posait les valises au pied du lit.

« Non, ça va. Je te rappelle que j'ai dormi jusqu'à onze heure ce matin et le trajet n'a pas été si long que ça en fait » répondis-je.

J'avais peine à croire que ce matin encore je m'étais réveillée en sursaut à Forks. Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais été à Aspen le soir même, je lui aurais ri au nez. En y repensant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Charlie m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me souhaiter bonne nuit hier soir, et cela expliquait le _'j'espère que tu vas passer de bonnes vacances'_, j'avais trouvé son comportement étrange mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du coté 'sentimental' des fêtes de fin d'année.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans ce cas ? ». Il affichait un sourire en coin lourd de sens, mais il allait être déçu car s'il voulait profiter pleinement de la semaine, il allait devoir être compréhensif car je n'avais pas la robustesse des vampires. Et comme le dit le dicton, _Qui va loin ménage sa monture_, je tenais à pouvoir encore marcher correctement quand on rentrera.

« Eh bien, je vais déjà commencer par aller faire un brin de toilette et me mettre à l'aise » répliquai-je. Je me dirigeai vers mon sac et priai intérieurement qu'Alice ait prévu des vêtements confortables, mais c'était peut être trop espérer. Comme je m'y attendais, Alice avait pris soin de mettre la lingerie bien en évidence sur le dessus et je retrouvais les coordonnés qu'elle m'avait acheté à Seattle. Elle savait très bien que je ne les avais pas encore mis, je les trouvais un peu trop…provocateurs. Selon moi, des néons affichant en grand '_viens chéri, je vais te montrer ma carrosserie'_ n'aurait pas été plus explicite, et tout ce que je savais c'était que je n'avais pas le corps de Rosalie. De toute façon, Edward n'avait pas besoin de tout cet attirail pour que je suscite de l'intérêt chez lui…enfin, il me semblait, mais peut être qu'après tout…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir comme ça ? » pouffa-t-il alors qu'il était affalé sur le lit et me regardait avec amusement.

« Tu le verras bien assez vite » rétorquai-je à la va-vite. Mais pourquoi avais-je dit ça ?!! Me voilà obligée de revêtir ces trucs, à croire qu'Alice avait fait exprès ! _Bien sûr Bella qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, tu es stupide !_

Sans lever les yeux vers Edward, je continuai ma prospection, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose de mettable. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je découvris dans le fond du sac une sorte de pantalon en coton fluide et me promis de remercier Alice en rentrant.

Quand je sortis de l'immense salle de bain après m'être rafraichie, Edward n'était pas là. Je me mis alors à sa recherche et m'avançai dans le couloir, lorsque j'atteignis la balustrade de la mezzanine, je jetai un regard en bas dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Mais tout ce que je voyais était la salle à manger en face, vide.

« Edward ? » l'appelai-je timidement. Le chalet n'avait rien d'effrayant mais me savoir toute seule dans cette gigantesque maison m'impressionnait quelque peu.

« En bas, Bella. Je suis au salon ». Cela expliquait pourquoi je ne le voyais pas d'ici, le salon se trouvait directement sous la mezzanine. Je descendis l'escalier et le trouvais sur le canapé qui faisait face à la télévision fixée juste au-dessus de la cheminée.

Nous décidâmes de regarder un des nombreux DVD et après négociations nous réussîmes à nous mettre d'accord sur le film. Je m'enveloppai dans un des plaids et m'allongeai sur le canapé en reposant ma tête sur ses genoux, installée ainsi, je dû lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts et suivre l'histoire.

Ce n'était qu'une fois le matin, que je réalisai que nous étions dans la chambre mais je ne me rappelais pas y être montée.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il avec sourire.

« Mmmh oui…je devais être plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais, je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie » marmonnai-je, la voix encore ensommeillée. Il pouffa de rire et se leva, tirant sur mes poignets pour que je l'accompagne.

« Allez la marmotte ! Debout ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement. A en juger, Edward était apparemment impatient que je me réveille. Dans un bâillement, je me mis sur mes pieds et fis quelques pas, mais je ne dû pas être assez rapide au gout d'Edward et celui-ci passa mon bras au-dessus de lui, je me retrouvai perchée sur son épaule, la tête dans le creux de son dos.

« Edward ! » maugréai-je.

« On n'a qu'une semaine Bella, les minutes sont comptées ! » ria-t-il alors que les images sous mes yeux défilait à une vitesse hallucinante.

« N'exagère pas Edward ! » répondis-je alors qu'il me reposait au sol. Un rapide coup d'œil m'informa que nous étions dans la cuisine.

Après un petit-déjeuner copieux composé d'omelette, de jus d'orange, toasts et de fruits, nous décidâmes d'aller dans la piscine. Cette partie de la maison m'avait subjuguée et je souhaitais voir cette pièce en plein jour. Je ne fus pas déçue lorsque nous y pénétrâmes, comme j'avais pu le voir, la piscine se prolongeait à l'extérieur sur une immense terrasse en bois précieux et c'était une fois dehors que je mesurais la magnificence des lieux. Le chalet avait été construit à flan de montagne et le bout de la terrasse était ceint d'une balustrade qui empêchait quiconque de tomber pour admirer la vue.

Durant cette journée, nous passâmes le plus clair de notre temps à nager et profiter ensemble de la vue qui s'offrait à nous. L'eau chaude me relaxait et m'aidait à oublier ma maladresse, j'étais légère comme une plume et je n'avais pas à faire attention pour ne pas trébucher. Parfois, Edward s'amusait à me faire peur et me coursait sous l'eau tel un requin sans jamais remonter à la surface. Sans aucune défense, il finissait par m'attraper et m'enfermait dans ses bras rendus presque tièdes par la chaleur de l'eau.

« Il va peut être falloir qu'on sorte, tu ne penses pas ? » demandai-je alors que son torse était plaqué contre mon dos et que ses mains enlaçaient ma taille.

« Est-ce vraiment indispensable ? » murmura-t-il entre deux baisers dans ma nuque.

« A toi de voir… est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore si ma peau reste plissée comme un pruneau à vie ? » rétorquai-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Je t'aimerais toujours, peu importe ton apparence… » dit-il avec sérieux sans cesser ses baisers. Lorsque nous parlions de nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre, Edward ne savait pas être taquin, il prenait toujours tout au premier degré, comme s'il avait sans cesse besoin de me rassurer.

« Eh bien je ne préfère quand même pas prendre le risque ! » ris-je en me libérant de ses bras puis en me dirigeant vers l'échelle. Il soupira et me suivit.

Après m'être douchée et habillée, je descendis me préparer un en-cas puis partie rejoindre Edward au salon.

« Quel DVD ce soir ? » demanda-t-il en m'invitant à m'assoir contre lui sur le canapé.

« Hum…je crois que je vais aller piocher un livre dans une des bibliothèques plutôt, histoire de réaliser ce vieux cliché, tu sais, une lecture devant une bon feu de cheminée par un temps neigeux » dis-je avec humour. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte du salon.

« Et dans ce 'cliché', est-ce que j'ai le droit de te prendre dans mes bras ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

« Oui, c'est même vivement conseillé. », je lui fis un clin d'œil et sortis de la pièce pour me diriger vers le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, une bibliothèque se trouvait par-là. Je dû ouvrir deux portes avant de trouver l'objet de mes recherches, il s'agissait de la plus petite des deux, celle où il avait le billard. La quasi totalité des murs était recouverts d'étagères supportant des centaines d'ouvrages, et vu les couvertures de certains, le propriétaire devait être un amateur averti. Subjuguée par les lieux, je laissais ma main parcourir les livres, caressant les tranches au fur et à mesure que je lisais les titres, vraisemblablement, ils étaient rangés par genre et sans le vouloir, j'avais été happée par les classiques de la littérature anglaise. Je retrouvai avec délectation les œuvres de Jane Austen et des sœurs Brontë, et je fus abasourdie de voir qu'il s'agissait d'éditions originales, autrement dit, de véritables pièces de collections et je n'osais pas imaginer le prix de tels trésors.

« Tu trouves ton bonheur ? ». Je sursautai en entendant Edward, évidemment, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer, comme toujours.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » répondis-je en menant ma main au cœur. « Tu imagines qu'il y a des éditions originales de Jane Austen ici ? C'est…c'est incroyable ! Ça doit être inestimable ! » m'exclamai-je encore sous le choc de ma découverte.

« Tout comme toi Bella » répliqua-t-il en m'enlaçant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux en entendant ses propos et de sourire contre son torse.

« Tentée par une partie de billard ? » demanda-t-il en donnant un coup de tête derrière lui avec un sourire en coin.

« Edward, franchement, tu m'as vu ? Tu crois que je suis le genre de fille à jouer avec un bâton de bois de cette taille ? Je pourrais commettre un homicide involontaire avec ça ! » ris-je. « Et puis je ne savais pas que les vampires jouaient à ça… »

« Eh bien si, mais chez nous, il n'y a que Carlisle et moi qui aimions vraiment cela, car ce jeu demande beaucoup de précision et de maitrise de soi, la difficulté pour nous résulte dans le dosage de la force. C'est pour cela qu'Emmett déteste le billard, les boules restent rarement sur le feutre et finissent le plus souvent dans les murs ! ». J'avais beau connaitre les Cullen, je restais toujours étonnée quand j'entendais ce genre d'anecdotes.

« Bon, je crois que je ne risque rien avec toi, et puis je ne pourrai pas faire pire qu'Emmett si j'ai bien compris ». Après tout, il fallait un début à tout et puis cela pourrait être amusant en fin compte.

« Je vais te montrer, viens par là » dit-il en rangeant les boules dans le triangle. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la partie du mur où il n'y avait pas de livres, et attrapa une queue de billard. Puis il fit le tour, vint se placer derrière moi et me mit l'objet en bois entre mes mains.

« Tu te places comme ça…voilà…ensuite tu vises et tu la fais glisser sur tes doigts…comme ça… ». Edward était derrière moi, littéralement penché sur moi et me donnait ses instructions au creux de l'oreille de sa voix velouté. Il m'était impossible de me concentrer sur ce que je devais faire, mon esprit était entièrement accaparé par Edward, par son corps qui épousait mes formes, par son souffle frais qui titillait mon oreille, par son odeur qui m'enveloppait et par sa voix qui me berçait. Je ne regardais plus ce qu'il y avait en face de moi, mes yeux étaient braqués sur son visage, détaillant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau claire, de ses yeux topaze, de son nez droit, de sa mâchoire carrée, de ses lèvres pleines…

« Bella… » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à peine audible. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes lèvres s'étaient plaquées contre les siennes et il s'était légèrement reculé pour me regarder. L'or de ses yeux s'était liquéfié et brulaient de désir, il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres et laisser tomber toute envie de jouer au billard, j'avais en tête un jeu beaucoup plus plaisant. Je lâchai la queue de billard par terre et passai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour plaquer mon corps contre le sien. Répondant à mon appel avec urgence, ses mains se baladèrent sur mes hanches et il me fit pivoter de façon à me coincer entre lui et le billard. Notre baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné sous le désir grandissant, toute la journée nous nous étions tournés autour et toute cette tension accumulée explosait à cet instant.

Je ne voulais pas prendre mon temps, je le voulais ici et tout de suite, aussi, je pris appui sur ses épaules et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour rechercher la friction. Avec fougue, il rompit notre baiser pour aventurer sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire puis sur l'arche de mon cou, m'obligeant à faire basculer ma tête en arrière pour savourer sa caresse.

Il nous plaqua davantage contre le billard et il me reposa sur le bord de celui-ci pour avoir les mains libres et entreprendre de soulever mon pull, révélant mon soutien-gorge. Sans plus attendre, je décidai de faire pareil et avec la même avidité qu'il y avait mit, visiblement, il était aussi pressé que moi. Comme pour confirmer mes soupçons, aussitôt torse nu, il vint coller ses lèvres sur mes seins seulement séparés par le tissu fin du sous-vêtement, ses mains vinrent immédiatement dégrafer ce dernier dans mon dos avec agacement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un parasite venant contrecarrer ses plans. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire en voyant un empressement égal au mien, je savais qu'il pouvait aller encore plus vite s'il le voulait, mais j'étais sûre qu'il se retenait par respect pour moi.

En ce qui me concernait, je n'avais pas envie de me retenir. Mes mains, qui s'étaient fourragées dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il faisait courir sa langue fraiche sur ma poitrine, vinrent explorer son torse ferme et glissèrent jusqu'à son entrejambe. Je ne fus pas surprise de sentir son désir se manifester de la sorte et je me fis un plaisir de le taquiner en frottant ma main à travers son pantalon sur cet endroit sensible afin d'augmenter son excitation.

Il répondit à mes avances de la même façon que moi, comme pour me faire comprendre ce que je lui faisais endurer, une de ses mains avait glissé le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à mon aine, et un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsqu'il plaqua sa paume sur un point particulièrement innervé de mon anatomie et caressa sensuellement celui-ci.

Instantanément, je me mis à vouloir encore plus et je savais également que lui aussi. Alors que ses lèvres firent le chemin jusqu'aux miennes, je commençai à déboutonner son pantalon et introduisis ma main dans son boxer pour libérer l'objet de mes convoitises. Il poussa un léger grognement contre mes lèvres quand je pris son membre durci entre mes doigts avant de le presser gentiment en va-et-vient. Pendant quelques secondes, tous ses gestes furent interrompus, savourant ma caresse intime.

« Bella… » gémit-il.

Je ne répondis pas, mais un sourire malicieux illuminait mon visage alors que j'avais quitté ses lèvres. Je fis courir ma langue sur sa mâchoire carrée puis atteins son oreille, je pris le lobe de celle-ci entre mes dents et le mordillai, lui arrachant un souffle plaintif. J'aimais quand Edward s'oubliait de cette façon, je me sentais forte et désirable car j'avais l'impression que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de lui en ces instants, et ce sentiment de pouvoir était exaltant. Je voulus descendre du billard dans l'intention de m'agenouiller devant lui afin d'approfondir ma caresse, mais Edward se reprit et m'en empêcha. Jusqu'à présent il ne m'avait jamais laissé pratiquer ce genre de préliminaire, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Coupant court à mes pensées, il me repositionna sur le bord du billard et me fit basculer en arrière pour m'allonger sur le feutre vert. Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, je vis qu'ils étaient consumés de désir et me regardaient avec gourmandise alors qu'un sourire coquin s'esquissait aux commissures de ses lèvres.

Il prit mes seins dans ses mains et les massa délicatement tandis que sa bouche déposait des baisers fiévreux sur mon ventre.

« Edward… » boudai-je en tirant sans plus de précaution sur ses cheveux pour le faire revenir vers mes lèvres, la journée entière avait fait office de préliminaires, je ne voulais plus attendre. Mais il ne bougea pas, au contraire, il descendit plus bas et délaissa ma poitrine pour agripper les bords de mon pantalon en coton et de ma culotte, avant de tirer rageusement sur ceux-ci pour les enlever.

Une fois débarrassée, Edward passa ses bras sous mes genoux et vint tenir fermement mes hanches, puis tout en me regardant il lécha l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Cette vision m'émoustilla plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

« Hum…alors toi tu as le droit mais pas moi ? » soupirai-je quand je sentis sa langue titiller mon clitoris. Pour toute réponse, il rit et son souffle sur cet endroit gonflé de plaisir déclencha une vague de frisson dans mon corps, m'arrachant un petit pleurnichement sous l'extase. Il le remarqua et s'empressa de recommencer, il lécha mon sexe humide puis souffla dessus. L'air frais provoqua à nouveau des frissons d'une telle intensité que mon dos s'arqua et mon bassin roula sous lui. Je n'en pouvais plus, il n'allait pas rester me taquiner ainsi bien longtemps.

« Edward ! » bougonnai-je.

« Hum ? Que veux-tu mon amour ? » dit-il innocemment dans un murmure, mais un sourire trahissait son ton nonchalant.

« Je te veux, toi ! Maintenant ! » ordonnai-je. L'urgence de la situation me rendait presque grognon.

« Vraiment ? Maintenant ? » continua-t-il avec son ton velouté.

« Oui Edward ! Arrête de me taquiner ! Je te veux ici et maintenant ! »

« Bon, si c'est ce que tu veux… » ria-t-il.

« Aahhh ! » criai-je quand il plaça mes mollets sur ses épaules et tira d'un coup sec sur mon bassin pour le placer directement contre le sien.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour ! » dit-il en introduisant son sexe dans mon intimité prête pour lui. Nous gémîmes tous les deux sous la sensation, dans cette position, j'étais encore plus étroite. « Contente ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque sans se départir de son sourire taquin.

« Hum…presque… » répondis-je quand il me pénétra plus profondément. Il commença un langoureux va-et-vient tandis que ses mains caressaient les parties de mon corps directement à sa portée, mes genoux, mes cuisses, mes hanches, mon ventre…

« Et là ? » dit-il dans un râle.

« Bien mieux… » réussis-je à articuler.

Il accéléra le rythme, et les yeux clos pour savourer les sensations, je pouvais entendre nos respirations devenir saccadées, le tout mêlé de gémissements de part et d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment atteindre Edward positionnée ainsi, et tantôt mes mains se fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, tantôt elles caressaient mes seins, augmentant l'intensité de notre étreinte.

Il ne me fallu pas attendre longtemps avant de ressentir les picotements de désir s'accumuler dans chaque cellule de mon corps, tant celui-ci était impatient. Jetant un coup d'œil à travers mes cils pour apercevoir Edward, je notai que ce dernier était proche de l'implosion, sa mâchoire était crispée, ses yeux étaient clos et sa tête basculait d'avant en arrière. Je devinais qu'il essayait de retarder au maximum sa jouissance, et il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour commencer à sentir les parois de mon vagin se contracter.

« Regarde-moi Edward… » dis-je dans un souffle. Il ouvrit les yeux et vrilla son regard dans le mien. Une de mes mains resta masser mes seins tandis que je dirigeai l'autre vers l'endroit où nous étions joints. Dès l'instant où mes doigts touchèrent ma boule de nerfs gorgée de plaisir, mon orgasme inonda chaque centimètre carré de mon corps m'emmenant dans un état proche de la transe.

« Edward !!!! » criai-je à pleins poumons.

« Bella !! » cria-t-il à son tour quand il se déversa en moi après quelques coups de rein supplémentaires. Il écarta mes jambes de chaque coté de lui et se pencha sur mon buste, collant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

« C'était… » commença-t-il.

« …intense » finis-je.

« Oui, c'est ça…intense… » s'extasia-t-il. « On remet ça ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire en se relevant sur les coudes pour me regarder.

« Eh Dom Juan ! Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle ! Je sais que tu es déjà opérationnel pour un deuxième round, mais aies un peu pitié de la pauvre humaine que je suis ! » répliquai-je en riant.

« Mais j'ai pitié ! Regarde, je vais même te porter ! ». Il s'exécuta et me prit dans ses bras, un sous mes genoux, l'autre soutenant mon dos.

« Quel gentleman ! » répondis-je en passant mes mains derrière sa nuque puis en l'embrassant. Deux secondes plus tard, Edward me posait sur notre lit.

« Prête ? » me questionna-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou alors qu'il me surplombait.

« Ça devrait aller… » dis-je en faisant semblant d'être blasée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de tout… » chuchota-t-il alors que ses lèvres descendaient de plus en plus bas.

*

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus ou moins les mêmes, la météo était exécrable comme l'avait prédit Alice, et nous avions passé la plupart de notre temps à profiter des joies de la piscine, du sauna ou encore du hammam, joies le plus souvent loin de leurs objectifs initiaux.

Nous étions dans la cuisine quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« C'est Abby » dit Edward en sortant de la pièce.

« Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Tout se passe bien ? » entendis-je dire Abby à Edward quand elle entra dans la maison. Je sortis de la cuisine à mon tour et partis les rejoindre.

Abby venait prendre de nos nouvelles et proposer ses services encore une fois, puis elle nous informa qu'une tempête était annoncée risquant de bloquer les routes.

« Oui cela arrive parfois, tout le monde vous dira de ne pas s'inquiéter et que les chasse-neiges déblayeront les routes, mais cela fait plus de trente ans que je travaille dans la station et croyez-moi, qu'une fois sur deux, les services de la ville sont débordés ! Combien de fois ai-je pu voir les touristes bloqués ici et devoir attendre au moins deux jours avant de pouvoir regagner la vallée ! » dit elle en riant, à croire que cela l'amusait beaucoup.

Edward et moi nous regardâmes un instant en entendant la nouvelle, que devions-nous faire ? Partir tout de suite ou prendre le risque de rester bloqués plusieurs jours ?

« Bon allez, je vais vous laisser. Surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ! » dit-elle après être restée quelques minutes à discuter avec nous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » me demanda Edward une fois Abby partie.

« Je ne sais pas trop… » dis-je en toute sincérité.

Le téléphone d'Edward sonna. Il sortit ce dernier de sa poche avant de regarder qui appelait. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis m'offrit en sourire en coin.

« Oui Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Edward à sa sœur. Je ne fus pas surprise par les propos d'Edward, Alice n'appelait jamais sans raison, elle n'était pas du genre à faire la causette au téléphone.

« Oui, je sais, Abby vient de nous le dire… », il fronça les sourcils, « Alice… » menaça-t-il, « est-ce que les routes vont être bloquées ?...comment ça tu ne sais pas ?! Arrête de mentir Alice, tu le sais très bien !...Très bien, c'est noté, on va y réfléchir. Oui c'est ça, à bientôt. ». Il raccrocha finalement et à son visage je me demandais ce qu'il se passait.

« Qu'y a-t-il Edward ? Pourquoi Alice a-t-elle appelé ? »

« Elle voulait nous dire qu'elle avait vu qu'il allait y avoir une tempête de neige assez importante, et elle souhaitait nous dire qu'elle s'était arrangée avec le propriétaire pour qu'on reste plus longtemps. Du coup j'en ai déduis qu'elle avait vu que les routes allaient être bloquées à vouloir insister pour qu'on prolonge notre séjour, et voilà qu'elle veut me faire croire qu'elle n'en sait rien ! Or je sais très bien que ce genre d'événement est très clair dans son esprit… ». Il resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » dis-je doucement pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Je ne sais pas…mais si je tiens compte de son attitude depuis deux semaines, quelque chose me dit qu'il se passe réellement quelque chose…je crois que c'est clair, Alice s'est arrangé pour nous éloigner de Forks, et ne souhaite pas nous voir rentrer précipitamment… ». Je réfléchis quelques secondes à cela, essayant de me rappeler le comportement d'Alice ces derniers jours et des nombreuses conversations entre Edward et moi à son sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, tu crois? » demandai-je à mesure que la panique commençai à poindre, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles.

« Apparemment, les autres n'étaient pas au courant, sinon je l'aurais vu dans leurs pensées, ça me fait penser qu'il ne doit pas s'agir d'un danger grave…Je ne te cacherai pas qu'elle a attisé ma curiosité et pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de suivre ses plans aveuglement… », il fixa son regard dans le mien, « Je veux savoir ce qui se trame là-bas. Je pense que nous devrions partir plus tôt »

Mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, je ne pus qu'acquiescer, s'il se passait réellement quelque chose, je voulais moi aussi être de la partie.

* * *

_Promis juré, dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez ce qui ce trame ! On traine, on traine, mais de fil en aiguille on ne peut pas s'empêcher de broder quand on écrit les chapitres. Mais c'est sûr vous saurez tout la prochaine fois ^^ !_

_On compte sur vous pour faire repartir notre motivation en déposant vos avis, ben oui, pour ne pas vous mentir, c'est ça qui nous donne la niaque et nous booste !! Il suffit juste de cliquer sur ce petit bouton vert…*s'agenouille et prie*_


	22. Crises d'angoisse

_Hello everybody ! ^^_

_On va commencer par les bonnes nouvelles :_

_1/ Voici un nouveau chapitre (sans blague nous direz-vous…)_

_2/ Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer comment vous avez réussi à rebooster notre motivation avec vos commentaires ! MERCI BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP !!!_

_3/ Nous irons au bout de cette histoire, le contraire ne nous est jamais venu à l'esprit ! Beaucoup d'entre vous nous ont presque supplié de ne pas nous arrêter, mais soyez rassurés sur ce point, il n'a jamais été question de tout laisser en plan. Certes, nous avons eu une petite baisse de motivation, mais c'était passager, tout va bien maintenant et ce, grâce à vous !_

_Ce qui nous amène à la mauvaise nouvelle : Comme nous avons pu le dire à certains, l'histoire entame sa dernière ligne droite avec cette petite intrigue. Nous ne savons pas encore combien de chapitres il restera à écrire, cela se précisera dans les jours à venir…^^_

_Réponses à quelques reviews anonymes :_

_**Camillou**__ : Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Désolées de te faire veiller si tard…^^_

_**Cécilia**__ : Si tu voulais nous faire rougir, et bien c'est réussi !! On a essayé de conserver le style du livre mais on se laisse déborder parfois, c'est trop tentant de s'amuser avec les personnages^^. On comprend tout à fait ta frustration concernant le fait que les scènes entre Eddy et Bella ne soient pas très 'poussées',on avait le même problème et c'est pour ça qu'on a écrit cette fanfic. En tout cas, un énorme merci pour ton commentaire !!_

_**Lilibulle**__ : Ah ! Ça fait plaisir de connaitre les gens qui lisent la FF depuis un moment mais qui n'osaient pas se manifester ! On espère que tu continueras de l'aimer^^_

_**Mamie Cullen**__ : Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Vous êtes courageux les gars, nous on l'a jamais fait, du coup on est toujours impressionné ^^. Quand à la fréquence des updates, on essaye de le faire toutes les semaines, mais ces derniers temps on craint un peu, c'est plutôt toute les semaines et demi…Enfin, ça reste raisonnable on pense ^_^. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, ça va droit au cœur !!! Même si la motivation est revenue, n'hésite pas à continuer à donner tes impressions eh eh !_

_**Tiff**__ : Bon alors là, on t'avouera qu'on était un peu sur le c** quand tu disais que ça t'arrivais de relire la FF. C'est vrai de vrai ? On en perd nos mots ! (l'émotion sans doute). On est toujours autant étonnées de savoir que des personnes sont fan de cette histoire…c'est surréaliste ! Merci beaucoup !!_

_**Nello**__ : Non, ton commentaire ne nous a pas fait plaisir…il nous a enchanté, ravi, ému… ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !_

_**Angie**__ : *fait signe de te relever* non Angie ce n'est pas aux lecteurs de s'agenouiller, mais bien à nous, sans vous, nous ne sommes rien ! (Oh c'est beau ça…*note la phrase dans nos carnets*). Un énorme merci pour nous lire et nous supporter !_

_**Titi**__ : *la larme aux yeux* Merci !!!!! Si tu veux nous laisser des reviews, on adorerait ça, mais il ne faut pas que tu le sentes comme une obligation surtout, ça doit rester un plaisir !_

_**Amaria**__ : Quoi ??! Toujours pas de compte ? Pff ! On va te harceler à chaque fois tant pis pour toi ! C'est pas très original mais on est de + en + fan de tes commentaires (et si on te dit qu'on les attend impatiemment, t'aurais la pression ? Car c'est vrai ^^). On espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !_

_Vous étiez si nombreux à nous encourager, alors un gigantesque merci à : __**Debo14880**__, __**Veronika**__, __**AcidCitron**__, __**Floxy**__, __**Mimine**__, __**Lily**__, __**Marina**__, __**Thomaseuz**__, __**Mary**__, __**Carlie**__, __**Wendy64**__, __**Bosoleil1979**__, __**Pipelette**__, __**Cc**__, __**Séverine**__, __**Lilinette**__, __**Mamoune**__, __**Aurélie**__…_

_Désolées pour cette longue note d'auteurs, mais on voudrait vous remercier un par un si c'était possible ^^ !_

_Oh et puis tant qu'on y est, tout appartient à Mme Meyer !_

_Promis on arrête là (de pipeletter hein !), vous allez découvrir ce que nous cachait Alice..._

_Enjoy it !!_

_Odrey et Giaah._

**Chapitre 22 : Crises d'angoisse**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, tu crois? » demandai-je à mesure que la panique commençai à poindre, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles._

_« Apparemment, les autres n'étaient pas au courant, sinon je l'aurais vu dans leurs pensées, ça me fait penser qu'il ne doit pas s'agir d'un danger grave…Je ne te cacherai pas qu'elle a attisé ma curiosité et pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de suivre ses plans aveuglement… », il fixa son regard dans le mien, « Je veux savoir ce qui se trame là-bas. Je pense que nous devrions partir plutôt »_

_Mes yeux ancrés sur les siens, je ne pus qu'acquiescer, s'il se passait réellement quelque chose, je voulais moi aussi être de la partie._

POV Edward

Nous avions pris le premier avion en partance pour Seattle. Bien que surprise, Abby n'avait pas poussé sa curiosité plus avant et s'était gardé de demander pourquoi nous avions décidé de partir si soudainement.

« Edward, je ne suis vraiment pas rassurée…et si cela venait menacer la sécurité de Charlie ? » dit-elle timidement alors que nous avions atteint la Volvo restée sur le parking de l'aéroport de Seattle.

« Ecoute Bella, je te le répète, si toi ou ta famille était en danger, nous sommes assez nombreux pour vous protéger. D'accord ? » lui dis-je en y mettant une conviction que je n'avais pas. J'avais dit cela pour la tranquilliser mais je n'étais pas du tout sûr de ce que j'avançai. Je pris ses joues dans mes mains et déposai un baiser sur son front, puis elle monta dans la voiture.

Je m'étais bien gardé de lui dire toutes les possibilités qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit, en particulier les moins rationnelles. Le retour vers Forks fut calme, l'anxiété avait coupé toute envie de parler, seul le contact de nos mains entrelacées nous rassurait.

Près de deux heures plus tard, nous pénétrions dans Forks, la nuit et la pluie glaciale avait chassé les derniers passants, tout était calme. L'espace d'une seconde, je me demandai s'il ne valait mieux pas laisser Bella chez elle et que j'aille seul voir ce qu'il se passait, mais je me ravisai. Etant donné que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se tramait, rien ne m'assurait qu'elle serait en sécurité chez elle. Nous poursuivîmes notre route vers la villa et nous engouffrâmes sur la voie boisée à la sortie de la ville. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de donner des coups d'œil aux alentours, guettant les fourrés sur les bas-côtés pour espérer trouver un indice. Bella mit sa main sur ma cuisse pour se rassurer, mais j'entendais son rythme cardiaque décupler, sa respiration s'accélérer et je percevais sa difficulté pour déglutir.

Au moment, où je tournai dans le petit chemin menant à la maison, je savais qu'ils nous avaient entendus arriver, de toute façon, Alice devait savoir.

« Bon sang !!!! » m'exclamai-je soudainement faisant sursauter Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix étranglée.

« On a des visiteurs » répondis-je en grinçant des dents pour me maitriser. Je connaissais ces voix, je les avais déjà entendues auparavant.

« Tu me fais peur Edward… » murmura-t-elle alors que nous apercevions la villa à présent.

« Finalement, nous aurions peut-être dû écouter Alice… ». Cela me coutait de l'avouer, mais je comprenais pourquoi elle avait fait tout ça à présent.

Je n'avais pas encore garé la voiture qu'Alice sortit de la maison et vint à notre rencontre.

_Edward ! Je suis désolée !! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !_ pensa-t-elle en venant près de ma portière.

Elle ne voulait pas parler à voix haute pour ne pas que nos 'visiteurs' entendent, ma famille connaissait l'existence de son plan mais pas eux.

« C'est bon Alice » dis-je froidement. Je n'étais pas en colère après elle, mais après eux, ils n'avaient rien à faire là, ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

Je fis rapidement le tour de la voiture et vint aider Bella à sortir avant de prendre sa main et de la lui serrer autant qu'il m'était permis. J'allais avoir besoin de ce contact pour m'aider à ne pas perdre la face.

« Edward… » murmura-t-elle dans une supplique. Je tournai la tête vers elle et vis dans ses yeux une peur panique. De ma main libre, je pris en coupe sa joue et approchai mon visage pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Tout va bien se passer, je t'en fais le serment » dis-je avec ferveur tout en collant mon front sur le sien. Elle déglutit en acquiesçant.

Alice passa devant nous et nous la suivîmes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis elle se dirigea au salon où je savais que tout le monde se trouvait. A l'instant où nous franchîmes le seuil de la pièce, mon corps se raidit immédiatement m'intimant l'ordre de me mettre en position de défense, et j'eus toute les peines du monde à garder mon sang froid, surtout quand Bella laissa échapper un cri d'effroi. Je vins me placer devant elle en une fraction de seconde afin de la protéger.

« Eh bien, on a bien fait de rester un peu plus longtemps, on n'aurait pas eu la chance de vous voir sinon ! » dit une voix féminine. « Bonjour Edward, bonjour Bella » ajouta-t-elle à notre attention.

« Comment oses-tu Tanya ?!! » m'écriai-je dans un grognement. « Comment oses-tu venir ici et nous adresser la parole ! ». Elle se leva du canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise et fit quelques pas vers Bella et moi, mais resta à une distance raisonnable de nous.

« Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, et je peux comprendre. Si je suis venue ici, c'était dans l'intention de te prouver que j'ai tourné la page. Edward, je voudrais te présenter mon compagnon mais je crois que tu connais déjà Laurent, n'est-ce pas ? ». Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au teint olivâtre se rapprocha de Tanya et passa son bras autour des épaules de celle-ci.

« Bonjour, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir » dit-il poliment.

« Plaisir non partagé » répondis-je froidement. « Je ne te crois pas Tanya, une personne aussi vile que toi ne peut pas changer en deux mois ! » crachai-je en la pointant du doigt.

« Edward ! » me reprit Carlisle avec fermeté. _Reste poli mon garçon ! On a eu quatre jours pour les jauger, et Tanya a su nous montrer le sérieux de son histoire avec Laurent_ pensa-t-il. Je plissai des yeux, dubitatif.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, mais Bella et moi ne restons pas ici. Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes paroles, je ne veux aucun contact avec elle. Et n'essayez pas de me convaincre du contraire, je ne lui fais plus confiance. » rétorquai-je en fixant Tanya dans les yeux.

Je sentis que Bella se colla à moi et serra ma main dans la sienne comme pour me faire comprendre qu'elle était de mon avis. Tanya soutint mon regard, et comme pour attester ses propos, elle fit défiler dans sa tête une série d'images d'elle et Laurent dans des moments plus ou moins intimes. Malheureusement pour elle, venant de sa part, ces images ne voulaient rien dire à mes yeux, elle savait mieux que quiconque cacher ou transformer ses pensées. Je détournai mes yeux rapidement et croisai ceux d'Alice.

« Alice, viens avec nous s'il te plait, je veux te parler » dis-je avant de tourner les talons, sans prendre la peine de regarder ma famille.

Au moment de sortir de la pièce, je perçus à nouveau une rafale d'images émanant de Tanya, comme si elle voulait me les hurler à la figure. J'eus un rire bref dédaigneux en voyant ses vains efforts et continuai mon chemin sans lui accorder un regard. Quand soudain, une image me frappa. Je venais de voir le visage d'Irina avec une expression furieuse, voire haineuse, chose qui était assez inhabituelle. Je sus immédiatement que ce flash lui avait échappé car à l'instant où elle s'en était rendu compte, elle avait bloqué son esprit. Instinctivement, je me retournai pour la regarder. Elle avait fermé ses yeux pour se concentrer et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit que je m'étais stoppé et la fixais. Baissant les yeux, elle s'excusa et sortit de la maison avec Laurent par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin.

« Je viens aussi avec vous» dit Jasper avec détermination en me regardant.

Nous repartîmes tous les quatre dans la Volvo puis roulâmes en direction de la maison de Bella.

« Bella, ça va ? » demandai-je dans un murmure. Pendant les quelques minutes à la villa, elle n'avait rien dit.

« Je…je ne sais pas Edward… » répondit-elle dans un souffle. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Avec ma main droite je pris une mèche de ses cheveux qui était tombée devant son visage et la dégagea derrière son dos. Elle tremblait.

« Bella, chérie…je suis désolé »

« T'y es pour rien Edward…c'est juste que voir Laurent…ça m'a fait revivre les événements du printemps dernier…et puis Tanya…elle me met mal à l'aise maintenant…c'est…c'est beaucoup d'émotions à la fois » chuchota-t-elle entre ses mains. Je levai les yeux dans le rétroviseur et croisai le regard de Jasper. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement et envoya une vague d'apaisement pour calmer Bella.

Arrivés chez elle, Jasper et Alice sortirent discrètement de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre de Bella pour nous attendre dans sa chambre.

« Bonjour papa ! » dit Bella avec un entrain feint lorsque nous entrâmes dans le salon.

« Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant mardi ! » s'étonna-t-il. Bella n'avait pas voulu le prévenir sur la route, ne sachant pas ce qui nous attendait, elle avait préféré ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement au cas où.

« Ils avaient annoncé une tempête de neige et nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque de rester bloqués à Aspen pendant des jours » dis-je avec aplomb. Charlie vrilla son regard dans le mien. Je savais qu'il essayait de savoir si je disais la vérité, mais le ton que j'avais employé balaya ses doutes. Soudain, je le sentis gêné.

« Bella…euh, je devais aller manger chez Harry et Sue tout à l'heure…mais je peux annuler, ils comprendront- » commença-t-il en se grattant la tête.

« Non, non, surtout pas ! » le coupa-t-elle en secouant ses mains devant elle, « au contraire, vas-y, je suis fatiguée de toute façon et je ne serais pas d'excellente compagnie ce soir. Profite et amuse-toi bien ! »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il sceptique.

« Oui papa, je t'assure ! » dit-elle avec véhémence.

Après un rapide échange sur notre séjour, Charlie partit se préparer et nous montâmes dans la chambre de Bella. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, Alice était assise sur le bord du lit avec un genou replié sous elle tandis que Jasper regardait par la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Je suis désolée que mon plan n'est pas fonctionné…j'ai beau avoir un don pour voir le futur, je ne peux rien contre les décisions de dernière minute » dit Alice penaude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » demanda Bella en venant s'assoir à coté de son amie. Jasper se retourna et je me rapprochai de lui.

« Environ une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, j'ai eu une vision. J'ai vu Tanya et Laurent arriver à la villa » commença-t-elle avec un regard d'excuse à Jasper. « J'ai eu peur car je ne savais pas pourquoi il était avec elle, ni qu'elles étaient les intentions de Tanya. Il fallait que je prenne une décision rapidement, et dans la panique je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde éviter une confrontation. Le seul moyen était de vous faire quitter Forks et l'excuse des cadeaux de Noël tombait à pic. Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons d'Edward, il fallait que je garde mes plans secrets, c'est pour ça que je n'en ai parlé à personne », elle regarda Jasper, « désolée Jasper… ». Elle soupira puis reprit. « Tout se déroulait bien, après que vous soyez partis, j'ai prévenu les autres de leur venue, et comme prévu, ils sont arrivés dans la nuit. Initialement, ils devaient rester trois jours, mais quand ils ont compris que vous vous étiez absentés une semaine, Tanya a décidé de prolonger leur séjour. Et c'est à partir de là que tout est parti en vrac. J'ai essayé de les dissuader de partir mais rien y faisait, il était clair qu'elle était venue pour vous voir. ». Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu savais pour la tempête à Aspen Alice, n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je avec réprobation.

« Oui et je m'excuse pour ça aussi. Je savais très bien qu'elle allait bloquer les routes et que vous seriez bloqués quelques jours supplémentaires, d'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi Aspen, juste au cas où…mais comme je l'ai dit, la décision de Tanya de rester pour attendre votre retour a tout chamboulé. Et je ne parle pas d'Abby ! Si seulement elle avait tenu sa langue, vous ne vous seriez pas poser la question de savoir s'il fallait rentrer plus tôt ou non. J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout en vous téléphonant pour vous inciter à rester, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue…Il nous restait plus qu'à attendre » termina-t-elle en soupirant à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de leurs intentions en venant ici ? Tanya disait la vérité ? » demanda Bella.

« Carlisle m'a dit que vous aviez eu le temps de les jauger, et apparemment il croit à leurs balivernes » ajoutai-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Alice inspira et tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne lui fais plus confiance mais je ne peux pas nier que Tanya et Laurent ont l'air proche. » dit-elle

« Jasper ? » le hélai-je pour avoir son avis.

« Avant de te répondre, je voudrais savoir ce que tu as vu dans son esprit tout à l'heure au moment de partir. J'ai été frappé par son brusque changement d'humeur »

« Elle essayait de me mitrailler d'images de Laurent et elle pour prouver ses intentions, mais tout à coup elle a laissé échapper une image d'Irina. Et ce qui m'a étonné, c'est qu'elle avait l'air furieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un flash issu d'une dispute… » dis-je en réfléchissant. « Qu'elles étaient ses émotions à ce moment là ? »

« Jusqu'alors, elle était partagé entre amour, haine, regret, culpabilité et j'en passe. Rien d'anormal après tout ce qu'il s'est passé en somme. Et puis à ce moment précis, c'est une peur panique qui l'a submergé puis la colère. Avec ce que tu me dis, je pense que la colère était dirigée envers elle-même, elle ne devait pas vouloir que tu vois ça. Tout ça m'incite à la prudence, je ne fais pas plus que toi confiance à Tanya, mais d'un autre coté, je ne voudrais pas non plus faire de suppositions hâtives. »

Nous restâmes tous les quatre silencieux, perdus dans nos réflexions.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans l'esprit de Laurent ? » demanda Bella à brûle pourpoint, nous sortant tous de notre rêverie.

« Hum… rien d'extraordinaire » dis-je un peu gêné en repensant à ce que j'avais vu.

« Edward » m'avertit-elle.

« D'accord, il repensait au printemps dernier et à la première fois qu'il t'a vu, aux sensations qu'il avait éprouvé en sentant ton odeur… puis à la manière dont on a agi avec toi et bien sûr, aux conséquences que ça a engendré. Enfin, il a pensé à toutes les choses que ta présence a ravivé en lui… »

« Rien d'anormal » précisa Jasper pour rassurer Bella. « Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment, ils n'ont montré aucun signe d'hostilité, on va juste les garder à l'œil. ». Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Alice, est-ce que tu pourras me prévenir quand ils partiront ? Je ne reviendrai pas à la maison tant qu'ils seront là-bas, il est hors de question que je voie Tanya car sinon je ne sais pas si je pourrais me maitriser plus longtemps. » dis-je en serrant les poings.

« Bien sûr Edward, je comprend. » répondit Alice.

Alice et Jasper restèrent une demi-heure encore. Alice nous avait fait subir un interrogatoire sur le déroulement de notre séjour et finalement Jasper avait dû intervenir pour la stopper. Après l'avoir supplié de rester encore un peu, elle avait dû céder devant l'intransigeance de Jasper.

*

Peu de temps après être rentrés, Alice m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire que Tanya allaient partir dans la nuit, apparemment, elle avait compris que je ne reviendrai pas.

Le lendemain matin, après m'être assuré auprès d'Alice qu'ils n'étaient plus là, je profitai que Bella se prépare pour aller me changer et voir ma famille à la villa.

« Oh Edward ! » s'écria Esmé en venant me prendre dans ses bras alors que je franchissais la porte d'entrée.

« Ça va Esmé, merci » répondis-je avec douceur avant d'aller dans ma chambre pour changer de vêtements.

J'étais entrain de discuter quelques instants avec les autres dans le salon, quand Carlisle sortit de son bureau et passa devant le salon. Il partait travailler.

« Edward » salua-t-il froidement en passant sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête.

« Carlisle. Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandai-je sortant du salon pour le suivre.

« Rien. ». Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée mais je courus rapidement pour me placer devant lui. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la journée de travail qui l'attendait mais je pouvais jurer que quelque chose le contrariait.

« Si, il y a quelque chose. Dis le moi s'il te plait »

« Très bien » dit-il en soupirant d'agacement. « Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi Edward, mais je trouve que ton attitude envers Tanya et Laurent a été très incorrecte et injuste »

« Quoi ?!! » m'exclamai-je sous la surprise.

« Oui tu m'as bien compris. Je sais ce qu'elle a fait et je comprends parfaitement ta méfiance envers elle, mais tu es très dur, elle fait des efforts pour se racheter. Elle sait qu'elle a mal agi et elle essaye de passer à autre chose, mais toi, tu continues à la traiter comme une menace ! »

« Mais c'est ce qu'elle est ! Elle a essayé de briser ma vie, comment réagirais-tu à ma place ?! Je me trouve bien indulgent au contraire, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais tué ! » m'énervai-je.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus Edward, bon sang ?! Cette histoire a fait assez de dégâts et elle au moins fait le premier pas pour arranger les choses ! »

« Tu crois réellement à toutes ses histoires, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je dégouté.

« Pourquoi ne la croirais-je pas ? Tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance, mais à condition que le leur donne, et j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas ton cas. » répliqua-t-il avec tristesse.

« Carlisle, ta capacité à pardonner est une grande force, je ne le nie pas, mais là je ne peux pas te suivre, je suis désolé. Tanya m'a fait trop de mal et elle a perdu ma confiance. Je ne sais pas pardonner aussi facilement, et encore moins quand il s'agit de manipulation. »

Il me regarda l'espace d'une seconde puis sans rien ajouter, il me contourna et monta dans sa voiture. Je fermai les yeux et pinçai l'arête de mon nez pour rassembler mes pensées. Je savais que je l'avais déçu, mais il ne me ferait pas culpabiliser cette fois, Tanya ne méritait pas mon pardon et les siècles à venir n'y changeraient rien.

*

« Relax Edward ! » dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ecoute, j'y peux rien s'il va y avoir du soleil lundi et mardi, alors autant aller chasser avec nous, non ?! Tu en as besoin, tu n'as pas quitté Bella d'une semelle depuis votre retour, ça en devient presque dangereux pour elle ! Je n'ai eu aucune vision, tout devrait bien se passer ! »

« Alice tu sais bien que n'avoir aucune vision ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se passera rien. » répondis-je en soupirant. Bella et moi profitions du dernier jour de vacances en discutant et écoutant de la musique dans ma chambre, quand Alice avait fait irruption dans la pièce pour m'avertir que je ne pourrai pas retourner au lycée avant mercredi.

« Oui je le sais ça ! Mais arrête d'être pessimiste, tu vois toujours les choses du mauvais coté. » bougonna-t-elle.

« Je crois qu'elle a raison Edward » dit Bella. « Tu devrais aller chasser avec Alice et Jasper, et puis Emmett et Rosalie resteront dans le coin ».

Je soufflai doucement. Je savais que j'avais absolument besoin d'aller me nourrir, Alice avait raison quand elle disait que ça devenait dangereux pour Bella, je devais plus que jamais me contrôler, mais je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à la laisser seule quelques heures depuis que Laurent et Tanya étaient partis.

« Bon d'accord » cédai-je.

Comme pour prouver que cette chasse était nécessaire, la nuit dans la chambre de Bella fut assez éprouvante pour moi. J'avais préféré rester dans le fauteuil à la regarder dormir plutôt que prendre le risque de la prendre dans mes bras.

« Bella ? » chuchotai-je à son oreille. « Je dois y aller. Je t'aime. » ajoutai-je dans un souffle avant de bloquer ma respiration. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et je devais m'éclipser rapidement.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward… » bredouilla-t-elle dans un demi sommeil.

Avec regret, je reculai puis m'échappai par la fenêtre après un dernier regard sur mon amour. Je me faufilai dans les bois et rejoins la villa au pas de course. Quand j'arrivai là-bas, Alice et Jasper m'attendaient devant la maison où les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient et donnaient des reflets irisés à leurs peaux.

« Prêt ? » me demanda Alice.

« Est-ce bien nécessaire d'aller jusqu'aux Goat Rocks ? On est peut être pas obligés d'aller si loin ? »

« Si, Edward. Affamé comme tu es, on ne peut pas se permettre de rester dans le coin, ce serait trop dangereux, et puis tu as besoin d'un repas 'consistant', il y a plus de pumas là-bas. Tu le sais très bien. » dit-elle avec fermeté avant de partir en courant.

Je croisai le regard de Jasper puis partis à la suite de ma sœur.

*

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée à chasser, nous nous étions assis sur le flan d'une montagne pour regarder le coucher de soleil. Les lueurs rougeâtres des derniers rayons donnaient une teinte dorée à notre peau, comme si elle était incrustée de paillettes d'or, Bella aurait aimé voir ça.

Bella. Cela faisait quelques heures que je l'avais laissé mais le manque était identique à celui de mes deux mois d'exil, avec la même douleur, voire plus. Pour la centième fois de la journée, je vérifiai mon téléphone, même si je savais très bien qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

« Elle va bien Edward !! » dit Alice avec exaspération. Je ne répondis pas et rangeai l'appareil dans ma poche. « En plus, tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que je n'ai vu aucun changement dans son avenir ». Je gardai le silence et commençai à prendre des petites pierres à coté de moi pour les réduire en poussière, j'avais besoin de m'occuper pour contrer mon anxiété.

« Où sont-ils ? » demandai-je avec neutralité.

« Edward ! Tu vas me poser la question toutes les quarts d'heure ?! ». Je continuai à piler mes pierres sans la regarder, elle souffla puis se concentra. « Ça n'a pas changé, Tanya est aux abords de Seattle, elle compte y rester quelques temps »

« Et Laurent ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que son avenir n'est pas aussi clair pour moi, je ne le connais pas assez. Mais on dirait qu'il est entrain de chasser. »

J'acquiesçai.

Nous restâmes plusieurs heures ici à discuter, du moins Alice et Jasper, je n'étais pas de la meilleure compagnie mais je ne faisais pas d'efforts. J'étais ici par obligation, non par choix. Peu avant le lever du jour, nous repartîmes en chasse, chasser les animaux n'avait rien de trépidant, du coup, pour ajouter un peu de difficulté, nous préférions le faire en plein jour. Les bêtes étaient réveillées et plus alertes, et quand il y avait du soleil, notre peau scintillante les effrayait et les faisait fuir.

Alice avait lancé un concours comme à son habitude, nous avions deux heures pour tuer le plus d'animaux, sachant que les carnivores valaient plus de points. Etant en période d'hibernation, les grizzlis étaient exclus, il ne restait plus que les loups et les pumas, ce qui m'allait très bien. Nous avions formé une ligne, nous séparant d'une centaine de mètres, ainsi, nous avions chacun un rayon d'action assez vaste tout en sachant ce que les autres faisaient pour éviter toute triche. Je me concentrai et laissai mes sens se focaliser entièrement sur la faune qui m'entourait. Après quelques secondes, je repérai une odeur de sang ferreux et chaud, un cœur battait non loin de là au Nord-est, un puma sans hésitation. Sans plus attendre, je m'élançai dans cette direction, me laissant guider par mon odorat et mon instinct, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Les battements de ce cœur vint tambouriner à mes tympans tellement ils étaient proches. Je ralentis, puis stoppai derrière un rocher. Il était là, humant la terre humide en quête de traces fraiches, sans aucune perception du danger alentour, et aujourd'hui il n'était pas au sommet de la chaine alimentaire. Tout doucement, je pliai mes genoux pour m'assurer un élan suffisant, quand soudain mon téléphone sonna, faisant fuir l'animal.

Je me remis debout et sortit le téléphone de ma poche avant de regarder l'identité de la personne.

Carlisle.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je avec inquiétude.

_« Edward, Charlie vient de m'appeler, Bella a eu un accident de voiture tout à l'heure en allant au lycée. »_ me dit-il.

« Impossible… » marmonnai-je plus pour moi-même avant de me laisser tomber au sol. « Comment va-t-elle ? » demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

_« Elle est inconsciente. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, Charlie n'était pas très cohérent, il était bouleversé, il m'a appelé pour que je vienne l'examiner, mais je lui ai dit que c'était impossible pour le moment, que nous étions absents. »._ Il fit une pause attendant que je dise quelque chose. _« Edward ? Allo ? Edward, tu es toujours là ?_ » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Oui… » dis-je faiblement. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver si soudainement ? Je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais pas courir et aller la voir, j'étais bloqué ici avec ce fichu soleil. Brusquement, je fus frappé par des images de Bella allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Alice venait de me rejoindre avec Jasper et les visions se bousculaient à présent dans son esprit.

_« Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. Edward…je suis désolé. »_ dit Carlisle avant de raccrocher.

« Comment… ? Pourquoi… ? » bredouillai-je en regardant Alice.

« Je suis si désolée Edward !! » s'écria-t-elle en se mettant à genoux près de moi et en m'enlaçant. « Quand je chasse, mes dons sont annihilés car tous mes sens sont concentrés sur la chasse, je n'ai rien vu venir… »

Je n'écoutai rien. Bella était en détresse et je ne pouvais rien faire, c'était pire que tout ce que j'avais connu. La torture n'était rien à coté.

« Alice, quand la météo va-t-elle nous permettre de rentrer ? » dis-je avec une voix absente.

« Cet après-midi. Les nuages devraient arriver en début mais ce sera sécurisé pour nous vers le milieu de l'après-midi. »

Je hochai la tête automatiquement. Je me levai et commençai à marcher distraitement, puis mon pas se fit plus déterminé. Sans prendre conscience, je m'étais mis à courir.

« Où vas-tu ?! » cria Jasper derrière moi.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici à attendre, il faut que je rentre, je veux être le plus près d'elle ! » répondis-je alors que je courais de plus en plus vite.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, je me trouvais près de la lisière du bois jouxtant l'hôpital. Bien que la forêt fût lumineuse à cause du soleil, les rayons du soleil ne perçaient pas directement, nous assurant un abri sûr. Alice était restée avec moi tandis que Jasper avait continué jusqu'à la villa prévenir les autres de notre retour. Je me laissai glisser au sol contre un tronc et enfoui ma tête dans mes mains, je n'avais jamais autant souhaité pouvoir pleurer, pouvoir évacuer mon chagrin.

« Alice…dis-moi qu'elle va s'en tirer, je t'en prie… » sanglotai-je sans larmes.

« Je…je ne peux pas Edward…je ne vois plus rien, son futur est en suspens… » chuchota-t-elle en asseyant à coté de moi. Elle se colla à moi et posa sa tête sur mon bras. « C'est dur pour moi aussi…je culpabilise énormément »

« Pourquoi… ? T'y es pour rien, c'est arrivé, c'est tout. Par contre moi, j'aurais dû être là, j'aurais pu empêcher ça » dis-je doucement en serrant les dents.

« C'est ma faute Edward, je n'aurais pas dû t'obliger à aller chasser aussi loin…et je n'ai rien vu… »

« Ecoute Alice, arrête, veux-tu ? Même si tu l'avais vu, il aurait été trop tard. ». Je soufflai et repris ma tête entre mes mains. Il me fallait du silence et de la concentration, j'avais besoin d'entendre son cœur battre. Ce ne fut pas une chose aisée mais je réussis, je perçus ce cœur qui me chantait sa mélodie, cet air que je connaissais si bien. Je savais qu'elle était en vie, mais je fus tout de même soulagé de le voir par moi-même. Pendant plusieurs heures je m'enfermai dans ma bulle, tous mes sens étaient tournés vers cet organe vital, je ne percevais même plus les pensées des gens alentours.

« Edward ? » entendis-je m'appeler. « Edward ?! ». Cette fois-ci on avait tiré sur ma manche. J'ouvrai les yeux et vis Jasper accroupi en face de moi, je n'avais même pas vu qu'il nous avait rejoint. « Encore deux minutes et ce sera bon. » dit-il avant de se relever.

Les nuages étaient là mais un rayon de soleil résistait encore.

« Allez… » s'impatienta Alice. « Encore dix secondes… ». Nous nous rapprochâmes de l'orée de la forêt quand soudain la luminosité diminua subitement. « C'est bon ! ».

Je me ruai dehors et essayai de courir à une allure humaine jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

« Monsieur !! » cria une personne à l'accueil. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! ». C'était le cadet de mes soucis à ce moment. Je continuai mon pas de course jusqu'à l'étage, je n'avais qu'à suivre les battements du cœur de Bella pour la trouver. Sans prendre la peine de frapper à sa porte, j'entrai, faisant sursauter Charlie qui s'assoupissait dans le fauteuil.

« Oh non ! » murmurai-je en voyant mon amour alité avec des fils partout, la tête bandée et inanimée. Je tombai à genoux à son chevet et pris sa main dans la mienne. C'était encore pire que la dernière fois.

« Edward ? » chuchota Charlie de l'autre coté du lit. Sa voix ne trahissait aucun reproche, ce n'était que de l'inquiétude et de la peine, voire du soulagement.

« Que s'est-il passé Charlie ? » demandai-je en tournant pour la première fois ma tête vers lui. Il était encore bouleversé.

« En partant au lycée ce matin, elle a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture … elle ne s'est pas arrêté au feu, une voiture lui est rentrée dedans au croisement. Si sa voiture n'avait pas été aussi solide, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait là maintenant… ». Il s'effondra littéralement à la fin de sa phrase. Ma tristesse m'empêcha de dire quoique ce soit, la détresse de Charlie était dure à supporter.

« Qu'a-t-elle exactement ? » le questionnai-je une fois qu'il avait réussi à reprendre un peu ses esprits.

« Un traumatisme crânien assez important, ce qui explique son inconscience, des côtes cassées, et son épaule gauche était déboitée. Les organes n'ont pas l'air atteint, mais seul le temps permettra de le vérifier…tout comme sa tête d'ailleurs… » expliqua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible tout en regardant sa fille.

Il n'avait pas parlé des éclats de verre qui avait constellé son beau visage de points rouges. Avec de la chance, elle n'aurait pas ou peu de cicatrices.

« Ton père est là ? Je voudrais le voir. » demanda-t-il en se levant et en essuyant une dernière fois ses larmes.

« Oui…à mon avis il doit se renseigner auprès de l'équipe médicale. » répondis-je en acquiesçant.

Une fois sorti, je me relevai et m'assis délicatement sur le bord du lit. Je voulais la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, mais je n'osai pas. Je levai ma main vers son front, mais ses blessures et les pansements m'empêchaient de la caresser, je voulais mettre ma main sur son épaule mais je ne pouvais pas car je risquais de lui faire mal, je voulais tant de choses que je ne pouvais pas avoir…

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte puis je vis le reste de ma famille entrer dans la pièce. Je doutais que l'hôpital accepte autant de visiteurs en même temps, mais je ne m'en souciai pas. Quand Alice aperçu Bella, elle se retourna vivement et enlaça Jasper de toutes ses forces, c'était dur pour elle aussi. Emmett avait son regard rivé sur Bella, et comme un zombie il vint s'assoir à la place qu'occupait Charlie auparavant.

« Eh ben dis donc…je savais qu'elle était fragile, mais je…enfin je n'avais jamais réalisé à ce point là… » dit-il avec absence en prenant l'autre main de Bella avec précaution, comme s'il maniait de la porcelaine. Esmé vint à coté de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule avant la presser gentiment. Rosalie se tenait au bout du lit, les bras croisé avec un visage fermé. Ils avaient tous entendu les propos de Charlie et elle étudiait les causes de l'accident et toutes les explications possibles à la perte de contrôle du véhicule.

« Quelque chose cloche. » dit-elle

« Pardon ? » répondis-je surpris.

« Ça ne va pas. Bella est peut être maladroite, mais pas suicidaire, enfin plus maintenant... C'est forcément son camion qui a cédér, mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il était relativement bien entretenu, je serais curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle a perdu le contrôle »

« Rosalie, je crois que ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. » dit Jasper.

« Peut être pour toi, mais moi j'ai besoin de savoir. Je reviens vite. » dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

« Je vais avec elle, il faut que je fasse quelque chose » annonça Emmett en la suivant.

Le jour se terminait, et la pénombre s'abattait à l'extérieur. Carlisle arriva examiner Bella,Charlie sur ses talons. Nous n'apprîmes rien de nouveau et une infirmière nous indiqua que les heures de visites étaient terminées. Nous étions dans la salle d'attente de l'étage quand mon téléphone vibra.

Rosalie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours et décrochai.

_« Edward ? Bella n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son camion par hasard, tout est en parfait état comme je le pensais, sauf une chose, les freins. »_

« Les feins ont lâché ? » demandai-je, perdu.

_« Non, non…_ _»_, elle ricana. _« Mieux que ça, les câbles ont été sciés jusqu'à la limite, en d'autres termes, c'est du sabotage. »_ ajouta-t-elle avec dédain.

* * *

_Alors ? Pas trop déçus par le secret d'Alice ? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'on abandonnerait si facilement notre psychopathe préférée ! ^^_

_La fin approche, mais on n'est pas encore fixé sur le dénouement. On va plancher dessus dans les jours qui arrivent (toute suggestion sur le sort des personnages est la bienvenue ! ^^)._

_[Juste pour info, Giaah a des problèmes de connexion internet chez elle, du coup elle ne peut pas poster la suite de L'Accord pour l'instant...patience!]_


	23. Règlement de compte

_Hello everybody !!_

_Bon alors quels sont ceux qui nous ont traité de sadiques ? Lever les doigts ! Tout ça ??! ^^ . On n'est pas si sadiques que ça on trouve, on arrive avec un nouveau chapitre dans des délais plus qu'honorables, mais si vous voulez voir du sadisme, on le reprend et on attend une semaine avant de revenir ! C'est des excuses qu'on entend là ? Bon. On est sympa et on vous le laisse alors…^_^ (pardonnez-nous pour ça mais à force d'être dans la tête de Tanya, on devient cinglé nous aussi…)_

_Parlons rapidement des choses désagréables, comme nous l'avons dit à la plupart d'entre vous, ce chapitre _serait_ l'avant-dernier. On parle au conditionnel car il ne faut jamais dire 'jamais', mais le taux de certitude se situe entre 99,98% et 99,99%...Il faut savoir s'arrêter au bon moment ^^._

_Réponses à quelques reviews anonymes :_

_**Lilinette**__ : tu trouves notre Eddy très amoureux de Bella ? Ce chapitre est pour toi alors…_

_**SNT59**__ : Chère patiente, les pulsions meurtrières sont tout à fait normalles à ce stade, cela devrait se résorber tout seul. Remède préconisé : lire ce chapitre. ^^ _

_**SuperNana**__ : Merci Nadia pour ton com', tu as aimé la réaction d'Eddy au point d'avoir la gorge serrée ? Eh bien, tu devrais aimer ce chapitre aussi…_

_**Mimine**__ : Si tu continues à faire compliments pareils, on ne saura plus où nous mettre…Merci beaucoup !_

_**Séverine**__ : Et oui comme tu dis, toute bonne chose à une fin…Merci de nous donner tes impressions ^^_

_**Amaria**__ : Dis nous Amaria, tu verses dans le BDSM ou quoi ?!!! ^_^ Tu aimes te faire harceler à ce point là ? Tu veux qu'on sorte le fouet aussi ?! Bon, tu vas le créer ce compte oui ? Comment veux-tu qu'on réponde à tes questions (que ce soit pour cette ff ou L'Accord) ? Bref. T'étais super remontée la dernière fois dis donc ! Est-ce que tu le seras autant à la fin de ce chapitre ?^^_

_**Cécilia**__ : Si tu ne veux pas nous faire rougir, arrête de faire des compliments pareils !!! (on a dit ça par pure politesse bien sûr, ne t'arrête surtout pas, on s'accommode très bien des rougeurs…). On espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !_

_**Cc**__ : désolées, cotés émotions tu risques d'être servie cette fois encore…lol_

_Vous savez ce qui a été le plus marrant dans tous vos reviews ? C'est qu'on a réussi à faire sortir de votre inconscient votre sadisme et vos pulsions les plus sombres *rire machiavélique* !! Ben franchement, heureusement que Tanya est un personnage de fiction, car sinon il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait fait la une des pages faits divers…_

_Bon, vous êtes prêts ? Nan parce que là on attaque les choses sérieuses…Vous tiendrez le choc ? Allez ok ! On arrête de vous embêter ! [ Giaah, tu ne trouves pas qu'on a plein d'humour aujourd'hui ? ; Non Odrey, on est pathétique… ; ah bon ok…]_

_Enjoy it !!!_

_Odrey et Giaah._

**Chapitre 23 : Règlement de compte**

_« Edward ? Bella n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son camion par hasard, tout est en parfait état comme je le pensais, sauf une chose, les freins. »_

_« Les feins ont lâché ? » demandai-je, perdu._

_« Non, non… », elle ricana. « Mieux que ça, les câbles ont été sciés jusqu'à la limite, en d'autres termes, c'est du sabotage. » ajouta-t-elle avec dédain._

POV Edward

« Tanya ! » crachai-je en versant tout le fiel que je pouvais.

_« Elle est sûrement derrière tout ça, mais ce n'était pas son odeur qu'on a senti avec Emmett, c'était celle de Laurent même si- »_

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase, ma main avait broyé mon téléphone en entendant le nom du coupable. D'un coup sec, je jetai les débris et couru dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la sortie de l'hôpital.

« Edward ! » entendis-je Jasper m'appeler. Mais je ne m'arrêterai pas, je savais ce que j'avais à faire et personne ne m'en empêcherait, plus maintenant. Il y a longtemps que j'aurai dû faire ça, j'avais trop attendu et aujourd'hui la vie de Bella était menacée.

« Attend Edward !» s'écria Alice derrière moi alors que je m'enfonçais déjà dans la forêt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ?! Que j'allais sagement discuter avec eux alors que chaque minute qui passait m'éloignait de cette vermine ?!

« Edward il faut qu'on réfléchisse ! » dit Jasper avec fermeté. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai brusquement.

« Réfléchir ?! RÉFLÉCHIR ???!!! ». Alice et Jasper profitèrent de ma distraction pour se jeter sur moi et m'immobiliser. « Lâchez-moi !! »

« Non Edward ! Jasper te l'a dit, on doit réfléchir. » dit Alice sans desserrer sa prise.

« Mais c'est tout réfléchi !!!! Je vais tuer de ce pas ces cinglés !!! » m'exclamai-je avec énervement. Après tout ce que j'avais traversé, ils avaient le culot de m'obliger à parlementer encore !

« Oui mais pas avant d'avoir une stratégie Edward ! » dit Jasper en élevant le ton.

« J'EN AI RIEN A CIRER DE TES STRATÉGIES JASPER !!! ON N'EST PAS LA GUERRE ET JE NE SUIS PAS TON SOLDAT !!! » hurlai-je en me débattant pour me libérer, mais Jasper savait y faire et à ma grande surprise, Alice avait une poigne de fer.

« Edward, plus tu protesteras et plus on perdra du temps. ». La voix froide et ferme d'Esmé me décontenança, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de parler de cette façon. « Alors maintenant tu te calmes et tu écoute ce qu'on a à te dire » ajouta-t-elle avec un ton sans appel. Sous ses airs de mère aimante et bienveillante, Esmé était une véritable louve qui protégeait farouchement sa famille, et cette famille était menacée à l'heure actuelle.

Juste à ce moment, Rosalie et Emmett apparurent et vinrent se placer à coté d'Esmé et Carlisle qui étaient arrivés juste avant eux. Je voulus protester mais ils avaient tous la ferme intention de me faire entendre raison. Esmé avait raison, plus vite on en finirait et plus vite je pourrais aller régler le compte de ces scélérats.

« On peut te lâcher maintenant ? Tu resteras tranquille ? » demanda Jasper avec âpreté. Je ne répondis pas, Alice le fit pour moi et je sentis leur étreinte se desserrer. Je remerciais intérieurement Jasper pour ne pas avoir utilisé son don sur moi, je l'aurais vécu comme une faiblesse, comme si on avait voulu paralyser un homme pour le mettre à sa merci.

« Bien. Récapitulons. » dit Jasper avec détermination. Même si cela m'exaspérait, je devais avouer que j'admirais Jasper pour son sang froid en situation de crise. « Rose explique-nous en détail ce que vous avez trouvé là-bas. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, les câbles des freins ont été sciés à la limite de la rupture. Il a suffit que Bel-… enfin, qu'elle ait appuyé sur la pédale moins d'une dizaine de fois pour que les câbles cèdent. » expliqua Rosalie.

« Et puis il y avait l'odeur de cette pourriture. Les traces remontaient à quelques heures tout au plus, je pense qu'il a dû sévir à l'aube, peu de temps avant que Bella – Aïe ! - », Rosalie venait de lui assener un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui offrit un regard assassin. « Euh oui…enfin, peu de temps avant qu'_elle_ parte au lycée. » ajouta Emmett. C'était peut être futile, mais j'étais reconnaissant qu'ils ne prononcent pas le prénom de Bella, car si je devais écouter leurs réflexions je préférais autant avoir le moins de douleur possible.

« Donc il a agi quand on chassait…pile à un moment où je ne peux pas avoir de visions claires… » chuchota Alice avec remord.

« Alice tu n'es pas infaillible, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes dons sont neutralisés quand tu chasses, tous tes sens ont besoin d'être concentrés sur tes proies. » la rassura Jasper.

« Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je chassais à ce moment-là, ce fumier a eu une chance inouïe !! » s'écria-t-elle désespérée.

« Alice, même si tu l'avais vu, on aurait été trop loin pour arriver à temps. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, Tanya a dû le briefé sur le fonctionnement de nos pouvoirs, il s'est décidé au dernier moment. » marmonnai-je en serrant les dents. « Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est quelque part dans la nature, et on est là, entrain de le psychanalyser !!! Alors soit vous vous décidez, soit j'y vais maintenant ! » m'exclamai-je sentant l'énervement redoubler.

_Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Pourquoi ai-je voulu croire en Tanya plutôt que mon propre fils ? Mais quel père suis-je ? Je suis si désolé…_

« Stop Carlisle ! » m'écriai-je

« Edward, pardon je- » commença-t-il avec un regard contrit.

« Stop j'ai dit !! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment des excuses, on en reparlera plus tard. » dis-je avec sécheresse. Il baissa les yeux et acquiesça brièvement. « Bon ?! » dis-je sur le même ton pour que les autres continuent leur raisonnement.

« On a essayé de suivre les traces de Laurent dans les alentours. Apparemment il est reparti aussitôt, il n'est pas resté vérifier s'il avait réussi. » dit Emmett. « Pff, un vrai lâche ! »

« Les traces allaient où ? » demandai-je avec empressement.

« Il ne doit pas être assez bête pour aller la rejoindre quand même ! » dit Alice

« Les traces allaient vers le Nord, il y a des chances pour qu'il se dirige vers le Canada. » dit Rosalie.

« Tanya est encore à Seattle, elle ne sait pas si elle doit encore demeurer là, où partir vers l'Est. » dit Alice.

« Donc c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être au courant de l'état de Bella » dit Carlisle qui participait pour la première fois à la discussion. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui.

« Hum…il y a des chances en effet… » dit Alice en réfléchissant.

« Ça ne marchera pas ! » dis-je en entendant l'idée qui venait de germer dans l'esprit de Jasper.

« Ça ne coute pas d'essayer Edward. Alice va vite nous dire si elle mord à l'hameçon ou non. » répondit-il.

« Explication s'il vous plait ?! » demanda Rosalie.

« Jasper veut qu'on attire Tanya ici en l'informant que Bella…que Bella… » bredouillai-je sans réussir à finir ma phrase.

« En lui faisant croire qu'elle est morte. Si Tanya est aussi tordue qu'on le pense, elle va courir ici pour nous consoler, enfin, consoler Edward plutôt. » expliqua calmement Jasper. Je me raidis et un grognement s'échappa de ma poitrine à l'idée d'imaginer Tanya revenir ici, toute mielleuse.

« Je suis d'accord, on ne perd rien à essayer » déclara Emmett.

« Qu'est-ce tu proposes Jasper ? » demanda Esmé.

« Voilà, il faut que quelqu'un téléphone à Tanya pour le lui dire et je pense que c'est Carlisle qui doit le faire. » dit-il avant de regarder Carlisle. « Elle a confiance en toi. »

« D'accord. » assura-t-il.

« Si elle mord à l'appât, on va l'attendre à la villa. Sinon, on va devoir aller la chercher, ce qui prendra plus de temps. »

« Et Laurent ? » demanda Alice.

« Je propose qu'Emmett et moi allions à sa poursuite et lui donner ce qu'il mérite ». Emmett regarda Jasper et hocha vivement la tête.

« Je viens avec vous » dis-je avec fermeté.

« Non. » répondit Jasper.

« NON ?! Tu plaisantes ?! » m'écriai-je en avançant vers lui.

« On ne sait pas encore combien de temps ça va nous prendre et on ne peut pas prendre le risque que Tanya arrive et que tu ne sois pas là. Il faut qu'elle sente ta présence si elle décide de venir. » répliqua-t-il sans perdre son sang froid.

Je tournai les talons et frappai de toutes mes forces dans la roche qui se trouvait non loin de là pour passer ma colère. Le bruit fût assourdissant et à part récolter un trou béant, mon geste ne m'apaisa pas.

« Carlisle, ne perdons pas de temps s'il te plait. » affirma Esmé.

« Oui tu as raison » dit-il en sortant son téléphone. Il s'éloigna à plusieurs centaines de mètres pour éviter que j'entende la conversation, mais la distance ne changerait rien, savoir qu'il allait dire le mot 'Bella' et 'morte' dans la même phrase m'infligeait une douleur atroce.

« Parlez-moi. » dis-je

« Quoi ? » demanda Emmett surpris.

« Parlez-moi ! Allez ! Je ne veux pas penser à ce que Carlisle est entrain de faire ! » les pressai-je.

« Ok…tiens ! Hier j'ai pulvérisé le record d'Alice aux jeux vidéo. »

« Quoi ? C'est ça que tu racontes à Edward pour le divertir ?! Pff ! » répliqua Rosalie en le regardant comme si elle avait une personne aux capacités intellectuelles limitées en face d'elle.

« T'as mieux peut être ?! Personnellement, je suis pas inspiré là… » lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Finalement, ils réussirent à me distraire avec leur échange verbal, quand soudain, la vision d'Alice me frappa au même moment qu'elle lui parvenait.

« Ça a fonctionné. » dit-elle à voix haute en me fixant. « Elle y a cru, elle vient ici. »

« Ok. On fait comme on a dit alors. Vous l'attendez à la villa, et Emmett et moi partons sur le champ. Peut être qu'on sera rentré à temps et tout sera fini cette nuit. » dit Jasper.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils partirent sans attendre.

Cette situation était vraiment dure à supporter pour moi, je devais non seulement laisser le soin à Jasper et Emmett de faire la peau à ce fumier, mais en plus je devais attendre patiemment la venue de cette folle à la villa, tout en sachant que Bella se trouvait à moins de deux kilomètres de là.

Nous étions rentrés depuis plusieurs minutes, mais je ne m'étais pas assis avec eux sur les canapés, j'avais préféré rester planté devant la baie vitrée, à regarder dehors. Voir leurs visages déconfits était au-dessus de mes forces, leurs pensées étaient déjà bien assez pénibles à endurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, Bella est entre de bonnes mains. Et s'il y avait le moindre souci, l'hôpital m'appellerait immédiatement » dit Carlisle. Je savais qu'il me disait cela pour me rassurer, mais il faisait également pour lui. Lui aussi devait jouer la comédie et rester avec nous.

« Combien de temps encore Alice ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Moins d'une demi-heure. Elle court vite… »

J'eus un rire bref en entendant cela, évidemment qu'elle était pressée. Je ne trouvais plus de qualificatifs appropriés pour définir la folie de cette femme.

« Et les garçons ? » demanda Esmé avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Toujours pareil, ils remontent les traces et ils vont passer la frontière. » dit Alice d'une voix monocorde.

Laurent avait pris pas mal d'avance, il restait à savoir où il se cachait, Alice avait toujours autant de difficulté à le visualiser. Elle pensait que c'était parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez bien, mais moi j'étais persuadé que Tanya lui expliqué en détail comment le pouvoir d'Alice fonctionnait, et selon moi il devait se laisser errer sans but précis pour brouiller ses visions.

Les minutes passaient et ce sentiment d'inutilité était intolérable. Rester près de l'hôpital n'aurait rien changé mais au moins j'aurais été plus proche de Bella et aurais entendu le moindre signe d'animation de sa part.

« Elle est à Forks. » déclara Alice avec un ton tranchant. Oui, moi aussi je la voyais aux abords de la ville et se diriger vers les bois jouxtant la route qui menait à la villa.

Encore quelques secondes, et le diable en personne allait franchir la porte de la maison. J'inspirai un grand coup et ressemblai tout le self-control possible. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, cela tombait bien, c'était de circonstance.

Trois coups à la porte.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle était là, mais la politesse l'avait obligé à frapper. Tanya avait une définition de la bienséance bien à elle, elle se permettait de briser un couple et une famille, mais prenait la peine d'annoncer son arrivée. N'importe quoi.

« Entre. » dit Carlisle sans chaleur. Dorénavant, il avait autant de mal que nous a supporter Tanya.

« Oh ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu !! Je suis désolée pour tout ça ! » dit-elle avec mélodrame en entrant dans le salon.

En l'entendant, je faillis tout envoyer valser et aller la tuer sur le champ. Je serrai ma mâchoire et serrai mes poings alors que mes bras étaient croisés sur mon buste, essayant de bloquer mon corps entier pour éviter tout mouvement.

« Emmett et Jasper ne sont pas là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » dit Rosalie sans donner plus d'explication.

A travers les pensées de ma famille je pouvais voir son visage, et je voyais ses yeux faire l'aller-retour entre eux et moi. Mais je ne me retournai pas, maintenant qu'elle était là, je voulais qu'elle avoue ses agissements et si je lui faisais face, je savais que l'envie de la tuer serait la plus forte.

« Et Laurent ? » demanda Alice, « il n'est pas venu avec toi ? »

« Euh…non. Il était parti chasser quand j'ai appris la nouvelle…j'ai préféré ne pas attendre pour venir » dit-elle.

_Mensonge !!_ pensai-je

« Tu lui as téléphoné ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Non plus… ». Je pouvais la sentir gênée. « De toute façon, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas été à l'aise, il se serait senti en trop dans cette situation…vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

« Très bien même. D'ailleurs, Jasper et Emmett sont partis régler le problème, eux aussi pensaient qu'il était de trop. A l'heure qu'il est, ton Laurent n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, une question de minutes sans doute » dit Rosalie avec suffisance.

« Qu-quoi ?! » bredouilla Tanya.

« Ils sont partis le tuer. C'est clair comme ça ?! » m'écriai-je en me retournant brusquement.

La panique l'envahit soudainement et ses yeux balayaient chaque membre de ma famille se demandant ce qu'on allait lui faire.

« C'est tout Tanya ? De la peur ?! C'est tout ce que tu ressens à l'annonce de la mort prochaine de ton cher et tendre ?!! Même pas une once de tristesse ??! » m'exclamai-je avec aigreur, me retenant difficilement de me jeter sur elle.

« Je…je ne comprend pas… » bafouilla-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière. « Pourquoi… ? »

« Arrête Tanya ! Ce n'était pas un simple accident de voiture et tu le sais ! L'odeur de Laurent était partout ! » lança Rosalie.

« Cependant, Laurent est un piètre assassin. James ne lui a donc rien appris ? Quand on veut tuer, on s'assure au moins que la victime est bien morte. » dit Alice froidement.

« Bella est vivante ?! » demanda-t-elle sans aucun remord.

« Oui espèce de sale garce !!! Dans le cas contraire tu crois qu'on t'aurait laissé jouer ta comédie ??!!! » m'exclamai-je en m'avançant vers elle.

« Quoi ? Tu oserais me tuer Edward ?! Après tout ce qu'on a partagé ? » s'écria-t-elle outrée.

C'en était trop. Elle devait mourir maintenant.

Sans plus de préambule, je l'attrapai par les cheveux et la trainai à l'extérieur de la maison, puis avec force, je la jetai au sol.

« Edward… » supplia-t-elle en se retournant sur le dos.

« Pourquoi Tanya ?! ». Je murmurais mais la fureur était bien présente, elle. « Tu dis m'aimer, mais des personnes saines d'esprit ne font pas des choses aussi sordides et machiavéliques !!! Tu es une psychopathe Tanya ! Une cinglée ! Une folle à lier !! » me récriai-je avec force en avançant lentement vers elle, tandis qu'au sol, elle rampait à reculons.

« Tu m'as dit que je devrais supporter te voir en aimer une autre, une humaine qui plus est ! Et c'est toi-même qui m'a dit que tant qu'elle sera à tes cotés il en sera ainsi !! Il en fallait pas plus pour m'encourager ! Tout est de ta faute Edward !!! » répliqua-t-elle avec un air de démence.

« NON TANYA N'INVERSE PAS LES RÔLES !!!!! » hurlai-je.

« Bella supprimée de l'équation, tu serais revenu vers moi, je t'aurais fait oublier cette fille, on aurait été heureux !!!! » cria-t-elle.

Dans un grognement, je m'accroupis, prêt à lui sauter dessus, mais je fus déstabilisé quand je vis ma famille venir encercler Tanya.

« Carlisle, fais quelque chose !! » supplia-t-elle.

« Je n'interviendrai pas Tanya. Tu as eu plusieurs chances de rédemption mais tu ne les as pas saisies. Tu as failli briser ma famille et les années d'amitié ne pèsent pas bien lourd dans la balance. Tu as semé le trouble, tes actes ne doivent pas rester impunis » dit-il d'une voix atone, sans aucune émotion. « Edward a raison, tu ne mérite pas notre pardon ». Je fus surpris par les paroles de Carlisle même si je savais qu'il avait changé d'avis sur Tanya depuis l'accident. C'était sa façon de se faire pardonner.

Tanya se releva et la frayeur dans son regard me dit qu'elle venait enfin de comprendre l'ampleur de nos menaces. Elle savait qu'on ne l'épargnerait pas.

Contre toute attente, je n'étais plus aussi pressé d'en finir, la voir si affaiblie en face de moi me satisfaisait plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je voulais qu'elle sente la peur, qu'elle se sente victime à son tour, traquée, et condamnée à mort.

« De toute façon, tu n'avais rien de prévu ce soir Tanya ? Encore moins l'intention de rentrer chez toi, je crois savoir que l'ambiance est plutôt tendue là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je en faisant semblant de faire la conversation.

« Ils ne me comprennent pas !! » cria-t-elle.

« Normal, ils sont sensés, eux ! » dit Esmé, récoltant un regard assassin de Tanya.

« J'ai dû jouer la comédie avec eux, leur montrer que j'étais passée à autre chose. Quand Laurent est arrivé chez nous, Irina et lui se sont rapidement rapprochés ». La peur l'incitait à tout nous avouer, comme si le fait de tout nous dire allait alléger sa peine, qu'on lui trouverait des circonstances atténuantes. Bien au contraire. « Laurent n'était rien pour moi, jusqu'au moment où il a expliqué pourquoi il avait atterri chez nous. J'ai compris à cet instant qu'il pouvait m'être utile, alors je l'ai séduit ».

« T'es vraiment malade Tanya ! Je présume qu'Irina a découvert le pot aux roses» dit Alice avec dégout.

« Cette sotte d'Irina ne sait rien, elle m'a juste fait une scène parce que je lui avais 'piqué' son compagnon et m'a traité de croqueuse d'hommes ! Mais Laurent ne vaut pas mieux que les autres ! » cracha-t-elle.

« Tu t'es servie de Laurent et tu lui as demandé de tuer Bella pour éviter de te salir les mains ?! » demandai-je en serrant la mâchoire.

« Edward je ne suis pas stupide !!! » dit-elle avec dédain. « Si j'avais fait ça, Alice l'aurait vu. J'ai dû être plus maligne et je n'ai fait que des sous-entendus, et puis Laurent avait ses motivations personnelles, il simplement fallu que je les exacerbe…je lui ai expliqué comment vos pouvoirs fonctionnaient et il s'est géré comme un grand. Je n'avais plus qu'attendre »

La façon dont elle parlait de ses manipulations me rendait malade. Elle se croyait plus intelligente que nous tous et se permettait de nous regarder avec suffisance.

« Sauf que tu as fait une erreur. » dis-je calmement.

« Laquelle ?! ». Elle me regardait avec défi.

« Tu as misé sur le mauvais cheval. Laurent n'était pas aussi '_futé'_ que toi. » dis-je avec ironie. « Certes, il a bien essayé de tuer Bella comme tu l'espérais, mais il s'y est pris d'une manière grotesque, et au final, cela n'aura servi à rien car tu te retrouves maintenant devant nous, sur le point de mourir. »

Elle eut un rire nerveux et elle nous regarda tour à tour avec panique, quand une vision frappa Alice.

« Ça y est. Ta marionnette de Laurent n'est plus de ce monde » dit-elle en s'adressant à Tanya.

Je m'avançai dans le cercle et me postai en face d'elle, à quelques centimètres.

« Cours Tanya. Cours aussi vite que tu peux. » sifflai-je à son oreille.

Je me redressai et son regard terrifié se vrilla dans le mien. Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis deux, elle lança un dernier regard à tout le monde puis elle se retourna et partit en courant.

« Prêts ? » demandai-je tout en fixant Tanya s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Un 'oui' général s'éleva et nous partîmes à sa poursuite en un éclair, moi en tête. Je ne courrais pas de toutes mes forces, je savais que je j'allais plus vite qu'elle et savais que je pourrais la rattraper sans peine, je voulais juste la torturer un peu plus.

Tous nos sens étaient concentrés sur son odeur, nous ne faisions même pas attention à la direction qu'elle prenait quand soudain, nous nous arrêtâmes net, comme si une barrière invisible nous avait stoppé.

« Elle vient d'entrer sur le territoire Quileute. » dit Esmé doucement.

Nous nous dévisageâmes, nous étions les seuls à connaitre l'existence des loups et du traité qui nous unissait depuis des années.

« On ne peut pas aller plus loin » dit Carlisle.

« Non !! » m'écriai-je en agrippant mes cheveux. « Tant pis je prends le risque ! On sait très bien qu'il n'y a plus eu de transformations depuis qu'on a passé ce fichu pacte ! »

« Peut être mais un traité est un traité Edward. Nous n'irons pas plus loin ! » dit-il avec fermeté.

"Je ne peux pas la laisser filer Carlisle !!!" criai-je.

« Attendez, il y a un truc bizarre. » dit Alice avec urgence.

« Quoi ?! » demandai-je avec sécheresse énervé par la situation.

« Je ne vois plus rien, tout est brouillé » dit-elle avec panique.

« Comment ça ? » dit Carlisle.

« Je vois les garçons, je vois aussi vos futurs, mais je ne vois plus celui de Tanya, comme s'il y avait des interférences… »

« Comme si elle était morte ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Non je ne pense pas car je vois quelque chose mais c'est…brouillé. »

Nous nous regardâmes, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Je viens de la perdre ! Je ne vois plus rien !! » s'écria-t-elle.

Simultanément, un énorme loup noir de la taille d'un cheval sortit des fourrés alentours et se planta devant nous, à quelques mètres.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus eu de transformations… » murmura Carlisle pour lui-même sous le choc.

Le loup donna un coup de tête derrière lui pour nous inciter à regarder ce qui s'y trouvait. Au loin, à quelques kilomètres, on pouvait deviner une épaisse fumée violette.

Après un dernier regard, il fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner.

_Les voilà avertis maintenant, nous sommes de retour. Le traité est plus que jamais en vigueur. Leur amie est entrée sur notre territoire à ses risques et périls._ Pensa-t-il.

Ils avaient tué Tanya.

Pas _moi._ _Eux_.

Ils m'avaient enlevé ma revanche. J'avais enfin eu l'opportunité de mettre moi-même fin à ce calvaire qu'on avait infligé à Bella et moi, mais ils m'avaient dérobé cette chance presque sous mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, je ne pouvais pas m'infliger du mal, tout ce que je pouvais faire pour évacuer ma haine et ma douleur était de tuer Tanya de mes mains, et on m'en avait empêché.

Je ne pouvais pas tolérer ça. Je voulais une vengeance, _j'avais besoin_ d'une vengeance.

Je partis d'un pas déterminé droit devant moi, ce n'était plus ma raison qui s'exprimait, c'était mes émotions.

« Edward non ! » cria Alice. En un éclair, Carlisle en plantant devant moi.

« Ôtes-toi de mon chemin Carlisle ! » sifflai-je entre mes dents sans cesser de fixer l'horizon en face de moi.

« NON ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! »

« Je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois !! Laisse-moi y aller !! Il faut que j'aille régler le compte de ces chiens !!! » m'énervai-je.

Soudain, il m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua avec force.

« TANYA EST MORTE EDWARD !!! C'EST TOUT CE QUI COMPTE !!! INUTILE D'ALLER TE VENGER POUR DES FUTILITÉS, TU VAS DROIT AU SUICIDE ET BELLA A BESOIN DE TOI !!! » hurla-t-il mais ses paroles avaient du mal à arriver à mon cerveau. « TU COMPRENDS CE QUE JE TE DIS ? BELLA A BESOIN DE TOI !!! ».

Subitement, je réalisai ce que j'avais été sur le point de faire et me laissai tomber à genoux.

_Bella._

« Bella… » murmurai-je tandis qu'Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras. « Je veux aller là-bas, je veux aller à l'hôpital. » ajoutai-je après quelques secondes en regardant Alice. Elle hocha la tête en me souriant doucement et m'aida à me relever.

Les autres m'avaient suivi, alors que nous patientions dans la salle d'attente de l'étage, Carlisle avait repris sa garde. Tout était silencieux, juste les allées et venues du personnel hospitalier et leurs quelques échanges verbaux venaient briser ce silence. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, seuls le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge accroché au mur vert pale et les 'bip bip' des machines trahissaient cette impression.

J'entendis des pas précipités au rez-de-chaussée, deux personnes. Jasper et Emmett rentraient de leur escapade nocturne. Ils débouchèrent des escaliers et vinrent dans notre direction.

« Toujours aucun changement ? » demanda Emmett.

Je souris. Emmett était vraiment quelqu'un de bien pour Bella, il ne se préoccupait pas de savoir si le sort de Tanya avait été réglé, il voulait d'abord savoir si son état s'était amélioré.

« Non Emmett. » répondis-je avec douceur. « Son état ne s'est ni amélioré, ni aggravé. »

Il soupira et hocha la tête avant d'aller serrer Rosalie dans ses bras. Je les regardais un instant. Ce contact me manquait, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir serrer Bella dans mes bras de cette façon.

« Tanya ? » demanda Jasper me sortant de me rêverie.

« Hors-jeu » dit Rosalie.

« Laurent a parlé ? » demanda Alice.

« Oui » dit Jasper.

« Allons dans mon bureau pour parler de ça » dit Carlisle qui nous avait rejoints quand les garçons étaient arrivés. « On vous écoute » dit-il une fois que tout le monde avait réussi à s'entasser dans le bureau de Carlisle.

« Il était dur à suivre, les directions qu'il avait pris n'avaient ni queue, ni tête. On a même cru qu'on l'avait perdu à un moment. Finalement, on l'a rattrapé à la frontière canadienne vers Abbotsford, mais il ne s'est pas laissé faire et on dû le courser, on a fini par l'avoir au final. » commença Emmett.

« Au début, il a fait l'innocent et a tout nié en bloc. Il réfutait toutes nos accusations. » continua Jasper.

« Il m'a fortement énervé à ce moment là. Alors, j'ai opté pour une autre tactique et là on a progressé, il s'est mis à vouloir négocier » repris Emmett.

« Quelle tactique ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Il lui a arraché un bras. » dit tranquillement Jasper en haussant les épaules.

« Ouai, il nous a pris un peu plus au sérieux mais ne crachait toujours pas le morceau. Jasper a dû intervenir »

« J'ai utilisé mon don et je l'ai mis en confiance pour qu'il nous dise pourquoi il a fait ça. »

« Et donc ? » encouragea Carlisle.

« En fait, quand il est arrivé à Denali, il n'avait aucune animosité envers nous, et envers Bella plus particulièrement. Il appréciait tout le monde là-bas et s'entendait très bien avec Irina, enfin vous voyez…Mais un jour Tanya s'est mis à s'intéresser à lui et il a cédé à ses avances. Il nous a dit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de notre famille et de nos relations avec eux, et il a commencé à voir les choses de son coté. Selon moi, de la pure manipulation de la part de Tanya. » expliqua Jasper.

« Oui, Tanya l'a avoué » intervins-je pour la première fois.

« Elle lui a expliqué la façon dont fonctionnait vos dons et la façon de les contrer » dit Emmett. « Il savait aussi qu'il était avantagé par rapport à Tanya car Alice ne voyait pas son futur aussi bien qu'elle. Du coup, quand il a vu qu'il y avait du soleil lundi, il s'est dit qu'Edward et Bella devaient être séparés, et il a laissé Tanya, qui ne lui a pas demandé plus d'explications, pour aller voir ce qu'il en était. Juste de la curiosité dirons-nous. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il est resté rôder près de Bella ?! » demandai-je, ahuri par ces révélations.

« Oui et non… » dit Jasper. « il est resté dans les parages mais n'a pas scruté les moindre faits et gestes de Bella, il est allé chasser entre-temps. Il devait tout faire pour ne pas réfléchir à un plan pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Alice. Il était sacrément doué le bougre…Quoiqu'il en soit, à la fin de la nuit, il est passé dans les bois près de chez Bella et il a vu sa Chevrolet. Au moment où l'idée de provoquer un accident a germé dans sa tête, il s'est dit qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors il a mis son plan à exécution, et on connait la suite. »

« Pourquoi il n'a pas vérifié si son plan avait fonctionné ? » demanda Alice.

« Il était effrayé, il venait de faire ça sur un coup de tête et il n'était pas si sûr de lui. En plus il ne savait pas où tu étais et ne savait pas non plus que tu chassais à ce moment là, il a eu peur de représailles et a préféré prendre la fuite » expliqua-t-il

« Un lâche !!! » m'écriai-je en serrant les poings.

« Il a eu ce qu'il mérite Edward. » dit solennellement Emmett à mon attention.

« Et Tanya ? Ça s'est passé comment ? » demanda Jasper.

Je n'eus pas le courage de relater le déroulement des faits, ni ses aveux, et préférais laisser aux autres le soin de leur expliquer. Quand ils en vinrent au moment où les Quileutes ont débarqué, je les laissai à leurs réflexions et sortis du bureau pour ne pas revivre ça et trouver un peu de calme. Je ne voulais plus penser à tout ça, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était Bella.

Les secondes, les minutes et les heures s'écoulaient, sans aucun événement. Vers sept heures, le jour se leva sous une épaisse brume, éclairant faiblement le monde alentour.

« Edward ? » m'appela Carlisle doucement. Je tournai la tête vers lui.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolé pour tout Edward » dit Carlisle. Je hochai la tête.

« Je sais. » lui répondis-je avec sincérité. Nous ne reviendrons plus jamais dessus, Carlisle avait admis son erreur et le sujet était clos pour moi, la vie continuerait comme elle l'avait toujours été.

« Je sais que les heures de visite ne sont pas maintenant, mais les infirmières ont fait leurs soins, donc si tu le désires, je t'autorise à aller voir Bella. »

« Merci Carlisle » répondis-je en me levant de mon siège puis en me précipitant dans sa chambre.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, les fils et les pansements étaient toujours les mêmes, elle était exactement la même qu'il y avait quelques heures. Identique. Trop identique.

J'agrippai mes cheveux et fermai mes yeux avec force. C'était si dur de se dire que Bella était dans cet état à cause de cette déséquilibrée et de son pantin, qu'elle avait failli mourir à cause d'eux. J'avais envie de pleurer, de taper quelque chose pour me faire mal, de prendre la douleur de Bella, mais tout cela m'était impossible.

Pour chercher un réconfort, je pris le dossier qui se trouvait au bout de son lit et l'examinai. Rien de changé. J'allai alors vers le monitoring. Tout allait bien de ce coté là. Je vérifiai la perfusion. Tout était normal là aussi.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais espéré voir, ni ce à quoi m'attendre, au fond de moi, j'avais souhaité voir un changement, quelque chose qui me dise que la situation avait évoluée. Mais rien n'avait changé, rien sauf ma douleur, elle me faisait encore plus mal.

Comme la veille, je me dirigeai vers son chevet et plaçai le fauteuil le plus près possible de son lit. Une fois installé, je pris sa main chaude et délicate dans la mienne et penchai ma tête pour y déposer un baiser avant coller sa paume contre ma joue.

Sans interrompre mon geste, je détaillais son visage. Même si celui-ci était un peu tuméfié et constellé d'égratignures dues aux éclats de verre, il restait le plus beau visage qu'il m'est été permis de voir.

Le jour était à présent totalement levé et mon esprit vagabondait entre le passé et le futur, entre les premiers échanges que j'avais eu avec Bella et la vie qui nous attendait.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais mis à compter ses battements de cœurs.

1678…1679…1680…1681…1682…1683…

Soudain, un battement eut un raté, confirmé immédiatement par le monitoring près de moi.

1685…1686…1687…1688…1689…

Sûrement un reflexe de son corps. Je déposai un énième baiser sur sa main et repris ma contemplation pendant plusieurs minutes.

Avais-je rêvé ou était-ce bien un léger courant électrique que je venais de sentir dans son pouce ? Je levai les yeux vers les machines, mais aucune ne pouvait confirmer mon impression.

« Bella mon amour, réveille-toi je t'en supplie » murmurai-je pour moi-même avec désespoir.

Non cette fois-ci, je n'avais aucun doute, son pouce venait de bouger. Je sentais l'excitation monter en moi, mais ma raison me disait de ne pas m'emballer, ce genre de phénomènes pouvait arriver dans des états comateux.

Pendant plusieurs secondes je retins ma respiration dans l'attente d'un nouveau signe. Tous mes sens étaient focalisés sur Bella, sur sa respiration, son cœur, ses muscles.

« Bella je suis là… »

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta un instant puis revint son état initial.

« Bella ? »

Idem.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, son cœur réagissait au son de ma voix, comme si son corps savait que j'étais là.

_Edward arrête ! Tu penses vraiment que son cœur reconnait ta voix ?!_ pensai-je avec ironie. Je commençais vraiment à délirer. Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres en y pensant.

Sa paupière droite trembla sensiblement. Sous le choc, je me levai brusquement, envoyant le fauteuil taper contre le mur.

« Bella ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?! ». Je n'arrivais plus à refouler l'espoir qui s'immisçait dans mon corps.

Penché au-dessus d'elle, j'embrassai avec ferveur sa main qui n'avait pas quitté la mienne.

« S'il te plait Bella…s'il te plait…ne me laisse pas…réveille-toi, je sais que tu peux y arriver » la suppliai-je dans l'espoir qu'elle entende mes paroles.

Mes efforts furent récompensés en sentant sa main serrer légèrement la mienne.

« Oui Bella c'est ça ! » chuchotai-je.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et j'entendis Carlisle entrer, il avait dû m'entendre. Sans rien dire il vint se placer de l'autre coté du lit, symétriquement à moi.

« Elle a bougé Carlisle » lui dis-je avec une voix pleine d'espoir sans quitter des yeux Bella.

« Edward, tu sais que parfois… »

« Oui je sais tout ça. J'ai cru que c'était ça au début, mais les signes sont de plus en plus prononcés » dis-je précipitemment.

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, les deux paupières de Bella tremblèrent simultanément.

« Bella ?! » pressa Carlisle en prenant son autre main.

Les signes de réveil étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et distincts, quand soudain ses paupières s'entrouvrirent légèrement avant de se refermer aussitôt.

« Ma Bella…ouvre les yeux…s'il te plait »

Cette fois-ci, ses paupières clignèrent trois fois avant de se refermer.

« Encore un effort Bella… » dit Carlisle.

Et là, comme si elle avait écouté Carlisle, Bella réussit à garder ses yeux entrouverts.

« Oh Bella ! » dis-je d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion avant de plaquer une dernière fois sa main contre mes lèvres.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour s'ajuster à la luminosité, puis ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre Carlisle et moi, analysant les raisons de notre présence.

Instinctivement, je levai les yeux vers Carlisle, cherchant des réponses à mes interrogations silencieuses.

* * *

_Nan mais et puis quoi encore ? Vous pensiez qu'on allait tout vous dire ? On a une réputation de sadique à tenir, nous ! Ah la la, si vous saviez…^^_

_On parie que vous ne attendiez pas à ce que Tanya meure comme ça, eh eh !_

_Juste une petite précision avant de vous quittez. Il se peut que certains d'entre vous fasse des remarques sur le pouvoir d'Alice et sur ses conséquences. Sachez qu'on a essayé de faire du mieux qu'on pouvait pour avoir une intrigue qui tient la route, mais le pouvoir d'Alice est vraiment une plaie à écrire, donc s'il y a des choses qui vous paraissent aberrantes, veuillez nous en excuser… *regard du chat botté de Shrek*_

_Allez tous au travail ! Nous on planche sur l'épisode final et vous de votre coté vous nous dites ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ok ? ^_^_


	24. Suite et fin

__

Hello everybody !! ^^

_Nous voilà ! Comment ça c'est pas trop tôt ???!! Vous râlez ?? Bon ok, vous avez le droit…On plaide coupable, ce chapitre s'est fait désiré, 'we suck' comme disent nos amis anglo-saxons ^^ ! Mais ce n'est absolument pas par fainéantise qu'on a mis du temps à poster, mais les obligations personnelles nous rattrapent, hélas !_

_Bon, revenons à nos moutons…que dire de ce chapitre à part qu'il s'agit du dernier…On espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espoirs, on a essayé de faire un mix de ce qu'on savait faire et de ce qui caractérisait cette histoire. Voilà…_

_Réponse à quelques reviews anonymes :_

_**Amaria**__ : Tu sais que t'es pénible toi ??!!!!! lol. Nan mais c'est vrai, tu râles et on peut même pas te répondre !!! CRÉE TOI UN COMPTE NOM DE NOM !!!! Bon à part ça, on a adoré lire tes reviews et on espère te voir sur nos autres fic ^^ (avec un compte évidemment !)_

_**Fleur**__ : Ne t'excuse pas pour ne pas avoir laissé de reviews auparavant, pour nous les reviews doivent être un plaisir pour celui qui les laisse et pas une obligation, l'important c'est que tu aies eu envie de le faire la dernière fois, merci beaucoup !!_

_**Cc**__ : Désolée pour l'attente…tu nous en veux ?^^_

_**Cécilia**__ : Contentes que tu partages notre vision de la mort de Tanya, nous non plus on ne voulait pas que les Cullen se salissent les mains…En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! _

_**Pitchoune-Bella **__: Ah ah ! Tu verras bien quel sort on a réservé à Bella_

_**Bella Naillik**__ : C'est bien la première fois qu'on compare notre histoire à une dose d'héroïne lol ! On espère qu'elle nuit moins à la santé quand même ! Quant à tous les qualificatifs que tu as utilisé pour exprimer ton sentiment sur cette fic, et bien…nos visages étaient plus que cramoisis par la gêne !! ^^_

_**Nello**__ : Oh mais il ne faut pas t'excuser !! Si les lecteurs commencent à vouloir qu'on les pardonne c'est le monde à l'envers !! ^_^. Non, merci à toi pour nous donner tes impressions._

_**Isabelle**__ : On est toujours heureuses de voir des fidèles lecteurs se manifester ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !_

_**Camille**__ : Heureuse que notre fic te plait, de là à dire qu'elle est exceptionnelle, c'est peut être exagéré… *rougit*_

_**Wendy64**__ : Jamais 24 sans 25 ? Vraiment ? Bien essayé !! lol_

_**SuperNana**__ : Ben oui Nadia t'avais pas ton compte encore quand t'as posté ta review ^^. Pour toi, un énorme merci et un énorme bisous [Giaah fait un bisous, puis Odrey], merci pour tous tes encouragements !!! T'es un ange ;-)_

_**Doudoune51**__ : N'oublies pas de nous donner ton adresse mail pour qu'on t'envoie le fichier PDF de la fic !_

_Au fait vous avez pulvérisé le record de reviews pour le dernier chapitre : 81 !! En plus on n'aurait jamais imaginé dépasser les 1000 reviews !! Ça donnerait presque envie de faire un autre chapitre… Eh ! Ceci était une blague ! Ok ? C'est bel et bien terminé après ça._

_On y est, voilà. Ce n'est pas sans émotion qu'on vous délivre ce chapitre final._

_Enjoy it !!_

_Ce chapitre est dédicacé à toutes les personnes qui nous lisent depuis le tout début._

_(Ps : il n'y a pas de suspense à la fin cette fois-ci lol !!)_

**Chapitre 24 : Suite et fin**

_Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour s'ajuster à la luminosité, puis ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre Carlisle et moi, analysant les raisons de notre présence._

_Instinctivement, je levai les yeux vers Carlisle, cherchant des réponses à mes interrogations silencieuses._

POV Bella

Deux magnifiques visages étaient penchés au-dessus de moi quand j'ouvris les yeux. Mais pourquoi me regardaient-ils ainsi ? Que ce passait-il ? Etais-je encore dans un de ces rêves bizarres ?

« Bella ? » appela-t-il avec une voix alarmée.

Sans répondre à cet appel, mes yeux balayèrent la pièce, malgré la luminosité agressante, je distinguai des murs blancs laiteux, un ameublement plus que sommaire, et près de moi, tout un tas d'appareils envoyant des 'bip-bip' qui résonnaient dans ma tête.

Un hôpital.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait pour atterrir ici ? Je tentai de me lever mais une douleur fulgurante me parcourut le corps, en particulier sur tout le buste et à la tête.

« Aïe !! » m'écriai-je.

« Ne bouge pas ! Il faut que tu te reposes » dit-il en m'incitant doucement à me rallonger.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Comment suis-je arrivée là ? » demandai-je faiblement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu…tu ne te souviens pas ? » hésita-t-il en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et en me regardant anxieusement.

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche avec des yeux paniqués. Non, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais là et quelle était la cause de tout ceci.

« Bella, sais-tu où tu es pour commencer ? » demanda l'autre.

« Oui, à l'hôpital. » répondis-je avant de déglutir péniblement.

« Sais-tu qui je suis Bella ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton très sérieux. Je restais le fixer un court instant, analysant ce qu'il venait de me demander. « Bella ?!! Tu me reconnais ? » s'alarma-t-il, creusant un peu plus le pli sur son front.

« Arrête Edward, tu me fais peur! Bien sûr que je te reconnais ! » soufflai-je, un peu agacée par cette question. « Je ne sais simplement pas ce qui m'est arrivé… »

« Oh Bella !!! » soupira-t-il avec soulagement. Il se pencha sur moi pour m'enlacer mais se rétracta au dernier moment. Une expression de souffrance traversa son visage. Me demandant les raisons d'un tel comportement, je baissai les yeux sur mon corps pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Tu as trois côtes cassées sur le flanc gauche, ton épaule gauche était luxée et tu as un sérieux traumatisme crânien, ce qui t'as valu toutes ces heures de coma. » dit Carlisle avec un ton mêlé de compassion.

« Sans compter les éclats de verres qui t'ont blessé au visage… » rajouta Edward dans un murmure alors qu'il effleura mon visage avec ses doigts frais.

« Du verre ? » m'affolai-je en passant à mon tour mes mains sur mes joues.

« Bella, quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ? » dit Carlisle avec gravité.

Je ne répondis pas. Mes mains étaient toujours sur mon visage et s'aventuraient sur les bandages à la lisière de mes cheveux, me demandant toujours ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Bella ? Tu m'as entendu ? »

« Je…je veux un miroir… » dis-je avec une petite voix tout juste maitrisée.

« Bella, je ne sais pas- » commença Edward avec un air contrit.

« Je veux voir Edward. » dis-je plus fort. Edward leva les yeux vers son père et partit en un éclair chercher un miroir avant de revenir.

« Avant, il faut que tu saches que bien que cela va te paraitre impressionnant, j'ai de bons espoirs que tu ne gardes aucune séquelle, d'accord ? » dit avec douceur Carlisle. Je hochai la tête.

Je pris le miroir qu'Edward me tendait avec ma main libre et soufflai légèrement avant de le mettre en face de moi. J'eus le souffle coupé devant le spectacle. Non seulement mon visage était grêlé de points rouges plus ou moins profonds sur la partie gauche de mon visage, mais le bandage qui entourait mon crâne donnait une impression monstrueuse. Ne pouvant en voir plus, je lâchai le miroir à coté de moi et fermai les yeux pour tenter de réprimer les larmes qui s'accumulaient inexorablement aux coins de mes paupières.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » dis-je avec une voix lourde sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Je voudrais que tu nous dises d'abord ce dont tu te rappelles Bella » dit Carlisle de manière professionnelle.

Je me concentrai sur mes derniers souvenirs.

« Edward est parti chassé avec Alice et Jasper…j'ai repris le lycée…Charlie est rentré à la maison… » réfléchis-je, « Charlie !! » m'écriai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

« Il est au courant Bella, il est resté presque toute la journée d'hier avec toi, il a prévenu Renée, elle doit arriver ce matin. » dit Edward avec une voix apaisante. J'acquiesçai.

« Ensuite Bella ? » demanda Carlisle une fois remise de mes émotions. Je refermai les yeux et réfléchis à nouveau.

« Je me suis couchée…le lendemain, il y avait encore du soleil, j'étais contente…et à la fois peinée », j'esquissai un sourire en repensant à ce tiraillement entre le plaisir de voir le soleil et le manque de ne pas voir Edward, « je suis montée dans ma camionnette…et…et… », je rouvris les yeux et fis l'aller-retour entre ceux d'Edward et Carlisle, « et je ne sais pas…je ne me souviens pas ! » paniquai-je.

« Bon, c'est rassurant, la mémoire d'avant l'accident n'a pas été altérée au moins. » dit Carlisle en regardant Edward.

« Un accident ?! » m'exclamai-je.

« Oui Bella. Tu as eu un accident de voiture. Officiellement, tes freins ont cédé et tu ne t'es pas arrêtée au feu rouge. Une voiture arrivant par la gauche t'a percuté de plein fouet. » dit Edward.

« Officiellement… ? » demandai-je dans un murmure, craignant d'entendre la raison officieuse. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert et se jetèrent un regard furtif. Je sentis la main d'Edward se tendre dans la mienne et notai la crispation de sa mâchoire. Je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'ils allaient me dire.

« Officieusement Bella…on a découvert que c'était Laurent qui avait saboté tes freins pour provoquer un accident. » commença Carlisle.

« Tanya était derrière tout ça évidemment… » finit Edward avant de détourner le regard et fixer l'horizon par la fenêtre.

« Je veux tout savoir » dis-je avec une voix rendue dure pour maitriser ma colère et ma peur.

« Bella, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour parler de tout ça, tu dois te reposer…et Charlie et Renée ne vont pas tarder à arriver…il ne vaut mieux pas- » m'expliqua Carlisle.

« Non. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Maintenant ».

« Très bien… » commença Carlisle. Il m'expliqua tout depuis le début, comment Alice n'avait rien vu venir et pourquoi, l'attente à laquelle ils ont dû faire face avant de pouvoir venir me voir, la façon dont ils ont découvert le stratagème de Tanya et Laurent, le piège tendu à Tanya et la poursuite après Laurent et enfin, les aveux de Tanya. Mes yeux fixaient tantôt Carlisle, tantôt Edward qui n'avait ni détourné son regard de l'horizon une seule fois, ni intervenu dans le discours de son père. Quand Carlisle en vint aux explications de la poursuite de Tanya, je vis les yeux d'Edward défaillir quelques instants mais il ne tourna jamais la tête vers moi, comme s'il fuyait mon regard.

«Qu'y a-t-il Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » finis-je par demander face à son attitude étrange.

« Elle est morte. » dit-il froidement. J'accusai le coup. Même si je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur, apprendre sa mort de façon aussi brutale fut un choc pour moi.

« Je…je suis désolée » bafouillai-je sous l'émotion.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué Bella, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait » dit-il durement en baissant les yeux.

« Edward… » commençai-je ne sachant trop dire car il avait l'air contrarié, « c'est normal, ce n'est pas une chose facile de- »

« Tu ne comprends pas Bella. Je voulais le faire, je voulais la tuer par-dessus tout pour nous venger » dit-il en serrant avec force le poing de son autre main. « J'étais à deux doigts de le faire, mais on a été plus rapide que moi. C'est -»

« C'est moi qui l'ai tué. » coupa Carlisle en me regardant. « Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward ait sa mort sur sa conscience » m'expliqua-t-il.

Edward tourna la tête vers son père et le fixa quelques secondes alors que ce dernier continuait de me regarder avec peine. Finalement, Edward soupira et ferma les yeux avant de me regarder avec douceur.

« C'est vrai ? » demandai-je en regardant Edward n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Il acquiesça.

« Oui » répondit-il.

Je n'aurais pas cru que Carlisle aurait été celui qui aurait fait ça, mais en y repensant, il était bien du genre à se sacrifier pour protéger sa famille et en particulier Edward, si cela pouvait lui éviter la damnation.

« Je suis contente que tu ne l'aies pas fait » dis-je avec une petite voix en baissant les yeux, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Au fond de moi, j'étais soulagée qu'il n'ait pas son 'sang' sur les mains, au moins, il ne se torturera pas l'esprit à ressasser sa mort et être rongé par la culpabilité. Tuer Tanya, n'était pas la même chose que de tuer le premier traqueur venu. J'espérais que pour Carlisle, ses siècles d'expérience allaient l'aider à surmonter ça.

« Bella ? Tu m'as entendu ? demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment ? Ah euh pardon…j'étais perdue dans mes pensées » bafouillai-je.

« Est-ce que ça va Bella ? Je pensais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de parler de tout ça maintenant, tu es encore trop fragile. » dit Carlisle.

« Non, non, ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Edward ? »

« Je te disais que j'allais te laisser quelques instants, Charlie et Renée sont en bas, ils vont arriver d'ici quelques secondes. Je reviendrai plus tard. »

Je hochai la tête. Il se redressa et se leva du lit où il était assis, mais je retins sa main dans la mienne.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Tu ne peux peut être pas me prendre dans tes bras, mais un baiser ne me ferait pas de mal… » dis-je avec gêne.

Il sourit avec tendresse et se pencha pour poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Je t'aime Bella » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de se redresser.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward » murmurai-je.

Après un bref 'à tout à l'heure', Carlisle et lui quittèrent la chambre, me laissant seule à essayer de digérer les événements passés. Cependant, comme me l'avait dit Edward, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre frapper à la porte. Une autre épreuve m'attendait, celle de devoir faire face à ma mère et mon père.

*

J'étais restée près d'une semaine à l'hôpital, j'étais sûre que j'aurais été capable de rentrer plus tôt, mais Carlisle avait préféré jouer la prudence, et me garder en observation plusieurs jours.

Pendant près de deux semaines, je n'étais pas allée au lycée, avec tous les puissants antalgiques que je devais prendre pour mes côtes cassées, j'aurais été incapable de suivre les cours. Ma mère était restée une semaine après ma sortie de l'hôpital, Charlie n'avait pas voulu qu'elle aille à l'hôtel et elle était donc restée chez nous. Cela avait été très étrange pour moi d'avoir mes deux parents sous le même toit, je pensais que cela n'avait pas dû être facile pour eux non plus, ma mère gardait une pointe de culpabilité d'être partie de cette façon après ma naissance, et mon père n'avait jamais réussi à faire une croix sur Renée. Cependant, ils se comportèrent de façon cordiale et essayèrent de ne rien laisser paraitre.

Edward avait repris le lycée peu de temps après mon réveil à l'hôpital, non pas qu'il mourrait d'envie d'y retourner, mais il avait préféré jouer le garçon normal et sérieux face à ma mère. Néanmoins, ma mère aussitôt retournée en Floride, Edward avait séché toute la semaine l'école pour rester avec moi. Je passais mes journées à la villa, profitant de la compagnie Cullen ou à écouter Edward jouer du piano.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines depuis l'accident, et d'après Carlisle, j'allais pouvoir reprendre le lycée demain, la cicatrisation était en bonne voie et je n'avais plus besoin de sédatifs pour la douleur.

« C'était magnifique Edward » dis-je alors qu'il venait de terminer un morceau au piano.

« C'est toi qui m'inspire » dit-il en se levant. Il m'offrit un sourire plein de tendresse et vint s'assoir près de moi sur le canapé. « Ton visage a bien cicatrisé, on ne voit presque plus rien » dit-il en passant la pulpe de ses doigts sur les quelques traces encore roses, vestiges des entailles dues aux éclats de verre.

« Oui je suis contente » répondis-je avec un sourire timide. Voilà quelque chose qui ne nous rappellerait pas sans cesse cet événement tragique à tout jamais.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

« Hum…tu sens si bon » chuchota-t-il en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

A ce contact, mon corps se mit à réagir, mon cœur et ma respiration s'emballèrent, cela me manquait, Edward et moi n'avions pas eu de moments d'intimité depuis plusieurs semaines. Ma main glissa derrière sa nuque et l'approchai de moi un peu plus.

« Bella… » m'averti-t-il en reculant sa tête pour me regarder. Je ne lâchai pas sa nuque et collai avec avidité mes lèvres contre les siennes, nous engageant dans un baiser langoureux, chose qui ne nous était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps car Edward interrompait toujours nos étreintes de peur d'aller trop loin étant donné mes blessures. Encore une fois, il mit fin à notre baiser et recula, avant de s'adosser contre le canapé et pencher sa tête en arrière.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » boudai-je.

« Tu n'es pas bien encore rétablie, ce n'est pas raisonnable d'aller plus loin » dit-il en fermant ses yeux avant de soupirer.

« Ecoute Edward, j'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de toi, c'est un calvaire de t'avoir près de moi et ne pas pouvoir te toucher ! » râlai-je.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est plus facile pour moi ?! » s'écria-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Ton parfum m'enivre, j'entends ton cœur battre à des mètres, à chaque clignement de paupières, c'est ton visage que je vois, quand tu me parles je ne vois que tes lèvres, quand- ». J'avais plaqué ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, il resta me fixer sans bouger tandis que je passai ma jambe au-dessus de ses genoux pour m'assoir à califourchon.

« Visiblement, on a atteint le même stade tous les deux. Je sais que je suis encore fragile, mais je n'ai plus mal, et si on est prudent, il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe mal… » susurrai-je à son oreille sans enlever ma main de sa bouche.

J'inclinai ma tête déposai un baiser dans son cou, lui arrachant un grognement plaintif. Soudain, il attrapa ma main et la décolla de ses lèvres avant de mettre le bout de mes doigts dans sa bouche et de les sucer gentiment. Je me reculai immédiatement et restai coite devant ce spectacle qui m'émoustilla et me coupa le souffle.

« Edward… » murmurai-je d'une voix rauque. « …Maintenant tu as intérêt à finir ce que tu viens de commencer » ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

Il vrilla son regard dans le mien et je pouvais voir ses yeux pétiller d'excitation tandis qu'il embrassait ma paume, puis l'intérieur de mon poignet. Apparemment, non seulement il succombait à la tentation mais en plus, il avait décidé de me torturer de plaisir. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que moi seule soit la victime de ce petit jeu, aussi, je plaquai mon bassin contre le sien et roulai doucement contre lui. Il lâcha instantanément ma main, et agrippa mes hanches pour stopper mon mouvement.

« Pas la peine de me tourmenter de cette façon, je suis déjà tout à toi mon amour » dit-il en caressant mes cuisses avec douceur avant d'effleurer mon menton avec ses lèvres.

Je soupirai d'aise et glissai mes mains derrière sa nuque puis remontai vers sa chevelure, entremêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il continua de me titiller et évitant soigneusement de rencontrer mes lèvres, se contentant de caresser la ligne de ma mâchoire avec son nez, puis l'arche de mon cou. Ses mains remontèrent sur mon buste et vinrent déboutonner mon chemisier, puis doucement, il caressa ma poitrine à travers mon soutien gorge avant de descendre jusqu'à ma taille. Lorsque ses mains fraiches vinrent chatouiller la cambrure de mes reins, une vague de frissons me parcourut le corps et mon dos s'arqua, plongeant mes seins tendus vers Edward. Il le prit pour une invitation, et il fit courir sa langue humide le long de mon sternum pour finalement atteindre un mamelon, le suçant gentiment à travers le tissus du soutien gorge.

Je sentais l'excitation monter en moi comme jamais cela ne m'était arrivé auparavant, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, aller rapidement à l'essentiel, mon corps était déjà en feu alors qu'Edward m'avait encore à peine touché. Mais d'un autre coté, je voulais savourer ce moment, apprécier chaque seconde, chaque caresse, chaque frisson. Je fermai les yeux et basculai la tête en arrière, tandis qu'il baissa légèrement le tissu de mon sous-vêtement pour libérer mes seins. Puis il picora la peau fine et réactive de cette partie de mon anatomie avec délectation. Soudain, il se figea.

« Mince !!! » murmura-t-il avec panique.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je complètement prise au dépourvu.

Pour toute réponse, il me prit dans ses bras et nous emmena en un éclair dans sa chambre. Il me déposa à terre, puis ferma la porte.

« Désolé pour ça…ils rentrent de chasse, un peu plus et je ne les entendais pas arriver, voilà ce que c'est d'être distrait » dit-il avec son sourire en coin. « Heureusement que j'ai capté à temps la vision d'Alice »

« Sa vision ? » demandai-je interloquée.

« Disons que si Emmett avait été en état de choc, cela n'aurait pas été de sa faute cette fois-ci » ria-t-il.

Il était vrai que j'avais totalement oublié l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, je ne me serais pas remise de l'humiliation infligée si sa famille nous avait surpris dans leur salon.

« Salut les tourtereaux ! » entendis-je Alice avec bonne humeur depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Edward pouffa de rire tandis que je reboutonnais mon chemisier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'étonna-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne vais pas aller les voir déshabillée quand même ! » ris-je

« J'ai pas l'intention d'aller en bas maintenant… » dit-il d'une voix suave en s'approchant de moi, me faisant reculer vers le mur. « …tu m'as dit de finir ce que j'avais commencé, alors je t'obéis » ajouta-t-il avant de me coincer contre le mur et embrasser mon cou.

« Je…Edward…on ne peut pas… » tentai-je vainement d'expliquer, mais lorsqu'Edward agissait de cette façon, il m'était impossible d'être cohérente. Aussi, j'agrippai ses cheveux et tirai en arrière pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter et de me regarder. « Edward, tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'ils entendent tout ! » chuchotai-je tellement bas qu'une oreille humaine aurait du mal à me comprendre. Il soupira et colla son front contre le mien.

« T'as raison…mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois de bonne humeur, ça a beau être ma famille, je ne les ai jamais autant détesté que maintenant » ria-t-il.

« On a entendu !! » cria Emmett depuis le salon.

Edward souffla d'exaspération puis attrapa ma main pour aller les rejoindre.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

POV Edward

« Emmett….qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » dis-je avec un sourire difficilement réprimé.

« Hein ?! Cette fois je n'ai fait aucune allusion à ce que vous faisiez que je saches !! » se défendit-il avec véhémence.

« Tu as mis mal à l'aise Bella » continuai-je en souriant cette fois.

« Eh ! C'est pas- » commença Bella, mais je mis ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Je te signale que j'ai une revanche à prendre frangin ! » le provoquai-je.

« Eh c'est pas juste ! Je peux même pas sauver l'honneur de la famille quand on l'insulte ? » s'écria-t-il en faisant mine d'être outré.

« Nan, il me faut un prétexte pour passer ma frustration, et tu t'es porté volontaire en intervenant ! » ris-je avec bon cœur. « En plus comme je l'ai dit, je devais te mettre une dérouillée et j'ai été très patient je trouve, alors aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour » ajoutai-je en pliant lentement mes manches.

« Ah ah ! Tu me fais pas peur Eddinouchet ! » me provoqua-t-il en croissant ses bras sur son torse, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Nous chamailler était son jeu préféré.

« Dans ce cas, tu accepteras de sortir dehors avec moi alors. »

« Et comment ! » répliqua-t-il en levant le menton.

« Hep, hep, hep !!!! » cria Alice alors que nous avions fait un pas en direction de la baie vitrée.

« Quoi ?!! » s'écriâmes Emmett et moi simultanément en regardant Alice.

Elle avait une main sur sa hanche et l'autre nous pointait du doigt avec un air menaçant.

« Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais accepter ça ! Hors de question d'aller jouer au caïd avec des chemises de cette valeur ! Donner-les moi ! » dit-elle avec autorité.

Emmett et moi nous regardâmes avec incrédulité, Alice ne changerait jamais. Avec docilité, nous déboutonnâmes nos chemises en une fraction de seconde et les enlevâmes avant de les lui donner. Sans plus attendre, nous fîmes demi-tour et repartîmes.

« Nan, nan ! Ça ne va pas ! » s'écria-t-elle à nouveau.

« Quoi encore ???!! » répondîmes-nous à l'unisson.

« Je viens de voir que vous alliez abîmer vos pantalons, ça me fait mal au cœur de voir des vêtements dégradés. Enlevez-les »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ???! » m'exclamai-je avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air hilare là ? » répondit-elle en pointant son visage avec son index. Non, elle était sérieuse.

« On ne va pas se battre en boxer non plus !!! » dit Emmett sur le même ton.

« Ah mais ça, c'est vous qui voyez ! En même temps, les lutteurs ont bien un justaucorps ridicule à bretelles et ils ne râlent pas, eux !! Allez, exécution ! » dit-elle avec autorité.

J'entendis Jasper pouffer de rire suivi de près par les autres quand nous enlevâmes nos pantalons.

« On a le droit à nos chaussures ?! » dit Emmett avec ironie.

« C'est votre problème, mais entre nous, vous devriez les enlever car vous n'en avez aucune utilité et c'est pas super sexy avec les chaussettes et le boxer… » nous dit-elle avec un air entendu.

« Et ben non ! On va les garder juste pour t'embêter ! » dit Emmett de façon puérile.

Je tentai un coup d'œil vers Bella, pensant qu'elle se retenait de rire, mais je me trompais. Elle était littéralement entrain de me dévorer des yeux, balayant mon corps de haut en bas et en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Immédiatement je détournai le regard et attrapai le poignet d'Emmett pour qu'il me suive, si je restais une seconde de plus dans la même pièce qu'elle, je ne pourrais plus répondre de mon corps.

Nous allâmes sur la pelouse à l'arrière de la maison et nous mîmes face à face, les bras repliés devant nous, prêt contrecarrer les coups.

« Je vais t'avoir comme d'habitude, mauviette !! » dis-je avec sourire.

« Naaann…cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai pas gagner ! » répliqua-t-il avec assurance.

« Pff, comme si ça se pouvait ! » dis-je avec dédain.

En réponse, il tenta un crochet du droit, mais je le vis dans son esprit et esquivai facilement. Pour le provoquer, je profitai de sa position pour lui donner une tape derrière sa tête avec la paume de ma main.

« Eh ! »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait

« C'est pas du jeu ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas du jeu Emmett ? » demandai-je, « ça ? » ajoutai-je en le retapant derrière la tête.

« Ouaiiiiiiii !! » répondit-il avant de se jeter sur moi.

Comme à notre habitude, nous partîmes dans une course folle, tantôt jurant, tantôt éclatant de rire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous nous taquinâmes à nous tourner autour quand soudain, je réussis à esquiver une énième tentative de sa part pour m'assener un coup et passai derrière lui, immobilisant ses bras.

« Encore gagné » dis-je avant de coller mes crocs contre son cou.

« Pfff…je préfère me battre contre Jasper de toute façon, c'est plus équitable » bougonna-t-il en se libérant. Nous rîmes et nous nous serrâmes dans une accolade avant de retourner vers la terrasse où Carlisle, Esmé et Jasper nous attendaient.

« Où sont les filles ? » demandai-je.

« Parties dans la chambre d'Alice discuter chiffons… » dit Esmé avec sourire.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Denali ? » demandai-je après un silence. Carlisle tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non…ils sont en deuil Edward, il leur faudra du temps pour surmonter leur chagrin, même s'ils savent ce qu'elle a fait…Mais je crois qu'ils ont encore plus de mal à digérer l'existence des Quileutes ».

Le clan de Denali n'était pas au courant pour les loups et le traité qui nous unissait, c'était pour cela que Tanya ne s'était pas méfiée et avait pénétré sur leur territoire. Mais quand nous avions vu la recrudescence des transformations, nous avions préféré leur dévoiler leur existence pour éviter tout problème ultérieur. Seule Bella demeurait dans l'ignorance. Bien que cela fusse difficile pour nous de le lui cacher, nous n'avions pas le droit de révéler leur secret aux humains, comme ils n'avaient pas le droit de révéler le notre. Si Bella devait le savoir, ce ne serait pas à cause de nous. C'était pour cela que Carlisle m'avait interrompu après le réveil de Bella à l'hôpital et avait pris l'entière responsabilité de la mort de Tanya. Sur le coup, j'avais été surpris mais après son explication silencieuse, j'avais compris la nécessité et accepté ce mensonge bien que cela me fasse mal que Bella croie Carlisle coupable.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, un silence s'installa.

« Je crois que je vais aller m'habiller maintenant, Charlie pourrait imaginer des choses s'il me voyait ramener Bella dans cette tenue ! » ris-je.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que Charlie pense que sa petite fille est toujours vi- »

« Emmett !! » le coupai-je en donnant un coup de poing dans son épaule.

« Ah ah ah !! S'il savait le pauvre Charlie ! Heureusement que tu ne crains pas son fusil ! ». Emmett était plié en deux, incapable de s'arrêter de rire. Je levai les yeux au ciel et partis me revêtir.

Une fois prêt, je partis en direction de l'escalier pour aller chercher Bella. Je pouvais les entendre discuter, apparemment, Alice avait encore décidé de faire pression.

« Alice pourquoi je mettrais ça ?! » dit Bella. Je décidai de ne pas rentrer dans la chambre quand je vis dans l'esprit d'Alice et Rosalie qu'il s'agissait de lingerie. Après les événements de tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas envie de me faire du mal, la frustration avait bien été assez pénible ainsi.

« Edward, on sait que t'es là, dégage ! » dit Alice à travers la porte en riant. « Bella arrive, tu peux l'attendre en bas ». Ni une, ni deux je m'exécutai. Pour éviter de penser à ce qu'elles faisaient et voir leurs pensées, je m'assis au piano et laissait la musique m'emporter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella descendit.

« C'est bon Edward, on peut y aller » dit-elle.

Le trajet en voiture fut relativement silencieux et aucun de nous deux tentèrent de toucher l'autre. Notre libido avait été mise à rude épreuve dans la journée et la tension était toujours là, autant ne pas tenter le diable puisqu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de relâcher la pression avant un moment. Son soupir me sortit de ma rêverie.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandai-je tandis que l'on arrivait dans sa rue.

« Hum rien… »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que tu partes » dit-elle finalement.

« Mais je vais revenir quand Charlie sera couché » la rassurai-je même si j'avais le même sentiment qu'elle.

« Je sais mais…Eh ! La voiture de mon père n'est pas là ! Un dimanche soir ? » s'étonna-t-elle quand nous nous arrêtâmes devant sa maison.

« Oui, il n'est pas là. Je ne l'entends pas » précisai-je en coupant le moteur.

Bella sortit rapidement de la voiture et je la rejoignis pour entrer dans la maison. Dans la cuisine, on trouva un mot, Bella le prit et le lit.

« Bella, Harry et Sue m'ont invité à diner chez eux ce soir puis à rester voir le match, tu seras sûrement couchée quand je rentrerai. Passe une bonne soirée, à demain » lit-elle. « Il me demande de passer une bonne soirée ?! Alors en bonne fille obéissante je vais m'exécuter ! » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin avant d'attraper le col de ma chemise pour m'attirer vers ses lèvres. Je m'arrêtai juste à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

« Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider à passer une bonne soirée ? » chuchotai-je en la poussant contre le plan de travail, non loin de l'évier.

« J'ai une idée, et elle peut même t'être agréable à toi aussi… » dit-elle d'une voix coquine en essayant toujours d'atteindre mes lèvres.

« Tu crois ? » dis-je sur le même ton en frottant le bout de mon nez contre le sien.

« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… ». Elle glissa ses mains sur mes fesses pour m'attirer contre elle.

« Je veux bien essayer alors… » soufflai-je doucement avant de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes et de prendre en coupe ses joues. Ce n'était pas un baiser fougueux, mais un baiser plein de tendresse, profitant de chaque instant, car cette fois-ci nous avions le temps. Après plusieurs secondes, Bella interrompit notre étreinte.

« Ce petit aperçu te convient-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum…il faut que j'essaye encore, je n'ai pas tout bien compris le concept… » répondis-je en faisant semblant d'être sérieux.

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir que je trouve autre chose… ». Ses mains brulantes remontèrent sous ma chemise et ses doigts effleurèrent doucement mon dos avant de passer sur mes abdominaux, déclenchant en moi une vague de désir. Tandis que je balayais ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, elle déboutonna ma chemise avec lenteur. Une fois débarrassé de mon vêtement, je fis courir mes mains sur son cou puis sur son buste pour venir déboutonner son chemisier, dévoilant un soutien-gorge affriolant noir et blanc.

« Ok, je suis conquis. » dis-je avec des yeux écarquillés avant de plonger mon visage entre ses seins. Je l'entendis rire.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi Alice m'a littéralement forcé à enfiler ça ! » ria-t-elle. Je relevai la tête et vrilla mon regard dans le sien.

« Rappelle-moi de la remercier dès que je la verrai » dis-je comme un enfant devant une montagne de bonbons. « Maintenant tu m'excuses, il faut que j'aille voir le reste ! ». Sans plus attendre, je l'aidai à la débarrasser de son chemisier puis défis son pantalon et le baissai. « Bon sang Bella ! Si j'avais un cœur, je ferai une attaque sur le champ ! » m'écriai-je en voyant son string à larges bandes en tissu noir et blanc presque transparent. Je finis d'enlever totalement son pantalon, puis je pris sa main pour lui faire faire un tour sur elle-même pour admirer la vue. Elle était magnifique, la lingerie mettait en valeur ses formes et le noir contrastait avec la pâleur de peau mais les touches blanches adoucissaient le tout. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine et cette fragilité m'était rappelée par les signes de contusion encore visibles sur ses côtes.

« T'aimes ? C'est pas un peu trop…osé ? » demanda-t-elle timidement, les joues en feu.

« Osé ? » réfléchis-je, « venant de toi, un peu…mais c'est loin de me déplaire !! J'aime la Bella osée. » dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et sauta pour encercler ma taille avec ses jambes.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à passer une bonne soirée alors ? » dit-elle en regardant à travers ses cils.

« Avec plaisir ! Beaucoup de plaisir… » répondis-je en l'asseyant sur le plan de travail. « Par quoi dois-je commencer ? » demandai-je de façon naïve en faisant courir le bout de mes doigts sur ses épaules puis sur sa clavicule.

« Ce qui te fait envie… » dit-elle dans un souffle en fermant les yeux puis en basculant sa tête en arrière.

Dans cette position, j'avais une vue magnifique sur sa gorge, je pouvais voir le sang pulser dans ses carotides, mais curieusement cela ne me donna pas soif car mon désir pour Bella était bien plus fort que cela.

Je continuais de faire glisser mes doigts sur sa peau, longeant son sternum, ses seins, ses côtes, son ventre, déclenchant une chair de poule sur le passage et la contraction de ses muscles. Je voyais sa cage thoracique se soulever de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que sa respiration s'accélérait sous l'effet de mon toucher, ce qui eut le don de titiller mon bas-ventre avec force. Bella s'offrait à moi tel un cadeau et je ne savais pas si je voulais savourer ce présent en détaillant l'emballage avec minutie ou bien m'en débarrasser rapidement. Cependant, mon esprit n'était plus en état de marche et ce fut mes pulsions qui répondirent à ma place. Mes mains avaient déjà tracé leur chemin jusque dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, ensuite, je passai délicatement mes pouces sous les bretelles et soulevai celle-ci pour les faire glisser sur ses épaules. Bella n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant la manœuvre, toujours en attente. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était excitée par ce qui allait venir, anticipant mes gestes.

J'avais à peine libéré sa poitrine de leur carcan, que mes lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur ses seins, léchant et suçant chaque partie tandis que mes mains exploraient chaque cellule libre. Je sentis ses mains remonter ma nuque et agripper mes cheveux tandis que des soupirs audibles s'échappaient de sa bouche. Cela faisait des jours que j'attendais ce moment et je ne savais plus si je voulais prendre mon temps ou non, mais quand Bella se cambra, son bassin roula sous le mien et ce frottement exquis vint affoler mon sexe déjà gonflé de plaisir.

Bella dû ressentir la même chose car ses mains vinrent avec urgence déboutonner mon pantalon. Tandis qu'elle s'activait, elle m'embrassa avec fougue quand je relevai la tête. L'empressement était là pour nous deux à présent, nous avions tous deux envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Quand elle me libéra enfin de mon pantalon, elle glissa sa main dans mon boxer pour enrouler ses doigts fins et chaud autour de mon membre durci.

« Bella…tu peux pas imaginer comme j'ai envie de toi… » murmurai-je dans une voix à peine audible pour elle.

« Moi aussi Edward…j'ai envie de toi… » répondit-elle en commençant à faire des va-et-vient avec sa paume.

Je savais qu'elle voulait faire plus que ça, me donner le même plaisir que je lui donnais avec ma bouche, mais c'était quelque chose qui me bloquait, voir Bella agenouillée devant moi m'était insupportable. C'était une position de soumission dans mon esprit et il était hors de question qu'elle me 'serve' ainsi, cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je la remerciais intérieurement de ne pas insister, elle savait qu'un jour j'apprendrais à dépasser mon blocage et se montrait patiente avec moi.

J'attrapai son string de chaque coté de ses hanches et le fis glisser sur ses cuisses. Elle interrompit son geste puis desserra ses jambes autour de ma taille pour que je puisse enlever totalement son dessous. Je dû me baisser pour le libérer de ses pieds et profitai de déposer des baisers sur ses cuisses en remontant avec frénésie vers son entre-jambe excité.

« Non Edward… » dit-elle quand je passai ma langue sur cette zone humide de plaisir. « Je te veux tout de suite… » ajouta-t-elle en tirant mes cheveux. Je me relevai immédiatement et repris ma position initiale entre ses cuisses, moi aussi je la voulais tout de suite.

Nos lèvres se collèrent et nous nous lançâmes dans un baiser passionné et avide. Bella croisa ses jambes derrière mes fesses et appuya avec ses talons pour rechercher la friction entre nos deux bassins. Je glissai une main entre nous et attrapai mon membre tendu pour l'introduire dans son sexe. A la sensation, nous cessâmes de nous embrasser et soupirâmes à l'unisson. Les yeux fermés, Bella sourit de plaisir et tenta de se contenir en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je t'aime Bella…à en mourir. Si tu étais morte dans cet accident… » commençai-je avec sérieux.

« Shhh » me coupa-t-elle en collant son index contre mes lèvres. « Tout va bien Edward » dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois que nous évoquions ce sujet depuis mon aveu de me détruire si jamais elle venait à mourir. « Je t'aime aussi » rajouta-t-elle en amorçant un va-et-vient avec son bassin immédiatement poursuivi par moi-même.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous savourâmes cette connexion qui nous avait manqué, soupirant et marmonnant, nous couvrant de baisers enflammés, caressant chaque centimètre carré de nos peaux.

Soudain, Bella enlaça mon cou, agrippant fortement autour de moi.

« Edward…je …je… » bredouilla-t-elle alors que je sentais son intimé se contracter avec spasme autour de moi provoquant en moi une vague de plaisir. « Oh mon dieu ! Edwardddd !! » cria-t-elle quand son orgasme la submergea. Cette fois-ci les parois de son sexe se resserrent sur mon membre et il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour m'emmener au Nirvana.

« Bella ! » criai-je à mon tour, me déversant en elle.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi, enlacés et connectés, nous caressant machinalement, appréciant ce moment de plénitude. Quand Bella finit par reprendre son souffle, elle se redressa et me regarda avec tendresse avant de nous séparer.

« Tu vois, mes blessures ne m'ont pas fait mal, de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu attendre plus… » dit-elle avant de rire aux éclats. Je la rejoignis dans son rire tout en dégageant ses quelques mèches de cheveux collés par la transpiration sur ses tempes.

« J'espère que j'ai rempli ma mission, est-ce que je t'ai aidé à passer une bonne soirée ? » demandai-je

« Oui mais la soirée n'est pas terminée… » dit-elle avec un ton aguicheur.

« Quelle partie de la maison veux-tu qu'on essaye maintenant ? » répondis-je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches et en faisant mine de regarder autour de moi, déclenchant un fou rire chez Bella.

« Edward ! Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Ça va être déjà assez dur de faire la cuisine mantenant sans penser à ce qu'on vient de faire ici !!! » réussit-elle à dire avant de rire de plus belle.

Souriant moi aussi, je restai la contempler. Voir Bella resplendissante de bonheur était ma plus belle récompense, un don du ciel qui était venu illuminer ma sombre existence et me faire comprendre que je pouvais trouver le bonheur malgré ma condition. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que ce bonheur dure le plus longtemps possible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? » demanda-t-elle en reprenant son calme.

« Je t'aime Bella »

« Je t'aime aussi Edward »

Je la pris dans mes bras tel un trésor et déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de monter dans sa chambre. Comme elle l'avait dit, la soirée n'était pas finie...

* * *

_**Odrey**__ : Et bien ça y est…on y est arrivé…_

_**Giaah**__ : *Snif* _

_**Odrey**__ : Giaah… arrête de pleurer !_

_**Giaah**__ : Je peux paaaaaas *Snif*_

_**Odrey**__ : On pouvait pas la continuer infiniment, on allait finir par épuiser nos tourtereaux…_

_**Giaah**__ : Techniquement, Eddy est inépui-_

_**Odrey**__ : Oui, oui, oui c'est bon, on sait… Mais on avait dit qu'on s'arrêtait là._

_**Giaah**__ : Je sais bien mais c'est trop duuuur *snif* c'était la toute première, mon petit bébé. Elle m'a apporté tellement de choses ! Déjà avec toi, au départ tu me corrigeais puis on s'est associé et que dire…. C'est tout simplement grandiose cette complicité !! Puis avec tous les lecteurs *Snif* ils ont été d'un soutien si grand ! Toujours un mot gentil, un encouragement. On leur doit tout car on ne serait jamais arrivé jusqu'ici sans eux ! *Snif* c'est trop d'émotions pour mon petit cœur, c'est dur de se séparer de cette histoire… Des nuits blanches, des journées entières à écrire et à réfléchir… Tellement de temps passé dessus… Efforts toujours récompensés par nos jolies reviews… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est vraiment fini ? *Snif*_

_**Odrey**__ : Oui c'est fini. Bon reprend-toi maintenant ! *donne un coup de coude à Giaah et sourit niaisement pour faire bonne figure*_

_**Giaah**__ : Vi…_

_**Odrey**__ : Je voudrais moi aussi vous remercier, c'est grâce à vous que le succès de cette histoire a été au rendez-vous. J'espère que ce chapitre final vous aura satisfait, il n'a pas été facile à écrire car la majeur partie du dénouement se situait dans le chapitre 23, il a fallu trouver de l'inspiration pour avoir de la matière à écrire.^^ Pour ce qui est de la question de la transformation, vous n'êtes pas sans avoir remarqué que ce sujet n'est jamais venu sur le tapis, ce n'est pas un oubli, on ne voulait simplement pas s'embêter avec ça. On sait que Bella en a fait le souhait à la fin de Fascination, donc c'est toujours le cas ici car on a repris l'histoire à partir de Tentation. On peut donc supposer qu'elle va rebassiner Edward avec ça dans le futur et recoller avec l'histoire originale, tout comme le problème de Victoria d'ailleurs. Vous êtes libres d'imaginer la suite que vous voulez !_

_**Giaah**__ : Je suis sûre que t'as encore quelques trucs à écrire sur cette fic ! T'as toujours une vanne pour Emmett ou une petite scène de lemon en stock…_

_**Odrey**__ : Nan pas là…Mais comme je l'ai dit à certains, s'il y a une demande des lecteurs et si le cœur nous en dit, peut être qu'on pourrait faire un out-take…Mais si ça doit arriver, ce ne sera pas une priorité car tu te rappelles Giaah qu'on a chacune nos fic maintenant ?!_

_**Giaah**__ : C'est vrai. La mienne s'appelle 'L'accord' pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas déjà lu._

_**Odrey**__ : Et la mienne s'appelle 'Un amour sans assurance', je crois qu'elle est dans tes favoris Giaah ?_

_**Giaah**__ : Bien sûr !_

_**Odrey**__ : Voilà…je crois qu'on a fait le tour de tout ce qu'on avait à vous dire. Tu as quelque chose à rajouter ?_

_**Giaah**__ : Oui…je suis triste._

_**Odrey**__ : On sait, moi aussi Giaah, mais il faut savoir tourner la page et tu sais qu'on fait le tour de cette histoire._

_**Giaah**__ : Ok j'arrête. Encore merci à tous !_

_**Odrey**__ : Merci beaucoup ! On a hate de connaitre vos sentiments sur la fin de cette histoire ^^_


End file.
